Un mystère à éclaircir
by ALWAYS-BRO
Summary: Kate prend elle des vacances ou pas? Castle va chercher à le savoir.
1. Chapter 1

Un mystère à éclaircir.

-"Où est Beckett?" demande Castle qui venait juste d'arriver et déposait le café du Lieutenant Beckett sur son bureau.

-"Partie en congés sans soldes" répond le Lieutenant Esposito.

Castle, qui vient de prendre une gorgée de son café ne peut s'empêcher de la recracher. Les yeux écarquillés et s'essuyant la bouche, il regarde d'Esposito à Ryan son associé et vice versa. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres puis s'adressant aux garçons:

-"Très drôle les mecs". Castle fait un tour d'horizon. "Alors où est elle?"

Esposito se rapproche de Rick et lui pose la main sur le bras. Plongeant dans son regard Castle voit la vérité. Son sourire faiblit légèrement. Tentant de se rassurer il regarde dans les yeux de Ryan ...pour y voir la même chose. Alors son sourire disparait entièrement. Il jette un coup d'oeil sur le bureau de Beckett et là, sans prévenir, il ressent une forte douleur dans la poitrine. Où est elle? Pourquoi est elle partie? Pourquoi ne m'a t-elle rien dit? Et SURTOUT pourquoi j'ai aussi mal? Autant de questions sans réponses. Non! pas sans réponses. Quelqu'un a des réponses. Il se précipite vers le bureau du Capitaine Montgomery et entre sans frapper. Roy l'ayant vu arriver ne réagit pas, il informe simplement son interlocuteur qu'il le rappellera plus tard et raccroche. Il dégage sa gorge.

-"Asseyez-vous Castle." Celui-ci fait les cent pas devant le bureau. "Castle! prenez un siège". Rick s'arrête, le regarde puis le siège et en soupirant il s'y assoit. Avant même que Roy puisse ouvrir la bouche Castle laisse échapper:

-"Quoi? Pourquoi? Où est elle? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Castle se prend la tête dans les mains et murmure "C'est ma faute, je l'ai poussé à bout. "

Le capitaine Montgomery ne montre aucune émotion, mais l'homme, lui, est touché par la détresse de Castle.

-"Beckett... Kate m'a envoyé un E-mail disant qu'elle avait besoin de vacances.

Castle se redresse:

-" Un E-mail? Des vacances? Vous ne l'avez pas vu? Vous ne lui avez pas parlé? Castle s'était remis à faire des va et viens. "Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas Beckett..."

Montgomery l'interromps:

-"Pardon?"

-"...Je veux dire elle... jamais elle... "Castle se perd dans ses explications, son cerveau est embrouillé. "Enfer! je suis même pas sûr qu'elle sache ce que veut dire le mot vacances... Alors faire ça de façon aussi impersonnelle ce n'est pas Elle, elle..." Montgomery se lève et fait le tour de son bureau pour s'interposer dans le va et viens incessant de Castle.

-"C'est courant d'envoyer une demande de congé par E-mail, surtout à notre époque." Castle fixe Roy.

-" Oui mais Ka... Beckett est...elle est différente". Soupirant Rick se passe une main sur le visage. Pourquoi ça me touche autant? -"Est-ce qu'elle a dit pourquoi?"

-"Non." La réponse de Montgomery est claire.

-"Je peux voir son E-mail?"

-"Hors de question"

-"Mais..."

-"J'ai dit non."

-"Ok." Castle sourit ou au moins essaye. Il remercie le Capitaine et sort du bureau. Il va s'asseoir sur SA chaise et fixe le fauteuil de Beckett le regard dans le vide.

Montgomery a rejoint Ryan et Esposito devant le tableau de meurtre vide. Tout les trois regardent l'écrivain avec apprehension. Toute l'équipe ou plutôt tout le service y compris Lanie sait, à l'instar des principaux interessés, que Castle est amoureux de Beckett et que Beckett est amoureuse de Castle. Mais les deux sont sont trop têtus et trop peureux pour y faire face.

Castle est perdu dans ses pensées, un kaléidoscope de Beckett passe devant ses yeux. De temps en temps un sourire fantôme apparaît sur ses lèvres très vite remplacé par de la tristesse et de la colère. Pourquoi? Ce mot tourne en boucle dans sa tête encore et encore, de plus en plus fort et à chaque fois sa colère s'accroit. Subitement, faisant sursauter les trois hommes et quelques autres personnes, Castle bondit de sa chaise qui, sous la force, glisse loin du bureau dans un bruit strident. Il fait les deux pas qui le sépare du fauteuil de Kate, s'y installe et commence à fouiller par les affaires de Beckett. Roy, Ryan et Esposito se rapproche de Castle.

-"Castle! Vous faites quoi là? Demande Ryan en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-"Je fouille dans le bureau de Beckett" Répond Castle s'en même relever la tête.

-"Eh! Bro." Intervient Espo,"Ce sont les affaires de Beckett et elle vous tuera si elle le découvre" Castle claque le tiroir qu'il inspectait et se redresse en fusillant Esposito du regard

-"Non! C'est vrai?" s'exclame Castle d'un ton ironique mais dur. Espo a un léger recul, il dévisage Castle. Ses yeux bleus ont pris une nuance plus sombre presque noire, son visage est fermé, son corps est tendu. Mais ce qui l'a fait reculer, c'est la douleur crue qu'il aperçoit dans les yeux de son ami et associé. Car oui Rick est devenu l'un des leurs. Toute espièglerie, tout humour, toute joie a disparu. Rick est comme perdu. Il sait les sentiments que Rick a envers Kate, mais à cet instant là, plongé dans son regard, il se rend compte que Castle n'est plus rien sans Kate. Wouah! Comment Beckett a pu passer à côté de ça je me le demande. Ou alors elle sait mais ne fera rien. Pfff! Ces deux là sont désespérant. Il se tourne vers Ryan et Montgomery. Le 1ier a les épaules baissées et fixe le sol, Roy lui retourne son regard et lui fait un signe de la tête qu'Espo comprend comme sa sélection pour partir. Il empoigne le bras de Ryan et les deux se dirigent vers la salle de repos.

Le capitaine observe Castle dans sa fouille frénétique. Il sait qu'il devrait l'arrêter, peut-être même le menacer de le renvoyer pour violer l'intimité d'un de ses lieutenant, mais allez savoir pourquoi il ne le fait pas. Alors il continue de l'observer. Ses gestes sont nerveux malgré ses mains qui tremblent, ses lèvres sont pincées, sa respiration est saccadée et de temps en temps il se passe la main dans les cheveux et, quand un tiroir ne donne rien il le ferme avec violence en laissant échapper un grognement puis en ouvre un autre. Après cinq minutes et un enième claquement, Roy décide d'intervenir. Il pose sa main sur son épaule et Castle sursaute. Du coin de l'oeil Roy remarque le poing de Rick se lever

-"CASTLE!" Ce n'est pas un cri et pourtant Castle réagit comme tel. Il croise le regard de Roy qui, lui, fixe son poing. Rick gémi et relaisse tomber son bras et desserre son poing.

-"Désolé Capitaine." s'excuse Castle en se tapissant dans le fauteuil de Beckett. Il se sent bizarre comme si une partie de lui avait disparu. Pourquoi je ne peux pas imaginer Beckett en vacances? Pourquoi je me sens...abandonné? Bon sang! reprend toi Rick.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Beckett brise le silence qui venait de s'installer. Castle l'arrache presque de son socle en y répondant:

-"Bureau du lieutenant Beckett,, parlez" dit Rick en essayant de ne pas rententir desespéré. Il écoute pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Montgomery et lui tendre l'appareil. Celui-ci s'en empare et sous le regard de Ryan et Espo qui les avaient rejoint, il voit Castle se diriger vers l'ascenseur pour quitter le poste. Pourquoi est il aussi inquiet? Ce ne sont que des vacances. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait démissionné. Seigneur! Ces deux là vont me rendre chèvre.

Dans le taxi qui le ramène chez lui, sa colère se transforme en désespoir. Pendant une seconde il a été tenté de se rendre chez Beckett pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne savait même pas où elle habitait. Après l'explosion de son appartement et les quelques jours passés chez lui, elle s'était installée à l'hôtel aux frais de la ville. Il y a un mois et demi elle les avait informé avoir enfin trouvé un logement, mais sans jamais dire où exactement. Lui faisait elle si peu confiance? Lui faisait elle même confiance du tout? Apparemment pas puisqu'elle était partie sans rien dire. Il est tiré de ses rêveries par la voix du chauffeur qui est garé devant son immeuble. Castle le paye, sort du véhicule et rentre chez lui.

La porte du grenier se referme sans bruit derrière Rick. Excepté le ronflement du frigo et le tic-tac d'une horloge, la maison est silencieuse.

Castle se sent oppressé, comme si une main invisible tentait de l'étouffer et, plus il essayait de respirer plus la sensation d'étouffement était puissante. Seigneur! Que m'arrive t'il? Suis je entrain de mourir? Je suis trop jeune pour une crise cardiaque. il se met à penser à sa fille. Alexis est sa vie, sa raison de vivre, la plus belle chose qu'on lui ait donné et sans elle sa vie n'a aucun sens. Sa respiration se calme alors il continue. Alexis a trois ans le jour de sa rentrée à l'école, la première fois qu'elle avait dit papa, ses premiers pas, son premier # Je t'aime papa#, son sourire, ses calins, ce matin quand elle lui avait dit être fière de lui. L'étau autour de sa gorge finit par disparaître. Inspirant à fond Rick relache son souffle lentement par le nez. Pendant sa crise d'angoisse (car s'était bien une crise d'angoisse) Rick avait réussi à se rapprocher du canapé. Il s'y allonge après avoir oté ses chaussures, ferme les yeux et tente de se détendre.

Malheureusement pour lui ses pensées se tournent immédiatement vers une certaine femme lieutenant de police et muse. SA muse.

Kate Beckett était à nouveau dans sa tête. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

26 Heures plus tôt. 7H42.

-"On a un nouveau corps. # Jason's informatic # sur la 33ième rue." le prévient Beckett.

-"Bonjour à vous aussi lieut..." commence Castle avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui. Alexis n'étant pas encore levée, il décide de lui laisser une note qu'il aimante sur le frigo. Ensuite il enfile sa veste, récupère ses clés et file sur le lieu du crime.

La boutique d'informatique est d'une taille moyenne. Elle est entre une boutique de Fleurs et un magasin de Musique. Extérieurement on pourrait croire à un magasin de basse qualité mais quand on y entre, on voit d'un seul coup d'oeil que le matériel est dernier cri. Et ce qui surprend Castle pendant qu'il fait son chemin vers Kate, c'est que rien ne semble avoir été volé. Bizarre. Il doit pourtant y en avoir pour des millions rien qu'avec les ordinateurs.. Ok. Note pour plus tard.

-"Bonjour sunshine." s'exclame Castle avec joie en approchant du Dr Parish et de Beckett agenouillées près d'un corps.

-"Castle" retourne simplement Beckett.

-"C'est pas à vous que je m'adressais mais à Lanie" réplique Castle en s'accroupissant près de Kate.

-"Bonjour à vous aussi Castle." sourit Lanie tout en observant son amie et l'écrivain. Ils se défient du regard. Et à la grande surprise de Lanie, c'est Kate qui rompt le contact en premier. Intéressant.

-"Désolé Castle. Pas eu mon café encore. Elle a à peine fini sa phrase qu'une tasse de café de son endroit préféré se matérialise devant elle.

-"Aucun problème Lieutenant." Castle lui donne son gobelet avec un clin d'oeil.

-" Merci" Avec un petit sourire elle prend une grande gorgée de café puis se reconcentre sur Lanie et la victime. Bien, elle essaye. Parce qu'avec Rick qui envahit son espace et le parfum qui flotte autour de lui, c'est assez difficile. AZZARRO.J'adore ce parfum, surtout sur lui... Josh. Tu es avec Josh. Tu aimes Josh. OUBLIES Castle. Il n'est... Se sentant observé et sachant par qui, elle s'exclame sèchement:

-"Arrêtez de me fixer! C'est rampant et ça m'énerve."

-"J'attendai juste votre réponse. Mais promis Lieutenant, appuyant bien sur son titre, je ne vous regarderai plus."

-"Et si vous pouviez la fermer aussi çe serait parfait"

-"A vos ordres"

Secouant la tête Lanie décide d'intervenir:

-"J'ai trouvé deux entrées de balles mais aucunes sorties. Une dans l'abdomen et l'autre dans la poitrine et, Ouvrant sa main pour que Kate voit, deux douilles différentes. Vous devez pouvoir chercher deux tueurs ou...comme l'a fait remarquer Castle. Deux armes sûr, deux tueurs peut être."

-"L'heure de la mort?"

-"Je dirais entre 01h et 04h du matin. Mais j'en saurais plus après l'autopsie."

-"Ok. Merci Lanie." Kate et Le Dr Parrish se relèvent. Lanie fait signe à ses assistants pour qu'ils embarquent le corps pendant que Kate et Rick s'éloignent. Elle les suit des yeux. Kate est tendue comme un arc tandis que Castle est distant et loin de Beckett. Fille. Je devrai te frapper. Continue comme ça et tu vas le perdre.

-"Quelqu'un aurait il une idée pour les réunir?" demande Lanie à personne en particulier tout en se dirigeant vers le fourgon.

-"Ryan? Espo?" interroge Beckett.

-"Le propriétaire" commence Ryan en lisant ses notes "-Jason MILLER" il pointe du doigt un homme d'une quarantaine d'années parlant avec un officier "-est arrivé à 7h15. Il a trouvé la porte ouverte, l'a poussé et a aperçu un pied. Il est entré pour vérifier et quand il a vu le corps est ressorti et a appellé la police."

Voyant que Ryan a terminé elle se tourne vers Esposito.

-"La victime s'appelle Mathew Calligan" il lui tend le porte feuille de la victime, "-27 ans, musicien et il vivait sur la 12th avenue."

-"12th? C'est de l'autre côté de la ville. Des témoins?"

-" Personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu." l'informe Ryan

-"Evidemment. Ok. Les garçons faites du porte à porte et trouvez moi des témoins. Castle et moi allons chez la victime. On se retrouve au poste."

-"Là dessus patron." Et le bînome s'en va.

Dans la voiture c'est le silence. Ce qui est surprenant quand on sait que Castle adore parler. Après quelques minutes Kate craque. Jetant un regard vers Castle elle demande:

-"Rien à dire Castle?"

-"Non" sa tête est tournée vers l'extérieur. Kate ne peut donc pas lire dans son regard. Si elle l'avait fait elle y aurait vu...Absolument rien. Il avait son visage de poker. Neutre.

-"Aucune théorie? aucun avis?

-"..."

-"Bien, quand vous aurez fini de bouder vous me préviendrez."Et M****! Je l'ai vexé. Et quand il est vexé, il est impossible et quand il est impossible, je suis énervée et je deviens mauvaise. Génial Beckett! La journée va être longue.

La fouille de l'appartement de la victime n'apporte pas de réponses importantes. Ils quittent alors les lieux pour se rendre au poste.

Ca fait 45 minutes que Castle n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Un record. Je devrais être heureuse pas vrai? Combien de fois je lui ai dit de la fermer avant?... Des milliers. Et il ne m'a jamais écouté. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui il le fait? Rrrr ! Je le déteste... Seigneur je ne peux pas croire ce que je suis sur le point de faire.

-"Rick? s'il vous plait dites quelque chose."

-"..."

Pour la santé d'esprit de Kate ils arrivent enfin au poste. Ryan et Esposito sont nulle part en vue. Kate commence alors à rechercher les informations sur sa victime pendant que Castle va se faire un café.

20 minutes plus tard Beckett a joint les parents et décide de remplir le tableau de meurtre. Ses collègues reviennent juste quand elle fini d'écrire sur le tableau. Croisant ses bras elle les attend pour parler.

-" Une femme a entendu du bruit vers 1h30 du matin. Elle rentrait du travail." Au soulèvement du sourcil de Beckett Ryan précise "-Elle est serveuse dans un bar" Espo prend le relais:

-"J'ai un gamin qui dit avoir vu une jeep noire quitter la scène de crime juste après 1h30. Il a dit et je cite *Ce taré de Blacko enragé a failli me tailler un short avec sa caisse montée sur ressort...*"

-"Récapitulons. Nous avons deux douilles, une jeep noire et un afro-américain. Va fal..." Espo l'interromps:

-"Non Beckett. *Blacko* n'est pas un homme, c'est le nom d'un gang. Le chauffeur lui était blanc et jeune."

-"Ok. Ramène le gamin ici."

"- Kay. Où est ton ombre Beckett?

-"Salle de repos"

-"Non il n'y est pas. J'en sors." leur apprend Ryan en montrant sa tasse de café.

-"Alors Beckett? T'as perdu ta moitié?" se moque Esposito.

-"Javier!" Oh! Oh! Quand elle m'appelle par mon prénom c'est mauvais signe. Fuyons.

-"Chui parti" et il se précipite hors du bureau.

Kate s'appuie sur le coin du bureau faisant face au tableau l'étudiant. MAIS si vous preniez la peine de décripter les gestes de Beckett, lèvre inférieure pincée entre ses dents, épaules rentrées, main gauche autour de son abdomen et main droite triturant l'anneau de sa mère autour de son cou, vous sauriez qu'elle n'est pas concentrée sur l'enquête.

Allez! juste pour le fun faisons un petit tour dans la tête de Beckett. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Ca fait deux ans que j'essaye de m'en débarasser "Menteuse." La ferme Lanie. et quand ce jour arrive je le veux à mes côtés? Fidèle à sa parole il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois. Et ça blesse. "Parce que tu aimes qu'il te regarde." Lanie sort de ma tête. C'est toujours flatteur d'avoir un homme vous regardant et ca l'est encore plus quand c'est votre écrivain préféré. "Menteuse Katie. Tu aime ça parce que c'est Castle L'HOMME. Josh te regarde t'il de la même façon? Vers qui va ta 1ière pensée le matin? Et ta dernière?

-"Arrête ça!"

-"Quoi?" lui demande Ryan debout près d'elle.

-"Rien. J'ai juste besoin d'un café." Et elle se rend dans la salle de repos.

Après son départ Ryan sort son téléphone et envoie un texto à Esposito.

# Tu c se ki se passe avec B/C? # La réponse est très rapide.

# Nope. V 2manD à Lanie. #

# Ok. A+ # Ryan repose son portable et patiente. Y'a de l'eau dans le gaz entre papa et maman. Pas bon pour nous. Parce que ça retombe toujours sur les enfants.

# T 0 kouran pr K/C? # envoie Espo à Lanie.

# Koi? # vient sa réponse.

# Se parle + é Castle é parti. #

# Où é K? #

# Poste. #

# Ok. Te laisse. A+ # Espo regarde le dernier texto de Lanie et se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas répondu à sa question. Elle sait quelque chose.

# Morgue. Now. # écrit Lanie.

# J'arrive. # -"Ryan, Lanie a du nouveau. Pendant ce temps verifie où en sont les CSU."

-"Sûr patron."

MORGUE.

-"Qu'est ce que tu as pour moi? interroge Beckett à peine les portes franchies.

-"Des questions."

-"Sur l'affaire?"

-"Nope."

-"J'ai pas envie d'en parler." Kate soupire et tout en parlant s'installe sur la galette qui fait face à Lanie "J'ai un meurtrier à retrouver et une famille à consoler. Je ne suis p..." Son amie lève une main gantée l'interrompant:

-"Je suis multi-tâches. Je peux travailler ET parler. Alors Katie je suis toute ouïe." Je suis bonne pour une discution maintenant. Merveilleux! Dans ses cas là Lanie est un vrai pittbull. Elle ne lâchera pas le morceau tant que je n'obéirai pas. Génial!

-"Tu veux savoir quoi?"

-"Pourquoi Castle est parti? Et pourquoi tu as été aussi dure avec lui sur la scène de crime?"

-"Je n'étais pas du..."

-" Kate. Une balle aurait eu le même effet. C'était méchant. Surtout que pour sa défense il n'avait rien fait."

-"Je sais."

-"Tu t'es excusé?"

-"Non. J'étais sûr qu'il passerait par dessus mon interdiction."

-"Et?"

-"Seigneur Lanie. il n'a pas dit un mot ni ne m'a regardé depuis. Et on parle de Castle là." Regardant Lanie droit dans les yeux "-Je l'ai vraiment blessé hein?" Hochement de tête de Lanie. "-Il est different depuis plusieurs semaines et ça m'angoisse parce que je n'en connais pas la raison."

-"Tu ne lui as pas posé la question?"

-"Non. Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec Gina?

Lanie ne peut s'empêcher de noter le dégout dans la voix de Kate quand elle prononce le nom de la petite amie de Castle. Ah la jalousie.

-"Lui seul peut te répondre Kate"

-"Ouais. Sûr. Comme si j'allais lui demander." Plutôt être torturé par LUCIFER.

-"Comment va Josh?" Lanie change de sujet sachant que Kate ne dira plus rien.

-"Euh... Bien. Il va bien." Mieux que Castle en tout cas. Et voilà! NON DE DIEU. Est ce qu'un jour je vais cesser de penser à lui? Jamais.

-"LANIE!"

-"QUOI?" crie Lanie en retour et sous le choc. "-Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche. Alors pourquoi tu me cries dessus?"

-"Désolé. Je pensai et j'ai entendu ta voix dans ma tête." C'était sorti tout seul. Ooops.

-"Tu entends ma voix dans ta tête? s'exclame Lanie avec enthousiasme. "-Et qu'est ce que je dis?"

-"Rien d'intelligent ou de pertinent."

-"Menteuse."

-"Du nouveau?"

-"Change pas de sujet fille." Mais un coup d'oeil à Kate et elle comprend que la discussion personnelle est terminée. "-Ok. On en reparlera plus tard. Bien. La mort est survenue entre 1h et 2h du matin. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang par sa blessure à l'abdomen. Le tueur l'a achevé avec une balle dans le coeur et..."

-"Combien de temps entre les 2 coups de feux?" intervient Beckett.

-"Je dirai 5 minutes. J'ai récupéré les balles" Lui montrant les deux pots avec les preuves. " L'une d'elle est inutilisable malheureusement. Elle était logé dans une côte. Je vais l'envoyer à la balistique. J'ai aussi envoyé des échantillons de sang au labo et j'ai trouvé une substance poudreuse sur l'une de ses manches qui est aussi parti au labo. J'ai rien d'autre. Ta victime m'a révélé tout ses secrets. A toi de jouer maintenant."

-"Merci Lanie."

-"Kate?"

-"Oui?"

-" Appelle le ou mieux, va le voir."

Kate part sans répondre. Castle n'a pas besoin de moi. Il a sa Blondasse. Et certainement, je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Menteuse. Menteuse. Men...

-"LA FERME!" Heureusement pour elle, cette fois il n'y a personne. Je déteste cet homme. il est irrit...Encore MENTEUSE. Très bien, j'irai le voir plus tard. Sauf s'il revient. Parce qu'il va revenir. Bientôt. T'es sûre? L'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur stoppe sa conversation avec elle-même et la Lanie dans sa tête pour un laps de temps très très court. C'est officiel je deviens folle. Oui. Folle d'amour pour le garçon d'auteur.

Voyant Esposito et Ryan les pieds sur leur bureau plaisantant et irritée par ses pensées, elle décharge toute sa frustration sur eux.

-"Vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire qu'à vous la couler douce? Résoudre un meurtre n'est pas assez interessant?

Les garçons se redressent et semblent blessé. Espo est le premier à se reprendre.

-"Le gosse est dans la salle d'interrogatoire n°2 avec sa mère"

-"J'ai appellé les techniciens et ils n'ont rien pour le moment. J'ai aussi regardé dans les finances du propriétaire, rien d'anormal. Son casier est vierge et les autres commercant semble l'apprecier."

-"Désolé pour tout à l'heure"

-"Des nouvelles de Castle?" s'enquit Espo.

-"Non. Il a dû rentrer chez lui."

-"Ouais. Qu'a trouvé Lanie?" continue Esposito revenant à l'enquête.

Kate leur relate ce que Lanie a découvert puis se rend à la salle d'interrogatoire. Seule.

Elle en ressort 30 minutes plus tard.

-"Quelqu'un a prévenu les stup?"

-"Oui. Je les ai contacté et leurs est demandé de nous faire parvenir ce qu'ils ont et peuvent nous dire sur le gang des "Blacko". C'est en attente. Et toi?" termine Ryan.

-"La même histoire qu'à Espo. Il a certifié pouvoir identifier le chauffeur. Il est entrain d'aider pour un portrait robot."

-"Que faisait il dehors à 1h du matin quoi qu'il en soit?" enjoint Espo

-"Sa mère et son beau-père se disputaient. Il est sorti faire un tour. Ryan, tu pe..."

-"Faire une recherche sur le gamin et ses parents. C'est noté."

-"Merci" Kate sourit. puis examinant sa montre. 11h20.

-"Pizza?"

-"Avec plaisir"

Beckett prend sa veste, son porte feuille et quitte le poste. La pizzeria se trouvant à 1 bloc du commissariat Kate décide d'y aller à pied. Elle sort son portable, appuie sur le raccourci1 et attend Castle pour répondre.. Une sonnerie, puis deux, puis trois et elle raccroche. Elle décide de lui envoyer un texto.

# Rick, Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'écris son prénom. Rappellez-moi ou textez-moi. Je m'inquiète. KB. # Et elle appuie sur envoi. KB?J'étais obligé de mettre KB? Et inquiète? Il va croire que je suis désespérée. STUPIDE. STUPIDE. STUPIDE.

En attendant sa commande Beckett flane sur la rue. Son téléphone se met à vibrer dans sa poche et avec un sourire le récupère.

Voyant le nom de l'appelant son sourire tombe. JOSH. Le temps d'une mili seconde elle est tentée de l'ignorer mais sa conscience l'en empêche.

-"Eh! Josh."

"..."

-"C'est super"

"..."

-"Tu veux que je vienne diner chez toi? Ce soir?"

"..."

-"Non c'est parfait. On se voit plus tard alors."

"..."

-"Une surprise? Josh, je déteste les surprises."

"..."

-"Ok. 20H chez toi. Bye." Et Kate raccroche. Elle range son blackberry et va récupérer sa commande.

De retour au poste la 1ière chose qu'elle voit est Castle assis dans SON fauteuil. Du calme Kate. Laisse ton glock où il est. T'en as pas besoin. Maintenant qu'il est là tu ne va pas le tuer.

-"Vous avez senti et suivi la nourriture Castle?

-"J'ai reçu un message disant qu'on avait besoin de moi." Rick répond avec un sourire expérimental et évitant toujours le regard de Beckett.

Il sort ensuite du fauteuil pour s'installer sur sa chaise. Il a la tête baissée et les mains sur les genoux remarque Kate et la culpabilité réapparait immédiatement. Fichtre. Elle ouvre une des boites à pizza et la lui tend.

-"Une part?"

-"Non merci j'ai déjà mangé."

-"Rick?" chuchote Kate.

-"Une part alors." Je suis pathétique. Elle m'appelle Rick et mon cerveau tourne à la bouillie. Il entend Beckett remettre une boite à Espo et poser l'autre sur son bureau.

Prenant place dans son fauteuil et observant Castle.

-"Je suis désolé pour ce matin. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et j'avais pas eu ma dose de caféine. J'étais excentrique et je n'aurai pas dû m'en prendre à vous."

-"Vous pourriez vous faire pardonner en venant diner à la maison ce soir." dit Castle avec un sourire en coin et la fixant enfin dans les yeux.

-"Je ne peux pas. Je passe la soirée avec Josh. Et bien sûr il choisi ce moment pour me regarder. " Non mais t'es maladeee? T'étais obligé de lui balancer ça en pleine figure? Kate ignore la voix. "Une prochaine fois."

-"Sûr" Et ils terminent leur déjeuner en silence.

L'impulsion cardiaque de Kate est vraiment très irrégulière. Castle a dit *à la maison* pas *chez moi*. Alors qu'il le fait toujours même quand il parle de Gina. Et moi qui lui annonce que je passe la soirée avec Josh. Je mériterai des claques parfois. Pourtant je ne devrai pas être géné de parler de Josh parce qu'après tout il me parle de Gina. Mais je le suis. Et je hais me sentir comme ça. Ca me donne l'impression de le trahir. RHA! Ma vie était tellement plus simple avant son arrivée. Et tellement plus vide aussi.

L'impulsion cardiaque de Rick est vraiment très irrégulière. Elle était obligé de parler de lui? C'était notre moment. Est ce que j'ai déjà mentionné Gina ou une autre femme quand on avait une discussion de réconciliation? NON! C'est n'est pas un fossé qu'il y entre nous aujourd'hui, C'est le grand canyon. Et dire que je ne l'ai jamais visité. S'il est aussi profond qu'entre Kate et moi, je passe mon tour.

2 impulsions, 2 sentiments, 2 réactions, 2 personnes différentes. ET pourtant si semblables et complémentaires. Le ying et le yang. Mais voilà, 1 ou 2 grains de sable aussi minuscule soient ils peuvent faire éclater une cohésion parfaite.

Tout comme un simple geste de rien du tout peut recréer cette cohésion. Et c'est ce qui se produit quand le lieutenant Kate Beckett prend et serre la main de Richard Castle. Le lien est renoué. Certe fragile mais il est là, attendant d'être renforcé.

Quelques minutes plus tôt du côté des garçons.

Tout en mangeant leurs pizzas les deux hommes suivent la conversation entre leur patron et l'auteur. Bien qu'ils ne l'entendent pas ils se doutent qu'elle est sérieuse.

-"Tu crois qu'ils se disent quoi?" interroge Ryan en se tournant vers le duo.

-"Aucune idée mais je suppose que Beckett tente de rattrapper sa bourde."

-"Beckett? Tu veux dire Castle!"

-"Nope. Si Castle était responsable on aurait entendu Beckett lui crier dessus ou menacer de le tuer."

-"Exact." Ryan se redresse d'un coup et avalant sa bouchée.

-"Yo bro!" .Esposito qui lisait un rapport relève la tête

-"Quoi?"

-"Mate Beckett et Castle". Espo se penche légèrement en avant et se rassoit avec un large sourire.

-"Papa et maman sont réconciliés."

Castle se met sur ses pieds et marche vers le tableau. Pendant l'absence de Beckett, Ryan et Espo l'ont briefé, donc il est plus ou moins au courant de l'enquête. Il prend le temps de lire tout ce qu'ils ont et regarde les photos avant de commencer à former des théories dans sa tête. Il sent plus qu'il ne voit Beckett s'approcher puis se tenir à ses côtés. Elle croise son bras gauche autour de son abdomen et porte sa main droite à sa bouche. Elle mordille l'ongle de son pouce et ses sourcils sont froncés. Signe de grande concentration.

La sérénité du moment est brisé par le bip signalant l'arrivée d'un fax. Ryan réceptionne les feuilles et les apporte à Beckett, Espo sur ses talons.

-"Ce sont les rapports des CSU" explique Ryan. Kate parcourt les feuillets avec Castle planant au dessus de son épaule. Un frisson la traverse mais elle décide de ne pas en tenir compte.

-"Les empreintes n'ont rien données. Les plus récentes appartiennent toutes à Mr MILLER." révèle Kate.

-" Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que la victime n'est laissé aucune empreinte?" dit Rick.

-"Quelque chose à partager avec la classe Castle?"

-"Je constate juste Lieutenant. Il ne portait pas de gants et la porte n'a pas été fracturée. C'est étrange."

Roulant les yeux Beckett continue. "- Les fibres trouvées près de la victime proviennent du tapis de l'entrée. Il a surement dû les déposer en entrant. Sinon les poils sur son pantalon sont ceux d'un chien *Un colley* y'avait pas assez d'ADN pour une comparaison. Bref nous n'avons rien pour continuer." s'exclame Kate irritée en jetant les feuilles sur le bureau. "- Espérons que les trouvailles de Lanie nous apportent de bonnes nouvelles."

-"Et le portrait robot du gosse et la jeep?" demande Esposito

-" Nada. Pareil pour la recherche sur la famille. A part 2-3 contraventions et des interventions policières pour violences conjugales, ils sont cleans. Et le chauffeur est reparti sans faire crisser les pneus et on ne sait pas où il était garé donc rien" répond Ryan

-"Et le gosse n'a pas su donner la marque ni n'a relevé l'immatriculation. Des infos des stups?"

-"Aucun retour encore."

-"Rappelle les Ryan et dis leur de s'activer un peu. Espo, retourne voir le propriétaire et demande lui la liste de ses employés et de ses clients pour les 3 derniers mois.

-"Ok patron" Et les deux se dispersent.

Castle revient de la salle de repos avec 2 tasses de café.

-"Quand doivent arriver les parents?."

-"Début d'après-midi. Ils vivent à Philadelphie."

-"Qu'est ce qu'un type sans histoires et un membre de gang pouvaient avoir en commun?" Voyant qu'elle allait intervenir "- Et ne me dîtes pas la drogue. Ce serait trop cliché."

-"Castle, on n'est pas dans un de vos livres. Parfois les *clichés* sont vrais. Lanie a trouvé de la poudre blanche sur le corps. Probablement de la drogue."

-"Huh! Huh! Lieutenant. Vous théorisez. Et CA c'est MON travail."

-"Très bien Castle! Racontez moi une histoire."

-"Vous voulez pas aller au lit d'abord? je pourrai vous border et..." Devant sa lueur il ravale les mots qu'il était sur le point de laisser échapper. " La victime pourrait avoir surpris un cambriolage..."

-"Le magasin n'a pas été touché."

-"Vous avez remarquez aussi?"

-"Je suis flic Castle."

-"Et un très bon lieutenant. Peut-être qu'il ou ils venaient juste de commencer quand Calligan est arrivé?

-"Il vivait de l'autre côté de la ville et il a été tué en pleine nuit. Que faisait il là?"

-"Des amis? Une panne de voiture? Des prostituées? Eh! me regardez pas comme ça." Kate lui jetait une lueur de mort.

-"Est ce que je veux même savoir comment vous savez ça?"

-"Recherche pour Derreck Storm. *Cherry* et *Candice*."

-"Les prostituées reconverties que Storm doit sauver des mains de la mafia chinoise."

-"Vous l'avez lu. Alors combien de mes livres avez vous lu lieutenant Beckett?"

-"Nope. Juste les Nikki?

Se rapprochant d'elle. "-Vous mentez très mal Katie."

-"C'est tout ce que vous avez? Vous m'avez habitué à mieux chaton."

-"Désolé Kate. Mon cerveau est resté bloqué à VOUS dans un lit et MOI qui..."

-"Dans vos rêves Castle!"

-"Toujours." Pour le plus grand bonheur de Castle et sa sécurité Kate ne peut répondre car Ryan les rejoint.

-"Les stups vont envoyés le dossier et les photos sur ton ordi."

-"Qui seront utiles si le tueur fait parti du gang."

-"Il portait le tatouage dans le cou. Un poignard transperçant un B." lui rappelle Beckett.

-"Un faux. Si je devais l'écrire...Le meurtrier en veut personnellement à la victime et pour ne pas être attrapé il décide de détourner les soupçons sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il lit, voit ou entend qu'un gang est sous l'étroite surveillance policière. Parfait pour lui. Il traîne dans le coin, fais des recherches et quand il est pret il passe à l'action. Il donne rendez-vous à la victime près d'un des quartiers controlé par les *Blacko* et pour parfaire son déguisement il se fait faire un faux tatouage du gang. Après il rentre chez lui et efface le tatouage. Ni vu ni connu.

C'est tiré par les cheveux mais, Dieu m'aide, ça pourrait être possible. Il a une imagination débordante. Pas étonnant que ces livres soient aussi bons. Et quand il raconte il vous transporte dans son récit. C'est Wouah! "-Ok. Merci Castle. Nous devront juste attendre les parents pour en savoir plus sur Calligan"

Les 2 heures suivantes furent passées à réétudier l'affaire. Les résultats du labo étaient revenus. Négatif pour la toxicologie(La victime n'était pas un drogué). la substance blanche s'était avérée être du platre et la balle qui venait d'un Smith&Wesson 44 magnum n'avait jamais été impliquée dans une enquête. Rien de suspect chez les employés et les clients. Le dossier des stups leurs avait appris beaucoup sur le gang, mais les infos et les photos avaient été inutiles. Un passage dans le rapport avait fini par décourager l'équipe. La mort sensée être du fait du gang n'était en rien identique à leur MO. Calligan avait bien été abattu d'une balle dans la poitrine et dans l'abdomen mais il manquait la signature. Un B taillé dans la paume de la main. Castle avait eu raison. Ce qui avait énervé Beckett. Surtout quand Castle s'en été vanté auprès d'Esposito et du capitaine, qui été venu pour une mise à jour.

Les parents arrivent enfin et Kate et Castle vont leurs parler. Bien techniquement c'est Kate qui discute. Rick lui, l'observe.

Même après trois années de partenariat, je suis fasciné par son empathie envers les familles. Le flic dur laissait sa place à Kate Beckett la femme. Toujours professionnelle bien sûr, mais plus disponible, plus accessible, plus humaine, plus douce. C'est pas glorieux à dire mais j'adore ces instants parce que sa garde est baissée. Dans ces moments là Beckett devenait une véritable palette d'émotions. La tristesse, la colère, la peur, la compréhension, la détermination et bien d'autres. Elle pouvait se mettre à leurs places parce qu'elle l'y avait été il y a plus de 10 ans quand sa mère s'était faite assassiner. Je lui avais dit un jour qu'elle était extraordinaire. Je le lui ai même écrit dans ma dédicace. Et bien. Aujourd'hui, je le pense encore et j'ai un profond respect pour son travail.

Castle est ramené à la réalité par la question de Kate:

-"Madame Calligan. Savez-vous pourquoi votre fils irait à Manhattan-Est en pleine nuit?

-"Mathew est... était un solitaire. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Seule la musique l'interessait. Mais il y a un mois, il nous a rendu visite. Il a dit qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un et ...il avait l'air si heureux."

-"Vous a t'il donné un prénom ou dit où ils s'étaient rencontrés? Où elle vivait?"

-Non. Il est ...il est resté flou et je..." hoquète MME Calligan donc les larmes coulent plus nombreuses sur ses joues. Son mari qui n'était pas encore intervenu, tend un mouchoir à sa femme tout en lui serrant l'épaule.

-"Ce que ma femme essaye de vous expliquer, est que cette personne pourrait être un homme ou une femme"

-"Votre fils était gay?" La question fuse avant que Castle puisse la retenir. "-Veuillez m'excuser" dit il contrit sous le regard vénimeux de Beckett.

-"Ne vous excusez pas mon p'tit. Nous n'en étions toujours pas sûr. Quand il avait environ quinze ans, je l'ai surpris embrassant une fille sur le canapé et alors, quelques mois plus tard mon mari et moi l'avons vu embrasser un garçon dans sa voiture. Nous avons voulu en discuter mais il a refusé arguant que c'était sa vie."

-"Il nous a exclu de sa vie après ça. Il nous appelait de temps en temps et les rares fois où il venait nous voir, on parlait de tout sauf de sa vie amoureuse. Nous aimions notre fils quelqu'aient été ses choix." termine MR Calligan. Kate se lève suivi du couple.

-"Merci MR et MME Calligan. Nous vous tiendrons informés."

-"S'il vous plait. Retrouvez celui qui a fait ça a mon petit garçon"

-"Je ferai tout mon possible madame. Au revoir"

-"Au revoir" puis les Calligan partent.

Sachant que Beckett a besoin de quelques minutes pour remettre son masque de flic dur, Castle trifouille son portable.

Est ce qu'un jour ça deviendra plus facile? Est ce que je ressentirai toujours cette gigantesque douleur? Pas gigantesque. Juste grande. Grâce à Castle. Sans lui on aurait jamais retrouvé Coonan, le tueur de maman. Et même si je ne l'avouerai jamais, le tuer a soulagé ma peine. Oh, il reste encore des réponses à trouver mais pour le moment je peux vivre avec. Toujours grâce à Castle.

-"On n'est pas plus avancé. Cette affaire est..."

-"Irritante? Agaçante? Ennuyante?"

Kate avec un sourire mauvais pour Castle.

-"Non ça c'est vous. J'allai di..."

-"Vous me blessez lieutenant. Vous avez oublié, Beau. Intelligent..."

-"Avec un égo surdimenssionné" elle fini avec un vrai sourire.

-" En plein coeur. Je remarque toutefois que vous n'avez soulevé aucunes objections à beau et intelligent. Je vous en remercie." N'importe quoi pour te faire sourire.

-"Vous n'êtes aucuns de ça Castle."

-"Trop tard Beckett. Je ne vous crois pas"

-"Si vous le dîtes. Maintenant excusez moi mais j'ai du boulot."

-"Excuses acceptées"

-"Idiot"

-"Je vous ai entendu lieutenant!"

-"C'était le but Castle"

Beckett entraîne les garçons dans la salle de réunion tirant le tableau avec elle. Castle n'est pas là. Se retournant elle le voit souriant comme un gamin juste devant la porte.

-"Castle vous attendez une invitation?"

-" Dépend de votre invitation Kate"

L'image de Castle dans son appartement et pire dans son lit fait monter sa température. Seigneur! fasse que je ne rougisse pas. Fasse qu'il ne lise pas dans mes yeux. Et faites que ces papillons dans mon ventre s'en aillent. Pense à autre chose Kate et vite. Notre victime? aucun résultat. Josh?. Mieux. Josh chez moi, Josh m'embrassant. Josh dans mon lit. Kate frissonne.

-"Un problème Beckett?"

-"Je vais bien Ryan merci. Bien. Nous allons reprendre l'enquête depuis le début en laissant tomber le gang. Les parents de Mathew nous ont appris que leur fils avait fait la connaissance de quelqu'un. Ils ne sont pas sûrs du sexe."

-"Ils ne sav... OH! il était gay"s'exclame Espo

-"Possible. Ou bi."

-"Pardon?" cette fois c'est Ryan qui s'exprime.

-"Ces parents l'ont vu embrasser une fille et un garçon." explique Beckett.

-"Ca me rappelle cette o..."

-"On n'a pas le temps pour entendre vos exploits Castle." C'est déjà assez dur de les imaginer alors les entendre non merci.

-"On ne frappe pas sous la ceinture Beckett" Sauf si... Du calme Rick c'est pas le moment. Toussotement de Rick. "-Je disais donc" Fixant Beckett "-Ca me rappelle cette odeur parfumée dans la boutique. Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention au début pensant que ça venait du corps , de Lanie ou d'un des techniciens, mais maintenant que j'y repense ça pourrait être le parfum du tueur."

-"Cool Castle. Tu as l'intention de sentir tout les parfums sur le marché et espérer tomber sur le bon et OH MIRACLE! trouver notre tueur? Ironise Esposito.

-"Pas moi Sam." leur dit Rick et il sort son portable

-"Sam? Castle?."

-"Oh! Désolé. Vous pourriez envoyer des techniciens avec leurs machines spéciales pour recueillir un échantillon de parfum? Ils peuvent le faire pas vrai? Sam est une renifleuse de parfum. Ouais je sais c'est incroyable. Et c'est tellement cool. Elle peut reconnaître un parfum rien qu'en l'humant et vous donner sa composition complète. Avec un peu de chance ça pourrait nous aider à avancer. Ca coûte rien d'essayer."

Rick était presque bondissant sur place. on aurait dit un gamin dans une fabrique de bonbons. Trop mignon. Avec un sourire Kate se tourne vers les deux lieutenant.

-"On a rien d'autre. Espo appelle les techniciens et explique leurs ce qu'on attend d'eux. Ryan envoie le portrait robot aux commissariats de Manhattan-Est.

Kate et Rick sont une nouvelle fois seuls dans une pièce. L'enthousiasme de Castle n'est toujours pas retombé pendant qu'il parle avec Sam. Surement une ancienne conquête sans cervelle. Jalouse? Je ne suis pas jalouse. Ton nez s'allonge Katie. Et toi lâche moi.

Après qu'il est raccroché Kate demande:

-"Je peux vous poser une question?

-"Bien sûr"

Elle est nerveuse. Elle veut savoir tout en ne le voulant pas, mais bon, advienne que pourra. Elle se lance enfin:

-"Pourquoi n'avez vous pas pensé que..."

-"Que le parfum était venant de vous? Parce que je connais votre odeur et vous ne portez pas de parfum. Vous sentez les cerises. Votre shampooing et crème de corps sont à la cerise. Et quand vous ne mettez pas de crème vous sentez la fleur de tiaré. Les 3 fois où vous avez mis du parfum, c'était du *Loulou de Cacharel*

La machoire de Kate est sur le plancher. Il... Wouah! Il a fait un sans fautes et... Wouah! il a même compté les fois où j'étais parfumée. Qui était toutes pour lui. Je ne sais pas si je dois en être flattée ou horrifiée. Comme si tu ne connaissais pas toi aussi son odeur. Ok égalité.

Les yeux toujours dans les siens:

-"Je..."Raclement discret de sa gorge. "-Votre amie va venir?"

Castle se rend bien compte que son petit discours l'a ébranlé et il en est heureux.

-"Oui, dès qu'on aura l'échantillon."

-"Ok. Bien. En attendant je vais...j'ai des rapports à compléter." Kate s'échappe de la pièce.

-"Vous voulez un café avec?"

-"Pourquoi pas." elle acquiesce sans se retourner.

-"Un café pour la demoiselle. Installez vous il arrive."

Kate sourit franchement maintenant.

1h, un café, des rapports complétés et un échantillon olfactif plus tard, Castle introduit Sam dans l'enclos.

Dire que Kate est surprise quand elle a un aperçu de la femme est un euphémisme. Elle est sous le choc. La femme n'a rien d'une bimbo. Elle a la 40aine, brune aux yeux marrons, petite et ni trop mince ni trop grosse. Son regard lui, est intelligent et doux. Stupéfiant venant de Castle. Il continue de m'étonner.

Les garçons dévisagent la femme mais pour d'autres raisons. Raisons qu'ils refusent de partager avec nous(lecteurs)

Les présentations faîtes tout le monde part s'installer dans une des salle d'interrogatoire.

Sam tend la main à Ryan qui tient l'échantillon. Elle leurs fait signes de reculer:

-"Pour ne pas mélanger les odeurs." Elle ouvre la coupelle où se trouve le coton. Et, sous les regards heureux de Castle et ahuris des policiers, Sam renifle le coton en prenant des inspirations plus ou moins fortes, le passant devant son nez ou l'utilisant comme un évantail en le secouant devant ses narines.

-"Santal, musc, muguet, vanille, héliotrope... Trésor de Lancôme...Fleurs de chataîgniers, peinture, crayons, colle...ECOLE!" Les dévisageant. "-La personne est en contact avec du matériel scolaire... Lavande du Vaucluse, Iris de Toscane, Vetiver d'Haïti. Dior pour homme. Bois, métal, essence, plâtre, huile de moteur, caoutchouc " dit Sam avant de remettre le coton et la coupelle à Kate.

Pas encore sûre de ce qu'il s'est passé Beckett incline simplement la tête avec un sourire. Castle lui est plus expressif, il enveloppe son amie dans ses bras en lui donnant un baiser sonore sur le front:

-"Tu es géniale Sammy." La tenant à bout de bras et souriant "-Epouse moi."

-"Je ne te servirai pas de cobaye culinaire Rick. Je tiens à mon estomac et surtout à mon nez."

-"Eh! Je cuisine très bien. Demande à mère et à Alexis."

-"C'est pas ta cuisine traditionnelle que je crains Gerin (chef cuisinier très prisé aux states)c'est plutôt ta non traditionnelle."

-"Tu viens de me briser le coeur. Va t'en. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre."

-"Préviens moi que je lui dise dans quoi elle s'embarque."

-"Vous êtes une femme horrible MME Tipeat. Allez rejoindre votre mari et vos enfants" Rick boude

-"T'inquiète pas. Si elle t'aime réellement elle ne fuiera pas." lance Sam en riant avant de quitter la salle.

Les trois ont observé l'échange avec amusement.

(Je me suis rendue compte que l'enquête que j'ai écrit était longue. Je voudrai passer à la partie vacances de Beckett, donc je vais juste résoudre l'enquête en faisant un récit sans dialogues *excepté pour la fin qui clôturera l'enquête*. Merci de votre compréhension)

Le groupe retourne dans la salle de réunion et fait le point sur les dernières nouvelles. D'après les découvertes olfactives de Sam, ils ont deux suspects; un homme et une femme. Ils laissent tomber immédiatement l'idée de rechercher les ventes des parfums. Vendus dans le monde entier ça ferait des milliers de suspects. Ils se concentrent alors sur les autres odeurs.

Colle, peinture, fleurs de chataîgniers et crayons. Ils ne peuvent pas visiter toutes les écoles de New-York. Kate envoie quand même des policiers dans Manhattan-Est et sur la 12th avenue. Rien. Ryan fini par avoir une illumination en relisant les infos. Il se souvient qu' à la sortie de Manhattan-Est il y a une petite forêt avec des chataîgniers. Espo et Ryan s'y rendent. Ils trouveront enfin la suspecte. Kelly Mant, 27 ans, institutrice de maternelle.

Bois, métal, essence, plâtre, huile de moteur et caoutchouc. Tous pense à un garage mais des garages, il y en a des centaines dans Manhattan. Après beaucoup, beaucoup de réflexions Castle et Kate crient à l'unisson "Le magasin de musique en bas de la rue de chez Mathew." Il s'avère qu'avant d'être un magasin de musique c'était un garage et le nouveau propriétaire n'avait pas fait enlever la plaque et gardé l'arrière cour intacte pour son neveu qui aimait bricoler sa voiture, une jeep noire. Castle et Kate s'y rendent et trouvent leur deuxième suspect. Mike Tolman, 28 ans, travaillant dans le bâtiment.

Pendant l'interrogatoire ils apprennent que Mathew était le petit ami des deux suspects. Un jour Mike a surpris Mathew et Kelly sortir de chez Mathew se tenant par la taille et Kelly a aperçu Mike et Mathew dans l'arrière cour du magasin de musique entrain de s'embrasser. Ayant découvert l'existence de l'autre, ils se sont confrontés et pour finir on décider d'éliminer le problème. Mike a demandé à Mathew de l'accompagner chez un ami, il lui a mis un somnifère dans son verre. Avec Mathew endormi il est allé directement sur le lieu du crime pour y trouver Kelly l'attendant. Le choix du magasin d'informatique était fortuit. Il était juste le plus proche. Une fois à l'intérieur ils ont chacun leurs tours tiré sur Mathew puis se sont séparer pour rentrer chez eux.

Pour l'idée du gang, Mike avait entendu dans un bar des jeunes parler de la pression que mettait la police sur le gang des Blacko. S'il y avait un mort dans leur quartier ils seraient les premiers suspectés. Ca avait failli marcher. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'imagination débordante d'un écrivain et la pugnacité d'un lieutenant et de son équipe.

18Heures.

Beckett a informé les parents de la victime. Après avoir enlevé les photos et rempli la boite avec tout ce qui se rapporte à l'affaire Beckett prend sa veste et son sac:

-"A demain les gars. Bonne nuit Castle"

-"Nuit Beckett."

-"A demain patron"

-"Jusqu'à demain Lieutenant"

Avec un dernier signe de la tête et un sourire, Kate quitte l'enclos direction l'ascenseur.

SOIREE DE RICK

19h.

Je sortai juste de ma chambre quand j'ai entenu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et ma mère entrer.

-"Bonsoir mère."

-"Bonsoir Richard. Comment était ta journée?"

-"Triste, bizarre, drôle, chaude,...intéressante quoi." je répond à ma mère en venant l'embrasser sur la joue. "-Et la tienne?"

-"Les répétitions avancent." Elle prend le verre de vin que je lui tend, en avale une gorgée puis continue."-Elles iraient plus vite si Betty et Carl cessaient de se chamailler. Mais bon c'est ça le spectacle. Où est Alexis?"

-"Dans sa chambre faisant je l'espère quelque chose d'illégal." je souri.

-"Richard, on sait tous que tu es celui faisant ça. Et puis un dans la famille c'est assez suffisant." me dit elle avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. "-Si tu as besoin d'aide appelle chéri."

-"Merci mère. Je contrôle. Ce sera près dans 3/4 d'heures, tu peux prévenir Alexis?."

-"Sûre" et elle monte les escaliers.

J'allume mon ipod et la musique résonne dans la cuisine. Tout en préparant le repas, je rejoue la journée dans ma tête. Un léger frisson de plaisir me traverse quand je repense à notre dernière discussion. Tout d'abord j'avais été surpris que Kate est réellement posée la question. Je ne pensai pas qu'elle aurait relevé. Mais le plus surprenant c'est qu'elle ne m'avait pas blessé ou menacé de me tuer à la seconde où je lui avais dit que je connaissais son odeur. A la place elle m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas prévu d'en dire autant mais je m'étais perdu dans ses yeux verts et, pendant un instant j'étais sûr d'y avoir vu un flash de désir. J'avais tellement eu envie de la toucher, de sentir sa peau sous ma main, mais l'envie était partie en même temps que son regard s'assombrissait. Je l'avais attribué à de la colère et j'étais sûr qu'elle allait saisir son arme et m'abattre. J'avais tord pourtant. Bien que j'aurai préféré avoir raison. Alors que je m'étais préparé à subir ses foudres, je l'avais vu s'humidifier les lèvres. Sa langue était apparue et j'avais eu envie de la goûter et jouer avec elle. Seigneur! j'avais été à deux doigts de me jeter sur elle et de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif. Cette femme allait me rendre fou.

Sentant la chaleur se précipiter dans la zone sud de mon corps, je décide de me concentrer sur le dîner. Territoire beaucoup plus sûr.

Je vérifie le rôti dans le four quand j'entend des pas dans les escaliers. Je me relève et vois ma fille descendre en me souriant. Je lui retourne son sourire et lui prépare sa vodka. Ok c'est de la limonade mais elle a droit à son olive dans le verre. Elle s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je la serre en retour et l'embrasse sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle s'écarte et va s'assoir sur le tabouret de bar.

-"Qu'est ce qui sent si bon?"

-"Un rôti aux noix avec ses légumes et une tarte aux pommes/cannelle." Je pose son verre devant elle avec un clin d'oeil."-Une vodka pour Mademoiselle"

-"Merci barman. Possible d'avoir des cacahuètes?" Elle me demande avec son sourire éblouissant.

-"Et n'oublie pas le martini sec." Je me retourne vers ma mère, elle secouait son verre à présent vide. Je fais une grimace à Alexis et attrape le verre avant de le remplir de martini et de le lui rendre quand elle s'assoit à côté de sa petite fille.

-"Comment va Emma?" interroge ma mère à Alexis.

-"Beaucoup mieux. Elle doit sortir de l'hôpital la semaine prochaine. Elle aura juste besoin de rééducation pendant quelques semaines."

-"Elle a de la chance de t'avoir comme amie potiron. Je suis fier de toi."

-"Merci papa."

-"Bien. Qui met la table?" Je pose la question bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse.

-"C'est mon tour pa" et je la regarde sortir les assiettes et tout ce qu'il faut pendant que ma mère va choisir le vin. Elle n'est pas portée sur la bouteille mais il est vrai qu'un verre est plus souvent dans sa main qu'autre chose. Je regarde ma fille qui place les couverts sur la table et une fois encore je suis stupéfié par sa maturité, son intelligence, sa gentillesse et son altruisme. Avec une mère comme Mérédith, une grand-mère comme Martha et un père comme moi, c'est un miracle qu'elle soit aussi équilibrée. Je ne suis pas spécialement porté sur la réincarnation mais quand je vois Alexis, je me dis que ça ne peut être que ça. Une vieille âme sage est en elle. Avec un sourire je fini de préparer la salade.

Pendant le repas Alexis nous parle de sa journée de cours, de sa scéance shopping et de sa visite à Emma. Ma mère nous raconte les disputes entres les acteurs de la pièce et nous apprend que la tournée sera avancée de deux semaines. A mon tour je leur parle de notre enquête et quand arrive la partie avec Sam nous sommes tous entrain de rire. J'omet de leur parler de ma querelle avec Beckett et surtout de notre dernier tête à tête. Je refuse de voir la pitié sur le visage de ma mère et la tristesse sur celui de ma fille. Depuis mon retour des Hamptons avec Gina à mon bras et de nouveau dans nos vies, les choses entre nous trois ont changé. Je sais qu'elles ont essayé d'intégrer Gina dans notre famille, seulement la chimie n'était pas là. Alors elles ont fini par abandonné. Et moi j'essaye de retrouver ma famille.

La table débarrassée, la cuisine nettoyée et le lave vaisselle en route, je propose une soirée film quAlexis s'empresse d'accepter.

-"Je choisi le film et toi tu prépares le pop corn papa. Je vais me mettre en pyjama. Grams tu restes avec nous?" questionne Alexis en se précipitant vers les escaliers et n'attendant pas la même la réponse.

Ma mère et moi nous regardons en souriant et elle hoche la tête avant de s'installer dans un des fauteuils du salon. Je repars dans la cuisine préparer les saladiers de pop corn et sortir les boissons.

-"Mère, un verre de vin?"

-"Un verre de jus d'orange Richard s'il te plait."

-"Avec un doigt de whisky?"

-"Non qu'un jus d'orange"

-"Ok." Je suis perplexe. Ma mère ne refuse jamais un verre d'alcool.

-"Tout va bien mère?" j'essaye de savoir.

-"Moi oui." Elle me dévisage et je n'aime pas ce que je vois. Qui est confirmé par ses questions. "-Comment ça va avec le Lieutenant Beckett? Toujours des problèmes avec l'écriture? Tu lui as parlé?"

Je soupire et vais m'assoir sur le bras du canapé. Je regarde le tapis quand je lui répond, ne voulant pas qu'elle voit mon regard.

-"C'est mieux qu'il y a 6 mois. Depuis l'affaire du triple Killer, elle est plus... elle est moins... Ca va mieux." Je me passe la main dans les cheveux en pensant à la page blanche qui est toujours blanche. 2 mois que je suis revenu et je n'ai toujours pas écris un seul mot. "-J'ai des idées pour le prochain livre, je dois juste les mettre dans l'ordre. Et non je n'ai pas parlé à Beckett. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle m'écouterait. Ni si elle m'écoutera un jour."

-"Richard tu ne pe..."A mon grand soulagement ma mère est interrompue par l'arrivée d'Alexis. Avant d'aller chercher les saladiers et boissons, j'ai le temps de voir dans le regard de ma mère une promesse. La discussion n'est pas terminée. Et ma mère tient toujours ses promesses.

Alexis s'est installée sur le canapé où je la rejoins. Je pose les boissons sur la table basse, tend un saladier à ma mère et met l'autre sur mes genoux. Alexis vient se blottir contre moi et avec la télécommande enclenche le film. Pourvu qu'elle n'ai pas choisi un film sentimental. Pourv... M****! C'est un film sentimental. Pire encore, c'est un amour impossible entre les deux héros. Twilight. Je déteste cette saga. Pas pour les films eux mêmes, mais parce que je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais comme Bella. Je courrai aussi après un amour impossible. Elle avec son vampire et moi avec un lieutenant de police. oh! J'ai lu les 4 livres et sait comment se termine leur histoire. Je doute simplement que la notre finisse de la même façon. Je baisse les yeux vers Alexis pour découvrir qu'elle s'est endormie. Je regarde vers ma mère et trouve le fauteuil vide. Je jette alors un oeil sur la télé et me rend compte que j'ai passé les 3/4 du film perdu dans mes pensées. J'attrape la télécommande et arrête le film. Je me décolle d'Alexis et me penche pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-"Papa je peux aller me coucher toute seule." elle me dit tout en se nichant contre moi et passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

-"Je sais amour. Laisse moi juste en profiter pendant que je le peux encore." Je la monte et la dépose dans son lit avant de la recouvrir et l'embrasser sur le front.

-"Bonne nuit potiron. Fais de beaux rêves."

-"Nuit papa. T'aime."

-"T'aime aussi." J'éteins la lumière et ferme la porte.

Je retourne en bas pour ranger le salon et éteindre la télé. Comme je n'ai pas sommeil, je rentre dans mon bureau avec l'espoir que peut être ce soir je réussirai à écrire. Je m'installe dans mon fauteuil les pieds sur le bureau et pose l'ordi ouvert sur mes jambes. Je fais face à la page avec le trait horizontal qui clignote et attends que l'inspiration vienne. Je tente de faire le vide, je respire lentement, je pense à des choses agréables...

Je suis sorti de ma transe quand j'entends un klaxon résonner sous mes fenêtres. Je maudis le chauffeur d'avoir gâcher ma plénitude et frotte mes yeux brulants. Je suis sur le point de fermer mon ordi quand je me rend compte que j'ai réellement écris. Maintenant reste à savoir si c'est valable. Je remonte la page et commence à lire.

-"Pourquoi n'avez vous pas pensé que..."

-"Que le parfum était venant de vous? Parce que je connais votre odeur et vous ne portez pas de parfum. Vous sentez les cerises. Votre shampooing et crème de corps sont à la cerise. Et quand vous ne mettez pas de crème vous sentez la fleur de tiaré. Les 3 fois où vous avez mis du parfum, c'était du *Loulou de Cacharel*

La bouche de Nikki est grande ouverte.

Les yeux toujours dans les siens:

-"Je..."Nikki se racle la gorge. "-Votre amie va venir?"

Rook se rend bien compte que son petit discours l'a ébranlé et il en est heureux.

-"Oui, dès qu'on aura l'échantillon."

-"Ok. Bien. En attendant je vais...j'ai des rapports à compléter." Nikki s'échappe de la pièce.

Rook lui attrape le bras et la retourne vers lui. Il plonge dans son regard émeraude:

-"Nikki" il chuchote avec une intonation douce dans sa voix. Nikki frissonne."Restez s'il vous plait."

-"Je ne peux pas."

-"Pourquoi? Dites moi."

-"Je..." Nikki voit ses yeux bleus virer au noir, tout comme elle sait que Rook a remarqué que ses yeux aussi s'étaient assombris. Ils sont près de croiser la ligne et ils le savent. Aucun des deux ne veut être le premier à avancer ou le premier à reculer. Pour ce qui semble comme une éternité, Nikki est celle qui fait le premier pas en avant. Elle s'approche de Rook et dit dans son oreille :

-"Je ne veux plus parler Rook. Je veux agir." Elle serre son bras et le traîne hors de la salle jusqu'aux escaliers. Rook stupéfié la suit sans mots. Ils grimpent jusqu'à la salle de sports où Nikki les fait entrer et ferme la porte à clé derrière elle.

-"Nikki..."

-"J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus parler." Et elle s'approche de lui, pose ses mains sur sa poitrine et lentement va chercher son lobe d'oreille pour le mordiller.

-"Nikki..." gronde Rook.

Nikki ne l'écoute pas. Tout en continuant de mordre puis sucer son lobe d'oreille, elle commence à retirer les pans de sa chemise de son pantalon. Rook halète.

-"Nikki. On risq..."

-"La porte est fermée." Elle glisse une main sous la chemise de Rook en remontant dans son dos pendant que l'autre voyage vers son cou."-Je veux plus que tes regard, je veux que tu me touches, m'embrasses..."

Rook emprisonne ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser exigeant avant de s'écarter brusquement:

-"Tu es sûr? Si tu te moques de moi Kate..." Cette fois c'est elle qui écrase ses lèvres sur celles de Rick. Leurs mains sont partout sur le corps de l'autre. Rick abandonne les lèvres de Kate et fait glisser les siennes vers son cou. L'entendant gémir Rick la plaque contre lui. Il veut plus. Il veut sentir son corps nu contre le sien. Toucher sa peau. Il la repousse légèrement et lui ôte son pull. Kate lui ordonne à son tour d'enlever sa chemise et t-shirt pendant qu'elle enlève le sien. Plus rapide que lui, elle se retrouve en soutien gorge l'attendant pour enlever son t-shirt. Alors qu'il le passe au dessus de sa tête elle passe sa langue sur son téton et l'entend gémir. Enfin débarrassé du vêtement, Rick reprend Kate dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et Kate lui donne l'accès à son intimité. Leurs langues dansent en accord parfait. Leurs mains découvrent le corps inconnu et très vite ça ne suffit plus. Rick appuie Kate contre le mur et ses mains vont trouver les agrafes de son soutien gorge. Kate grogne quand il laisse aller sa bouche pour tracer un chemin brulant de sa bouche à sa poitrine. Il taquine un téton avec sa langue pendant que sa main défait le bouton de pantalon de Kate. Ses mains quittent le cou de Rick et descendent vers sa virilité. Quand elle pose une main sur celle ci puis frotte Rick laisse entendre un grognement.

-"Kat..."

-"Maintenant Rick. Je te veux en moi maintenant."

Malgré le fait qu'il aurait aimé prendre son temps, il obéit à l'injonction de Kate et en quelques secondes ils sont enfin nus. Ils prennent le temps de s'admirer puis créent leur propre ballet amoureux. Ils ne sont pl...¤

Je suis sous le choc. Non seulement j'ai repris où nous nous étions arrêtés mais j'ai changé inconsciemment les noms au moment le plus important. Quand nous allions croiser la ligne d'amis, partenaires à amants. Et la scène est trop réaliste pour moi. Pour preuve la réaction d'une certaine partie de mon corps. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche glacée immédiate. Je décide donc de sauvegarder la page au cas où et ferme l'ordi. Mon regard se pose sur l'horloge près de la porte et je me rend compte qu'il est 2h38 du matin. Temps d'aller au lit. En espérant que cette petite scène ne vienne pas me hanter dans mon sommeil.

Après une nuit sans réel sommeil je me lève et prépare le café. Il est 7h17. Alexis ne va pas tarder à se lever pour aller en cours et je dois aller au poste. Je n'y suis pas obligé puisqu'il n'y a aucune affaire mais je pourrais parler avec les garçons... Ok je veux y aller pour voir Beckett, pour passer mon temps avec elle. Je suis probablement masochiste mais tant pis. Au poste nous sommes Lieutenant Beckett et Rick Castle. Les Josh et les Gina n'existent pas. Et c'est très bien pour moi sachant que l'on passe plus de temps ensemble qu'avec quiconque. Alexis arrive enfin, je lui fais cuire ses oeufs brouillés, lui prépare des toasts et un jus d'orange puis je pose tout devant elle avec un énorme sourire.

-"Bonjour amour."

-"Bonjour papa." Voyant que je ne mange pas "-Tu as déjeuner?"

-"Oui maman." je raille.

-"Ok. Tu vas au poste aujourd'hui?" J'acquièce silencieusement ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix.

-"Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part." Pas besoin de lui demander de qui elle parle. Avant que je ne parte pour les Hamptons, c'était devenu une sorte de rituel. Je devais saluer Kate de la part de ma fille et saluer Alexis de la part de Kate. J'avais été le lien entres elles. A mon retour ça m'avais manqué. Et puis il y a quelques semaines Alexis avait recommencé le rituel. J'en aurai été vraiment heureux si Kate l'avait aussi recommencé. Quand je lui avais donné le bonjour d'Alexis, elle m'avait remercié et c'était tout.

Alexis termine son déjeuner puis se lève et viens me prendre dans ses bras.

"-Je t'aime papa et je suis fière de toi."

-"Fière de moi? Pourquoi?"

-"j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Grams hier sur le livre. Tu n'abandonnes pas, tu n'abandonnes jamais. Ca va revenir j'en suis sûre."

-"Merci de ta confiance amour."

-"Quand tu veux" Et elle m'embrasse, ramasse son sac à dos et avant de franchir la porte "-Bye papa. Passe une bonne journée."

J'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle est déjà hors du loft. Je file dans ma chambre pour me préparer pour la journée et une fois fini je m'empare de mes clés, ma veste et je quitte à mon tour l'appartement pour le poste. Après un arrêt au starbucks préféré de Kate bien sûr.

SOIREE DE KATE.

19h

Je me prélassais dans mon bain avec un verre de vin depuis 20 minutes en me repassant cette folle journée. J'avais tenté d'oublier les moments génants, mais mon cerveau se comportant en traître, revenait chaque fois à cette dernière discussion. Je n'avais pas prévu de lui poser cette question. Je le jure. A l'origine je voulais juste savoir si Sam allait venir, seulement voilà, en prenant une légère inspiration j'avais pu récupérer des effluves de son parfum. Alors je m'étais demandé pourquoi il ne m'avait pas cité. La pensée m'avait à peine traversé que ma bouche plus rapide que mon cerveau avait laissé échapper la question. Et Seigneur la réponse. Elle m'avait littéralemment envoyé flotter sur un petit nuage. Qui n'aurait pas du se produire puisque je sors avec un autre homme. Mais voilà, quand ça concernait Castle ma logique en prenait un sacré coup. Je me souviens quand il avait quitté le poste au bras de Gina, j'avais été anéanti et m'étais juré de ne plus le laisser m'approcher. Quand l'automne était arrivé, j'avais changé. 4 mois sans contact avec Castle m'avait aidé à tourner la page et j'avais aussi rencontré un homme qui m'aimait et que j'aimais. J'étais prête à l'affronter. Mon coeur était blindé... Pitoyable. J'avais résisté 1 jour. Mon blindage avait explosé en mille morceaux au bout d'un jour face à Richard Castle. Et avant même que je le sache, il avait retrouvé le chemin de ma vie et de mon coeur.

Ca a pris du temps, mais à l'heure actuelle notre relation est amicale et professionnelle. Ce qui s'est passée dans cette salle cet après midi ne change rien. Il est avec Gina et je suis avec Josh. Et ça va le rester... Parlant de Josh, j'ai un rendez vous à être prête. J'enlève la bonde et sors de la baignoire. Je m'enroule dans une serviette et pars dans ma chambre. Je choisi un jean noir avec un haut vert et mes bottes noires. Je laisse mes cheveux tels quels. Enfin prête, je prends mon manteau, mon portable et mes clés. Direction l'appartement de mon petit ami.

Le taxi me dépose devant le bâtiment de Josh. Je le paye et sors. Je suis nerveuse et sur les nerfs. Pendant le trajet j'ai plusieurs fois voulu l'appeler pour annuler. Faut dire que je ne suis pas du tout à la soirée, je pense encore et toujours aux mots de Castle et à ce que j'ai ressenti. Comment je peux désirer Castle alors que je dors avec Josh? Comment je peux préférer faire des écritures au lieu d'un bon repas romantique? Et pourquoi je me tiens toujours sur le trottoir? J'inspire et expire puis pousse la porte. Je prends les escaliers pour me laisser le temps de me calmer et de me sortir une certaine personne de la tête. Je regarde la porte qui me fait face, lève la main, la baisse, la relève et alors frappe dessus. Celle-ci s'ouvre immédiatement. Josh, souriant, s'écarte pour me permettre d'entrer et en passant près de lui je dépose un picotin sur ses lèvres. Mais Josh en veut plus. Il ferme la porte, me prend dans ses bras et approfondit le baiser. Je sens ses mains se poser dans mon dos puis me tirer vers lui. Mes mains, elles, se posent sur ses épaules et je le repousse doucement. Je ne suis pas dans l'humeur. Je m'éloigne donc en direction de la cuisine sans un regard vers Josh.

-"Ca sent bon c'est quoi? je meurs de faim." Je demande en déposant ma veste sur le tabouret à côté de moi.

-" Un risotto de crevettes au 3 riz" me répond Josh.

-"Miam. Ca a l'air délicieux."

-"Tu veux boire quelque chose? Bière, vin blanc, vin rouge, vod..."

-"Vin blanc s'il te plait" je l'interromps.

2 minutes plus tard nous sommes tout les deux assis au comptoir, moi avec du vin blanc lui avec une bière.

-"Quelle est cette surprise?"

-"Wow! Droit au but" rit Josh

-"Déformation professionnelle. Et parce que je déteste les surprises."

-"Tout va bien Kate?"

-"Quoi?"

-"Tu sembles absente."

-"Désolé. Juste une longue journée." je réponds contrite Castle toujours dans mon esprit.

-"Tu veux en parler?" Josh me sourit. Certainement pas! je grimace intérieurement.

-"Plus tard peut être."

-"Ok. Pourquoi tu ne va pas t'assoir dans le salon pendant que je termine?"

-"Josh? La surprise..."

-"Ok. Ok." Il s'exclame en levant les mains. "- Bouge pas j'en ai pour 1 minute." Et je le vois se diriger vers sa chambre.

Quand il revient je suis toujours assise au bar jouant avec mon verre de vin. Je l'entends approcher et je tourne la tête vers lui. Il s'arrête devant moi et pose une boîte en velours près de ma main. J'ai un léger mouvement de recul comme si elle allait me sauter à la figure et ma respiration s'accroche dans ma gorge. Une fois ma respiration sous contrôle je regarde Josh choquée.

-"Qu'est ce que...?"

-"Ouvre."

Mes mains tremblent imperceptiblement lorsque je m'empare de la boîte. Je ferme les yeux une seconde avant de commencer à l'ouvrir...

La sonnerie du téléphone de mon portable m'interromps. Je lâche la boîte rapidement et m'empare de mon portable avec soulagement.

-"Beckett."

-"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Nadège, j'écris des fanfics et je suis dans l'obligation de vous prévenir qu'à la demande de mes lecteurs, je vais devoir couper la scène du repas (Me demande bien pourquoi.). Au revoir."

Je raccroche.

-"Qui étais ce?" me demande Josh. Comme il me tourne le dos, je laisse un énorme sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres en répondant :

-"Une erreur."

Je suis assise sur mon sofa les jambes repliées avec une couverture autour de moi. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. D'ordinaire je prendrai un livre de Castle pour me détendre, mais étant la raison de mon insomnie je suis laissée avec rien mais mes pensées. Castle, Josh, Josh et Castle. Tout s'embrouille. Je tourne dans mon appartement comme un lion en cage. Quand j'en ai marre de marcher, je me met à nettoyer ma cuisine à fond. Finalement au bout d'un moment je commence à sentir mes yeux brûler. J'éteins toutes les lumières et je me dirige vers ma chambre, plonge sous les couvertures et laisse le sommeil m'emporter.

Après qu'il ait raccroché je demande:

-"Je peux vous poser une question?

-"Bien sûr"

Je suis nerveuse. je veux savoir tout en ne le voulant pas, mais bon, advienne que pourra. Je me lance enfin:

-"Pourquoi n'avez vous pas pensé que..."

-"Que le parfum était venant de vous? Parce que je connais votre odeur et vous ne portez pas de parfum. Vous sentez les cerises. Votre shampooing et crème de corps sont à la cerise. Et quand vous ne mettez pas de crème vous sentez la fleur de tiaré. Les 3 fois où vous avez mis du parfum, c'était du *Loulou de Cacharel*

Ma machoire est sur le plancher.

Les yeux toujours dans les siens:

-"Je..."Raclement discret de ma gorge. "-Votre amie va venir?"

Castle se rend bien compte que son petit discours m'a ébranlé et il en est heureux.

-"Oui, dès qu'on aura l'échantillon."

-"Ok. Bien. En attendant je vais...j'ai des rapports à compléter." Je m'échappe de la pièce. Du moins j'essaye car derrière mon dos je l'entend chuchoter mon prénom.

-"Kate."

Je frissonne et me retourne. Son regard est emplit de désir et je sais que le mien l'es aussi. Je devrai partir, m'éloigner de lui le plus possible. Le problème est que mes jambes refusent de m'obéir. Je le vois s'avancer vers moi lentement, ma respiration déjà loqueteuse devient maintenant erratique. Tout en me regardant dans les yeux il pose sa main sur ma joue et de son pouce la caresse.

-"J'ai besoin de vous KB." Sa voix est si basse que je pense avoir mal entendu mais non il m'a bien appelé KB.

-"Rick..."

-"Dites moi ce que vous voulez Kate."

Sa main sur ma joue, son regard, sa chaleur, sa voix. J'en veux plus. Je veux tout de lui.

-"Vous. C'est vous que je veux."

Je sens sa main quitter ma joue puis attraper mon poignet et ensemble nous sortons de la salle. D'une légère poussée il me fait comprendre que je dois le suivre. Il m'entraîne vers les escaliers et nous montons en silence. On entre dans la salle de sports vide où Rick ferme la porte et tourne la clé. Tout ça sans me lâcher. On se fait face maintenant et Rick approche doucement ses lèvres des miennes,. Je sens son souffle caresser mes lèvres, ses mains se poser délicatement sur le bas de mon dos et entend mon coeur battre dans mes oreilles. Je ferme les yeux sous l'intensité de son regard et enfin ses lèvres entrent en contact avec les miennes. D'abord doucement puis plus dur. Je lui donne l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser avant qu'il ne le demande et nos langues se rencontrent envoyant dans mon corps un maëlstrom de sensations. Mes mains s'accrochent à son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, ses hanches, elles sont partout. Celles de Rick ne sont pas en reste. Je les sens sur mes hanches, le creux de mes reins, dans mes cheveux, ses doigts défaisant frénétique ma chemise. Je casse le baiser par besoin d'air et Rick en profite pour m'enlever ma chemise et la jeter derrière lui. Il ôte son pull puis me reprends dans ses bras. Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt, les remonte dans son dos et l'attire à moi pour un autre baiser. Il est celui qui romps le second. Ses mains sont sur mes hanches et il me regarde dans les yeux.

-"Tu es sûr Kate? Tu ne le regretteras pas demain?"

-"Oui. Non." c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Je suis incapable de pensées cohérentes. Trop de sensations. Je veux juste me perdre dans Rick. Je serre le bas de son t-shirt et le tire au dessus de sa tête avant de le jeter au sol. Je peux enfin toucher sa peau. Mes mains voyagent de ses épaules à ses abdos en passant sur son ventre. Rick gémi, je m'enhardi en posant mes lèvres sur son corps là où se trouve son coeur. Les muscles de Rick roulent sous mes doigts pendant qu'il tire à son tour sur mon t-shirt. Avec un gémissement je m'écarte de lui et lui permet de me l'enlever. Il m'observe, effleure mon corps avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur de me casser.

-"Tu es tellement belle." Il passe un de ses doigts sur mes seins et la réaction est immédiate. Je gémi. "-KB..." Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Ses lèvres sont sur mon cou, descendent vers ma clavicule, le creux de ma gorge, la naissance de mes seins et pour finir taquinent un de mes tétons à travers mon soutien gorge. Je vais exploser. J'attrape sa tête, la relève de ma poitrine et l'embrasse sauvagement. Il pose ses mains sur mon bouton de pantalon et avec dextérité le défait. Une de ses mains se faufile à l'intérieur, passe la barrière de ma culotte et vient se poser au centre de ma féminité. Je veux aussi le toucher. Je défais rapidement son pantalon passe la main dans son boxer et touche sa virilité. Les choses s'enchaînent très vite après ça. Ils finissent de se déshabiller, Rick allonge Kate sur le tapis, se place entre ses jambes et avant de s'unir Rick capture les lèvres de Kate et quand leurs langues se réunissent, avec un coup de rein Rick entre en Kate. Et une danse vieille comme le monde commence. Ils en inventent juste le tempo. Leur tempo.¤

Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Ce rêve avait l'air tellement réel. DIEU! J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche glacée. Et d'un bon coup sur la tête. Je me démèle du drap et sors de mon lit. Droit sous la douche. 10 minutes plus tard je suis hors de la salle de bains. Marchant vers ma chambre j'entends des frappement sur ma porte. Je m'y dirige et jète un oeil par le judas. Mon corps se raidi instantanément. La colère puis la haine enfle dans mon corps. Je tente de me calmer, mais à la vue de la personne de l'autre côté rien y fait. Empli de haîne, j'ouvre la porte avec force et fait face à l'un des 2 hommes, non 3 hommes que je hais le plus au monde.

-"Que faîs tu ici Gary?"

-"J'ai besoin de ton aide."

-"Dégage d'ici avant..."

-"Avant que quoi?"

Autant je menace Castle de le tuer plusieurs fois par jour, autant je sais que je ne le blesserai jamais. Je l'aime trop pour ça.

Au contraire de l'homme devant moi dont je n'aurai aucune hésitation à tuer ni regret de le voir mort.

Une seconde. Est ce que je viens de dire que j'aimais Castle?...OH MON DIEU! Je suis amoureuse de Rick Castle. ENFER et DAMNATION!Je suis amoureuse de l'homme d'une autre femme. M****! Josh.

GENIALl! Je fais enfin face à mes sentiments pour Castle alors qu'on n'est pas libre et que je pense à tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. Je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais me satisfaire des visites conjugales une fois par semaine à vie. Visites conjugales? Epouser Castle?...Katherine Castle. Kate Castle. Lieutenant Castle. J'ai une pré... je suis tirée de mes rêveries folles par quelqu'un tirant sur mon bras.

-"Suis moi."

Je tente de récupérer mon bras mais il serre plus fort.

-"Je n'irai nulle part avec toi."

-"Tu pourrais le regretter crois moi." Le son de sa voix m'oblige à lever la tête et ce que je vois dans ses yeux me confirme que je pourrais réellement le regretter. Alors malgré la haîne qu'il m'inspire j'accepte de le suivre. Il me donne le temps de me changer. Je pourrai appeler Castle ou Lanie ou même les garçons, mais je ne veux pas les impliquer. Pas maintenant ou...jamais. Je prends mon sac et ma veste puis l'on quitte mon appartement et l'immeuble. Assise sur le siège passager, je jette un coup d'oeil sur ma montre. 4h21. Avec un peu de chance je ne serai pas en retard au boulot. Très drôle beckett, castle déteint sur toi. J'ai du faire un bruit parceque je le vois se tourner vers moi sans rien dire. Je ne serai certainement pas à l'heure au travail et mon instinct me dit que je ne me présenterai pas au poste pendant un moment. Je suis un homme que je déteste à l'aveuglète. Et j'y allais de mon propre chef.

Je reconnais enfin que je suis amoureuse de Rick et il y a des chances pour qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais et que je ne sache jamais ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie ensemble. Et certainement je pourrai ne jamais avoir des bébés Castle.

Car une chose est sûre, quelque soit l'histoire dans laquelle je m'embarque, il y aura des morts et je suis prête à tout pour rester en vie.

Castle est réveillé par la fermeture de la porte d'entrée. Se relevant il aperçoit sa fille et son petit ami Ashley se diriger vers la cuisine.

-"Hé!"

Les adolescents sursautent et se retournent d'un bloc. Alexis est la première à se reprendre. Elle marche vers son père et s'assoit à ses côtés.

-"hé! toi même." Elle sourit et lève la tête pour regarder son père. Le souci qu'elle voit dans ses yeux la fait se rapprocher de lui et passer ses bras autour de sa taille. "- Ca va papa?"

Castle pose son bras sur l'épaule de sa fille, la serre contre lui et l'embrasse sur le front.

-"Mauvaise journée. Mais t'inquiètes pas." Castle se tourne alors vers le petit ami de sa fille. "-Bonjour Ashley."

-"Bonjour Mr Castle."

-"Rick. Appelle moi Rick."

-"Euh... Ok Mr Ca... Ok." Castle ri de la nervosité du garçon.

-"Ash?..." Le regard d'Alexis doit être explicite car Ashley répond immédiatement

-"Je t'attends en haut Lex." Et il part.

-"Tu veux en parler papa?"

Rick regarde sa fille puis en direction de l'étage et encore sa fille.

-"Ca peut attendre honey."

-"C'est au sujet d'un cas?"

-"Potiron!"

-"Au sujet de Kate?"

A son soupir et à son regard triste, elle se rend compte qu'elle a vu juste.

-"Raconte."

Sa fille étant aussi têtue que lui, il sait qu'il ne peut pas y échapper.

-"Kate est partie."

Au visage décomposé de sa fille et son regard d'horreur, il réalise la portée de ses mots et ce qu'elle imagine.

-"Elle est partie en vacances." Il rectifie.

Lex relâche le souffle qu'elle retenait.

-"Kate aussi a droit à des vacances tu sais?"

-"Je sais Alexis. C'est juste que... je trouve ça bizarre."

-"Comment ça?"

-"Elle a juste envoyé un e-mail pour sa demande de congé et hier elle nous a tous dit à demain." Regardant sa fille dans les yeux."- Qui dit à demain s'il compte partir?"

-"Peut être que son ami lui a préparé des vacances surprises." Elle regrette vite ses mots quand elle sent son père se tendre.

Elle sait que savoir Kate avec un autre le blesse. D'où son manque d'inspiration mais elle a aussi remarqué que son père a, depuis quelques semaines, repris ses taquineries et insinuations. En fait depuis que... Et s'il... Attirant l'attention de son père."Papa. Je peux te poser une question?"

-"Toujours."

-"Kate est la raison pour laquelle tu as rompu avec Gina?"

-"Quoi!"

-"Tu as fini les choses avec Gina parce que tu es amoureux du lieutenant Beckett?"

-"Je ne suis pas...Nooon!" Castle soupire en se frottant la nuque. "-Je ne sais pas. Je le suis?"

-"C'est à moi que tu poses la question papa?" S'exclame Alexis.

Pour seule réponse Castle appuie sa tête sur le dos du canapé et fixe le plafond. Alexis se blottie plus fortement dans les bras de son père. Ils restent ainsi quelques instants, perdus dans leurs pensées puis Lexi embrasse son père sur la joue et se lève.

-"Je t'aime papa."Alexis s'éloigne vers les escaliers."-Si tu as besoin de moi appelle."

-"Je t'aime aussi potiron. Pour dîner? Italien, Français, Chinois, Mex..."

-"Ton choix sera le mien."

-"Ashley reste ?"

-"Non. Son père vient le chercher dans 2 heures."

-"Ok. Et honey?"

-"Oui?"

-"La porte reste ouverte"

-"Sûr."Et elle monte dans sa chambre.

Castle se retrouve seul avec maintenant de nouvelles questions. Des questions personnelles. LA question à 1 millions d'Euros : QUE RESSENT IL REELLEMENT POUR KATE BECKETT? ...De l'attirance? Oui. De l'affection? Oui. Du désir? Enfer oui. Du respect? Absolument. De la jalousie? Oh Oui. (Suffit de regarder dans mon ordi. Sorenson, Demming et motorcycle man sont morts plus d'une fois dans mes histoires.) De la tendresse? Oui. De l'amour? Encore Oui... Oh Mon Dieu! Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de CA. Moi, Rick Castle, auteur le plus vendu de New York et play boy de ces dames, suis amoureux de Kate Beckett et je n'ai rien vu... BRAVO! Nous avons un gagnant...et un perdant. C'est trop tard maintenant. Elle est avec ce motorcycle man qui sauve des vies et elle a l'air heureuse. Je suis amoureux d'une femme intouchable et qui en plus ne me fait pas confiance. Idiot! Idiot! Triple idiot! ... Peut être qu'elle est vraiment partie en vacances. Avec Lui. En amoureux. Castle sent la nausée arriver et il a juste le temps d'atteindre la salle de bains avant de vider son estomac dans les toilettes.

Beckett a fait son choix. Il va la laisser tranquille. Mais à son retour, il lui laissera la possibilité de l'éloigner d'elle ou pas. S'il devait rester, il ne serait qu'un écrivain suivant sa muse pour encore 1 livre. Ensuite il devra l'oublier. Fermer le livre Kate Beckett pour toujours. Et reprendre sa vie.

La douleur dans son bras est de plus en plus insupportable. Elle avait demandé des médicaments mais ils avaient refusé. Pour la punir qu'ils avaient dit.

Il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'y était pas aller de main morte.

Pendant qu'il la détachait pour manger, elle avait réussi à lui donner un coup de tête dans le nez. Le bruit de l'os qui se casse l'avait ravi, pour très vite être remplacé par une horrible douleur dans le bras. Il l'avait poignardé et pour lui faire encore plus mal, avait retourné le couteau dans la plaie plusieurs fois. C'était il y a des heures.

Maintenant son bras ne saigne plus, mais à voir la flaque qui se trouve à ses pieds, elle ne tarderait pas à avoir besoin de sang. Elle lève la tête vers la minuscule lucarne en face d'elle. Il fait encore jour mais il pleut. Elle sourit. Elle sourit parce qu'elle a toujours adoré la pluie. La pluie qui lui rappelle son enfance. Qui lui rappelle sa mère courant dans le jardin dès les premières gouttes et qui se mettait à danser sous la pluie en riant. C'était avant, c'était il y a longtemps. Sentant la tristesse la rattraper elle détourne les yeux et les fixe sur la table à côté d'elle. Il y a une bouteille d'eau et des sandwichs. Elle a faim mais la peur de perdre à nouveau connaissance est plus forte. Elle sait qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, qu'elle devra manger si elle veut vivre. Seulement voilà, elle n'est pas prête à lâcher prise.


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine. 7 jours. 168 heures. 10080mn...

Rien. Aucunes nouvelles. Silence radio. Est ce qu'elle me rendait la monnaie de ma pièce pour ne pas l'avoir appelé l'été dernier? C'est pourtant différent. On était pas fâché quand elle est partie.

Et puis les garçons et Lanie n'ont aucunes nouvelles aussi. Ils lui auraient dit sinon. Ils l'auraient fait pas vrai?

Dans le doute je décide d'aller voir les garçons(Plus facile à casser et à acheter aussi.). Lanie étant la meilleure amie de Kate, elle sera plus dure à faire parler. Mais ne suis je pas irrésistible?

Et voilà que l'inquiétude de la semaine passée ressurgit, jetant toute les raisons de ne pas intervenir dans le vent. Je commence à former un plan dans ma tête pour la retrouver et m'assurer qu'elle est bien. Même si ça signifie risquer que Kate me tire une balle entre les 2 yeux ou me déteste pour toujours.

PDV de Rick

Après le départ de Beckett, j'avais vraiment pensé à ne plus retourner au 12th District. Après tout si j'y allais c'était surtout pour elle. Mais voilà, Espo et Ryan étaient devenus des amis et je ne voulais pas les abandonner comme je l'avais fait lorsque je m'étais enfui dans les Hamptons l'été dernier. Le Capitaine avait été heureux que je continue à venir, pas pour la publicité, mais comme il me le répétait souvent quand nous jouions au poker :

-"Castle, vous êtes l'un des notre et vous êtes aussi un ami." Ryan et Esposito m'appelaient leur associé. Ca me faisait plaisir. Réellement. Le problème était que la personne qui m'importait le plus, refusait de me considérer comme son associé et pire comme son ami. Kate était LA raison de ma présence au commissariat mais mes livres parlaient aussi des garçons. Donc depuis une semaine, je les suivais.

Karpawski avait intégré l'équipe. Je l'apprecie beaucoup, elle est drôle, intelligente et très pro. Seulement elle n'est pas Kate Beckett. Les types avaient accepté de faire des roulements pour me permettre de faire équipe avec l'un d'eux pendant que l'autre était avec Karpawski. Au fil des jours notre amitié s'était renforcée et je me demandais alors, pourquoi nous ne l'avions pas fait avant. La seule chose que je n'avais pas avec eux, c'était la synchro que j'avais avec Kate. Par contre, à mon grand bonheur, ils adoraient quand je leurs faisais part de mes théories et SURTOUT, ils ne menaçaient pas de me tuer toutes les 10 secondes... Bien que ça commencait à me manquer. Mais... plutôt mourir que de le dire.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle je suis assis "Chez Remy's" attendant Kévin pour le cuisiner. Bien essayer. s'il sait quelque chose sur Kate, il me le dira. Foi de Castle.

Je regarde ma montre, 14h17. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Je commande un autre café et joue avec mon portable en patientant. Une claque sur le dos me fait lever la tête. Ryan tout sourire s'installe en face de moi. Il demande un milkshake. Je souris en me disant que Jenny est sûrement passée par là et bois une gorgée du café que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

-"Crâche le morceau Rick."

Je sursaute légèrement. Suis-je si transparent? Je réponds ou je joue l'idiot?

-"Vois pas de quoi tu parles." Je joue l'idiot. Plus sûr.

-"Bro! Ne m'oblige pas à te traîner dans une salle d'interrogatoire."

C'est mal parti. Je dois reprendre le contrôle de la discussion.

-"Comment va Jenny?"

Ryan me regarde suspicieux. "-Elle va bien merci."

-"Des plans pour Samedi?"

-"Tu veux m'inviter quelque part homme?"

Arghh! Je suis nul aux interrogatoires. Autant y aller franco.

-"T'as des nouvelles de Beckett?"

-"Non aucunes."

-"Kévin?"

-"Beckett est une personne secrète Rick. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de rendre des comptes."

-"Je sais mais.."

-"Donne lui un peu de temps."

Je soupire.

-"Tu savais pouquoi tu venais pas vrai?

-"Yep. C'était écrit sur ton visage quand tu m'as demandé de te rejoindre ici tout à l'heure."

-"..."

-"Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien."

-"Et si ce n'était pas le cas? et si.."

-"Elle n'est pas stupide. Elle nous aurait prévenu."

-"Peut-être qu'elle ne peut pas. Peut être qu'elle..."

-"Qui s'inquiète? Le collègue ou l'homme amoureux?"

-"Les deux je dirai." Je suis abattu.

-"Rentre chez toi Rick. Passe du temps avec ta fille et ta mère." Avec un clin d'oeil."-Et écris un peu."

-"Peux pas écrire. J'y arrive pas."

Ryan sourit en se levant. "-Dois y aller Jenny m'attend." Me tapotant le bras."-Et merci pour la boisson. On se voit demain."

PDV de Ryan

Cette semaine j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Castle. Et j'en suis heureux. Il était déjà un ami mais maintenant il est devenu un frère. En presque 3 ans, j'avais appris à le connaître. Je me rend compte aujourd'hui que j'en étais qu'à la surface. J'ai eu la chance de découvrir le vrai Richard Castle. Et je l'aime. Tout les préjugés, toutes les rumeurs et toutes ces choses que j'avais pû lire dans les journaux et que j'avais pris pour argent comptant? Eh bien cette semaine m'a remis les idées en place. Rick n'a rien de futile. Il n'est ni égoiste ni je m'en foutiste. Il est riche mais ne le jette pas à la figure. Il est fidèle en amitié comme en amour. Il m'en a assuré et je le crois. Oh! Rick n'est pas parfait loin de là, mais LE Rick Castle vu par les médias, est aux antipodes du Rick Castle que nous connaissons et c'est un privilège de le connaître.

J'ai aussi pu voir à quel point Beckett comptait pour lui. Il refuse à quiconque de s'approcher de son bureau ou d'utiliser ne serais ce qu'un de ses stylo. Ce qui est assez drôle à voir je dois dire. Je sais qu'il est content de travailler avec nous, juste sans Beckett là, il n'est pas heureux. S'ils étaient moins têtus, ils ne devraient pas passer par ça. Je veux rester en vie donc je ne m'en mêle pas. Même si ça blesse de voir 2 personnes que j'aime beaucoup souffrir.

Rick m'a donné rendez-vous pour passer du temps entres mecs. Geezz! Il me prend pour un crétin? C'est gros comme une maison qu'il veut parler de Beckett. J'entre dans le resto et me dirige vers Rick. Je le salue avec une tape sur l'épaule et m'assois face à lui avec un sourire. Je me commande un milkshake. Parce que j'ai promis à Jenny de ralentir sur la caféine. Je vois le sourire de Rick au choix de ma boisson.

-"Crache le morceau Rick." Je le vois sursauter et me moque de lui intérieurement. Il croyait vraiment que j'avais aucune idée de la raison de cette réunion?

-"Vois pas de quoi tu parles."

1ière erreur. jamais jouer stupide

-"Bro! Ne m'oblige pas à te traîner dans une salle d'interrogatoire."

Je l'observe redresser ses épaules. Il essaie de reprendre le contrôle de la discussion.

-"Comment va Jenny?"

2ième erreur. Jamais commencer avec une question personnelle.

Je le regarde avec suspicion. Pour le laisser croire qu'il mène. "-Elle va bien merci."

-"Des plans pour Samedi?"

Trop facile.

-"Tu veux m'inviter quelque part homme?"

Jeu. Set. Et Match pour Ryan.

-"T'as des nouvelles de Beckett?"

-"Non aucunes."

-"Kévin?"

-"Beckett est une personne secrète Rick. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de rendre des comptes." Pas à moi en tout cas

-"Je sais mais.."

-"Donne lui un peu de temps." Je soupire intérieurement.

-"Tu savais pouquoi tu venais pas vrai?

Tu parles que je savais.

-"Yep. C'était écrit sur ton visage quand tu m'as demandé de te rejoindre ici."

-"..."

-"Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien."

-"Et si ce n'était pas le cas? et si.."

Ca y est maintenant je suis nerveux. je respire lentement.

-"Elle n'est pas stupide. Elle nous aurait prévenu."

-"Peut-être qu'elle ne peut pas. Peut être qu'elle..."

Plus j'essaye de le rassurer, plus il imagine le pire.

-"Qui s'inquiète? Le collègue ou l'homme amoureux?"

-"Les deux je dirai."

Ok. Là c'est clair que Rick ne va pas bien. Il a CLAIREMENT convenu qu'il aimait Beckett. Je relève ou pas?

Il a les yeux baissés et les épaules affaissées. Pas cette fois.

-"Rentre chez toi Rick. Passe du temps avec ta fille et ta mère." Avec un clin d'oeil."-Et écris un peu."

-"Peux pas écrire. J'y arrive pas."

Je souris et me lève. "-Dois y aller Jenny m'attend." Lui tapotant le bras."-Et merci pour la boisson. On se voit demain."

Ryan parti, je reste à ma place attendant mon prochain invité. Bien que maintenant je sache que Kate n'a eu aucuns contacts avec les gars, je peux toujours passer du temps avec Javier. Et puis j'ai un autre sujet à aborder avec lui. SA relation avec le Dr Parrish.

Je meurs de faim. Je vais me chercher une part de fondant au chocolat et un milkshake à la fraise. De nouveau à table, je réalise que je viens de choisir les desserts préférés de Kate. Elle me hante jusque dans la nourriture. Je prends une morsure du gâteau quand j'aperçois Javier passer devant la fenêtre. 3 minutes plus tard, il est assis avec un café.

-"Hé associé." Esposito a un grand sourire. Trop grand pour être innocent.

-"Salut."

-"Alors quoi de neuf depuis..." Il regarde l'horloge au dessus de la caisse. "13 heures?"

-"Alexis est en cours, mère a..."

-"Ricky!"

Je grimace à ce surnom.

-"Kate?" Oui je sais je suis faible.

-"Rien."

-"Ok." Inutile d'insister. sujet numéro 2. Lanie. "-Comment va Lanie?

-"Comment je saurai. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis notre dernière affaire."

Il évite mes yeux. Mensonge.

-"Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps?"

-"Je ne suis pas..." Espo souffle..."-7 mois"

-"WOUAH!" Je donne mon poing pour qu'il le frappe."-Kévin et Roy sont au courant? Kate?"

-"Personne." Buvant le reste de son café."-On voulait vous le dire mais on ne savait pas comment...Et puis le temps a passé et on a décidé de laisser couler attendant de voir qui découvrirait."

-"Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux."

-"Tu peux..."

-"Votre secret est sûr avec moi."

-"Merci."

Une image de Kate blessée passe devant mes yeux. Je serre les dents.

-"Lanie non plus n'a pas de nouvelles?"

-"Pas que je sache. Tu peux toujours aller lui parler. Qui sait!"

-"Ouais, je vais faire ça."

-"Détents toi ok?"

-"Kay." Je frotte mes mains moites sur mon pantalon."-Je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Va profiter de ton jour avec ta petite amie" Je sourie. Premier vrai sourire de la journée. "-Merci d'être venu javier et embrasse Lanie pour moi."

"-T'es sûr?" A mon hochement de tête il se lève."-Ok. Te vois plus tard Bro."

PDV d'Esposito.

Qui aurait cru que Castle et moi deviendriions amis... Pas moi en tout cas. J'avais toujours eu en horreur les gens qui utilisaient leurs fortunes pour se faire remarquer ou pour rabaisser les autres. J'avais mis Rick dans le même panier. Grosse erreur. Au fil des ans, je l'avais vu dépenser son argent pour ses amis sans rien attendre en retour. Enfer! il avait payé 100 000 Dollars sans sourciller et sachant très bien qu'il ne les récupèrerait jamais. Pour son amie.

Cette semaine, j'avais aussi découvert que les bénéfices de ses ventes de "NIKKI HARD" étaient reversées à l'association des enfants orphelins de la police de New-York. Quand je l'avais appris, par accident, il y a 2 ans et demi de cela, j'aurai été certain qu'il s'en serait vanté. Pourtant il avait plutôt eu l'air gêné. Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit aussi humain. Il est tellement habitué à être Rick Castle médiatique, que quand on aperçoit le vrai Rick, il ne sait pas comment réagir. S'il montrait plus souvent ce côté à Beckett, elle lui tomberait sans hésitation dans les bras... Beckett. Je prend le pari qu'il veut parler d'elle.

Je pousse la porte du restaurant et vais immédiatement me chercher un café. Ensuite je le rejoins.

-"Hé associé."Je lui lance avec un grand sourire. J'ai envie de jouer avec lui. Après tout il a interrompu mon rancard.

-"Salut."

-"Alors quoi de neuf depuis..." Je jette un regard sur l'horloge au dessus de la caisse. "13 heures?"

-"Alexis est en cours, mère a..." Ce type est exaspérant. Il faut tout le temps qu'il réponde littéralement à une question. Faut l'aider à se refocaliser.

-"Ricky!" Il déteste quand on l'appelle comme ça. Et à sa grimace, j'ai réussi mon coup.

-"Kate?"

-"Rien."

-"Ok." Je vois son regard changer. Il prépare quelque chose. Et sa question suivante me le confirme"-Comment va Lanie?

M'attendais pas à ça. Je dois nier. Il n'a aucune preuve.

-"Comment je saurai. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis notre dernière affaire."

J'évite de le regarder dans les yeux.

-"Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps?"

-"Je ne suis pas..." Je souffle. Je pourrai lui dire... "-7 mois"

-"WOUAH!" Rick donne son poing que je frappe avec le mien."-Kévin et Roy sont au courant? Kate?"

-"Personne." Finissant mon café."-On voulait vous le dire mais on ne savait pas comment...Et puis le temps a passé et on décidé de laisser couler attendant de voir qui découvrirait."

-"Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux." Je vois son regard s'éclairer légèrement, il est sincère.

-"Tu peux..."

-"Votre secret est sûr avec moi."

-"Merci." Et je n'ai aucun doute qu'il tiendra sa promesse.

Son corps se tend et sa mâchoire se serre. Faut pas être médium pour savoir que son esprit est à nouveau à Kate.

-"Lanie non plus n'a pas de nouvelles?"

-"Pas que je sache. Tu peux toujours aller lui parler. Qui sait!"

-"Ouais, je vais faire ça."

-"Détents toi ok?" Parce que je commence à m'inquiéter aussi. Pour l'état dépressif de Rick et parce que Beckett est une amie. Même si dans le passé elle est déjà partie plusieurs semaines sans donner de nouvelles, l'inquiétude de Rick me rend nerveux.

-"Kay." Il frotte ses mains sur mon pantalon."-Je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Va profiter de ton jour avec ta petite amie" Il me sourit. Un vrai sourire."-Merci d'être venu javier et embrasse Lanie pour moi." J'y manquerai pas tu peux en être certain copain.

"-T'es sûr?" Il hôche la tête, puis je me lève."-Ok. Te vois plus tard Bro." Je sors du resto à la fois ravi de cet intermède et d'avoir pu parler de mon couple, mais aussi avec une boule d'angoisse dans l'estomac. Rick est dans le même état qu'était Beckett quand il est parti dans les Hamptons.

Je quitte à mon tour le restaurant pour rentrer à la maison. Je parlerai à Lanie demain au travail.

La tête me tourne, j'ai la nausée et j'ai froid. Encore une fois je me réveille d'un sommeil induit par la drogue. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps, je ne sais même pas s'il fait jour ou nuit. La lucarne a été obstrué. Je suis dans le noir tout le temps, j'ai perdu mes repères. Mes sens sont affaiblis, et je l'avoue, j'ai peur.

Pendant l'un de mes sommeil, quelqu'un à soigné mon bras. Pourquoi? Pourquoi me faire souffrir pour ensuite me guérir? J'ai aussi découvert que mon kidnappeur était mes kidnappeurs. J'ai des milliers de questions mais celle qui revient le plus souvent est Pourquoi ne vient il pas me libérer? Qui est stupide puisqu'il ne sait pas que j'ai disparu. Il me manque tellement.

Je suis allongée sur un lit en fer à même le matelas. Un simple drap pour couvrir ma nudité. Mes mains sont attachées à la tête de lit alors que mes jambes sont retenues par une chaîne qui est fixée au mur. Je suis donc toujours sur le dos quand la porte grince. Je l'entends s'approcher de moi, je me raidie. Il a dû s'en rendre compte parce qu'il s'adresse à moi :

-"Bonjour princesse. C'est l'heure de la toilette."

-"ne me touchez pas sale fils de p****"

-"Allons. Allons. Du calme poupée. Je sais que tu aimes ça quand je te lave."

-"Détachez moi et on verra qui aime ça."

Sa main se pose sur moi et malgré ma position inconfortable, je réussi à m'éloigner de son contact.

-"Où comptes tu aller comme ça hein?" Il m'attrape par la jambe et me rapproche de lui. Je me débat et dans la lutte, je parviens à lui donner un coup de genou dans la cuisse. Sa réaction est immédiate. Il me lâche.

Malheureusement, ensuite, je sens son poing se relier à ma joue. Une fois. 2 fois. Puis 3. Après, il passe aux côtes. Les coups pleuvent sans que je puisse les éviter. Quand il se calme enfin, je ne suis plus que douleur et tout ce que je désire c'est retomber dans l'inconscience.

-"Sale chienne."

Je ferme les yeux et tente de m'évader pendant que ses mains touchent mon corps. S'attardant plus que nécessaire à certains endroits. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendent de moi. Mais ce que je sais, est que jamais ils ne me briseront.

-"Salut Jazz. Tony est là?"

Jazz, homme d'1 trentaine d'années regarde les nouveaux arrivants avec méfiance. Il connait l'homme mais pas son invitée.

-"Qui est ce?" Il demande en se tournant ver la jeune femme.

-"C'est ma meuf Sara." Il répond en prenant la femme par la taille."- Bébé dit bonjour à Jazz."

-"bonjour Jazz" dit Sara d'une voix mielleuse. Puis faisant face à son petit ami."Mon sucre d'orge?"

-"Oui ma puce?"

-"Tu m'as promis un festin. Tu n'as pas menti hein?" Elle est au bord des larmes.

-"Bien sûr que non mon petit canard. Je ne te mentirai jamais." regardant Jazz. "-Tu peux dire à Tony que je suis là?" Tapant Sara sur la fesse.

"-Ma tigresse a faim."

Jazz referme la porte les laissant dehors. Plusieurs minutes passent puis il est de retour avec un homme d'une 40aine d'années.

-"Gary vieux frère. Quel bon vent t'amène?" Voyant Sara. "-Et qui est cette beauté blonde?"

-"Salut Tony. Voici Sara ma femme. Je..."

Tony ignore Gary pour Sara. Il s'approche d'elle, la prends par les épaules et l'entraîne à l'intérieur. Faisant signe à Gary de les suivre. Il les conduit dans un salon immense pourtant dépourvu de meubles à l'exception d'un canapé, d'un fauteuil et d'une télé posée sur une caisse en bois. Il les fait assoir. Ses yeux n'ont toujours pas quitter Sara du regard. Après un dernier sourire à la jeune femme, il s'adresse à Gary :

-"Que veux tu?"

Gary chuchote à l'oreille de Sara. Celle ci s'excuse avec un sourire et s'éloigne vers les fenêtres.

-"J'ai besoin de fric et..." Jetant un regard derrière lui. "-Tu as besoin de filles."

-"Tu m'échange ta femme contre de l'argent?"

-"Oui. Je sais que tu le fais. S'il te plait. Je suis à cour." montrant Sara qui se promène dans la pièce."-Regarde la. Elle est parfaite."

-"Combien t'en veux?"

-"25 000 Dollars."

-"15 000."

-"Elle les vaux je t'assure. Elle est jeune, belle, en bonne santé, très gentille et au lit c'est une tigresse. On va se l'arrâcher."

-"Ok. Va pour 25 000. Mais si tu m'as menti sur la marchandise, je te retrouverai et vous tuerez tout les deux compris?"

-"Compris."

-"Si tu ne me rembourse pas dans 3 semaines, la fille est à moi et tu aura la visite d'un ami."

-"Tu auras l'argent. Promis." Appellant Sara. "-Ma puce, tu vas rester avec Tony et ses amis pendant que je règle 2-3 petites choses. Sois gentille avec eux et fais ce qu'on te demande, pour moi d'accord?"

-"D'accord Gary. Et après on ira manger?"

-"Dès que je reviens, je t'invite dans un grand restaurant et tu pourras manger tout ce qui te fera plaisir."

-"Alors je serai gentille." Se penchant au bras de Gary. "-Tu te dépêches hein?"

-"Promis juré ma puce." Il l'embrasse sur le front puis quitte la pièce avec Tony.

Les pas se rapprochent de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'est Duck, que j'ai surnommé comme ça à cause de sa façon de marcher. Il se tiend à côté du lit. Je reste immobile parce que je sais qu'il a dans sa main une canne et qu'au moindre geste de travers, il n'hésitera pas à l'utiliser. Suffit de regarder mon corps recouvert d'hématomes.

Je sens ensuite la fraîcheur du métal enserrer ma cheville puis un clic. Une menotte. L'autre moitié est reliée au barreau du lit. Il fait le tour du lit et exécute la même action avec mon autre jambe. Mes mains, elles, sont toujours attachée à la tête du lit. Sa main rugueuse se promène maintenant sur mon corps nu.

-"T'aimes ça. Je sais que tu l'aimes."

Il se penche vers mon oreille et chuchote.

-"Je suis sûr que tu l'aimes dur."

Malgré la peur, je ne réagis pas. Le bruit d'une boucle de ceinture que l'on défait et l'ouverture d'une braguette juste après, me fait comprendre qu'il a l'intention de me violer. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Je suis à sa merci et il le sait.

Je serre les yeux à en souffrir et mords mes lèvres jusqu'au sang. Je ne pleurerai pas et je ne crierai pas. Je ne lui donnerai pas ce plaisir. JAMAIS.

Le matelas s'affaisse sous son poids puis il se positionne au dessus de moi. Il tente de m'embrasser mais je détourne la tête . De sa main il me la bloque et crache avec colère.

-"Espèce de chienne! Je vais te montrer qui commande."

Et dans un mouvement brusque, il s'insinue en moi provoquant une douleur insoutenable. Il bouge avec des va et vient emplis de violence. Et le fait que je n'emette aucun son, le rend plus mauvais. J'essaye de bloquer mon esprit mais c'est assez difficile avec cette brûlure constante qui traverse mon corps.

La porte qui s'ouvre brusquement l'interromps.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais? demande Poucet. Nom dû a sa petite taille.

-"Je lui donne ce qu'elle m'a demandé."

-"Arrêtes ça tout de suite! Le patron va arriver."

-"Dans 5 minutes. J'ai presque fini et regarde la, elle en veux encore."

Un soupir puis : "-2 minutes" et la porte se referme.

-"A nous deux sal****" Maintenant qu'il est libre d'agir, il ne retient plus ses gémissements. Pour finir il laisse échapper un râle avant de s'effondrer sur moi.

J'ai toujours les yeux fermés quand il se relève et s'habille.

-"Je savais que tu serais bonne." Il se dirige vers la porte et avant de sortir : "-A plus tard poupée."

Je laisse enfin couler mes larmes. Maintenant que le cap du viol est passé, ça ne va plus s'arrêter. Reste à savoir si ce sera *il* ou *ils*.

PDV de Rick

Il est presque11h quand j'arrive au poste. En entrant dans l'enclos, je vois que les bureaux des deux lieutenants sont vides. Je regarde vers celui de Karpawski. Vide aussi. J'en conclu qu'ils doivent être sur le terrain. Je dépose la boîte de beignets sur le bureau de Kévin puis file vers l'ascenseur. Direction la morgue.

Cette semaine je me suis aussi beaucoup rapproché de Lanie. Quand je n'étais pas avec les garçons, je venais la voir. Je la regardais travailler. Parfois dans le silence et parfois en discutant. Par un accord tacite, on avait décidé de ne pas aborder le sujet *Kate Beckett* qui était assez dur pour les deux puisqu'elle est très importante pour nous. Alors on parlait de tout et de rien comme de vieux amis.

Notre nouvelle amitié renforcée, ne m'empêche pas d'être appréhensif qu'en à la discussion à venir. Lanie est la meilleure amie de Kate...Et quand ça vient à Kate, Lanie se transforme en véritable maman ours. Sans oublier qu'elle est une pro du scalpel. En marchant dans le couloir, j'ai la désagréable impression de me diriger vers l'échaffaud. Quand j'aurai franchi les portes, je briserai notre accord et qui sait ce qu'il m'arrivera. J'inspire à fond puis pousse sur les portes battantes.

-"Bien le bonjour Dr Parrish." Je m'appuie sur la table en face d'elle."- Comment étais ta soirée? Qui est ton nouveau client?...Meurtre? Suicide? Empoisonnement? Acci..."

-"Un problème Rick?" Lanie m'interromps sans même me regarder.

-"Euh...Non. Voulais juste savoir."

Elle relève la tête puis m'observe pendant quelques secondes.

-"lut Rick. Soirée très agréable." Enlevant ses gants."-Je te présente Damian Veteri. Empoisonnement au cyanure." Me regardant."-N'est pas une de vos enquêtes. Tu veux un café?"

Je souris. Je n'ai jamais autant bu de café à la morgue. Faut dire qu'elle l'a enfin eu sa mini cafetière espresso. Et elle en profite.

"-Avec plaisir Lanie."

Je fixe mes pieds en essayant de trouver la bonne façon d'amener Kate sur le tapis. Perdu dans mes pensées, je me rends compte que Lanie est près de moi seulement quand une tasse se matérialise devant mes yeux. Je la prends avec un petit sourire.

Lanie attrape la chaise près de moi et s'y assoit.

-"Tu veux parler de Kate n'est ce pas?"

Sa voix est normale. Je relève la tête et la vois qui me sourit. Ok, peut être que j'ai paniqué pour rien. Je vais quand même le jouer prudemment.

-"Seulement si tu es d'accord. Elle est ton amie et el..."

-"Elle est aussi la tienne...Pour le moment."

Je sursaute et me redresse :

-"QUOI? POURQUOI? Qu'est ce qui se passe?" La regardant."- Tu sais quelque chose. Elle t'a dit quelque chose? Elle veut plus me voir c'est ça? Elle veut plus que je la suive? Elle ne..." Je me met à marcher à travers la pièce de long en large. Je le savais, c'est MOI qui l'ai fait partir. Tout est de ma faute.

-"RICK!"

Je pile net devant les casiers et me retourne vers Lanie. Elle est maintenant debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et elle semble à la fois furieuse et inquiète. Elle s'avance vers moi, m'attrape le bras et me tire vers la galette vide.

-"ASSIS!" Ce que je fais sans hésiter pendant qu'elle fait de même sur la dernière table d'autopsie vide. L'attendant pour parler ou crier ou ce qu'elle va faire. "- Je t'écoute Castle."

Je grimace à Lanie utilisant mon nom de Famille. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis plus de 5 jours. C'est pas bon pour moi ça.

-"Je suis désolé Lanie. Je ne voulais pas cr..."

-"Dis moi ce qu'il se passe et je VEUX tout savoir."

-"C'est justement ça, je ne sa..."

-"Cast...Rick. Pourquoi crois tu que Kate ne veuille plus de toi à ses côtés? Et de quoi te sens tu coupable?"

Elle est bonne. Elle est vraiment bonne. Elle ferait un très bon flic.

Bien, si je réponds elle me tue et si je ne réponds pas elle me tue aussi. Oh! Et si je mens elle me tue aussi. Pas beaucoups d'options. Allons-y. En espérant que ce ne sera pas douloureux.

-"Lors de notre dernière enquête...je...euh..." Je déloge la boule dans ma gorge avant de reprendre rapidement.

"."

-"Maintenant tu peux me la refaire en Français s'il te plait?"

J'avale difficilement et prie les dieux du monde entier de me protéger.

"-J'ai dis et fais quelque chose qui a conduit Kate loin. Si elle est partie c'est ma faute."

"-RICHARD CASTLE! JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR... MAINTENANT"

Alors je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de réunion et le mot que je lui ai laissé dans son manteau. Elle m'écoute sans m'interrompre une seule fois et je peux voir plusieurs émotions passer sur son visage. Quand je termine, je me sens plus léger.

Puis choqué quand j'entends Lanie éclater de rire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans tout ça. Ou alors elle se moque de moi. Ouais c'est surement cela. Je me sens vexé et je descends de la galette pour partir.

-"Rick attends." Elle saute de la table et s'interpose entre les portes et moi."-Je suis désolé. Je ne me moquais pas de toi." Souriant." J'ai juste imaginé la scène et..." Me prenant par le poignet et récupérant sa veste."-Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une VRAIE discussion. Je connais un petit parc pas très loin et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air" Et ensemble nous quittons la morgue et le commissariat.

Le court trajet se fait dans le silence. Nous faisons juste un arrêt devant un vendeur de hotdog avant de pénétrer dans le parc. On s'installe sur un banc pour manger. Je regarde les voitures passer devant nous puis les passants et les oiseaux. Mon esprit ne peut se concentrer sur rien mais Kate. Je ferme les yeux et le petit mot que je lui ai écrit apparait derrière mes paupières closes.

¤KB.

Les 3 fois étaient pour moi et je vous en remercie.

J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres un jour.

J'aime l'odeur des cerises.

Jusqu'à demain.¤

J'avais agi sur l'impulsion du moment. Sans penser aux conséquences. Et ma stupidité m'avait probablement explosé en pleine figure. Je me prends la tête dans les mains :

-"Je suis un crétin."

-"L'amour rend idiot Rick. Ainsi que la peur." Me tapant l'épaule avec la sienne. "Toi et Kate êtes contaminés par ses deux maladies."

Je tourne mon visage vers le Dr Parrish.

-"Kate n'a pas peur de moi Lanie." Ricanant"-C'est le contraire. Moi, cette femme me terrifie."

-"Ecoute moi bien Rick Castle. Ca fait presque 3 ans que je vous observe et je commence à perdre patience. Kate est ma meilleure amie et tu es mon ami et je veux que MES amis soient HEUREUX. Malheureusement pour moi, ILS se comportent comme des idiots et se font souffrir. Je n'ai ja..." Levant sa main devant moi."Ne m'interromps pas garçon. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi complémentaires que vous l'êtes. Vous finissez les phrases de chacun. Vous avez des illuminations en même temps. Vous vous comprenez sans échanger un seul mot et vos regards sont tout sauf innocents d'un côté comme de l'autre. Vous avez tellement peur d'être blessé par l'autre que vous choisissez de prendre le chemin le moins risqué. Le problème c'est que dans le processus, vous vous blessez vous même et mutuellement.

Kate a besoin d'être dans le contrôle. Et toi Rick tu lui fais perdre ce contrôle. Tu es imprévisible, insouciant, jovial,... Tout ce que Kate ne se permet pas. Depuis que je la connais, tu es la seule personne qui est réussie à traverser ses murs. Et malgré tout ce que tu as pu lui faire, tu es toujours dans sa vie. Pourquoi d'après toi?...Kate t'aime et je sais que tu l'aimes. Tu dois juste le lui montrer. Prouve lui qu'elle n'est pas qu'une relation éphémère. Que ton coeur est à elle et qu'elle peut te faire confiance avec le sien. Que tu ne la blesseras jamais intentionnellement. Aimes la tout simplement."

Je suis sonné, scié, et autres. Lanie Parrish est incroyable. Et elle a raison. J'ai pas tout à fait récupéré quand elle s'adresse à moi.

-"Retournons au poste." me serrant l'avant bras avec force."Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu. JAMAIS. Compris?"

-"Quelle conversation?" Je souris

-"Bon garçon."

-"Javier est un bon garçon aussi?"

-"Ne tentes pas le diable Rick. Parce que j'ai toujours un scalpel à porté de main."

Je suis arrêté dans mon élan.

-"Tu as vraiment un scalpel sur toi?" Je chuchote puis reprenant la marche.

-"Kate a une arme et moi j'ai un scalpel."

-"Et moi j'ai un stylo."

PDV de Lanie

Une semaine que Kate est partie. Et Rick ne s'en est toujours pas remis. On en parle pas mais c'est écrit sur son visage. Elle lui manque.

Ca pourrait être drôle si ça ne concernait pas mes amis, mais il est exactement dans le même état que Kate quand lui est parti pour les Hamptons. Tout au long de ses visites journalières j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur lui et je suis plus que jamais convaincue que Kate et Rick doivent être ensembles. S'ils prenaient le temps de se parler réellement, ils s'en rendraient compte aussi.

Plus ils sont tellement semblables que s'en est inquiétant. Rick m'a dit qu'il avait rompu avec Gina il y a 1 mois et Kate m'a avoué ne pas avoir été intime avec Josh depuis autant de temps. Il n'a plus mis les pieds "Chez Yang" depuis son retour et elle n'y est plus allée depuis qu'elle est avec Josh. Parce que c'était LEUR restaurant de fin de nuit. Rick est...

-"Bien le bonjour Dr Parrish." Tiens quand on parle du loup. Du coin de l'oeil je vois Rick s'appuyer sur la table. "- Comment étais ta soirée? Qui est ton nouveau client?...Meurtre? Suicide? Empoisonnement? Acci..."

Il est nerveux. Mais pourquoi?

-"Un problème Rick?"

-"Euh...Non. Voulais juste savoir."

Je relève la tête puis l'observe Pas besoin de lire dans le marc de café pour savoir pourquoi il est dans cet état. Kate Beckett.

-"lut Rick. Soirée très agréable." Enlevant mes gants."-Je te présente Damian Veteri. Empoisonnement au cyanure." Le regardant."-N'est pas une de vos enquêtes. Tu veux un café?"

Je m'occupe des cafés avec bonheur. Je l'ai enfin eu ma mini cafetière espresso. Et je ne peux plus m'en passer.

"-Avec plaisir Lanie."

Quand je me retourne, Rick est fixant ses chaussures et il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Le départ de Kate l'a vraiment touché. Et le fait qu'elle ne donne aucunes nouvelles le perturbe et l'inquiète. On a eu beau lui dire que ce n'était pas la première fois, il continue à s'inquièter. Je lui tends la tasse qu'il prend avec un petit sourire.

Javier a peut être raison. Parler de Kate avec moi pourrait lui faire du bien après tout.

J'attrape la chaise qui se trouve près de Rick et my assoit.

-"Tu veux parler de Kate n'est ce pas?" Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que c'est Ok.

-"Seulement si tu es d'accord. Elle est ton amie et el..."

-"Elle est aussi la tienne...Pour le moment."

A son regard choqué, j'essaye de reformuler ma phrase, mais il m'en laisse pas le temps. Je le vois sursauter et se redresser.

-"QUOI? POURQUOI? Qu'est ce qui se passe?" Me regardant."- Tu sais quelque chose. Elle t'a dit quelque chose? Elle veut plus me voir c'est ça? Elle veut plus que je la suive? Elle ne..." Geez! maintenant il m'effraye. Il se met à marcher de long en large. Il a l'air furieux contre lui même. Et c'est pas la première fois que je le remarque. ET s'il continue il va me filer le tournis.

Je me lève et croise mes bras sur la poitrine. Je suis furieuse parce que j'ai le sentiment qu'il a encore fait une connerie et je m'inquiète parce qu'il a vraiment l'air à bout.

-"RICK!

Il pile net devant les casiers et se retourne vers moi. . Je m'avance vers lui, lui attrape le bras et le tire vers la galette vide.

-"ASSIS!" Ce qu'il fait sans hésiter pendant que je fais de même sur la dernière table d'autopsie vide." Je prends le temps de me calmer avant de parler

-" Je t'écoute Castle."

Je le vois grimacer en m'entendant utiliser son nom de Famille. C'est pour lui faire comprendre que je suis sérieuse.

-"Je suis désolé Lanie. Je ne voulais pas cr..."

-"Dis moi ce qu'il se passe et je VEUX tout savoir."

-"C'est justement ça, je ne sa..."

Seigneur! Il est pire que Kate. J'ai l'impression d'être un dentiste avec eux. Je dois leurs arracher le moindre mot.

-"Cast...Rick. Pourquoi crois tu que Kate ne veuille plus de toi à ses côtés? Et de quoi te sens tu coupable?"

Je l'observe pendant qu'il semble peser le pour et le contre. Oh! Non! je ne te lâche pas mon grand.

-"Lors de notre dernière enquête...je...euh..."

"."

Wouah! Depuis quand les trains passent par la morgue?

-"Maintenant tu peux me la refaire en Français s'il te plait?"

"-J'ai dis et fais quelque chose qui a conduit Kate loin. Si elle est partie c'est ma faute."

Je le tue maintenant ou plus tard. Ok. On reste calme. J'écoute d'abord ce qu'il a à dire puis...

"-RICHARD CASTLE! JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR... MAINTENANT" Autant pour rester calme Lanie.

Alors il me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de réunion et le mot qu'il lui a laissé dans son manteau. Je suis incapable de l'interrompre. La façon dont il le raconte, on dirait qu'il revit la scène. Ouais bien. Je suis sûre que c'est le cas. Et la douceur avec laquelle il parle de Kate est tellement attendrissante. Comment elle peut encore lui résister c'est incompréhensible. Il est fou d'elle.

Quand j'entends la dernière partie, je pars dans un grand éclat de rire incontrolable. Alors je le vois descendre de la galette pour partir.

-"Rick attends." Je le rattrape en m'interposant entre les portes et lui."-Je suis désolée. Je ne me moquais pas de toi." Lui souriant." J'ai juste imaginé la scène et..." On doit sortir d'ici. Pour ce que j'ai à dire vaut mieux être hors de ces murs. Je le prend par le poignet et récupère ma veste."-Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une VRAIE discussion. Je connais un petit parc pas très loin et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air" Et ensemble nous quittons la morgue et le commissariat.

Le court trajet se fait dans le silence. Nous faisons juste un arrêt devant un vendeur de hotdog avant de pénétrer dans le parc. On s'installe sur un banc pour manger. J'offre mon visage au soleil. Je repense à ce que Rick m'a dit. Je comprends enfin l'attitude de Kate ce jour là à la scène de crime. Il se tenait très près d'elle. Et elle aussi avait été perturbé par le parfum de Rick. Et le mot était trop mignon et surtout très explicite. Heureusement seule Kate pouvait en comprendre la signification.

¤KB.

Les 3 fois étaient pour moi et je vous en remercie.

J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres un jour.

J'aime l'odeur des cerises.

Jusqu'à demain.¤

Et si elle l'avait trouvé, elle devait être en mode *protéger mon coeur contre Castle*.

-"Je suis un crétin."

Je me rassois correctement.

-"L'amour rend idiot Rick. Ainsi que la peur." Frappant mon épaule contre la sienne. "Toi et Kate êtes contaminés par ses deux maladies."

Il se tourne vers moi la tête toujours dans ses mains.

-"Kate n'a pas peur de moi Lanie." Puis en ricanant"-C'est le contraire. Moi, cette femme me terrifie."

C'est le moment de la discussion. En priant pour qu'ENFIN, ils fassent quelque chose... Sinon je les enferme dans la cave de ma voisine.

-"Ecoute moi bien Rick Castle. Ca fait presque 3 ans que je vous observe et je commence à perdre patience. Kate est ma meilleure amie et tu es mon ami et je veux que MES amis soient HEUREUX. Malheureusement pour moi, ILS se comportent comme des idiots et se font souffrir. Je n'ai ja..." Je lève ma main devant lui quand je le vois ouvrir la bouche."Ne m'interromps pas garçon. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi complémentaires que vous l'êtes. Vous finissez les phrases de chacun. Vous avez des illuminations en même temps. Vous vous comprenez sans échanger un seul mot et vos regards sont tout sauf innocents d'un côté comme de l'autre. Vous avez tellement peur d'être blessé par l'autre que vous choisissez de prendre le chemin le moins risqué. Le problème c'est que dans le processus, vous vous blessez vous même et mutuellement.

Kate a besoin d'être dans le contrôle. Et toi Rick tu lui fais perdre ce contrôle. Tu es imprévisible, insouciant, jovial,... Tout ce que Kate ne se permet pas. Depuis que je la connais, tu es la seule personne qui est réussie à traverser ses murs. Et malgré tout ce que tu as pu lui faire, tu es toujours dans sa vie. Pourquoi d'après toi?...Kate t'aime et je sais que tu l'aimes. Tu dois juste le lui montrer. Prouve lui qu'elle n'est pas qu'une relation éphémère. Que ton coeur est à elle et qu'elle peut te faire confiance avec le sien. Que tu ne la blesseras jamais intentionnellement. Aimes la tout simplement."

Et un de moins. Dès que Kate revient je lui fais le même discours. Et je devrai aussi lui dire pour Javier... Mais plus tard. Je me relève.

-"Retournons au poste." Je lui serre l'avant bras un peu plus que nécessaire."Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu. JAMAIS. Compris?"

-"Quelle conversation?" Il me sourit

-"Bon garçon."

-"Javier est un bon garçon aussi?" J'aurai dû savoir qu'il le mettrait sur le tapis. Il est hors de question que je parle de Javier avec lui.

-"Ne tentes pas le diable Rick. Parce que j'ai toujours un scalpel à porté de main."

Je le vois disparaitre de mon champ de vision pendant 2 secondes.

-"Tu as vraiment un scalpel sur toi?" Il chuchote en marchant de nouveau à mes côtés.

-"Kate a une arme et moi j'ai un scalpel."

-"Et moi j'ai un stylo."

On se regarde et on éclate de rire. Quand nous quittons le parc, nous sommes tout deux plus sereins.

Mes interrogatoires sur kate n'ayant rien donné (Ok. Allez-y moquez vous) Je dois passer au niveau 2 de mon plan. Partie qui me donne des maux de ventre rien que d'y penser. Josh. Faut que j'aille parler avec motorcycle man.

Soit il est là avec Kate, soit il n'est pas là et est parti avec Kate ou alors il est là sans Kate. Et alors où pouvait elle bien être? Quelque soit le cas de figure, mon estomac ne l'apprécie pas, ni mon coeur.

Donc me voilà me tenant au 4ième étage du St Vincent Hospital dans le service de cardiologie. A la recherche du Dr Davidson. Après plusieurs inspirations, je m'approche de la station des infirmières et m'adresse à l'une d'entre elles avec un sourire que j'espère pas trop faux.

-"Bonjour..." Je lis le nom sur le badge."Emma. Pourriez vous me dire où je peux trouver le Dr Davidson s'il vous plait?"

L'infirmière me dévisage et je comprends qu'elle m'a reconnu. Peut être que ça m'aidera. Je l'attend pour se reprendre patiemment.

-"Vous...Vous êtes...Richard Castle. Mr. J'adore vos livres. Vous pourriez me signer un autographe s'il vous plait?"

-"Euh...Oui bien sûr." Elle me temps un bloc note et un stylo. J'écris quelques lignes, signe puis lui rend le tout.

-"Merci Merci Merci. Merci Mr Castle."

-"De rien." je toussote et lui repose ma question."-Où puis je trouver le Dr Davidson?"

-"Attendez que je vérifie." Elle tape sur l'ordi puis"-Il fait une visite pré-op. Si vous voulez bien l'attendre, il ne devrait plus en avoir pour longtemps." me montrant les chaises derrière moi.

-"Asseyez vous ici."

-"Merci Emma."

-"Merci à vous." Elle brandit le bloc notes puis retourne à son travail.

Donc Josh est ici et il travaille. Pourquoi Kate prendrait des vacances sans son petit ami? Pourquoi si Kate est en vacances, il travaille toujours? Et s'ils avaient rompu? Et si Kate était partie pour se remettre de sa rupture? Et si... S'il l'a blessé je jure que je le tue.

-"Mr Castle?"

Je sursaute au son de la voix de...Josh. Mon regard doit encore montrer la colère que je ressentais parce que Davidson recule d'un pas les mains en l'air devant lui.

-"Du calme! Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensiez, mais ça n'avait pas l'air agréable." Si tu savais.

Je me lève et malgré ma réticence et parce que ma mère m'a appris les bonnes manières, je lui tend la main.

-"Bonjour Dr Davidson."

-"Vous pouvez m'appellez Josh." Quand il pleuvra des grenouilles peut être.

Seigneur comment aborder le sujet Beckett sans avoir l'air désespéré. Je pourrai tourner autour du pot, lui don...

-"Comment ça se passe au poste sans Kate?"

Merci Seigneur. Vraiment Merci.

-"Bien. C'est pas pareil mais le poste est toujours entier."

Josh sourit mais il est forcé. Faites qu'il y ait des ennuis au paradis.

-"Vous avez des nouvelles de Kate?" Yes. Yes. Il y a des ennuis au paradis. Je fais la danse de la victoire dans ma tête.

-"Elle ne vous a pas appelé ou envoyé un texto depuis son départ?" J'évite la question sachant la réponse et ne voulant pas lui donner la satisfaction de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul sans nouvelles.

-"Non. Son dernier message était le lendemain de notre soirée. Elle disait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ma demande. depuis plus rien. Elle doit certainement être chez ses parents ou chez des amis. Ou alors elle est partie toute seule. Quand elle...

Je ne l'écoute plus. Mon coeur est au bord de l'apoplexie. Heureux pour moi que je sois dans le service cardio. Motorcycle man avait demandé à Kate de l'épouser. Elle n'avait pas dit oui mais elle n'avait pas dit non. Si elle prenait le temps d'y réfléchir c'est qu'elle tenait à lui et pensait qu'il pourrait être l'homme de sa vie. Et Lanie s'était trompée. J'étais peut être sur le point de perdre la femme de ma vie pour toujours. NON! Je refuse de la perdre sans me battre. Elle ne peux pas prendre une décision avant que je lui ai dit ce que je ressens pour elle, ce qu'elle représente pour moi et à quel point nous serions parfaits ensembles. Je dois plus que jamais la retrouver. Même si ça veut dire faire le tour de... Attends...Qu'a dit Josh? Qu'elle pourrait être chez ses parents? OMG! Mais quel crétin. Je suis un tel crétin. Comment j'ai pu oublier son père? Il est sa seule famille. Bien sûr qu'elle irait le voir ou lui donnerait des nouvelles. Je dois aller le voir. Mer***! Comment je fais pour me débarrasser du doc? Je suis celui qui a demandé à le voir. Je réfléchi. Je réflé... Trouvé.

-"Quels sont les causes du myocarde."

-"Pardon?"

-"Dans un de mes prochains livres, le suspect est malade du coeur et je pensais à un myocarde."

-"Le myocarde est la mort d'une zone plus ou moins étendue du muscle cardiaque. Les cellules muscul..."

Je le laisse parler. De toute façon, je connais déjà les causes. Je pense à comment retrouver le père de Kate. Tout d'abord Internet. Dois pas y avoir beaucoup de Beckett dans le coin. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, je trouverai quelqu'un au poste qui acceptera de me faire entrer dans le système. J'ai un plan.

-"...le myocarde ne reçoit plus de sang et manque d'oxygène. Il souffre d'ischémie."

-"Merci Dr pour votre temps. Faut que je rentre. Au revoir."

-"Aucun problème. Au revoir."

A peine dans l'ascenseur que j'ai déjà ouvert la page web des annuaires. Je tape Beckett et lance la recherche. Moins de 5 secondes après, un résultat s'affiche.

¤ Jim Beckett

1115 Adams St

Hoboken, NJ 07030

(201) 225 1994 ¤

Je remarque aussi que Kate Beckett n'est pas dans l'annuaire.

Je sors de l'ascenseur. Je dois rentrer chez moi. Je dois prévenir Alexis et Mère de mon absence, prendre ma voiture et aller rendre visite à Mr Beckett. Avec l'espoir de voir Kate en sécurité chez son père.


	3. Chapter 3

Après le départ de Gary, Tony avait pris le temps de montrer la maison à Sara. Bien une partie. Il l'avait emmené dans son bureau et lui avait offert une boisson. Il avait alors appelé ses employés et les avait présentés à leur nouvelle invitée. Il y avait 5 hommes et 3 femmes. Une fois a nouveau seul, Tony avait voulu en savoir plus sur sa vie. Il l'avait ensuite invité à diner avec lui puis demandé à l'une des femmes de la conduire dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Ou plutôt sa suite. Elle se composait d'un lit immense à baldaquin avec son rideau en velours rouge accompagné de 2 tables de nuit. Un canapé et ses deux fauteuils avec sa table basse faisaient face au mur en face du lit. Une table et 2 chaises se trouvaient près de la porte d'entrée. Une armoire en chêne était posée à la droite du lit et une salle de bain presque aussi grande que la chambre avec douche et jacuzzi. 2 lavabos et un meuble avec tout le nécessaire toilettes. Derrière la porte entre la douche et le jacuzzi, les toilettes. En faisant le tour de la pièce, on peut apercevoir 2 caméras.

Sur le lit se trouvait 1 peignoir et un déshabillé à sa taille toujours dans son emballage. Sûrement mis là après sa rencontre avec ses employés. Sara avait récupèré le vêtement et le peignoir puis était partie dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir 20 mn plus tard pour se coucher. Pendant tout ce temps, trois hommes avaient observé la chambre de Sara et celle de 11 autres femmes. Sara avait été la seule à ne pas avoir de compagnon dans son lit. La lumière de la chambre s'était éteinte mais vous pouviez toujours voir la forme dans le lit grâce à la caméra à infra-rouge et au détecteur de chaleur corporelle.

Le lendemain matin Sara est réveilllée par une odeur de café. Elle se redresse sur son lit et voit alors Tony assis autour de la table. Elle se drape dans son peignoir puis le rejoint. Elle lui souris en prenant la tasse de café qu'il lui tend.

-"Bien dormi Sara?"

-"C'était parfait Mr tony."

-"Appelez moi Tony."

-"Bien Tony."

Il note le regard absent de la jeune femme.

-"Tout va bien?"

-"Oh oui. Mais Gary me manque. Et je vais faire quoi ici toute seule?"

Tony a un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de carnassier.

-"Vous pourriez faire certaines choses pour moi en attendant le retour de Gary."

Le sourire de Sara revient.

-"Avec plaisir mr To... Tony. De quoi avez vous besoin?"

-"J'ai quelques amis qui doivent venir dans 2-3 jours et ça serait vraiment gentil si vous pouviez vous occuper d'eux."

-"Bien sûr. Aucun problème. Gary dit que j'ai le contact facile."

-"Je vais demander à l'un de mes employé de vous conduire en ville et vous pourrez y acheter tout ce que bon vous semblera. Vous pourrez même acheter des dessous sexy pour le retour de Gary." Tony lui fait un clin d'oeil.

-"Oh non je ne voudrai pas prendre votre argent."

Tony pose sa main sur celle de Sara et avec un sourire doux.

-"De beaux vêtements pour une jolie femme."

Sara lui rend son sourire.

-"Merci Tony."

-"Mon plaisir milady." Il se lève. "- Je dois retourner au travail. Préparez vous je vous envoie Troy."

-"Troy?"

-"Oui c'est vrai, vous ne l'avez pas rencontré hier. Il était occupé ailleurs. Vous verrez il est très gentil." Il prend la main de Sara et lui fait le baise main. Il quitte enfin la pièce.

Dès qu'il est hors de la chambre, il sort son téléphone et appelle Troy.

-"J'ai du boulot pour toi. Accompagne une nouvelle fille pour une garde robe complète."

Sara termine son petit déjeuner puis se prépare pour la séance shopping.

45 mn plus tard un homme pénètre dans la chambre et demande à Sara de le suivre.

Ils passent les 2 heures suivantes dans les allées des magasins. Troy reste impassible pendant toute la durée. Il en profite pour mater la jeune femme.

De retour à la maison, Sara range ses affaires dans l'armoire et part à la recherche de la cuisine.

Sur son chemin elle croise l'un des hommes de Tony et celui-ci a une attitude hostile quand il la voit. Elle le suit du regard et le voit disparaitre à l'arrière de la maison. Partie qu'elle n'a pas pu visiter. Tony lui a dit qu'elle était en travaux. Elle hausse les épaules et continue sa recherche.

Une fois dans la cuisine qui est vide, elle décide de se préparer quelque chose avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Avec une salade dans une main et un verre de vin dans l'autre, elle refait le chemin à l'envers vers ses pénates. Elle regarde dans tous les sens comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un ou alors voulait éviter quelqu'un. De nouveau en sureté dans sa chambre, elle laisse échapper un soupir.

Dans 2 3 jours je suis dehors.

18h10

PDV de Rick

Je suis à moins de 10 minutes de Chez Mr Beckett et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais dire ou faire. Je ne sais pas non plus comment je vais être acceuilli. Lui a t'elle parlé de moi? En bien? En mal?. Quoi s'il m'acceuille avec un fusil? Ou qu'il me claque la porte au nez? Et si c'est kate qui ouvre?...Elle me tuera c'est sûr.

Je pourrai juste passer devant chez lui et...et quoi? Utiliser ma vision à rayon-x? Sois un homme Rick. Pfff! Même mon moi prudent est contre moi.

Voilà le plan. Je frappe, je demande des nouvelles de Kate et je repars.

1112...

1113...

1114...

1115 Adams St.

Je me gare devant une maison de plein pied. L'extérieur n'est plus tout jeune, mais comme on dit *Il ne faut jamais juger un livre à sa couverture.* Il n'y a aucunes fleurs aux fenêtres. Preuve qu'aucune femme vit ici. Je remarque aussi qu'il n'y a pas de voiture dans l'allée. Je prend une très grande inspiration puis sort du véhicule. Plus j'approche de la maison, plus j'ai la folle envie de courir vers la voiture, d'y grimper et de repartir. Ma curiosité et mon inquiétude gagnent la bataille.

J'appuie sur la sonnette et me prépare au pire. Aucune réponse. Je recommence. Rien. J'ai le doigt pret du carillon quand j'entend enfin des pas. La clé tourne dans la serrure, la poignée tourne et la porte s'ouvre alors.

Mon regard plonge immédiatement dans un lagon vert. Les yeux de Kate. Sauf que la personne en face de moi n'est pas Kate mais un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. J'en conclu que je me trouve devant Mr Beckett.

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, quand cet homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré, me serre dans ses bras à m'étouffer. Sous le choc je reste les bras ballants. Il s'éloigne alors de moi et avec un sourire me prend par les épaules et me fait entrer chez lui. Une fois que mon cerveau est à nouveau irrigué par le sang, je me demande si ce type va bien. Alzheimer peut-être? Démence?

Mes interrogations s'intensifient quand il s'adresse à moi :

-"Salut fils. Comment vas tu? Et la famille? Et la Californie? Ton père ne m'a pas dit que tu venais?" Il regarde derrière moi."-D'ailleurs où est il?"

Pour quelqu'un qui vit grâce aux mots, je dois dire que là je suis comme un nouveau né, je n'en ai aucun. Mon silence n'a pas l'air de le gêner. Il me conduit dans son salon et je tombe nez à nez avec un grand homme noir.

Mr Beckett, parce que c'est bien lui, nous présente.

-"Ricky, je te présente Ben un voisin." Se tournant vers l'autre homme."-Ben, voici Ricky le fils de mon meilleur ami Roy." Tout d'abord il m'appelle Ricky, surnom que je déteste, puis il parle de Roy. Et le seul Roy que je connaisse c'est le capitaine. Dans quoi je me suis fourré encore. Si Kate était là elle dirait que j'attire les ennuis comme le miel attire les ours.

Jim se tourne vers moi pendant que je serre la main de Ben. Et ce que je vois alors dans son regard me fait comprendre qu'il n'est ni fou ni malade mais qu'il a des problèmes. La peur, la panique, l'inquiétude et l'espoir passe dans ses yeux. Kate et lui ont des ennuis. Ben n'est pas le voisin. Il est celui qui retient en otage Mr Beckett. Pourquoi? Que veulent ils? Et où est Kate?

Comme quand Kate Beckett la femme passe en mode Lieutenant Kate Beckett en 1 fraction de seconde, je deviens Ricky le fils du meilleur ami.

Il me propose un café que j'accepte avec plaisir. Pour lui faire comprendre que je suis là, je rentre dans mon rôle en répondant à ses questions.

-"Papa a décidé d'emmener maman en croisière. Tu peux croire ça?" Je tique sur le *tu* et en espérant qu'il ne se formalise pas de ma familiarité, je continue :

-"Il m'a dit de te faire savoir qu'il passerait te voir en Janvier."

Nous sommes seuls dans la cuisine ouverte. Mais Ben nous observe et surtout nous écoute.

Jim me souris. Apparemment il a compris. Nous continuons donc notre petit jeu sous les yeux de Ben.

-"Comment vont les enfants et Martha?"

-"Martha est toujours la même et les enfants grandissent à vue d'oeil." Prenant la tasse de café posée devant moi."-Et comment va ta fille? Toujours à New-york?"

-"Elle va bien. Est toujours au 12th district."

-"Je devrai aller lui rendre une petite visite." Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que le type est toute ouïe.

-"Katie n'est pas à NY pour le moment. Elle et son petit ami sont partis en vacances... Il a décidé de la présenter à sa famille."

Une remontée acide fait son chemin jusque dans ma gorge et je l'avale avec une grimace pour la faire partir. Ce scénario pourrait se réaliser dans un futur proche si Kate accepte la demande du *docteur*. Je force la joie dans ma voix.

-"Wouah! c'est génial. Elle est partie depuis longtemps?"

-"8 jours. De ce qu'elle m'a dit, il a de la famille dans pas mal d'endroit. Arkansas. Utah. Kansas. Illinois. Floride... Georgie. Arizona. Rhode-Island et il veut lui montrer le parc de Yosemite. pour la dernière partie c'est mauvais. Elle qui déteste la campagne."

Je suis sûr qu'il essaye de me dire quelque chose. Pourquoi avoir cité tout ces états? Je sais déjà qu'elle déteste la campagne. Quel rapport? J'enregistre les informations pour plus tard.

-"Ouais une vraie citadine. Son ami vient d'une famille nombreuse alors?"

-"Il a 4 frères... Plus une ribambelles de cousins, oncles, tantes..."

-"Et comment s'appelle ce chanceux?" S'il dit Josh je me tire... Non je lui tire dessus. Ok, j'irai juste vomir mes tripes.

-"Alexander."

La tasse stoppe à mi chemin de mes lèvres. Je le fixe dans les yeux. Seigneur! La façon dont il me regarde et qu'il a dit le prénom me donne envie de me tortiller. Est ce qu'elle lui aurait raconté? Et pourquoi il a l'air ravi en disant ça?

-"Je..." J'avale une gorgée de café qui est maintenant tiède."-Joli prénom. Tu veux voir des photos de la famille?"

-"Sûr."

Je trifouille mon portable et pour parfaire le jeu et parce que je suis suicidaire. Si. Si. Je dois l'être un peu pour continuer à faire tout ce que je peux pour mettre Kate en rogne. Faut dire qu'elle est trop sexy quand elle est en colère. Bref. Je m'adresse à Ben en me retournant:

-"Eh Benny? Tu veux voir mes gosses?"

-"Non merci."

-"Allez viens les voir, ils sont trop mignons."

Il me lance un regard noir et je souris l'air de rien.

-"Ok. Si tu changes d'avis n'hésite pas." Je tend mon téléphone à Jim en expliquant."- Là c'est Kevin. Il me ressemble de plus en plus d'après sa mère. Et venant d'elle, suis pas sûr que c'est un compliment." Je boude."-Là c'est Javi. Le portrait craché de sa mère. Beaucoup trop sérieux. Et la petite dernière, Lanie. La beauté de sa mère mais l'intelligence de son père. Et pour finir la plus belle femme du monde Martha."

Quand Jim pose son regard sur la photo, je vois ses yeux s'éclairer et un sourire attendri apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il faut dire qu'il a devant lui, l'une des dernières photo que j'ai réussi à prendre et à garder de Kate.

Je l'avais prise lors de l'affaire précédent celle de *Calligan*. On était revenu sur la scène de crime pour tenter de comprendre le meurtre. Nous étions dans un jardin paysagiste. Les arbres, les fleurs, l'odeur, le soleil, Kate. C'était magnifique.

Après avoir construit plusieurs théories, j'avais proposé à Kate de faire un petit tour dans le jardin. A ma grande joie et mon plus grand bonheur, elle avait accepté. Elle était en mode Kate, souriante, détendue, abandonnée et heureuse. Comment j'aurai pû ne pas vouloir garder un souvenir de ce moment? Les deux premières, je les avais prises à son insu puis quand elle s'en été aperçu, elle m'avait obligé à les effacer. J'avais quand même réussi à en sauver 3 sans qu'elle le sache en les envoyant par e-mail. Depuis, l'une d'elles était devenue le fond d'écran de mon ordi.

Quand Jim me rend le téléphone, je découvre un bout de papier sous ma tasse. Jim se dirige vers le salon. J'en profite pour prendre le papier et l'ouvrir. Il est écrit.

¤Détournez attention Ben pour vous donner informations¤

Je le met en boule et le laisse tomber dans mon t shirt. OUF! Ben et Jim revienne. Il vient s'assoir près de moi pendant que Jim propose de nous faire quelque chose à manger. Venant de Californie et avec le décalage de 3 heures, je suis sensé avoir faim. Et pour être franc je meurs de faim.

-"vous faites quoi dans la vie Ben?"

-"Vendeur de voitures et vous?"

-"Prof de Littérature. Vous êtes de NJ?"

-"Ouais. Californie?"

-"Depuis 7 ans. Avant j'étais à NY puis Nebraska...En fait je vais là où on a besoin de moi. Marié? Des enfants?"

-"Non."

-"Moi je suis marié depuis 18 ans à 1 femme extraordinaire. Nous avons 2 garçons et 1 fille." Mode suicidaire le retour."- Vous voulez les voir?."

-"Pas maintenant." Voyant mon regard déçu."-Plus tard."

Je le tape sur l'épaule.

-"Ok." "Eh Jim tu nous fais quoi de bon?"

-"Omelette aux champignons et Salade."

-"Super! Je meurs de faim." Je dois me débarrasser de lui et qu'est ce qui agace le plus Kate? C'est quand je parle pour ne rien dire. Je me tourne donc vers Ben en priant pour qu'il réagisse comme Kate."-La nourriture est infâme dans les avions. Dommage que je ne puisse pas me payer la 1ière classe. Paraît qu'ils ont du caviar. Moi je trouve ça scandaleux. Nous, on a des légumes en conserves et eux ont du caviar. Ils pourraient au moins nous donner des légumes frais, on est pas des ani..."

-"Désolé mec mais mon émission va commencer." Il quitte la cuisine avec son assiette et sa bière.

Je fais un clin d'oeil à Jim puis commence à manger.

Il me parle de Kate et je lui parle de moi en essayant de coller le plus possible à la réalité. Ben continue de nous jeter des coups d'oeil mais il semble penser que je ne suis aucun danger. Je dois vraiment en apprendre plus et surtout je voudrai récupérer une image de ce type. Je ne fais pas confiance à ma mémoire sur ce coup. Mais comment ressortir mon portable sans éveiller les soupçons?

Je prend une bouchée de mon omelette, qui soit dit en passant est succulente, quand mon téléphone emet une sonnerie. Je l'ai à peine pris hors de ma veste que je vois Ben apparaître dans la cuisine. Il ouvre le frigo pendant que je répond au message. J'éclate de rire en voyant la photo et je remercie 1 nouvelle fois les Dieux. C'est une photo envoyé par Alexis avec pour message

¤ 4 fous échappés de la préhistoire ¤ Et elle représente Alexis avec Ashley, Paige et un jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

Je la montre à Jim et Ben y jette aussi un regard.

Si je remercie les Dieux c'est parce que l'on ne voit pas les cheveux roux de ma fille sous la perruque néenderthalienne. Elle montre 4 adolescents bruns dont 2 avec des yeux bleus et 2 autres aux yeux marrons.

-"Mes enfants avec la meilleure amie de ma fille."

-"Vos enfants ont le même âge?" Sa voix a une once de soupçon.

-"Yep. Ce sont des triplés. C'est pas génial? On en a eu 3 d'un coup." je lui réponds avec un regard plein de sottises.

-"Génial oui." Alors il repart. Jim lui, cache son rire derrière une toux.

-" J'ai fait un cheesecake. T'en veux?"

-"Avec plaisir."

-"Ben de la tarte?"

-"Non merci."

Je joue avec mon téléphone, du moins c'est ce que je veux faire croire à Ben. Seulement je passe de mode Photo à mode Vidéo. Quand Jim pose le gâteau devant moi je fais glisser le téléphone vers lui et dirige mon pouce vers l'homme dans le salon. Je parle toujours pour ne rien dire pendant que discrètement Jim met en route la vidéo. Il lève l'appareil assez haut pour pouvoir filmer son visage. Ca n'a pris quelques secondes. Il me le rend et je décide qu'il est temps de détourner l'attention de Ben sur moi pour que Jim puisse m'en apprendre plus.

Je m'empare de ma part de cheesecake et rejoint ben au salon. Je m'affalle sur le canapé. Ce gars doit être un débutant parce qu'il n'a pas l'air inquiet que Jim soit seul dans la cuisine. Tant mieux pour nous. Je regarde l'emission avec lui. Je pose des questions même si les réponses ne m'intéressent pas. Il se trouve que Ben est un inconditionnel du Jeopardy. Et le faire parler de cette émission le détourne de Jim.

20 minutes plus tard, Jim nous rejoint avec 2 tasses de café. Il en tend une à Ben et l'autre est pour moi. En la prenant, je sens qu'il y a un papier sous la soucoupe. Je pose celle ci près de moi sur le canapé et me reconcentre sur la télé. Jim va s'assoir à côté de Ben sur l'autre canapé avec un livre.

Dans des gestes lents, je déplace le papier jusqu'à ma jambe. Jim qui a observé mon manège s'adresse à Ben, qui maintenant me tourne le dos.

-"Pourquoi tu tentes pas ta chance avec ce jeu? Tu pourrais gagner."

La voie est libre. Je prends le papier et je le fourre dans mon t-shirt.

-"Je préfère le regarder."

Dieu merci le jeu ne tarde pas à finir. Je me lève et dis mes au revoir à Jim et Ben en promettant de revenir avant mon départ.

Pendant une seconde, je pense qu'il va sortir une arme et m'empêcher de partir. Mais non. Il me serre la main et m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Qu'il referme rapidement derrière moi.

Ouais ce type est un vrai débutant. ET malgré le sérieux et la gravité de la situation je me suis bien amusé. Je marche comme si je n'étais pas pressé jusqu'à la voiture, je m'y installe puis quitte le 1115 Adams St dans le New-Jersey pour le 12th District de New-York. Où certaines personnes vont me devoir des excuses. Mais plus important, où l'on va devoir tout mettre en oeuvre pour sauver Kate et son père.

PDV de Jim.

Une semaine depuis que ce fumier est revenu dans la vie de Katie.

Une semaine qu'il menace de la tuer si je tente quelque chose.

Une semaine qu'il menace de me tuer si elle ne fait pas tout ce qu'il lui dit.

2 jours que je ne l'ai pas vu.

2 jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

2 jours que j'imagine les pires scénarios.

Si je la perdais, je ne m'en remettrai pas. Pas après avoir perdu ma femme.

De plus j'ai déjà failli la perdre à cause de mon alcoolisme par le passé. Et croyez moi je ne suis pas prêt à retenter l'expérience. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Je suis allongé sur le canapé quand la sonnette retentit. Je ne bouge pas sachant que ça ne peut être que pour Ben. Quand je l'entends murmurer : -"C'est qui ce type?"

Je relève la tête et hausse les épaules. Il soulève son t-shirt et laisse apparaître son arme.

"Venez ici. Faites le partir." Je marche vers lui silencieusement puis je regarde par le judas. Et à la vue de l'homme, l'espoir revient. S'il est aussi intelligent que ma Katie me le répète, il ne tardera pas à se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

Je me tourne vers Ben puis recule de quelques pas lui faisant signe de me suivre. Je sais que je prend des risques mais pour ma fille je suis prêt à tout.

-"Je ne peux pas lui dire de partir."

-"Faites le par..."

-"Si je ne l'acceuille pas, il va se poser des questions et ça risque d'être pire. ET je ne veux pas perdre ma fille."

-"Ok. je vous préviens au moindre truc pas normal, je vous tue tout les deux."

Je prie pour que tout ce passe bien et alors je me dirige à nouveau vers la porte après une deuxième sonnerie. Je tourne la clé puis ouvre la porte.

Je regarde dans des yeux bleus océans. C'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est Katie.

Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, je me précipite vers lui et le serre dans mes bras. Et tant pis s'il me prend pour un fou.

Je le relâche rapidement en lui souriant. Je le prend par les épaules et le conduit dans ma maison.

-"Salut fils. Comment vas tu? Et la famille? Et la Californie? Ton père ne m'a pas dit que tu venais?" Je regarde derrière lui."-D'ailleurs où est il?"

Je me rend compte qu'il est sous le choc. Après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un inconnu vous acceuille chez lui à bras ouverts. Heureusement pour moi Ben est resté près du canapé. Rick lui tourne donc le dos. Je l'emmène dans le salon et lui présente l'autre homme dans la maison.

-"Ricky, je te présente Ben un voisin." me tournant vers l'autre homme."-Ben, voici Ricky le fils de mon meilleur ami Roy." Il n'apprécie évidemment pas que je l'appelle Ricky, surnom que Kate m'a dit qu'il détestait. Je me retourne vers lui la peur au ventre. Je me rends compte que c'est maintenant que tout se joue. Mon regard doit avoir montré mes émotions parce qu'en 1 seconde je vois ses yeux changés de nuances et d'expressions et son maintien aussi est différent.

Je lui propose un café qu'il accepte avec plaisir. L'espoir renaît quand il parle pour la première fois :

-"Papa a décidé d'emmener maman en croisière. Tu peux croire ça?" Je sens son hésitation sur le *Tu* Cet homme est un pro de l'improvisation dixit ma fille. Elle a raison. Il est entré dans son rôle sans à coup.

On va ensuite dans la cuisine.

-"Il m'a dit de te faire savoir qu'il passerait te voir en Janvier."

Ben ne nous suit pas mais il nous observe et à les oreilles ouvertes. Je souris à mon invité pour le remercier.

-"Comment vont les enfants et Martha?"

-"Martha est toujours la même et les enfants grandissent à vue d'oeil." Prenant la tasse de café posée devant lui."-Et comment va ta fille? Toujours à New-york?" Je remarque l'étincelle à la mention de ma fille. La même que Kate quand elle me parle de lui. Intéressant.

-"Elle va bien. Est toujours au 12th district."

-"Je devrai aller lui rendre une petite visite." Du coin de l'oeil je vois Ben nous observer attentivement et surtout attendant ma réponse.

-"Katie n'est pas à NY pour le moment. Elle et son petit ami sont partis en vacances... Il a décidé de la présenter à sa famille."

J'aperçois un léger rictus à la mention du petit ami. Il se reprend très vite. Du moins il essaye. Sans succès. Sa gaiété est forcée.

-"Wouah! c'est génial. Elle est partie depuis longtemps?"

-"8 jours. De ce qu'elle m'a dit, il a de la famille dans pas mal d'endroit. Arkansas. Utah. Kansas. Illinois. Floride... Georgie. Arizona. Rhode-Island et il veut lui montrer le parc de Yosemite. pour la dernière partie c'est mauvais. Elle qui déteste la campagne."

Je ne peux pas lui dire franchement ce qu'il se passe alors peut être qu'avec de la chance il comprendra.

-"Ouais une vraie citadine. Son ami vient d'une famille nombreuse alors?"

-"Il a 4 frères... Plus une ribambelles de cousins, oncles, tantes..."

-"Et comment s'appelle ce chanceux?"

-"Alexander."

Katie m'avait parlé de cette médium qui pensait qu'un Alexander lui sauverait la vie. Evidemment elle ne l'avait pas cru. Et bien quand on regarde notre situation. Ca laisse perplexe. Le prénom est donc sorti tout seul. Plus surprenant, il semble surpris que j'en sache autant sur lui. Pourtant il est le sujet préféré de Kate.

-"Je...Joli prénom. Tu veux voir des photos de la famille?"

-"Sûr."

Je suis surpris par la question. Quand je le vois jouer avec son iphone je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment. Mais quand il propose à Ben de venir les voir, je sens la panique affluée. Puis en voyant Ben se concentrer sur Rick, je pense à quelque chose de beaucoup plus rapide que donner des indices au goutte à goutte. Pendant qu'ils parlent, je déchire rapidement un morceau de papier et écrit.

¤Détournez attention Ben pour vous donner informations¤ Je le pli et le cache sous la tasse de Rick.

-"Eh Benny? Tu veux voir mes gosses?"

-"Non merci." Ouf.

-"Allé viens les voir, ils sont trop mignons."

Il va finir par nous faire tuer.

-"Ok. Si tu changes d'avis n'hésite pas." Il me tend son téléphone avec la photo d'un homme."- Là c'est Kevin. Il me ressemble de plus en plus d'après sa mère. Et venant d'elle, suis pas sûr que c'est un compliment." J'y crois pas il boude. Dieu! Ce type est incroyable."-Là c'est Javi. Le portrait craché de sa mère. Beaucoup trop sérieux. Et la petite dernière, Lanie. La beauté de sa mère mais l'intelligence de son père. Et pour finir la plus belle femme du monde Martha."

Si je n'avais pas les photos devant moi, je croirai qu'il parle vraiment de sa famille. Sa voix est douce et elle devient même tendre et chaleureuse quand il parle de *sa femme*. Et quand je vois qui est sa femme, mon coeur fait une embardée et mon corps se réchauffe. Ma Katie est magnifique sur cette photo. Elle respire le bonheur.

Je lui rend le téléphone et me rends ensuite dans le salon. Je reviens avec Ben pour leur faire à manger. Celui-ci s'assoit près de Rick. Par derrière moi j'entends Rick parler à Ben :

-"vous faites quoi dans la vie Ben?"

-"Vendeur de voitures et vous?"

-"Prof de Littérature. Vous êtes de NJ?"

-"Ouais. Californie?"

-"Depuis 7 ans. Avant j'étais à NY puis Nebraska...En fait je vais là où on a besoin de moi. Marié? Des enfants?" Pas étonnant que ses livres soit aussi bon. Il peut inventer une histoire crédible en quelques secondes.

-"Non."

-"Moi je suis marié depuis 18 ans à 1 femme extraordinaire. Nous avons 2 garçons et 1 fille. Vous voulez les voir?."

Faut vraiment qu'il arrête d'insister avant que ça dégénère ou que je sois forcé de le tuer. Je comprend mieux Katie quand elle dit qu'une fois dans son trip, il devient incontrolable.

-"Pas maintenant. Plus tard."

Dieu soit loué. J'entend un claquement.

-"Ok." "Eh Jim tu nous fais quoi de bon?"

-"Omelette aux champignons et Salade."

-"Super! Je meurs de faim. La nourriture est infâme dans les avions. Dommage que je ne puisse pas me payer la 1ière classe. Paraît qu'ils ont du caviar. Moi je trouve ça scandaleux. Nous, on a des légumes en conserves et eux ont du caviar. Ils pourraient au moins nous donner des légumes frais, on est pas des ani..."

Je souris parce que Katie m'a dit que quand il commençait à parler, la seule façon de le faire taire c'était de lui mettre quelque chose dans la bouche. Et que l'entendre jacasser était fatiguant. Ben est apparemment d'accord avec ma fille.

-"Désolé mec mais mon émission va commencer." Il quitte la cuisine avec son assiette et sa bière.

Rick me fait un clin d'oeil complice avant de manger. Il est vraiment un numéro. Je comprend pourquoi Katie l'aime.

Je lui parle de Kate, de Johanna, de notre vie d'avant. Il m'écoute comme si je lui parlais d'une merveille du monde. Son regard est tendre quand je parle de Katie et triste quand j'évoque Johanna. Pour une fois je suis en désaccord avec ma fille. Rick sait aimer. Rick Castle peut tomber amoureux. Et il l'est. Il est amoureux de ma fille. Il me parle de lui en essayant de coller le plus possible à la réalité je présume. Ben continue de nous jeter des coups d'oeil mais il semble penser qu'il n'y a aucun risque avec Rick.

La sonnerie du portable de Rick me fait me raidir. Si ce type pense qu'il y a danger, il pourrait nous tuer. D'ailleurs je le vois approcher avec la main sous son t-shirt et se diriger vers le frigo. Rick éclate de rire et je pense qu'il est fou jusqu'à ce qu'il me montre la photo. Je souris à mon tour et je sens Ben qui jette un oeil au téléphone par dessus mon épaule. Je reconnais seulement la fille de Rick. Kate m'a montré la photo de l'adolescente qu'elle a dans son portable. Sauf que sur celle-ci elle porte une perruque.

-"Mes enfants avec la meilleure amie de ma fille."

-"Vos enfants ont le même âge?" Sa voix a une once de soupçon.

Merde. A quoi il pen...

-"Yep. Ce sont des triplés. C'est pas génial? On en a eu 3 d'un coup." Il réplique d'un ton guilleret. Il a répondu sans temps mort comme s'il connaissait déjà l'histoire. Ce qui finalement est possible. Katie elle même m'a dit qu'il pouvait monter avec une théorie en moins de 2 secondes.

-"Génial oui." Alors il repart. Je tousse pour cacher mon rire.

-" J'ai fait un cheesecake. T'en veux?" Je me rend compte que le tutoyer est devenu et surtout me semble naturel. Je souris derrière ma bière.

-"Avec plaisir."

-"Ben de la tarte?"

-"Non merci."

Rick joue avec son téléphone. Je coupe 2 parts de gâteaux puis lui en donne une. Lui en échange fais glisser le téléphone vers moi et dirige son pouce vers l'homme dans le salon. Il se remet à parler pendant que j'enclenche discrètement la vidéo. Avec attention je dirige le portable vers Ben et laisse le film tourner quelques secondes. Je le rend ensuite à son propriétaire. Rick ramasse son assiette avec le gâteau et quitte la cuisine pour rejoindre Ben devant la TV. C'est le signal. Tout en rangeant la cuisine et jetant de nombreux coup d'oeil vers le salon, j'explique le plus simplement possible ce qu'il se passe. Je plie le papier, le cache sous une coupelle puis apporte les cafés aux deux hommes. Je les leur tend et vais m'assoir sur le canapé près de Ben.

Je vois Rick essayer de récupérer le papier. A mon tour je fais diversion en m'adressant à Ben, qui maintenant lui tourne le dos.

-"Pourquoi tu tentes pas ta chance avec ce jeu? Tu pourrais gagner."

-"Je préfère le regarder."

Le jeu se termine enfin au grand soulagement de Rick qui se lève et nous dit au revoir avec la promesse de revenir bientôt. J'ai une légère appréhension. Et s'il ne pouvait pas partir? Je serre la main de Rick avec chaleur puis à ma grande joie Ben fait de même. Il le reconduit jusqu'à la porte et la ferme après son départ.

Je retourne m'assoir et reprend ma lecture le laissant surveiller Rick.

Quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver maintenant, je sais que Rick fera tout pour ramener ma fille et la femme qu'il aime de nouveau en sécurité chez elle.

Gary s'effondre sur son lit. Il a les yeux injectés de sang. Sa manche gauche est relevée. Autour de son biceps, un bandana lui sert de garrot. Dans le pli de son coude, une seringue vide y est toujours plantée. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il laisse échapper un ricanement et une petite phrase :

-"Débrouilles toi toute seule tigresse."


	4. Chapter 4

Entre 9h et 12h. Quelque part sur la côte Est.

Ce matin, Poucet était entré dans ma chambre avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. Malgré ma surprise et ma peur, je l'avais prise. Il s'était ensuite assis au pied du lit et m'avait informé que son patron allait venir me voir. ENFIN. J'allais enfin savoir pourquoi j'étais ici et qui était derrière tout ça. Mais surtout, j'allais pouvoir mettre un visage sur l'autre ordure qui avait détruit ma vie. Car oui ils avaient réussi à me briser. J'avais vraiment lutté pour ne pas l'être, mais les coups et les viols répétés avaient eu le dessus sur ma volonté.

Poucet ne m'a jamais touché si ce n'était pour me soigner et/ou me laver après le passage de Duck. Et ça peut paraître paradoxal, mais avec lui je me sentais en sécurité.

Il était reparti après que j'eu fini ma tasse. Me laissant seule avec des images de vengeances et des envies de meurtres. Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais retombée dans le sommeil, mais un sommeil différent, fait de rêves et de cauchemars. J'avais un sommeil naturel. Je me réveillais tout à coup, effrayée par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre.

Poucet était de nouveau dans la chambre. Cette fois pour me dire que je devais prendre un bain.

Les mains et chevilles toujours attachées, il m'avait entrainé dans la salle de bains. Il avait rempli la baignoire et même si j'avais été entravé et observé, le bain m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il avait endormi la douleur et je m'étais senti un peu moins sale, même si je savais que la saleté resterait en moi pour toujours. Ca m'avais aussi redonné un semblant de dignité pendant quelques minutes. Et puis ça signifiait en plus que je ne serais pas le jouet de Duck jusqu'après la visite du patron. Quand il m'avait sorti de l'eau et raccompagné dans ma cellule, il avait attrappé la chaine fixé au mur et me l'avait passé aux chevilles. Il m'avait alors détaché les mains pour que je puisse m'habiller. Il avait répété l'opération avec les mains seulement cette fois c'était lui qui m'avait mis les vêtements du bas. Quelques jours plus tôt j'aurai tenté quelque chose, mais aujourd'hui je n'étais plus que souffrance et fatigue.

Il me remettait sur le lit quand 12 coups sonnèrent au loin. Midi. Il dépose une bouteille d'eau et 2 sandwichs près de moi et part. Drogue ou pas, je les mange. Bien que je doute qu'ils le soit puisque je dois rencontrer LE patron.

Après le départ de Poucet je réalise que je ne suis plus dans le noir. Je lève la tête et remarque que la lucarne n'est plus cachée. Une nouvelle fois depuis Dieu sait combien de temps, je revois la lumière du jour. Il y a un ciel bleu magnifique.

C'est peut être un signe.

Je vais peut être pouvoir rentrer chez moi et retrouver ma famille et mes amis.

Je ne serai certainement plus la même, mais je serai vivante.

Et la vie vaut le coup d'être vécue...

Maintenant je le sais.

13h. Quelque part dans Jackson Heights (Queens)

-"Bonjour jeune homme. J'ai rendez-vous avec Mr NEEDLE. Est il là?

L'homme qui est à la fin de la trentaine, voir le début de la quarantaine, se tient devant Jazz d'un air sûr de lui et légèrement arrogant.

Le visage de Jazz ne reflète aucune émotion quand il répond :

-"Et vous êtes?."

-"Oh! Oui. Veuillez m'excuser. Je suis Mr CRADIT." Il tend une main que l'homme ne sert pas. Nullement vexé par son refus Mr Cradit attend le sourire aux lèvres.

-"Je vais voir s'il est prêt à vous recevoir." Et sans autres mots, il plante le nouvel arrivant sur le perron. Il est de retour 5 minutes plus tard. Il l'invite à entrer et le conduit jusqu'au bureau de son patron.

Deux hommes sont assis autour d'une table ovale. Un d'une vingtaine d'années bien entamée aux cheveux blonds et un autre dans la quarantaine aux cheveux noir. Au coup tapé sur la porte par Jazz, ils se retournent. Le plus âgé se lève et vient à la rencontre de Mr CRADIT. D'un signe de la main il fait savoir à son employé qu'il peut disposer. La porte se referme en silence derrière eux. Il serre la main de son client et le guide vers la table.

-"Ravi de vous rencontrer Mr CRADIT."

-"Le plaisir est partagé Mr NEEDLE. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous." Lui faisant un clin d'oeil."- Bien. J'ai surtout entendu parlé de vos services qui sont excellents. Et croyez moi j'en ai vraiment besoin."

Le jeune homme qui était à la table est maintenant de l'autre côté de la pièce son attention sur 3 écrans télé qu'il allume.

Le Boss s'adresse à Mr CRADIT :

-"Veuillez s'il vous plait prendre un siège."

Ils s'installent puis Mr NEEDLE propose un café à son invité.

-"Mr CRA..."

-"Appellez moi Charles." Il l'interromps.

-"Bien Charles. Et appellez moi Tony." Il avale une gorgée de son café avant de retourner aux affaires."-Alors Charles. Comment vont Ronald et Gabrielle?"

-"Gabrielle?"

-"La femme de Ronald."

-"Vous voulez dire Marielle." Il s'enfonce dans son siège, croise ses bras et dévisage Tony."-Ils vont très bien. Et vous le savez."

-"Désolé mais dans mon métier, on n'a pas droit à l'erreur. Je devais m'en assurer."

-"Je comprends."

Tony se relève et se dirige vers son bureau. Il prend le dossier qui se trouve dessus et revient s'assoir.

-"Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, puis je savoir pourquoi vous avez besoin de mes services?"

-"Ma femme est morte d'un cancer il y a 2 mois." Essuyant une larme."-Elle m'a laissé seul avec nos 4 enfants... J'adorais ma Lucinda." Tout en reniflant et hôquetant."Elle... Elle... Ma Lulu était ma vie. Et elle n'est plus là. Et...Et elle a emporté mon coeur avec elle." Se tournant vers Tony."-Je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer une autre femme. Mais...mais je suis un homme et j'ai des besoins. J'aurai pu prendre une fille dans la rue...mais j'ai des enfants et je dois les protéger. Vous comprenez?"

Tony le tapote doucement sur le dos. On pourrait croire qu'il est touché par l'histoire de cet homme. Que nenni! A quoi il pense? A l'argent qu'il va pouvoir tirer de lui. Il patiente le temps que son client se calme puis ouvre le dossier devant lui.

-"Vous avez une préférence?"

Charles s'essuie les yeux avec un mouchoir et s'adresse à Tony.

-"Brune, grande et jeune."

Tony recherche parmis les photos de ses filles. Il prend les 4 jeunes brunes qu'il a et les tends à CARDIT.

Charles y jette un oeil :

-"Trop maigre." Il passe à la seconde."-Pas assez belle." La troisième."-Elle...elle a les yeux bleus...comme ma Lucinda." Il balance la photo par terre. Ses larmes coulent à nouveau. Il prend la dernière image."Non plus."

Tony ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser filer. Désespéré comme il l'ait, il peut faire grimper les prix.

-"Regardez les autres filles Charles. Vous trouverez peut être votre bonheur." Et il glisse le dossier vers lui. Il part rejoindre l'autre homme tout en gardant un oeil sur le client.

Charles joue avec le coin du dossier fermé. Il hésite. Et s'il ne trouvait pas? Et s'il rentrait chez lui encore plus seul qu'avant? Il ferme les yeux et ouvre le dossier d'une main tremblante.

Une. Non

Deux. Non

Trois. Non

Quatre... Peut être. Il la met de côté.

Cinq. Non

Six. Non

Sept...Possible. Il la pose sur l'autre.

Huit. Non.

Il referme le dossier. Il prend les deux photos et les regarde.

Tony le rejoint et vient se poster derrière lui. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage aux choix de l'homme. La première est une jeune femme blonde aux yeux gris-bleus, svelte et grande. La seconde est elle aussi blonde mais aux yeux verts, svelte et avec quelques centimètres de moins que la première. Il voit Charles passer de l'une à l'autre. Ne le sentant toujours pas prêt à choisir, il décide d'intervenir avec, il l'espère, un argument de poids qui le convaincra et qui par la même occasion lui rapportera beaucoup.

Il se penche en avant et avec son index gauche, frappe la photo :

-"Elle est nouvelle ici. Encore innocente. Pure. Très gentille et très serviable. Elle..."

-"Comment s'appelle t'elle?" Il n'a pas quitté du regard la jeune femme blonde aux yeux gris-bleus sur le papier glacé.

-"Sara. Elle est arrivée il y a 3 jours."

-"Combien?"

-"2000 Dollars." Tony sait qu'elle n'en vaut que la moitié. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien pas vrai? Il s'attend bien sûr à ce qu'il marchande. Aussi quand il accepte le prix sans objecter, Tony ne sait s'il doit être ravi ou furieux de ne pas être monté plus haut.

Il récupère les photos et le dossier puis se dirige vers son bureau.

En se levant, Charles tourne son regard vers le jeune homme et ce qu'il voit le stoppe net dans ses pas. Il regarde entre les deux hommes puis les écrans de Télé. Tony se précipite vers lui en s'interposant entre les écrans et l'homme :

-"Ne vous inqu..."

-"Non. Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas payer pour ça. Je ne suis pas un voyeur." Fustigeant Tony du regard et montrant les écrans"-Vous voulez nous faire chanter c'est ça? Vous allez menacer de vendre la vidéo aux journaux si on ne vous paye pas? Vous ne pou..."

-"Il n'y a aucuns enregistrements. Les caméras sont simplement là pour vous protéger et protéger mes filles."

Charles s'approche des écrans et observe les douze petits carrés.

12 chambres.

12 filles.

Certaines seules, d'autres accompagnées.

Il se redresse et demande :

-"Vous voulez me faire croire que tout ce que je ferai ou dirai ne sera vu ni entendu de personne?"

-"Tout est confidentiel Mr CRADIT. Ce qui se passe dans les chambres reste dans les chambres. Vous ne dîtes rien je ne dis rien. On ne s'est jamais vu."

Charles regarde une dernière fois les images vidéos puis à nouveau Tony.

-"Très bien." Il lui tend la main que Tony s'empresse de serrer.

-"Combien de temps vous la voulez?"

Charles regarde l'heure. 13h26.

-"2000 Dollars l'heure. J'avais prévu 10000 Dollars... Ca fait donc cinq heures... Pour commencer." Voyant la question muette dans les yeux de Tony."-Demain c'est Samedi. Mes enfants n'ont pas école et ils partent chez mes beaux parents. Je serai tout seul à la maison... Et je ne veux pas être seul."

-"Vous pouvez rester autant que vous le voulez."

-"Merci Tony." Mettant une main dans sa poche intérieure Charles en ressort une enveloppe."-Payable d'avance." Et il lui tend l'argent. Une fois qu'il a changé de mains Charles reprend :

-"Puis je la voir?"

Tony se dirige vers la porte qu'il ouvre en disant :

-"Elle est tout à vous. Et ce jusqu'à 18h30." Il le précède dans le couloir."-Suivez moi."

Ils traversent un hall immense avec un grand salon vide sur leur droite puis se retrouvent devant des plastiques opaques tombant du plafond. Ils les franchissent et devant eux apparaît un couloir tout en longueur avec des portes de chaques côtés. Ils marchent encore un peu et alors Tony s'arrête devant la dernière porte à sa gauche. Il lui fait face.

-"Passez un agréable moment. Oh! Si vous le souhaitez, il y a des objets intéressants dans ce placard." Il lui montre le placard encastré au bout du couloir."N'hésitez pas." Et Tony s'en va.

Charles est face à la porte, il est tendu.

Sa main droite se pose sur la poignée pour être retirée immédiatement. Comme si elle avait été brûlante.

Il se la passe dans les cheveux. Puis la laisse retomber à son côté.

Sa main gauche trouve la poche de son pantalon et en ressort avec un chewing-gum qu'il s'empresse de mettre dans sa bouche.

Il mâche dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait tout en regardant à droite et à gauche.

Ses yeux finissent par se fixer sur le placard. Lentement il fait demi tour et s'y dirige.

Avec des mains tremblantes il l'ouvre.

Foulards.

Fouets.

Menottes.

Masques.

Objets érotiques...

Ses choix se portent sur un foulard et des menottes avec leur clé. Il referme le placard et retourne près de la porte.

Il inspire un bon coup et pour la deuxième fois, sa main droite se pose sur la poignée. Cette fois-ci elle y reste.

Il la tourne et quand il entend le clic d'ouverture s'arrête.

Très lentement il l'entrebaîlle.

Quand il a assez de place pour passer l'autre main à l'intérieur, il tatonne jusqu'à trouver l'interrupteur.

Il éteint la lumière plongeant la chambre dans le noir.

Il pousse la porte plus loin.

L'ampoule au dessus de lui fait apparaitre sur le sol un petit rayon de lumière. Charles y jette les menottes en disant :

-"Attachez vous au poteau du lit s'il vous plait." Sa voix est roque et incertaine.

Il entend les cliquetis.

Rassuré il entre dans la chambre et referme derrière lui.

Avec prudence il s'avance vers le lit, se positionne derrière Sara, caresse ses bras et chuchote :

-"Vous ne sentez plus les cerises Kate."

-"Vous m'avez manqué aussi Rick." Kate chuchote à son tour.

13h. Quelque part dans Jackson Heights (Queens)

PDV de Sara/Kate

Je suis assise le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Pour les personnes m'observant par les caméras, je suis le calme et la sérénité incarnés. Et pourtant. Intérieurement je suis sur le point d'exploser.

Je suis furieuse à un point tel, que je pourrai briser quelque chose. Je dois me contenir et ça m'énerve encore plus.

3 jours. Ca fait 3 jours que je suis ici. A cette heure-ci, j'aurai dû être hors de cette maison depuis plus de 2 heures. Mais ce fumier de Gary n'est jamais apparu. Quand je le trouverai, je me ferai un plaisir de lui mettre une balle dans la tête. Non deux. Une pour moi et une autre pour Sara.

Si Rick était ici il serait heureux de ne plus être la cible de ma colère.

Bien, si j'avais été moins stupide et moins fière, je ne serai pas dans cette situation. Je ne serai pas au bord de l'implosion. Fichue Fierté mal placée.

Je serai au poste avec Castle faisant l'idiot et moi le menaçant et... Dieu comme il peut me manquer.

Papa aussi me manque. J'espère qu'il va bien. Parce que s'ils l'ont touché, je les bute.

Faudrait d'abord que tu sortes de là Fille. Tiens ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu la voix de Lanie. Mais c'est vrai. Faut que je quitte cet endroit. Et vite.

Tony était passé ce matin pour m'avertir qu'un de ses ami allait venir me rendre une petite visite. Et j'avais dû l'écouter me dire ce qu'il attendait de moi sans broncher. Alors que je mourrai d'envie de lui foutre un coup de pied dans ses bijoux de famille. La cerise sur le gâteau avait été quand une de ses employée avait balancé une boite de préservatifs sur le lit. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, j'aurai éclater de rire.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en servir et encore moins de laisser un malade me toucher.

J'entends des voix dans le couloir. MER**. Trop tard. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il se dit mais je sais qu'elles se dirigent vers moi car les voix deviennent de plus en plus fortes. Je saute du lit et vais m'assoir sur une des deux chaise. Les pas s'arrêtent devant ma porte. Mon corps se tend. Je suis prête à l'attaque.

C'est le silence de l'autre côté. Puis des pas qui s'éloignent.

Je vois la poignée tourner puis la porte s'entrebailler. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir une main et un bras avant que la lumière ne soit éteinte. La porte s'ouvre en grand.

Sans aucune raison et surtout sans mon consentement, mon corps commence à se détendre quand j'entends :

-"Attachez-vous au poteau du lit s'il vous plait." La voix et roque et incertaine. Je ne la connais ni ne la reconnais pas. Pourtant mon corps réagit. Des picotements ainsi que des papillons traversent mon corps. Alors j'obéis. Pourquoi? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ramasse donc les menottes qui ont atterri dans le petit rectangle de lumière et je m'attache un poignet. Et toujours sans comprendre ma réaction, je ferme l'autre extrémité autour de mon second poignet. Je ne me sens aucunement en danger avec cet homme. Cette impression s'accentue quand il franchit la porte. Au bout de 2 secondes un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Mon instinct et mon corps ont reconnu le nouvel arrivant. Je ne fais aucun geste, le laissant approcher. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il va faire.

Et je ne suis pas déçue quand je le sens me caresser. Je lutte de toutes mes forces pour ne pas trembler à la sensation de ses mains sur mes bras. Ensuite son torse entre en contact avec mon dos et son visage se penche en avant. Je sens son souffle sur mon oreille et ma joue quand il chuchote :

-"Vous ne sentez plus les cerises Kate." Seigneur! Cette voix...Ce type va me tuer. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je suis en danger avec cet homme. Je ne prend pas cette phrase au sens littéral. Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu exprimer. Bien que ce soit vrai aussi. En ce moment je sens plutôt le chèvre feuille. Bref... Je le prend méthaphoriquement. Il sait que je suis mal à l'aise avec exprimer mes sentiments. D'ordinaire je le renverrai dans les cordes. Seulement voilà, je suis trop heureuse de le revoir. Je réponds donc avec franchise :

-"Vous m'avez manqué aussi Rick."

Les mains de Rick continuent leurs va et viens sur les bras de Kate. A leur plus grand plaisir à tout les deux.

Finalement Kate tente de l'éloigner.

-"C'est bon Castle, vous pouvez reculer."

-"Peux pas." Sa peau est tellement douce

-"Et pourquoi ça.?" Faut vraiment qu'il s'éloigne.

-"Si je vous dis que je n'en ai pas envie, vous allez vouloir me tuer?"

-"Dès que j'aurai une arme oui." Elle cache un sourire.

-"Vous n'en aurez pas besoin parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne peux pas m'éloigner parce qu'il y a des caméras thermiques et infra rouge. On doit être proche.

Kate ressent de la déception à la réponse de Castle, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'ils doivent rester proche. Un frisson lui échappe.

Castle qui l'a ressenti, l'interprête mal.-"Désolé Lieutenant si être près de moi vous indispose."

-"Ce n'est pas la..." Kate essaye d'expliquer mais Castle la coupe.

-"Laissez tomber." Décollant son torse du dos de Kate."-Vous pouvez vous retourner et jeter les menottes."

-"Je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin des clés pour les ouvrir. Et pourquoi devons nous chuchoter?"

-"Probablement parce que l'on nous écoute. Et QUOI? Vous vous êtes réellement attachée?... Et si j'avais été un maniaque ou un pervers? Et si je..."

-"Je savais que c'était vous. Pourvu qu'il ne demande pas com...

-"Quoi! Comment?" C'est impossible. Elle ne peut pas m'avoir reconnu. J'ai changé de parfum et j'ai même changé ma voix tout à l'heure.

-"Peu importe. Je peux avoir les clés maintenant?" Laissez tomber Cast...

-"Pas avant de m'avoir dit comment."

-"Castle!"

-"Beckett!...Plus vite vous parlez, plus vite vous avez les clés."

Kate hésite entre dire la vérité ou mentir. Elle choisi une demi vérité en espérant qu'il laisse tomber le sujet.

-"Quand la porte s'est ouverte mon corps était tendu et quand vous êtes entré, j'ai reconnu votre odeur et ...voilà. Maintenant les clés."

-"A vos ordres Lieutenant." Il les lui tend et avant de les lâcher."-Un jour vous me direz la vrai raison."

-"Dans vos rêves Castle."

-"Quand vous voulez."

Kate maintenant libre se retourne dans les bras de Rick. Elle ne distingue pas son visage, mais son corps lui, est beaucoup trop proche pour sa santé mentale.

Rick laisse tomber ses bras à ses côtés sans pour autant s'écarter. Il savoure la proximité de Beckett. Seigneur je suis entrain de subir le supplice de tantale. Il fini par reculer et va allumer une lampe de chevet. Kate le suit des yeux, son corps pas encore sous contrôle. Elle observe Castle fermer les rideaux du lit à baldaquin. Quand il arrive à sa hauteur il lui dit à voix haute :

-"Allongez vous sur le lit Sara." Il lui tend le foulard."-Mettez ça sur vos yeux."

Kate l'attrappe et après un regard d'avertissement, obéit.

Castle continue à fermer les rideaux avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il sait que Kate déteste ne pas être dans le contrôle. Et il en profite. Il ote ses chaussures puis rejoint Kate sur le lit.

Protégés des caméras par les rideaux, Castle se permet de mettre une légère distance entre eux. Kate est allongée avec le foulard dans les mains. Passant de nouveau au chuchotement :

-"Maintenant quoi?"

-"On se déshabille."

Kate se redresse brusquement en fusillant Castle du regard.

"-Préfère encore mourir."

-"Ok. Suffit de demander." Et il commence à ouvrir le rideau.

-"Qu'est ce que vous faites?"

-"Je nous fais tuer. Voilà ce que je fais."

-"Castle!" Aucune réponse. "-Très bien." Il referme le rideau et s'allonge tournant le dos à Beckett.

-"Déshabillez vous, jetez vos vêtements au sol et mettez vous sous les draps." S'il continue à me donner des ordres, je vais vraiment finir par le blesser. Retour de bâton Katie.

Après quelques minutes, elle est enfin sous les draps. Castle fait de même. Mais au lieu d'être sous les draps, il est dessus. Ils sont dos à dos.

Même à travers le drap, il arrive à sentir la chaleur de Kate et ça le tue.

Kate n'en mène pas large non plus. C'est encore elle qui rompt le silence.

-"Castle?"

-"Mmmh?"

-"Comment êtes vous arrivé ici?"

-"Vous voulez la version longue ou condensée?"

-"On a combien de temps?"

-"5 heures." Oh Dieu. 5 heures seule avec Castle dans une chambre. Mais POURQUOI j'ai ouvert cette porte? POURQUOI?

-"La version longue ça me va."

Rick se retourne vers Kate. Elle a le drap jusqu'au cou.

Il pose sa tête sur son bras plié, inspire une fois puis se lance :

-"Je...On était inquiet de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles. Je vous ai appelé plusieurs fois et je serai bien allé chez vous mais je ne sais pas où vous vivez." A sa voix, Kate se rend compte qu'elle l'a blessé en ne lui disant pas où elle vit.

-"4217 sur la 42ième avenue."

-"Quoi?"

-"Je vis au 4217 sur la 42ième avenue." Elle se retourne à son tour faisant face à Castle."Et je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt."

-"Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Vous n'avez aucun compte à me rendre."

-"Vous êtes mon ami Castle." Son ami? Mais je ne veux pas être son ami. Je veux être plus.

Il ferme les yeux et reprend."-J'ai cru que vous étiez partie à cause de moi. A cause de ce que je vous avais dit dans la salle de réunion. Je n'avais pas pré..." Il rouvre les yeux quand Kate le frappe sur l'épaule."-EH!"

-"Si quelqu'un avait dû partir ça aurait été vous Castle pas moi."

-"Ca fait plaisir de se savoir désiré. Merci Lieutenant."Frottant toujours son épaule pour l'emphase."-Je peux continuer?"

-"Sûr." Kate reflète maintenant la même posture que Rick.

Rick fixe un point au dessus de l'épaule de Kate.

-"Une semaine sans nouvelles. Une semaine a imaginé les pires scénarios... J'ai pensé que vous étiez morte. Qu'on vous avez enlevé. Que vous étiez allongée dans un fossé blessée. Que...Que vous aviez besoin d'aide et que je n'étais pas là. Vous éti..."

-"Castle?." Il ne répond pas."-Rick?" Son regard est troublé quand il tombe dans le sien. Sans réfléchir, elle pose sa main sur sa joue et la caresse de son pouce."-Tout va bien Rick."

-"Non tout ne va pas bien Kate." Il secoue la tête."-Vous avez été enlevé, menacé, vendu et...et si je n'étais pas venu...Vous seriez...plus là."

Après 10 Jours de peur, d'inquiétude et d'incertitude. Puis d'avoir retrouvé Kate et d'être allongé près d'elle, font que les vannes de Rick cèdent.

Il ne s'inquiète plus de se ridiculiser ou d'être railler, ni d'être rejeté ou blessé. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est ressentir.

Il pose sa main sur celle de Kate qui se trouve toujours sur sa joue. Ensuite, il se penche vers elle et très délicatement pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Kate a du mal à soutenir son regard. Ses émotions sont là dans ses yeux. Il ne cherche pas à les cacher. Il y a tant de peine et de douleur. De peur et de désir. Elle réalise que Rick vient de lâcher prise. Elle sent sa main se poser sur la sienne et quand il se penche vers elle, elle le laisse faire. Autant pour lui que pour elle. Ses lèvres sur les siennes sont douces. Mais trop rapidement, à son goût, elles se séparent. Ce baiser était trop court. Elle en veut plus. Elle se redresse légèrement et part à la rencontre des lèvres de Castle. Cette fois elle prend le temps de savourer le baiser. Elle suce sur sa lèvre inférieure, la mord doucement puis l'embrasse. Encore et encore. Pendant le baiser sa main s'est déplacée à sa nuque. Elle pousse doucement sur celle-ci pour approfondir le baiser. Castle entrouve ses lèvres pour accorder l'accès à Kate qui ne se fait pas prier. Sa langue se précipite dans l'ouverture et entre en collision avec celle de Rick. Elles se cherchent, se battent, se caressent, se chamaillent. Les propriétaires, eux, ne sont plus que sensations, plaisirs et envies. Le besoin d'oxygène fini par les obliger à se séparer. Les laissant avec une respiration saccadée.

Rick n'arrive pas à y croire. Kate l'a laissé l'embrasser et elle est même à l'origine du second. Il ouvre les yeux pour se retrouver les plongeant dans ceux de Beckett.

Elle a les joues coloré et les lèvres enflées. Castle y passe le pouce avec délicatesse puis il prend la mèche de cheveux qui barre la joue de Kate et la coince derrière son oreille. Tout cela sans jamais la quitter du regard.

Il décide de prendre un risque en entrainant Beckett avec lui quand il s'allonge sur le lit. Elle suit le mouvement. Elle pose sa tête sur son torse et passe son bras autour de son abdomen. Le drap a glissé mais ni Kate ni Rick ne l'on remarqué. La main gauche de Rick joue avec les cheveux de Kate pendant que l'autre l'entoure.

-"Quand les garçons m'ont dit que tu étais partie en vacances, je ne les ai pas crû. Montgomery m'a appris que tu lui avais envoyé un mail. Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas toi. Que tu ne partirais jamais comme une voleuse. Mais les gars et Lanie... Ils ont dit que tu ne donnais presque jamais de nouvelles quand tu étais en congés. Ils m'ont demandé de te laisser deux semaines. Tout le monde sait que la patience et moi on est pas amie. J'ai tenu une semaine. Quand j'en suis venu à penser que tu étais en contact avec les autres et qu'ils me le cachaient, j'ai craqué. J'étais prêt à risquer que tu me descendes pour interrompre tes vacances mais au moins j'aurai été rassuré. J'ai invité les garçons chacun leur tour. J'ai essayé de la jouer cool. Tu parles ils ont vu clair dans mon jeu. Ils m'ont assuré qu'ils ne savaient rien. J'ai aussi parlé à Lanie. Nada."

La main dans les cheveux de Kate s'immobilise. Quand il reprend son monologue, une boule s'est logé dans sa gorge. C'est la partie la plus dure, la partie où il pourrait perdre Kate pour toujours.

-"Je suis allé voir...Est ce que tu vas l'épouser?" Voilà droit au but.

Kate qui jusque là était détendue. Se raidi et se redresse d'un bloc le regardant :

-"Quoi?"

-"Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait fait sa demande et que c'était surement pour ça que tu étais partie. Pour y réfléchir." Il fini la phrase dans un chuchotement. "-Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. Je l'ai..." Castle se redresse à son tour la stoppant dans sa phrase.

-"Félicitations Beckett. Vous méritez d'être heureuse. Vous av..." C'est maintenant Kate qui l'interromps.

-"Faut vraiment que tu apprennes à la fermer Castle." Comment on peut se comprendre sans parler et finir les phrases de l'autre au travail et être incapables d'avoir une discussion normale sans se blesser? Elle le regarde avec colère droit dans les yeux. "-Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir parce que je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Et puis sa demande n'était pas une demande en mariage mais une d'emménagement." Voilà. Au moins cette fois personne ne nous a interrompu.

-"Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais aimé?"

-"Il n'était pas ce que je recherchais."

Malgré le peu de lumière, Kate voit les yeux de Rick virer au bleu nuit et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il s'empare de ses lèvres. Il l'abaisse avec lui et elle se retrouve à moitié couché sur Rick. Le contact de la poitrine de Kate sur le torse de Rick les électrisent. Ca ne les arrête pas au contraire. Le baiser se fait plus passionné, désespéré d'en avoir plus. Des gémissements se font entendre dans la pièce. Ils finissent par la suite par s'écarter pour respirer. Kate dépose un baiser à la jonction de son cou et son épaule puis s'allonge près de lui sa tête sur son coeur pendant que sa main se balade sur le haut de son torse. Les mains de Rick tracent des arabesques sur le dos nu et le bras de Kate.

-"Je suis désolé KB pour tout à l'heure." Pour toute réponse Kate embrasse son pectoral. "-Quand il a parlé de demande j'ai tout de suite pensé au mariage. J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une attaque"

-"Heureusement pour toi tu étais déjà dans le service." Kate intervient en riant.

-"Ha!Ha! Très drôle Lieutenant. Bien que j'ai pensé la même chose." La serrant un peu plus à lui."Cette demande m'a donné plus envie de te retrouver."

-"Pourquoi?" Elle a tourné la tête appuyant son menton sur son torse et le regardant dans les yeux.

-"Parce que je tiens à toi." Evitons les grands mots pour le moment.

-"Et Gina?" On a parlé de Josh, il est normal de parler de Gina.

-"J'ai rompu il y a un mois." Pour toi Kate.

-"Pourquoi?" Maintenant je sais d'où vient ce changement des dernières semaines. Elle reprend sa pose initiale.

-"Elle n'était pas ce que je recherchais."

-"T'es sûr d'être écrivain Rick?"

-"Il m'arrive de plagier ma muse mais chut." Rick se penche en avant pour embrasser le dessus de la tête de Kate."-Il pensait que tu pourrais être chez tes parents. J'ai compris qu'il ne savait pas pour ta mère...Et le pire c'est que je n'avais pas une seule fois pensé à ton père. J'ai trouvé son adresse dans l'annuaire et je suis allé le voir."

A ça Kate relève la tête."-Est ce qu'il va bien?"

-"Oui. Mais il s'inquiète pour toi." Il lui caresse la joue. "- Tu vas le retrouver je te le promet."

-"C'est lui qui t'as dit ce qu'il se passait?"

-"Oui. Et malgré la gravité de la situation, cette visite était vraiment très drôle et très interessante. Il m'a donné tout ce qu'il fallait pour te retrouver et stopper ces fumiers."

Kate s'avance vers Rick et capture ses lèvres. De doux le baiser se transforme très vite en baiser exigeant. Rick plaque Kate contre lui. Ses mains sont partout sur son dos et ses bras. Une de ses main va finir sa route sur sa nuque et l'autre dans le bas de son dos.

Kate a passé ses mains dans les cheveux de Castle. Elle sème des baisers sur sa machoire, sur son cou, sa clavicule. Elle prend son lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche faisant gémir Castle. Elle s'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres. Franchit la barrière et le combat pour la dominance reprend.

Castle la bascule. Il se retrouve maintenant sur elle. Le drap les séparant toujours. Il part à la découverte du corps exposé de Kate. D'abord ses joues, ensuite sa machoire, sa clavicule, le haut de son sein gauche. Il descend jusqu'à son mamelon, l'attrappe avec sa bouche et avec sa langue commence à le taquiner. Kate gémi, elle se cambre sous les sensations merveilleuses. Il abandonne son sein pour l'autre et recommence la même torture. Son pouce droit joue avec le mamelon récemment libéré.

Kate se cramponne aux épaules de Castle. Elle frissonne quand il embrasse son plexus puis son estomac. Elle a besoin de plus. Elle a besoin de lui. Maintenant.

-"Rick..."


	5. Chapter 5

-"Rick..."

Castle, trop occupé à goûter, mordiller et explorer le corps de la jeune femme, ne répond pas.

-"Cas..." Kate laisse échapper un gémissement et enfonce ses ongles dans les épaules de Rick quand sa langue plonge dans son nombril.

Il remonte alors vers elle tout en parsement le corps de Kate de baisers légers. Il fait une petite halte au niveau de sa poitrine. Il taquine les mamelons puis l'embrasse. L'intensité du baiser les fait trembler.

Les mains de Castle sont en mouvements alors que celles de Kate ont stoppé leur course dans le dos de Rick. Les hanches de Kate se mettent à bouger contre celles de Rick et malgré le drap qui les sépare, la sensation est extrême.

Rick rompt le baiser. Il regarde Beckett dans les yeux. Comme si pour demander la permission de continuer.

Par réflexe d'auto défense, le corps de Beckett se tend. J'ai tellement envie de lui...Mais on ne peux pas faire ça. Pas ici. Pas comme ça. C'est...c'est...C'est ce que tu veux Kate. Et pour une fois laisse toi aller. Me laisser aller?...Ca ne m'est presque jamais arrivée. Et jamais avec un homme. Mais Rick n'est pas n'importe quel homme. Vrai. Il est celui qui me fait me sentir vivante et celui dont je suis amoureuse. Elle fini par se détendre et Rick doit avoir senti le changement en Kate en tant que son accord parce qu'il repart à la conquête de son corps avec cette fois un nouveau lieu à découvrir.

Après des baisers, des caresses et autres, Rick arrive à la limite du drap qui recouvre toujours la partie inférieure de Kate. Il l'attrappe et le tire lentement vers le bas. Son regard tombe sur...

-"Lieutenant! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?" On peut lire la surprise dans ses yeux, mais sa voix, elle, est à la fois sérieuse et rieuse.

-"On appelle ça une culotte Castle." Kate répond avec un large sourire."-Mais plus spécifiquement un string."

-"Très drôle. Je voulai dire pourquoi c'est encore LA?" Il désigne le sous vêtement."Et pas sur le sol?"

-"J'allais quand même pas te mâcher tout le travail." Sous le regard incroyant de Castle, elle continue."-Je l'ai gardé pour les mêmes raisons que toi."

-"Vois pas de quoi tu parles." dit Castle de mauvaise foi.

La main de Kate tire sur l'élastique de son boxer puis le lâche. Avec un sourire mauvais."-Vois toujours pas Castle?"

-"Vous êtes mauvaise Beckett. Vraiment mauvaise." Le sourire sur ses lèvres contredit bien sûr ses paroles.

-"Je le suis. Mais seulement avec toi Rick."

-"Merci. Je prends ça pour un compliment."

Ce que Kate s'apprêtait à dire, meurt dans sa gorge quand elle sent une des main de Rick passer la barrière de sa culotte. Il joue avec son bourgeon puis descend plus bas.

Kate se presse contre sa main en gémissant. Rick lui donne alors ce qu'elle demande. Ses doigts plongent dans le puit intime et secret de sa muse. Ils suivent le rythme de la langue de Rick sur son sein. Peu après, il sent ses murs se refermer autour de ses doigts. Il accélère le pas permettant à Kate d'atteindre l'extase.

Il emprisonne ses gémissements de plaisirs dans sa bouche.

Pendant qu'elle récupère, il lui ôte le vêtement en entraînant le drap avec lui. Ses yeux ne partant jamais des siens. Il brise le contact quand ses mains remontent le long de ses jambes suivi de près par sa bouche. Il caresse l'intérieur de ses cuisses faisant trembler la jeune femme. Et avant qu'il ne puisse explorer de sa bouche la contrée nouvellement exposée, Kate donne une légère pression sur ses avant-bras. Avec un grognement de fustration et à contre coeur, il abandonne la zone tant convoitée. Il remonte vers elle et celle-ci happe ses lèvres et l'embrasse à perdre haleine. Elle plaque son corps au sien. Passe ses jambes autour de lui l'incitant à gémir.

D'un coup de rein, elle renverse la situation. A présent Rick se trouve sous elle. A califourchon sur lui, elle part à son tour en expédition. Elle goûte, touche et mord.

Elle s'attarde aux endroits qui le font réagir plus fortement. Son lobe d'oreille, la jonction entre son cou et son épaule et son abdomen. Sa main droite glisse maintenant vers le sud. Elle la passe sous l'élastique, ses ongles frolant son membre. Rick réagit instantanément. Un râle de plaisir franchit ses lèvres. Elle se perd dans son regard puis elle le prend dans sa main et le caresse. Sous les assauts de Kate et se sentant proche de perdre tout contrôle, Castle attrappe la boite de préservatifs et la lâche au petit bonheur la chance sur le lit avant de prendre la main de kate et de la stopper. Fière de l'effet qu'elle a sur lui, elle lui retire son boxer puis le laisse tomber au pied du lit. Elle regarde l'évidence de son désir avec envie. Elle le frotte une dernière fois et alors elle recommence à caresser son torse. Bien. C'était son intention. Seulement voilà, Rick emprisonne ses poignets de ses mains en la tirant à lui, la faisant tomber sur son corps. Elle se retrouve à nouveau sous lui. Il s'agenouille, prend un comdon et le met.

En l'embrassant il se positionne au dessus d'elle et quand elle lui donne l'accès à sa bouche, il y entre. Suivi de très près par un coup de rein qui les unis. Il ne bouge pas, permettant à leur corps de s'habituer à l'autre. Très vite ils entament une danse vieille comme le monde.

Après avoir fait l'amour et une douche bien mérité, ils se remettent au lit.

Kate est blottie dans les bras de Rick. Elle se sent apaisée, sereine et entière. Mais SURTOUT, elle se sent à sa place dans ce lit et dans ses bras. Dieu! Elle ne serait pas contre pour rester ainsi pour toujours. C'est pure utopie elle le sait, mais avec Castle, elle se permet enfin de rêver.

Rick serre Kate contre lui sa main perdue dans ses cheveux. Il est exalté et heureux. Faut dire qu'il tient dans ses bras la femme de sa vie. La femme qui lui a redonné foi en l'amour et au bonheur. La femme qui l'aime pour LUI, pas pour son nom ou son argent.

Un soupir de contentement leur échappe dans une synchronisation parfaite.

-"Comment mon père t'a fait comprendre ce qu'il se passé?"

-"Au début, je pense qu'il avait opté pour placer des indices dans la discussion. Mais il a dû se rendre compte que ça prendrait trop de temps et que c'était risqué. Il a vér..."

-"Quels genres d'indices?" Le coupe Beckett en se redressant légèrement et le dévisageant.

-"Il m'a informé que toi et ton petit ami Alexander étiez partis rencontrer sa famille qui est dispatchée dans le pays." La voyant rougir à la mention d'Alexander et de ce que ça signifie, il ne peut s'empêcher de la taquiner."-Tu parles souvent de moi avec ton père amour?"

Le petit nom est sorti tellement naturellement que Rick n'y prête pas attention. Contrairement à Kate qui sent son coeur valser dans sa poitrine.

Amour? Il m'a réellement appelé amour?...Je ne suis pas une femme à surnom. J'ai toujours détesté ça...Pourtant cette fois je... Je l'aime. J'aime ce surnom. Seigneur! Si ça continue, je vais devenir guimauvesque.

-"Juste pour lui dire à quel point tu es irritant, agaçant, gam..."

-"Menteuse."

-"Ferme la Castle et continue."

-"A vos ordres patron." Sous le regard insistant et d'adoration de Rick, Kate baisse les yeux gêné. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il peut trouver d'aussi fascinant chez elle. Comme si Rick avait lu dans ses pensées, il dit"-Tu es belle KB. Autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur." Il lie ses doigts avec ceux de Kate et en caresse la paume."- Si je devais énumérer tout ce que j'aime chez toi, nous y serions encore dans 6 mois... Et bien que j'apprécie être dans ce lit avec toi, je veux toujours quitter cet endroit." Il presse doucement sur ses doigts pour qu'elle le regarde."-Je pourrai te faire la liste plus tard...dans mon lit ou le tien." A son sourire et ses yeux qui brillent, il n'a qu'une envie c'est la faire sienne à nouveau. Cette femme n'a aucune idée de son pouvoir de séduction.

Kate Beckett est peut être sûre d'elle dans son travail, mais dans sa vie privée elle est tout le contraire.

-"Rick"

La voix de Beckett le fait sortir de ses pensées. Se souvenant avec peine où il s'était arrêté, il continue"- Il a dit et je cite* Arkansas. Utah. Kansas. Illinois. Floride... Georgie. Arizona. Rhode-Island et il veut lui montrer le parc de Yosemite. Pour la dernière partie c'est mauvais. Elle qui déteste la campagne* Ce que je savais déjà. Et qu'Alexander avait 4 frères."

-"Attends une seconde." Rick voit les sourcils de Kate se plisser. Elle est entrain de réfléchir. Au bout de 5 minutes c'est l'illumination."J'ai trouvé." Elle a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. S'il osait, il lui dirait qu'elle ressemble à un enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux de Noël sous le sapin. Préférant rester en vie, il ne pipe mot."Les Etats correspondent aux lettres AUKIF GARY, la campagne pour dire que j'étais toujours en ville et les 4 frères pour te faire savoir qu'il y avait quatre hommes impliqués."

-"Exact. T'as jamais pensé à devenir flic?"

Une tape sur le torse est sa seule réponse puis"Quoi après?"

-"Ton père s'est rendu compte que lorsque je parlai avec Ben, celui-ci ne faisait plus attention à lui. Il m'a écrit un mot disant*Détournez attention Ben pour vous donner informations* Et tu me connais." A son signe d'assentiment il enchaîne."Je l'ai fais parler pendant que ton père me notais l'essentiel. Ca faisait très James Bond...Avec le 7 cette fois." Il sourit se référant à la fois où elle lui avait dit qu'il était l'agent 007 sans le 7."-De plus, ce type était vraiment un débutant."

-"J'avais remarqué aussi. Mais il était armé et les débutants armés sont les plus dangereux." Elle soupire en regardant Rick avant de s'allonger à nouveau contre lui et de le serrer."-Que disait le mot?"

Rick frotte son dos tout en répondant."-En gros. Qu'AUKIF est un drogué, qu'il a une dette chez Will FILLION. Que la soeur de celui-ci a été enlevé par NEEDLE. Et que ce bâtard d'AUKIF t'as obligé à rentrer dans le réseau de NEEDLE menaçant de demander à Ben Katic de s'en prendre à ton père." Il pose sa main sur la hanche de Kate la ramenant plus près de lui."Qu'on me laisse 5 minutes avec ce fumier et je lui ferais comprendre son erreur. On ne s'en prend pas à ma famille sans en subir les conséquences."

Kate réalise seulement maintenant que Rick ne lui offre pas simplement son amour, mais qu'il lui offre aussi une famille. Sa famille.

Les prochains mots de Kate sont simplement murmurés. N'étant pas encore prête à les dire à voix haute."-Je t'aime Rick."

Quand Tony avait laissé Mr CARDIT devant la porte de Sara, il était parti directement à son rendez-vous. Si tout se passait bien avec sa nouvelle recrue, il n'aurait plus besoin de cette petite trainée de Brooke. Alors il s'en débarasserait comme il le faisait depuis toujours, il la jeterait dans l'Hudson river.

Personne ne se moquait ou volait Anthony NEEDLE. Elle avait essayé et elle avait perdu. Ca faisait maintenant 15 jours que Raoul et Troy s'occupaient d'elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas parlé. OH! Mais elle parlerait il s'en assurerait. Même si pour cela il devait lui couper les doigts un par un.

Elle finirait par lui dire qui elle était réellement. Il savait déjà qu'elle n'était ;

Ni une prostituée cherchant à se faire du pognon rapidement. Non. Elle avait été trop effarouché quand un client l'avait touché.

Ni un flic. Ca il en était sûr parce qu'il les repérait à 10 Kilomètres.

Il allait lui rendre une petite visite, lui faire savoir pourquoi elle était là et ensuite il rentrerait chez lui. Alors son destin serait scellé.

Si Sara avait bien travaillé, elle deviendrait sa nouvelle égérie et Brooke finirait au fond de l'eau.

Une 3ième voix. Je peux entendre une 3ième voix. Je la connais j'en suis sûre. Malheureusement je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. En tout cas le propriétaire de cette voix grave n'est pas là pour me sauver. Elle appartient sans aucun doute à la personne responsable de ma captivité. Quand le silence de l'autre côté de la porte se fait, mon corps se met à trembler. La porte s'ouvre peu de temps après et je vois enfin l'homme qui m'a fait vivre cette horreur. Quand je le reconnais, j'ai un hoquet de surprise. Anthony NEEDLE.

Oubliant que je suis attachée, je tente de me précipiter vers lui. Mais je ne peux aller plus loin que le pied du lit. Alors je hurle.

-"POURQUOI? Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça?" Je m'effondre sur le sol en larmes.

Je sens deux paires de bras me soulever et me remettre sur le lit. La seconde suivante, je ressens une douleur cuisante sur ma joue. Tony vient de me mettre une gifle magistrale. Sous le choc et de la peur, je me recroqueville sur moi même.

Il fait un autre pas vers moi. D'un geste instinctif, je me protège le visage. Ca ne l'arrête pas. Il m'attrappe par les cheveux et tire tellement fort que je suis presque sûre qu'il en a arraché une poignée.

Il me force à le regarder dans les yeux et avec sa main droite il serre autour de mon cou.

-"Qui es tu?"

A travers mes larmes et la difficulté que j'ai à respirer, je répond"Je m'appelle Brooke. Brooke FILLION"

-"Pour qui travailles tu?"

-"Kellers Associés." Je ne pense même pas à rester silencieuse. Il a un regard de fou et son corps est extrêmement tendu. Je suis littéralement effrayé. Les viols à côté de ça passeraient pour des promenades de santé.

-"Pour qui travailles tu?" En disant cela, il resserre sa main autour de mon cou me faisant suffoquer. Il relâche un peu la pression pour me laisser répondre.

-"Je travaille pour la Kellers Associés. Ils sont un Cabinet d'urbanisme... Qu'est ce que vous me voulez à la fin? Si c'est parce que je vous ai menti sur ma vraie profession, j'en suis désolée... Je voulais juste surprendre mon mari avec une de ces filles. Pour le divorce. Pour obtenir la garde de mes enfants. Je n'ai rien fait de mal."

Tony me repousse avec force. Ma tête rebondit sur un barreau du lit. Je ne m'inquiète pas . Je suis trop heureuse de pouvoir respirer normalement à nouveau. Il me scrute du regard puis fait demi tour et quitte la chambre Poucet et Duck derrière lui. La porte reste ouverte et je peux voir Anthony fulminer. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien. Ce qui est sûr c'est que mes réponses ne sont pas celles qu'il voulait entendre. Je me fait la plus petite possible ne voulant pas redevenir la cible de sa colère.

Après un temps très court Tony pénètre à nouveau dans la pièce. Il me dévisage puis :

-"Je vais revenir." Et il repart, en fermant la porte cette fois.

Je suis encore en vie.

Pour l'instant.

Si rien ne se passe très vite, je sais pertinemment que je finirai dans l'Hudson river. Et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et après 10 jours de sommeils agités, les nouveaux amants s'endorment sereins.

Rick est le 1ier à sortir des limbes du sommeil. Un poids l'empêche de bouger. Il commence à paniquer avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Son regard tombe sur une épaule nue et une masse de cheveux. Pendant son somme, Kate s'est littéralement installé sur lui. Un sourire aux lèvres, il admire la jeune femme. Qui aurait cru que Kate Beckett était caline.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne veuille pas la réveiller, il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser ses mains aller et venir sur son corps chaud. Ses caresses sont aussi légères que des ailes de papillons pourtant, le corps de Kate réagit intensément. Elle frissonne, son corps se colle à Rick encore plus, si c'est possible, puis laisse échapper un gémissement. Il n'en faut pas plus à Rick pour être entièrement rêveillé. Malgré la force de son désir, il s'astreind à continuer ses caresses sensuelles.

-"J'espère que c'est moi qui te fait cet effet là."

Castle sursaute légèrement au son de sa voix.

-"Quel effet?"

Kate remue le haut de sa cuisse qui vient frotter son anatomie. En réponse Rick gémit.

-"Je pensais aux garçons."

-"Arrff." Beckett tourne la tête vers lui."-Trop d'informations pour moi Castle."

-"Ah! Ah! Je suis mort de rire Beckett." Tout en redessinant le contour de sa joue gauche. "-Ils sont un excellent atténueur de libido. Surtout en string et tutu rose."

Le rire de Kate réverbère a travers son corps.

-"QUOI? Comment crois tu que j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps sans me jeter sur toi ou te laisser voir l'effet que tu as sur moi?" Jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. "Et puis j'en avais marre d'être tout le temps à l'étroit dans mes pantalons ou de devoir prendre des douches glacées, MÊME en hiver."

-"Bienvenu dans mon monde."

-"Heyyy! Je t'interdit de penser aux garçons... Même si c'est en string et tutu rose." répond Rick faussement outré.

-"Lanie. Et dans une culotte de grand mère."

-"OH MON DIEU! L'HORREUR!" Il prend sa tête dans ses mains en fermant les yeux. "-Merci beaucoup Lieutenant. En insistant bien sur son grade. Maintenant j'ai les images gravé dans mon cerveau. Et pour prouver ses dire, la partie précédemment réveillée, s'abaisse. Kate commence par le railler puis éclate de rire. Rapidement Rick se joint à elle. Faisant ainsi retomber toute la pression des dernières semaines. Une fois calmé la tendresse puis le désir reprennent leurs droits.

Les baisers se font enfiévrés et par la suite plus doux. Leurs langues se taquinent, se cherchent, s'agacent. Leurs mains trouvent les endroits sensibles. Cette fois, ils se livrent à l'autre sans aucune retenue. Ils prennent le temps de se découvrir. Ils satisfont au désir de l'autre. Ils donnent et partage. C'est la communion de deux personnes qui se sont cherchés pendant longtemps.

L'acte en lui même au final ne devient que secondaire.

Ils sont dans leur monde que dis je leur univers. On ne sait plus où commence et où termine l'autre dans ce méli de membres embrouillés. Ils se reposent essayant de ramener leur respiration à la normale. Leurs corps en sueurs se détachent sans pour autant se séparer complètement. Comme si ne plus se toucher leur été insupportable.

Rick embrasse le front de Kate qui est alanguie dans ses bras. Il se redresse, attrape leurs peignoirs qui se trouvent en un tas au pied du lit. Ensuite en tend un à Kate

-"Toi, moi et le jacuzzi?"

Castle lui sourit. Kate qui est toujours allongée, enterre sa tête dans l'oreiller en répondant.

-"Rick, on vient jus..."

Avec une main sur le coeur.-"Tu me blesses KB. Je ne pense pas qu'à CA." Sous le regard agnostique de Kate "-Je jure... Enfin sauf avec toi. Mais... " Levant les bras en l'air."-OK j'avoue. J'avais Ca en tête." La fixant dans les yeux."-C'est de ta faute."

A présent assise, Kate lui donne un sourire affriolant avant d'enfiler le peignoir et de quitter le lit. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bains sans un regard pour Rick.

-"Toi, moi et le jacuzzi. Maintenant."

Rick se précipite à la suite de Kate après avoir attrapé un préservatif.

Quand il pénètre dans la salle de bains, le bain à remous est déjà en train de se remplir et Kate est dans la cabine de douche. Il se débarasse du préservatif récemment utilisé puis va la rejoindre sous l'eau. Tout juste est il près d'elle que le désir ressurgit. Avec peine il résiste à la toucher. S'il cède, il sait qu'ils ne sortiront jamais de la douche. Il attrape le shampooing, en fait tomber dans le creux de sa main puis se frictionne les cheveux.

Kate ne s'est pas retournée à son entrée. Ne se faisant pas confiance pour garder ses mains loin de lui. Elle n'a pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il est dans le même état. Elle sort de la douche sans qu'aucun mot n'est été prononcé entre eux. Elle entre dans le jacuzzi avec délectation. Les bulles sur ses muscles la ravie. Elle pose sa tête sur le rebord et ferme les yeux. Une caresse sur sa joue les lui fait rouvrir. Pour tomber droit dans ceux de Rick. La douceur et l'amour qu'elle y lit la touche. Sans rompre le contact visuel, elle prend la main qui se trouve toujours sur sa joue et la mène à ses lèvres. Elle embrasse sa paume. Son autre main se pose sur sa cuisse et du pouce la caresse. Rick se penche vers elle et capture ses lèvres offertes dans un baiser qui en dit plus que les mots.

-"Viens."

Rick se fait un plaisir d'obéir. Il s'assoit à ses côtés. Kate se déplace pour s'installer entre ses jambes. Elle ferme les robinets et pose sa tête sur son torse. Elle entoure son propre corps avec les bras de Castle et pose ses mains sur les cuisses de celui-ci. Et dans un soupir heureux se détend. Avec ses doigts, Rick forme des figures bizarres sur l'abdomen de Kate tout en picorant son cou. Pendant que KB, elle, laisse les siens se promener le long de ses jambes.

-"Amour?"

-"Hmm?" Elle est tellement relaxée que c'est tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire.

-"J'ai eu beau chercher, je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Où est il?"

Kate pivote vers lui.

-"Où est quoi?"

-"Ton tatouage."

-"Je plaisantais Rick" Kate répond dans un sourire.

-"Oh!" Rick est déçu. Se reprenant rapidement."-C'est dommage... Maintenant je vais devoir te cacher le mien."

Kate se retourne complètement entre les jambes de Rick pour lui faire face. Elle le fixe quelques secondes.

-"Tu n'as pas de tatouage."

-"..."

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Et les sourcil froncés, les yeux de Kate s'égare sur la peau de castle. Comme essayant de s'en remémorer chaque centimètre carré. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'une seule partie de son corps à encore échapper à son exploration.

-"Ton dos. Tu as un tatouage dans le dos."

-".."

-"Riiickkk."

-"Kateee."

-"C'est quoi?...Un animal? Un mot? Un dessin?" Face à son visage neutre et attisé par la curiosité, Kate fait une des choses qu'elle déteste le plus. Elle supplie. "-S'il te plait Rick montre le moi."

Pour seule réponse, Rick prend son visage dans ses mains et l'embrasse. Prise par surprise elle entrouvre les lèvres et Rick en profite pour s'infiltrer dans les profondeurs de sa bouche. Kate devient vite une participante active. Le tatouage nullement oublié.

Obligés de se séparer sous risque de mourir asphyxié, ils demeurent front contre front. Rick se ressaisit le premier.

-"J'y gagne quoi si je te le montre?" Croisant les bras et la mine boudeuse. "- Tu viens quand même de briser une de mes rêverie. J'ai passé des nuits entières à imaginer l'endroit et ce qu'il représentait. Tout ça pour rien. C'était méchant."

-"Pauvre bébé."

Posant ses mains de chaque côté de Rick sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle se penche vers lui, l'embrasse sur la joue et remonte jusqu'à son oreille.

-"Si tu me le montres, je suis sûre de retrouver mon uniforme de l'académie de police." Elle dépose un baiser derrière son oreille et se recule pour lui faire face à nouveau.

La tête de Rick est inestimable. Il a les yeux écarquillés et dilatés, la bouche ouverte dans un sourire énorme et il secoue la tête de bas en haut frénétiquement. Seule manque la bave dégoulinante.

Kate le sort de sa béatitude avec une tape légère sur la joue.

Rick parvient à effacer les images de Kate en uniforme qui se bouscule dans sa tête très difficilement.

-"Promis?"

Pendant qu'elle répond, elle réfrène l'envie de rouler les yeux devant ses gamineries.

-"Promis juré Rick."

-"Si tu ne ti..."

-"Si je ne tiens pas ma promesse, j'irai aux bureaux du STAR-LEDGER et du NEW YORK TIMES et je leurs annoncerai MOI MÊME notre relation." Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas par amour. Note à moi même *Penser à récupérer mon uniforme chez papa*

Il ne serait pas allé aussi loin. Mais sachant à quel point Kate souhaite garder sa vie hors des médias, il ne peut que la croire.

-"Ok." Et il se décale un peu pour lui permettre de jeter un oeil dans son dos du côté droit.

(Je crois me rappeler qu'il a un tatouage égyptien à la cuisse. Pour ma fic il ne le sera pas.)Sous son omoplate Kate aperçoit deux symboles chinois.

(Mettre le dessin du tatouage)

Elle ne résiste pas à le toucher et tout en redessinant les symboles du bout des doigts, elle demande.

-"Qu'est ce que ça signifie?"

Rick se réinstalle dos contre la paroi et passe ses bras autour de la taille de Kate en répondant.

-"Puissance."

-Pourquoi ce mot en particulier?"

-"Richard signifie puissant et dur. Puissant pour Rick (sans le K) et Dur pour Hard."

-"D'où Nikki HARD?"

-"Nope. C'est toi qui m'a inspiré le nom."

-"Tu me trouves dure?" Levant la main pour l'empêcher de parler."- Avant de répondre rappelles toi que je suis armée." Face à son sourire goguenard elle rectifie."-Bien d'habitude."

-"Tu aurais préféré ; Nikki EXTRAORDINARY ou Nikki STRONG?"

-"DIEU! C'est encore pire... Tu aurais pu choisir un nom plus...moins...Un autre nom quoi et un meilleur prénom aussi."

-" Tu l'abhorres vraiment pas vrai?"

-"Je m'y suis faite. Mais je LE déteste quand les gens m'appelle Nikki." Entremêlant ses doigts avec ceux de Rick."Dis moi que Nikki ne vient pas d'une VRAIE prostituée."

-"Nikki ne vient pas d'une prostiutuée. Du moins à ma connaissance."

-"Dieu merci."

Mordillant délicatement la clavicule de Kate.

-"Nicole est le deuxième prénom d'Alexis."

-"Oh!"

-"Tu l'aimes mieux maintenant?"

-"Nope."

La bouche de Rick repart à la découverte du cou de Kate qui penche la tête plus loin pour lui donner un meilleur accès. De sa langue, il trace un chemin de feu jusqu'à son lobe qu'il tourmente et qui à pour résultat de la faire trembler et gémir. Il s'enhardit en prenant le lobe entre ses dents et en le mordillant. Une décharge électrique traverse Kate de la tête aux pieds. Et la sensation, au lieu de s'en aller, viens prendre ses quartiers dans le bas du ventre de la jeune femme. La laissant tel un pantin désarticulé entre ses bras. Les attentions de Rick sont une torture. Chaques contacts, chaques baisers. Tout. Mais c'est une torture tellement délicieuse.

De son côté, Rick ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Le corps de Kate le rend fou. Sans parler de ses réactions. Chaques gémissements ou frissons le conduise plus près de la folie. Kate est une drogue. Sa drogue.

Les caresses de Castle se font plus précises et n'y tenant plus, elle fait volte-face et s'installe sur les genoux de l'auteur. Elle scelle ses lèvres aux siennes et en une seconde, elle a repris le contrôle de la situation. Elle explore sa bouche avec douceur pour commencer puis avec son désir pour lui qui augmente, elle devient plus passionnée. Elle est bientôt prête à le recevoir en elle. Elle interromps le baiser juste le temps de s'occuper de les protéger. Une fois fait, leurs deux corps enflammés s'unissent et pour la troisième fois de la journée, le couple se perd dans les méandres de leur amour.

Tony est de retour chez lui. Il n'est pas simplement en colère, il est fou de rage.

Non seulement cette trainée de Brooke n'a pas parlé mais en plus elle a instillé le doute chez lui. Bien sûr ça ne va pas lui éviter de mourir mais si elle a dit la vérité, cela signifierait qu'un de ses homme est un traître. Lui qui se glorifie d'être un bon juge, se serait fait avoir?

Il se rend immédiatement dans son bureau pour être mis au courant de ce qu'il se passe avec ses filles. Après, il trouvera le fumier qui s'est joué de lui et il le fera souffrir avant de le tuer.

Il ouvre la porte avec brusquerie faisant sursauter les deux hommes qui se trouvent au fond de la pièce devant les écrans.

-"J'écoute."

L'homme qui est le plus près de Tony prend la parole.

-"Les filles 2, 4, 9 et 11 sont seules. Mr Olliers est avec la 7 depuis 1 heure. Les filles 1, 3, 5, 6, 8, 10 et 12 sont toujours avec leurs clients. Mr REYES a appelé, il a réservé la 4 pour la nuit. Il sera là à 21 heures. Le client de la 11 arrive dans 20 mn."

Tony est passé derrière les hommes et il observe les télés.

-"Des problèmes avec la nouvelle?"

Cette fois c'est l'autre gars qui s'exprime. Il montre le carré représentant la chambre 12.

-"Rien de suspect Monsieur. Elle semble le satisfaire Monsieur." Il travaille pour Tony depuis près d'une année et pourtant il est toujours effrayé par l'homme. Faut dire que sa réputation de tueur intraitable le précède.

Tony s'attarde devant les écrans encore quelques minutes avant d'aller s'assoir derrière son bureau.

Il commence ses recherches pour démasquer celui qui lui a volé les 23 millions de Dollars qui se trouvaient dans son coffre fort.

Rick est appuyé au chambrale de la porte séparant la chambre de la salle de bains. Il contemple Kate qui se sèche les cheveux. Leurs regards se croisent dans le miroir et ne se quittent plus. Kate y met finalement un terme quand elle penche la tête en arrière. Elle débranche le séchoir, dépose la brosse à cheveux sur la tablette au dessus du lavabo et se dirige vers la sortie. Rick bloque le passage et il ne semble pas vouloir se déplacer. Kate pose ses mains sur son torse et le pousse doucement mais fermement. Rick recule et Kate en profite pour le dépasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son poignet être retenu. Elle se retourne vers castle. Avec son autre main, il éteind la lumière de la salle de bains puis attrape l'autre poignet de Kate. Il fixe Beckett dans les yeux et enclenche leurs doigts ensembles. Un sourire en coin apparaît sur son visage. Kate le connait très bien. Il signifie que Castle prépare quelque chose qu'elle ne va pas apprécier. Et elle ne tarde pas à découvrir ce qu'il a à l'esprit quand il s'approche d'elle et murmure.

-"J'ai envie de m'amuser Sara. Pas toi?"

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de riposter. Les mains toujours liées, il les entraîne vers le mur qui lui fait face. Il plaque Kate contre celui-ci et se baisse vers son cou.

Kate regagne ses esprits. Mais ne faisant rien pour se libérer s'exclame.

-"Rick a quoi tu joues?"

Sans cesser de picorer son corps. "-Je leur donne ce qu'ils veulent... Si tout se passe derrière les rideaux ou dans la salle de bains, ils pourraient se poser des questions."

Kate doit concéder qu'il a un point mais...

-"Et si on est enregistré et que ça tombe entre les mauvaises mains on est foutus."

-"Si on est enregistré, ils ne verront que 2 personnes jouant le jeu... C'est pourquoi je ne t'embrasse pas. Bien que j'en meurs d'envie." Il relève leurs bras au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme et presse légèrement ses doigts."-On ne fait rien d'inadéquat KB."

-"Rick...C'est toi et moi et les gens vont pens..."

Il l'a regarde."-C'est cela qui t'inquiète? Qu'on nous croit ensemble?"

Malgré la faible lumière diffusée par la lampe de chevet, Kate entrevoit la peine dans ses yeux bleus.

-"Ce n'est pas ce..." Elle soupire puis décide de lui dévoiler ce qu'elle a sur le coeur. "-C'est entre toi et moi Rick. Notre relation ou non relation nous appartient... Et au cas où tu aurais encore des doutes, je VEUX être avec toi... Seulement je ne souhaite pas que Lanie, les garçons et Dieu sait qui d'autres, fassent des réflexions déplacées et s'immiscent dans ce que nous sommes sur le point de commencer. Excepté Alexis, ta mère et mon père bien sûr ... Bref. Je veux pouvoir passer du temps avec toi et ta famille sans qu'un paparazzi se jète sur nous. J'aimerai aussi le garder entre nous le plus longtemps possible pour profiter de l'anonymat. Mais le plus important de tout, je veux que ce soit nous qui décidions ensemble de quand et comment en informer les autres. Parce que je sais que quand ça se saura, on ne sera plus maître de notre rapport et je ne suis pas prête à voir ma vie étalée dans les journaux."

Rick est stupéfait par son monologue. Heureux mais stupéfait.

-"Wouah Kate! Tu penses à un *nous* depuis combien de temps?"

Les joues de Kate virent au cramoisi.

-"Ferme la Castle."

Rick est ému devant la gêne évidente de Beckett. Et par respect et parce qu'il sait que ça lui a demandé beaucoup de courage, Rick étouffe le fou rire qui n'était pas loin.

-"Je remercie Roy d'avoir persisté à m'envoyer ici. Je n'ai pas cessé de lui dire que je n'étais pas la bonne personne. J'ai même insisté pour que l'un des garçons prenne ma place...Et va savoir pourquoi, ils ont refusés." Embrassant sa joue."-Si tu veux que j'arrête, dis le et je le ferai." Comme Kate ne bouge pas, il emprisonne ses deux mains dans l'une des sienne. Maintenant libre, sa main descend lentement le long de son flanc puis se pose sur sa hanche.

De l'autre côté des caméras les hommes n'en perdent pas une miette. Même Tony qui les a entendu siffler s'est rapproché. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il semblerait que son jugement ne soit pas aussi mauvais qu'il le pensait après tout.

Il est ravi. Il est sûr de se faire beaucoup de pognon avec cette fille.

Finalement la journée de Tony ne sera pas complètement fichue.

Kate est médusée. Rick l'embrase d'une force qu'elle ne comprend pas. Aucun homme n'avait réussi à l'éveiller comme Castle le fait en ce moment.

Dieu du ciel! Ils sortent à peine d'un rapport sexuel et pourtant elle est à nouveau prête à le faire sienne. Il fait naître en elle des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Elle ne dit pas qu'elle ne ressentait rien avec les autres hommes, mais elle n'a jamais eu l'envie de se perdre en eux. Et jamais eu envie de refaire l'amour avec eux aussi rapidement.

Peut être que c'est parce qu'elle n'a jamais fait l'amour avec eux. C'était juste du sexe.

Et aucuns d'eux n'étaient parvenu à atteindre son coeur.

A travers la brume de son désir, une phrase dite par Castle refait surface.

*Ensemble nous serions bons* Et bien. Il avait raison.

Kate meurt d'envie de passer ses mains sur le corps brûlant de Castle. Mais à cause de ces satanées caméras, elle se cantonne à effleurer ses épaules. Rick, lui, a passé une main dans son dos la plaquant contre lui et l'autre a pris résidence dans ses cheveux. Son visage est enterré dans son décolleté. Quand elle le réalise elle ouvre les yeux et haletante.

-"Rick arrête. Ca va trop loin."

Rick se redresse haletant aussi

-"Désolé Amour. Je me suis laissé emporté." La tirant par la ceinture de son peignoir et marchant à reculons vers le lit."Viens. Le spectable est fini."

A l'abri des regards, Rick passe aux choses sérieuses. Il donne à Kate ce que son corps réclame.

Il utilise sa bouche et ses mains pour la conduire jusqu'à la félicité.

Son plaisir assouvi Kate se blottie dans les bras de son compagnon.

-"Combien de temps il nous reste?"

Castle se saisi de sa montre qui se trouve sur la table de chevet.

-"1h17." Il la repose à sa place.

-"Il se passe quoi après?"

-"Je vais le voir. Je lui vante tes talents et lui dit que je veux te garder encore 5 heures."

Se relevant sur un coude pour pouvoir le regarder Kate demande.

-"Combien?"

-"Combien quoi?"

-"Rick tu m'insultes là."

Rick lui répond avec réticence sachant où ça va les mener.

-"10 000$"

Kate ouvre la bouche puis la referme avant de retrouver la parole.

-"1000$ l'heure?"

-" Pas 1000. 2000$."

-"QUOI? Tu vas payer 20 000$?" Le frappant durement sur le bras."-T'es complètement malade Castle."

Lui tournant délibérément le dos

-"Je sais. Et dire que j'ai annulé une soirée très importante avec ma fille et ma mère pour être ici. Où avais je la tête?"

A ses mots, Beckett sent monter la culpabilité en elle. Elle dépose un baiser sur son omoplate et passe son bras autour de lui.

-"Je suis désolé bébé." Elle a juste le temps de se traîter d'idiote pour avoir utilisé un petit nom avant que Rick ne réagisse.

Il bondit et se retourne vers elle.

-"Qu'est ce que tu as dit?"

-"Je suis désolé Rick."

-"Là c'est toi qui m'insultes Kate."

Une fois de plus ça se retourne contre elle.

-"Ok j'ai dit *bébé*. Mais ne t'y habitues pas parce que ça ne se reproduira plus... Pour le reste je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ava..."

-"Tu te sens coupable?"

-"Bien sûr. Ta fille et t..."

-"Je n'ai rien annulé Kate."

-"Pourq..."

-"Je n'avais pas envie que l'on se dispute. Et puis si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu aurais su que les numéros des billets avaient été relevé pour que je puisse les reprendre plus tard."

Kate s'écroule sur le lit et se cache sous le drap.

-"On peut oublier les 5 dernières minutes s'il te plait?"

Castle soulève le drap pour apercevoir Kate.

-"C'est oublié." Il l'embrasse sur le bout du nez puis"- Sauf le *bébé*"

Elle ne répond même pas. Elle se contente de le faire s'allonger à ses côtés et de se pelotonner contre lui.

L'endroit est trop calme au goût de Rick. Il décide que c'est le bon moment pour en savoir plus sur les 10 jours d'absences de Kate.

-"Pourquoi AUKIF est venu te chercher toi pour l'aider?"

Kate stoppe ses caresses et après 1 inspiration.

-"On s'est rencontré pendant ma 1iere année de collège. Lui et sa famille venaient de débarquer à New-York. Je suis très vite devenue amie avec sa petite soeur. Gary avait 4 ans de plus que nous et il redoublait sa dernière année.Dès le début je me suis méfiée de lui. Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Il s'est mis à trainer avec 1 groupe de marginaux plus âgés et qui était surveillé par la police. Rapidement, il a commencé à faire conneries sur conneries. Racket des plus jeunes. Vandalismes. Bagarre. Drogue. Alcool. etc. Il terrorisait sa soeur. Alors je l'ai pris sous mon aile et Gary m'a pris en grippe. Un jour, il a battu sa soeur et je suis allée le denoncer. Il a été envoyé en maison de correction jusqu'à sa majorité. A son retour, il a repris ses mauvaises fréquentations et habitudes. Une nuit il est rentré chez lui complètement shooté. Il a pénétré dans la chambre de sa soeur et il l'a frappé à mort... Shannon est morte 2 jours plus tard. Elle n'avait que 14 ans. Gary a pris 10 ans pour meurtre + 5 ans pour circonstances aggravantes. Il est sorti il y a 1 an et demi... Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que j'ai perdu 2 amies cette nuit là. Shannon, Brooke et moi étions les meilleures copines. A la mort de Shannon, Brooke a perdu pied. Elle s'est laissée embarquer par son frère et son cousin. 2 des marginaux avec qui Gary trainait. Elle est devenue accro. Et je l'ai perdu de vue. Jusqu'à il y a 10 jours, j'aurai été incapable de dire si elle était en vie ou pas."


	6. Chapter 6

Flash Back 10 jours plus tôt.

Marchant vers ma chambre j'entends des frappement sur ma porte. Je m'y dirige et jète un oeil par le judas. Mon corps se raidi instantanément. La colère puis la haine enfle dans mon corps. Je tente de me calmer, mais à la vue de la personne de l'autre côté rien y fait. Empli de haîne, j'ouvre la porte avec force et fait face à l'un des 2 hommes, non 3 hommes que je hais le plus au monde.

-"Que faîs tu ici Gary?"

-"J'ai besoin de ton aide."

-"Dégage d'ici avant..."

-"Avant que quoi?"

Autant je menace Castle de le tuer plusieurs fois par jour, autant je sais que je ne le blesserai jamais. Je l'aime trop pour ça.

Au contraire de l'homme devant moi dont je n'aurai aucune hésitation à tuer ni regret de le voir mort.

Une seconde. Est ce que je viens de dire que j'aimais Castle?...OH MON DIEU! Je suis amoureuse de Rick Castle. ENFER et DAMNATION!Je suis amoureuse de l'homme d'une autre femme. M****! Josh.

GENIALl! Je fais enfin face à mes sentiments pour Castle alors qu'on n'est pas libre et que je pense à tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. Je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais me satisfaire des visites conjugales une fois par semaine à vie. Visites conjugales? Epouser Castle?...Katherine Castle. Kate Castle. Lieutenant Castle. J'ai une pré... je suis tirée de mes rêveries folles par quelqu'un tirant sur mon bras.

-"Suis moi."

Je tente de récupérer mon bras mais il serre plus fort.

-"Je n'irai nulle part avec toi."

-"Tu pourrais le regretter crois moi." Le son de sa voix m'oblige à lever la tête et ce que je vois dans ses yeux me confirme que je pourrais réellement le regretter. Alors malgré la haîne qu'il m'inspire j'accepte de le suivre. Il me donne le temps de me changer. Je pourrai appeler Castle ou Lanie ou même les garçons, mais je ne veux pas les impliquer. Pas maintenant ou...jamais. Je prends mon sac et ma veste puis l'on quitte mon appartement et l'immeuble. Assise sur le siège passager, je jette un coup d'oeil sur ma montre. 4h21. Avec un peu de chance je ne serai pas en retard au boulot. Très drôle Beckett, Castle déteint sur toi. J'ai du faire un bruit parceque je le vois se tourner vers moi sans rien dire. Je ne serai certainement pas à l'heure au travail et mon instinct me dit que je ne me présenterai pas au poste pendant un moment. Je suis un homme que je déteste à l'aveuglette. Et j'y allais de mon propre chef.

Je reconnais enfin que je suis amoureuse de Rick et il y a des chances pour qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais et que je ne sache jamais ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie ensemble. Et certainement je pourrai ne jamais avoir des bébés Castle.

Car une chose est sûre, quelque soit l'histoire dans laquelle je m'embarque, il y aura des morts et je suis prête à tout pour rester en vie.

Dans la voiture c'est le silence complet, excepté peut être pour le bruit du moteur. Et c'est très bien pour moi car j'ai vraiment besoin de ce silence pour me calmer. Bien sûr je suis tentée de vouloir agir, mais sa menace et surtout son regard de plus tôt m'en empêche. Je tourne donc la tête vers l'exterieur et observe les gens qui se pressent sur le trottoir. J'essaie de deviner ceux qui rentrent chez eux et ceux qui partent travailler. Tout plutôt que de m'attarder sur ma situation.

Nous passons maintenant devant le NYC Fire museum sur Spring St et très vite je me rend compte que nous nous dirigeons droit sur le Holland Tunnel. La circulation étant minime, nous arrivons en très peu de temps de l'autre côté de l'Hudson river. Quand je le vois tourner sur Marin Blvd puis prendre Adams St, je me redresse et me tourne vers Gary furieuse.

-"Tu n'as pas osé?"

Gary éclate de rire

-"Tu croyais tout de même pas que je ne prendrai aucune garantie."

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une suis hors de moi et je me retiens à grand peine de me jeter sur lui.

-"Sale de fils de ****. Si tu as touché à un seul de ses cheveux, je te tue AUKIF."

Je fulmine intérieurement. Oh oui, je n'hésiterai pas à lui mettre une balle dans la tête. Enfer! Je n'avais pas hésité une seconde à tuer Coonan alors qu'il était mon seul lien pour retrouver le commanditaire du meurtre de ma mère...Ok Castle avait été en danger. Mais étant honnête avec moi même, je ne regrettais pas mon geste. Et puis sa mort avait quelque peu soulagé le poids de sur mes épaules. Alors oui si je le devais, je n'aurai aucun remord avec abattre ce fumier.

D'autre part, mon père est la seule famille qui me reste, et malgré ses années d'alcoolisme qui ont contribuées à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, il est toujours mon père. De plus, depuis 5 ans qu'il est sobre, le lien entre nous s'est recrée et je ne veux surtout pas le perdre lui aussi. Pas à cause d'un malade assoiffé de vengeance. Car j'ai dans l'idée qu'une partie de cette histoire est dû à la vengeance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gary se gare devant la maison de mon père. Et avant même qu'il est éteint le moteur, je bondi hors du véhicule et me précipite vers la porte. Je la balance ouverte avec tellement de force, qu'elle rebondit contre le mur faisant chuter un cadre et me heurtant au bras. Faut dire que je me suis stoppée net dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur mon père. Celui ci est attaché sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce avec un baillon sur la bouche. Mais ce qui me glace le sang, c'est l'arme qui est pointée sur sa tempe par un grand homme noir qui a le doigt sur la gâchette comme si prêt à tirer.

Je croise finalement le regard de mon père et j'y vois de la peur mais aussi du soulagement. Je me précipite vers lui et m'agenouille. Je tente de lui enlever le baillon mais le grand type m'arrête. Je le fusille du regard puis fais face à Gary.

-"Je suis là. Tu peux le détacher maintenant."

Il fait un signe d'assentiment et je retire les cordes et le chiffon. Dès qu'il est libre, il me serre dans ses bras.

-"Tu vas bien Katie?"

Je l'examine pour être sûre qu'il n'est pas blessé.

-"Oui papa... Et toi?"

-"Beaucoup mieux maintenant." Il me répond avec un petit sourire.

Je me retourne vers AUKIF pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'est rapproché jusqu'à se tenir juste derrière moi.

-"Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, mais laisse le partir. Il n'a pa..."

-"Ferme la ou je le bute tout de suite."

Je serre les poings de rage. La main de mon père se pose sur mon bras. Je le regarde

-"Ca va aller Katie... Ne t'occupe pas de moi." Que je ne m'occupe pas de lui? Quelle bonne blague.

-"Papa tu ..."

Il me prend par le visage et me regarde dans les yeux.

-"Je suis bien." Puis ajoute dans un murmure pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre. "-S'il te plait, ne tente rien. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi."

Cette simple phrase qui résume exactement ce que je ressens, me convainc de ne rien faire qui pourrais nous séparer... Bien sûr, rien ne dit que je ne tenterai pas quelque chose si l'occasion se présentait à moi.

Je lui souris.

AUKIF m'empoigne rudement par le bras et m'entraine vers le canapé où il m'y fait asseoir. Mon père est de nouveau assis sous la garde de l'homme. Au moins cette fois, il n'est pas lié.

Gary, lui, se tient devant moi avec un regard de fou.

-"Tu m'aides ou je fais tuer ton paternel. Ton choix."

La colère, la rage et la haine enflent en moi. Toutes ces émotions se font concurrences pour être la plus forte. J'inspire lentement avant de m'adresser à lui.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux?"

Il sourit et se frotte les mains.

Qu'est ce que je donnerai pas pour pouvoir lui faire ravaler ce sourire...Parce que je ne peux pas le frapper et voulant ôter ce sourire sur son visage, je déclare.

-"La prison ne t'a pas vraiment réussi à ce que je vois. Tu es toujours le minable d'avant. Un paumé qui s'en prend aux plus faibles."

Un violent coup de poing sur ma joue gauche interromp ma harangue. Je peux goûter le sang dans ma bouche et sentir la douleur se répercuter jusque dans mon crâne, pourtant je continue de le regarder sans broncher. Ca blesse. Vraiment. Mais j'ai une petite satisfaction en voyant que son sourire a disparu. Satisfaction qui retombe aussitôt quand j'entend mon père gémir. L'autre homme a enfoncé son arme dans sa nuque. Je ne peux supprimer une grimace... Je m'adosse contre le canapé et s'en relever la tête.

-"Je t'écoute."

-"Tu te souviens de William FILLION?" N'attendant pas vraiment de réponse, il continue."-Je lui dois de l'argent et tu te doutes bien que je ne l'ai pas. Je suis allé le voir et il a menacé de me tuer... Tu parles d'un ami... Il m'a laissé 1 semaine pour le rembourser. J'étais prêt à quitter la ville quand il m'a appelé avant hier disant qu'il avait un marché à me proposer...Je lui ramène sa soeur Brooke qui a été enlevé par Anthony NEEDLE patron d'un réseau de filles et il efface ma dette. Tu comprends bien que je ne pouvais pas refuser..." Se plantant devant moi. "-Et c'est là où tu interviens. Tu entres dans le réseau, tu fais ton truc de flic et tu récupères la fille. Ensuite je te rend ton père."

De son discours, une seule chose retient mon attention. Brooke... Brooke ma meilleure amie de collège. Brooke que je n'ai pas revu depuis plus de 15 ans. Brooke qui a choisi de se perdre dans la drogue plutôt que de faire face à sa douleur. Brooke qui s'est éloignée sans un regard en arrière. Brooke qui m'a laissé tomber. Je décide de laisser mes sentiments et ressentiments envers Brooke au placard pour le moment et me reconcentre sur la conversation.

-"Comment s'est elle retrouvée aux mains de ce NEEDLE?"

-"Brooke a découvert que son mari fréquentait le réseau. Elle voulait prouver au juge que son futur ex mari ne méritait pas d'obtenir la garde de leurs enfants."

Je dois ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau mais qu'importe, le choc est énorme.

-"Brooke...Brooke est mariée et...maman?" Je bredouille.

-"Et elle a un bon boulot aussi. Ca t'en bouches un coin pas vrai?" Il répond avec ironie.

Si ça me surprend? Evidemment que ça l'ai... La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, elle était tellement défoncée, qu'elle ne pouvait pas même aligner deux mots. J'avais essayé plusieurs fois de la faire sortir de là mais elle avait tout le temps repoussé mes tentatives. Et puis effrayée par les menaces de mort de Will et Brad si je ne la laissais pas tranquille, j'avais quitté le squatt en courant et n'y avais plus jamais remis les pieds. Le lendemain, au collège, on ne parlait plus que du départ des marginaux... Brooke avait quitté la ville avec eux. Ce jour là, j'avais perdu pas une mais deux amies. Et tout ça par la faute de cet homme.

-"Si tu n'avais pas tué Shannon, je n'aurai pas eu à être surprise...Tu te souviens d'elle Gary? Tu te souviens de ta petite soeur que tu as assassi..."

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, le poing d'AUKIF se relie à ma joue. Il s'apprête à frapper une seconde fois quand son complice s'interpose.

-"Gary, si tu la blesses trop, elle ne te servira plus à rien."

AUKIF m'empoigne par les cheveux et me crache à la figure.

-"Tu me le paieras sale put***."

Il me lève sans douceur hors du canapé et m'entraine vers mon père.

-"Ben, va chercher la chaise, les cordes et le chiffon dans la cuisine."

A son retour il dépose la chaise près de celle de mon père et Gary m'y installe.

-"Attache le." Ben s'occupe de mon père pendant que Gary se charge de me lier les bras et les chevilles. Je sens les cordes s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Ca fait mal mais je refuse de le lui montrer. Il met ensuite le bout de chiffon sur ma bouche et le noue derrière ma tête.

AUKIF se relève et s'drese à Ben.

-"Surveille les." Me regardant."-Si elle fait un geste de travers, tire sur son vieux compris?"

-"Ok. Mais tu vas où?"

-"Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps." Se tournant vers moi."- Ensuite on passera aux choses sérieuses."

La seconde suivante, il a quitté la maison. J'essaie de desserrer mes liens mais je me fais plus mal qu'autre chose. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence... Je suis impuissante.

Ben est maintenant assis sur un des fauteuil qui fait fasse à la télé, son arme posée sur ses genoux. Il observe l'écran et de temps en temps il nous jette un regard.

Gary absent, le comportement de Ben a changé. Il est plus détendu, moins à cran. en fait, il n'est plus du tout effrayant.

Je tourne la tête vers mon père et le voit fixer la télévision. Mon père va bien... Ben n'est pas un danger imminent... Et je ne peux rien faire. Je me permet de fermer les yeux et laisse mon esprit s'évader. Mes pensées vont directement vers Castle. Et contrairement aux autres fois, je les laisse m'envahir. Son sourire... non... ses sourires que j'ai appris à reconnaitre et à aimer. Ses yeux, aussi bleus que l'océan que je pourrai m'y noyer. Son odeur reconnaissable entre toutes. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner ou de relever la tête pour savoir qu'il est là. Ses gamineries qui m'énervaient au début et que maintenant je réclame presque. La façon qu'il a de toujours savoir quand je ne vais pas bien. Ses théories fumeuses qui ne le sont pas toujours. Et tellement plus encore... Trois années de mémoires bonnes et mauvaises que je n'échangerai pour rien au monde.

La pendule du salon sonne 6h30... L'heure à laquelle je me lève quand je travaille. A cette réflexion, un sourire éclot sur mes lèvres baillonnées... Quand les garçons ne me verront pas arriver, ils chercheront à me joindre. Sans nouvelles, ils se rendront chez moi et ne me voyant pas, ils demanderont à Lanie d'ouvrir la porte de chez moi pour eux. Ils y trouveront mon portable, mon insigne et mon arme. Alors, ils comprendront que quelque chose cloche. Ensuite, ça ne leur prendra pas longtemps avant de me retrouver.

De retour au poste, je me plongerai dans les affaires de ce NEEDLE. Je trouverai où il détient Brooke et alors, je la ramènerai auprès de ses enfants. Pour finir, je me ferai un malin plaisir de renvoyer AUKIF là où est sa place, c'est à dire derrière les barreaux... Je devrai aussi terminer les choses avec Josh. Et s'il me reste encore un peu de courage, j'avouerai mes sentiments à Castle...Ou je pourrai juste l'embrasser...ou lui arrâcher ses vêtements...ou me jeter du haut de l'Empire State Building... Bien, quelque soit ma décision, faut d'abord que nous sortions d'ici.

Ben est toujours entrain de regarder la télé et mon père s'est finalement assoupi. Pas 5 minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur Gary. Il a un énorme sourire et les yeux qui brillent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais il semble fier de lui.

Il vient droit sur moi. Il sort une feuille de papier de sa poche, la déplie et me la colle devant les yeux. Mon estomac se noue puis se révulse. Ma dernière chance d'être sortie de là, vient de s'envoler en fumée.

Gary a envoyé une demande de congés en mon nom au capitaine.

Personne n'aura l'idée de penser que c'est bizarre. Pas après être partie de la même façon l'été dernier.

J'avais été tellement blessé par le départ de Rick que j'avais eu besoin de solitude. Et pendant 7 jours je n'avais eu aucuns contact avec quiconque. J'avais fait ce que je fais toujours, je m'étais fermée aux autres. Je n'avais pas voulu de leurs pitiés et de leurs compassions. Je n'avais pas voulu qu'ils voient à quel point la désertion de Rick m'avait fait vraiment mal. Bien que rétrospectivement, je m'étais rendue compte que j'étais la seule à blâmer.

Je n'avais eu aucune envie qu'ils me voient faible, et à cause de ma fierté j'étais dans les ennuis et personne ne s'inquièterait de mon absence. Sauf peut être Castle... Ouais Castle posera surement des questions mais très vite, il reprendra le cours de sa vie avec sa blondasse, attendant juste que je revienne. Je sais que c'est mesquin, mais maintenant que j'ai fais face à mes sentiments, l'imaginer avec Gina me rend malade.

Je n'ai jamais été une femme jalouse... Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Castle. Il a fait ressortir ce côté en moi et je ne sais pas si je dois en être effrayé ou au contraire être en colère. Il a cette facilité à me faire ressentir une multitude de sentiments différents en un quart de seconde qui, à chaque fois me déstabilise et me laisse délaissé. Et je déteste ça. Je déteste ne pas pouvoir contrôler mes émotions. Et hier était un de ces jour. En repensant à cette journée ou plus précisément à mes moments avec Castle, je me rend compte que je n'avais pas été tendre avec lui... Enfer! Je ne l'avais pas été pendant des semaines...

Je suis avec Josh. Il devrait être CELUI à qui je pense à longueur de journée. Pourtant c'est Rick qui est toujours sur mon esprit et la voix de Lanie a raison, il est la 1iere personne à qui je pense le matin et c'est avec lui en tête que je m'endors. Castle, contre ma volonté, a pris une résidence permanente dans ma vie, ma tête et mon coeur. Et depuis quelques semaines, il a aussi envahit mes rêves et mes moments d'intimités... Je ne peux même pas embrasser mon petit ami sans penser à lui. Sans parler du jour où j'ai dû stopper nos ébats parce que j'avais son prénom au bord des lèvres... C'était il y a un peu plus d'un mois, et depuis, je trouve toute les excuses possible et inimaginable pour éviter les rapports sexuels... Alors c'était plus facile de m'en prendre à Rick que de me remettre en questions.

Il a fissuré mes barrières puis les a faites explosées, les transformant en un simple tas de graviers. Alors oui, pour lui comme pour moi, dès que je sors d'ici car je vais sortir de là, je lui dis tout... Qu'il veuille de moi ou pas. Les flirts, les allusions et le jeu du chat et de la souris doivent cesser.

Mes poignets libres de leurs cordes me ramène au présent. Je regarde vers mon père qui m'observe l'air soucieux. Je le rassure avec un sourire que j'espère convainquant. Ben, qui a laissé nos chevilles entravées, s'éloigne et va s'installer sur un tabouret de bar dans la cuisine. Gary surgit alors devant moi avec une chaise qu'il fait claquer au sol avant de s'y affaler.

-"Bien...Maintenant que nous sommes tranquilles, il est temps de passer à la suite des réjouisances tu ne crois pas?"

Je le regarde d'un air mauvais

-"Est ce que j'ai vraiment le choix?"

-"Absolument aucun." me répond Gary souriant.

Je le fixe et me décide à poser la question qui me turlupine.

-"Comment as tu eu mon adresse email?"

Gary me montre l'ordinateur de mon père et je comprends. Je m'apercois aussi que je l'ai sous estimé. Il n'est pas aussi idiot que je le pensais.

-"Bon, on peut continuer maintenant?"

Et pendant plus de deux heures, Gary m'explique son plan pour retrouver et libérer Brooke.

Trois jours que nous sommes les otages d'AUKIF et Ben.

Trois jours que Gary m'entraîne très tôt le matin chez un de ses ami hackeur pour faire des recherches sur ce Tony et ses complices pendant que Ben surveille mon père. Et plus j'en apprend sur ce NEEDLE, plus j'en ai la nausée et des envies de meurtre... Je savais déjà par Gary qu'il achetait des filles et qu'il les louait ensuite à des hommes riches pour assouvir leurs désirs ou fantasmes. Qu'il n'hésitait pas non plus à les enlever si elles ne lui obéissaient pas. Mais ce dont j'ignorai et AUKIF aussi vu la tête qu'il a fait, c'est qu'il les torturait puis qu'il les jetait dans l'Hudson river pour ensuite s'en prendre à leurs familles. Ce qui laissait à penser que Brooke était peut être déjà morte ou en sursis.

Après ces nouvelles, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait laisser tomber. Mais avec une lueur dans son regard que je n'ai pas réussi à déchiffrer, il dit

-"On suit le plan."

Et avant que je ne puisse protester il reprend

-"Tant qu'on a pas la preuve du contraire on continue."

En tant que flic, je suis d'accord avec lui. Si c'était mon enquête, je ne m'arrêterai pas jusqu'à avoir retrouvé la victime morte ou vivante et obtenu toutes les preuves pour mettre en taule ces fumiers.

Mon instinct, lui, me dit qu'AUKIF manigance quelque chose et que ça va mal finir.

Et en tant qu'otage, je ne peux que suivre les ordres... Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'étais libre de mes mouvements. Je suis pieds et mains liés quand je quitte la maison de mon père et pendant les recherches, j'ai les chevilles attachées aux pieds de la chaise.

Plusieurs heures plus tard quand on a tout ce qu'il faut Gary me ramène à la maison.

Cinquième jour de séquestration.

Aujourd'hui, Gary va prendre contact avec NEEDLE. C'était la seule partie du plan qu'il ne m'avait pas détaillé mais avec les informations que nous avons recueilli sur lui, je ne peux qu'imaginer de quelle façon Gary va faire affaires avec ce type.

N'étant pas riche, Gary n'a pour seule solution que de donner en gage une fille contre de l'argent. Une fille que je préfère pour le moment ne pas savoir où il va la trouver.

Pour l'instant, j'observe Gary donner ses instructions à Ben. Il est 8 heures du matin et Gary devrait en avoir pour la journée...Bon pour moi. Je pourrai peut être tenter quelque chose... Au fil des jours je me suis rendue compte que Ben n'était pas un vrai criminel. En fait, il a l'air de subir toute cette histoire de kidnapping. Et avec un peu de chance je pourrai le convaincre de nous laisser partir sans qu'il n'y est de blessés.

Plan qui tombe à l'eau quand Gary s'approche de nous et nous accroche un bracelet électronique à la cheville.

-"Ne rêves pas Kate. Ce n'est pas qu'un simple bracelet... Je ne voudrai pas que tu tentes de te faire la malle ou que tu blesses mon pote. Donc je l'appelerai toutes les 1/2 heures et s'il ne répond pas..." Il sort un petit boitier avec une lumière qui clignote et un bouton."-J'appuie." Il se relève tout en continuant de parler."- Oh et pas la peine d'essayer de quitter la maison...Parce que les bracelets ont un capteur commun qui se mettra en route et alors... BOUM! Adieu la famille Beckett."

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. En riant il se dirige vers la porte et juste avant de l'ouvrir se retourne à nouveau vers nous.

-"Souris Kate. Pour te prouver que je ne suis pas un monstre, quand je serai parti Ben vous détachera. Vous serez alors libre de vos mouvements...Bien, libre d'aller où vous voulez dans la maison... Et tu peux laisser tomber le téléphone, j'ai coupé la ligne. Le portable de ton père est HS aussi. Et si tu appelles les voisins à l'aide, Ben me téléphonera et...BOUM!. Passez une bonne journée." Il quitte ensuite la maison.

Après avoir été détaché, je me rend dans la chambre que j'utilise quand je viens rendre visite à mon père et m'allonge sur le lit. Mon père me rejoint et s'installe près de moi.

-"Tu vas bien honey?"

Je lui souris. Un vrai sourire cette fois... Honey... Ca faisait des années qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça. En fait, pas depuis que je lui avais demandé de choisir entre la boisson et moi. Ma demande l'avait rendu furieux. Il était parti et je n'avais plus eu de ses nouvelles pendant près de 4 mois... Quand un soir je l'avais retrouvé devant ma porte, il n'était plus le même. Il était devenu sobre. Et même si j'en avais été heureuse, son addiction et son départ avaient cassé quelque chose dans notre relation... Les années suivantes, nous les avions passé à reconstruire ce lien. Et l'entendre aujourd'hui me dire Honey, c'est comme si j'avais enfin retrouvé mon père.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule avant de lui répondre.

-"Ca va papa. Ne t'inquiètes pas."

-"C'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter Katie." Il m'embrasse sur le haut de la tête."-Dis moi ce que tu as découvert sur ce type que tu me caches."

-"J'espère que Brooke va bien." J'évite la question. Mais mon père étant aussi têtu que moi insiste.

-"Kate, je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé."

Après un soupir de lassitude j'accède à sa requête et je lui apprend tout ce que je sais.

Le reste de la journée est partagée entre la lecture, les parties de cartes, les sommes et le repas.

Ben nous surveille sans pour autant nous envahir mais on ne peux tout de même pas avoir de conversation intime... J'aimerai pourtant parler de Rick avec papa. Je voudrai qu'il me rassure. Parce que même si j'étais prête à me lancer, il y avait toujours la peur que ça ne marche pas entre nous ou que l'on se fasse souffrir.

A mes yeux, le couple qu'avait formé mes parents avait été parfait... Fait de tendresse, de complicité, de joie, de taquinerie, de confiance mais surtout d'amour. Et j'aspirai à vivre la même chose. Si possible avec Castle...Mais était il la bonne personne? Et comment le savoir? J'allais devoir attendre encore un peu avant d'avoir mes réponses.

A son retour en fin d'après midi, Gary m'informe que demain je devrai commencer à rentrer dans mon rôle de future acquisition de Tony.

Car dans deux jours je pénètrerai dans son réseau et je n'aurai que trois jours pour trouver l'endroit où est retenue Brooke avant qu'il ne revienne me chercher.

Six jours.

AUKIF s'était présenté ce matin avec une tenue des plus vulgaire et un sac en papier contenant une boite de teinture blonde et des lentilles de contact. Il m'avait fait essayer les vêtements et les lentilles puis m'avait demandé de les garder sur moi toute la journée. J'avais dû ensuite me teindre les cheveux et dès lors Kate Beckett n'était plus.

J'étais devenue Sara. La petite amie cruche.

On avait passé tout le jour à répéter encore et encore ce que je devais dire et faire...Martha aurait été fière de moi... Quelqu'un qui ne me connaissait pas croirait vraiment que je suis sans cervelle.

Penser à Martha m'avait fait penser à Rick. Et j'avais tenté d'imaginer sa réaction en me voyant vêtu de cette façon... J'étais prête à parier qu'il n'apprecierai pas...Me voir habiller en infirmière oui, mais dans une tenue à la limite de la décence non.

Mon père, lui, n'avait pas pû cacher le dégoût que ma tenue lui inspirait... Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui... Je portais une paire de leggins noire sous une jupe bleue qui s'arrêtait au ras des fesses. Le décolleté de mon haut bleu/noir était tellement échancré que l'on voyait la moitié de mon soutien gorge. De tout cet attirail, la seule chose qui ne me posait pas de problème était les talons de 10 cm que j'avais aux pieds.

Fatiguée de ma journée et l'estomac retourné par ce qu'il m'attend, je pars me coucher sans manger. Et je fini par m'endormir avec, comme chaque soir, Rick à l'esprit.

Septième jour.

Je m'étais réveillé à nouveau d'un rêve où Castle tenait le premier rôle...Il avait été la seule constante de cette semaine. Avec tout le temps libre que j'avais eu, je m'étais permise une petite introspection... J'avais repensé à nos 3 années de partenariat et certaines choses que je n'avais pas vu ou pas voulu voir m'avaient sautées aux yeux. Et toutes ces petites choses réunies m'avaient enfin fait réaliser que Rick aussi a des sentiments forts envers moi. Et je priais tout les dieux qui existent, que ce soit toujours le cas et que ma confession ne serait pas sans retour.

La bulle dans laquelle je m'étais trouvée à mon réveil avait éclaté quand Gary était entré dans la chambre. Il m'avait ordonné de me préparer et m'avait informé que le moment de passer à l'action était enfin arrivé. J'allais être présentée à NEEDLE.

J'avais été incapable de dire quelle partie était la plus mauvaise... Rencontrer cette raclure qui louait des filles aux plus riches ou devoir me faire passer pour la petite amie sans cervelle de Gary et le laisser me toucher.

Malgré le fait que j'avais prévenu mon père de ce qui allait se passer, quand Gary avait dit que c'était l'heure, j'avais vu sa réaction de panique. J'avais essayé de le rassurer en vain et j'avais reconnu son regard. Il avait eu le même à la mort de maman... Ca m'avait brisé le coeur.

Avant de partir je l'avais embrassé en lui disant que je l'aimais et que tout irait bien mais il ne m'avait pas cru et c'était la peur au ventre que j'avais quitté la maison.

On se dirige Chez NEEDLE maintenant. On traverse la ville mais je n'y fais pas attention.

Je me suis retranchée dans mes pensées...On dit que quand on est sur le point de mourir on voit sa vie défiler, et bien moi, c'est l'avenir que je n'aurai pas qui défile devant mes yeux et dans cet avenir il y avait mon père et la famille Castle.

L'endroit est trop calme au goût de Rick. Il décide que c'est le bon moment pour en savoir plus sur les 10 jours d'absences de Kate.

-"Pourquoi AUKIF est venu te chercher toi pour l'aider?"

Kate stoppe ses caresses et après 1 inspiration.

-"On s'est rencontré pendant ma 1iere année de collège. Lui et sa famille venaient de débarquer à New-York. Je suis très vite devenue amie avec sa petite soeur. Gary avait 4 ans de plus que nous et il redoublait sa dernière année.Dès le début je me suis méfiée de lui. Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Il s'est mis à trainer avec 1 groupe de marginaux plus âgés et qui était surveillé par la police. Rapidement, il a commencé à faire conneries sur conneries. Racket des plus jeunes. Vandalismes. Bagarre. Drogue. Alcool. etc. Il terrorisait sa soeur. Alors je l'ai pris sous mon aile et Gary m'a pris en grippe. Un jour, il a battu sa soeur et je suis allée le denoncer. Il a été envoyé en maison de correction jusqu'à sa majorité. A son retour, il a repris ses mauvaises fréquentations et habitudes. Une nuit il est rentré chez lui complètement shooté. Il a pénétré dans la chambre de sa soeur et il l'a frappé à mort... Shannon est morte 2 jours plus tard. Elle n'avait que 14 ans. Gary a pris 10 ans pour meurtre + 5 ans pour circonstances aggravantes. Il est sorti il y a 1 an et demi... Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que j'ai perdu 2 amies cette nuit là. Shannon, Brooke et moi étions les meilleures copines. A la mort de Shannon, Brooke a perdu pied. Elle s'est laissée embarquer par son frère et son cousin, 2 des marginaux avec qui Gary trainait. Elle est devenue accro. Et je l'ai perdu de vue. Jusqu'à il y a 10 jours, j'aurai été incapable de dire si elle était en vie ou pas."

Après cette confession et les détails sur leurs 10 jours de séparation, le silence se fait. Rick laisse trainer ses doigts le long du bras de Beckett lui assurant qu'il est là. Il avait senti l'humidité sur son torse lorsqu'elle avait parlé de la mort de Shannon. Il était sûr qu'à ce moment là, elle avait du probablement penser au décés de sa mère.

Parler de la mort de son amie avait rappelé à kate qu'à cette époque, c'était sa mère qui l'avait consolé de cette perte et puis de l'abandon de Brooke. Ensuite sa mère était morte et personne n'avait été présent pour la réconforter, son père étant rédigé dans son propre chagrin. Jusqu'à Castle. Les quelques fois où elle avait parlé de Johanna, il avait réussi à la soulager avec un mot ou un regard. Et aujourd'hui il était encore là pour l'aider à ne pas sombrer dans la peine.

Personne n'avait su pour Shannon et Brooke durant toutes ses années, y compris Lanie. Et même si elle savait qu'en sortant d'ici elle devrait raconter son histoire, elle était heureuse que Rick est été la 1ière personne a être mis au courant et elle savait qu'il serait là quand la discussion aurait lieu, prêt à la soutenir. Pourquoi avait elle parlé du meurtre de sa mère et pas de celui de Shannon? C'était très simple. C'était parce que une circonstance l'y avait obligé.

Pour son instructeur à l'académie, Royce. Il l'avait surprise entrain de compulser le rapport et elle avait fini par lui dire.

Pour Sorenson c'était après un cauchemar où elle avait hurlé le nom de sa mère avant de le frapper.

Ces fois là, elle s'était sentie contrainte et forcée. Castle avait été le seul à voir au delà. Dès le premier jour. Et ça l'avait effrayé, d'où la demande de ne pas mettre son nez dans le dossier. Qu'il n'avait pas écouté et bien qu'elle lui en ait voulu, aujourdhui elle était heureuse qu'il l'ait fait. Elle savait qu'avec Rick à ses côtés, plus jamais elle ne se perdrait dans l'affaire. Parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas mais aussi parce qu'elle savait que Rick ne la laisserait pas faire. Quand Coonan avait été tué et qu'il avait voulu partir, elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait qu'il soit là le jour où elle resoudrait l'affaire et c'était vrai, sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle le veut près d'elle aussi parce qu'elle a besoin de lui dans sa vie.

Sans même remuer kate rompt le silence.

-"Je l'ai laissé tombé." Castle peut entendre l'accent de la culpabilité dans sa voix et il refuse de la laisser se blâmer. Il se décale pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Elle le regarde dans les yeux et ce qu'il y lit lui brise le coeur.

Il apporte sa main droite à sa joue et sans couper le contact essuie ses larmes puis il la pose sur sa joue.

-"Tu n'a laissé tombé personne Kate. Tu as essayé de l'aider mais elle t'a repoussé... Plusieurs fois. Tu était toi mê..."

-"J'aurai pu la..."

-"Arrêtes ça." Elle ferme les yeux et les larmes reviennent. Rick les essuie à nouveau"-Regardes moi stp." Une fois qu'elle le fixe il reprend."-Tu étais toi même en douleur et pourtant tu ne t'es pas refugiée dans la drogue...Tu as fais face. Et puis ce n'était pas ton rôle de la sauver mais celui de ses parents... On a toujours le choix KB et elle a fait le sien. Elle a choisi d'être lâche. Tu t'es conduite en véritable amie jusqu'au bout. Tu n'as aucune raison de culpabiliser. Aujourdhui tu sais qu'elle a repris le dessus. Quand on sortira d'ici et quand on la retrouvera, tu lui proposeras ton aide et ton amitié et alors, se sera à elle et à elle seule de décider si oui ou non elle les veut."

Un minuscule sourire apparait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Qui intrigue Rick

-"Pourquoi ce sourire?"

-"Quand j'ai dit à ma mère que Brooke me repoussait, elle m'a plus ou moins dit la même chose et ça m'avait aidé." Elle place un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Castle puis

-"Merci."

-"C'est quand tu veux."

-"Tu crois qu'elle est toujours en vie?"

Castle apporte sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux, les caresse puis répond

-"Je l'espère sincèrement."

Après un coup d'oeil sur le corps exposé de Kate, Rick exhale et dit.

-"Va falloir que l'on se rhabille bientôt." Mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher sa main se promène sur le corps de la jeune femme en évitant les zones qui pourraient les rendre fous de désirs. Ce sont des caresses emplies de tendresse et d'amour. Kate l'observe faire et se faisant, son corps son cerveau et son coeur lui répète les mots qu'elle ne se sent pas prête à dire à voix haute, elle sent qu'ils essaient de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Pour les garder en elle, elle attrape la tête de Castle, la descend jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrasse passionnément espérant à travers ce baiser lui faire comprendre la profondeur de son amour en attendant de pouvoir le lui dire.

Il casse le baiser et lui sourit, et elle n'a aucun doute qu'il a compris ce qu'elle a tenté de lui transmettre. Il l'embrasse une dernière fois puis récupère les peignoirs.

-"Temps de se préparer princesse."

Kate roule des yeux au nom affectueux mais souri.

Castle est déjà en train de ramasser leurs vêtements quand kate quitte le lit dans son peignoir. Il se rapproche d'elle et lui tend les siens.

Faisant signe vers la salle de bains

-"Les dames d'abord."

-"Tu ne viens pas avec moi?" lui retourne Kate d'une voix sexy. En réponse elle n'obtient qu'un grognement et tout en souriant file se préparer.

Dans la salle de bain

Après la fermeture de la porte Kate dépose les habits sur le meuble puis vient se poster devant le lavabo. Elle lève la tête et observe son reflet dans le miroir. Ces 10 derniers jours ont pris leur péages sur son visage. Elle peut voir les cernes qu'elle avait réussi à cacher plus tôt de retour sous ses yeux, Elle enlève ses lentilles et se regarde dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle y voit la choque et la ravit à la fois. Ses pupilles sont dilatées et leur vert est plus prononcé, plus foncé qu'a l'ordinaire, mais ce qui la choque c'est l'impression qu'elle a de regarder dans les yeux de sa mère. Ceux ci miroitent exactement de la même façon qu'ils l'étaient quand sa maman posait les yeux sur son papa.

-"Maman pourquoi ils sont bizarre tes yeux quand tu regardes papa?" demande une Kate âgée de 7 ans en venant s'assoir près de sa mère sur les marches du porche

-"Que veux tu dire Katie?" répond sa mère en lui souriant.

Kate se machouille la lèvre inférieure réfléchissant. Puis

-"Ils brillent et ils sont beaucoup beaucoup plus vert."Dit elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère.

-"C'est parce que j'aime ton papa." Elle sourit mais celui ci tombe rapidement quand elle voit sa petite fille au bord des larmes. "-Katie? chérie?...Que se passe t'il?"

A travers ses larmes Kate laisse échapper

-"Tu m'aimes pas alors."

-"Quoi! Bien sûr que je t' es ma petite fille."

Kate essuie ses joues et se tourne vers sa mère.

-"Mais pourquoi ils sont pas bizarre tes yeux quand tu me regardes?"

Johanna peut voir que sa fille est sceptique. Elle se tourne donc vers elle pour lui faire face. Elle place ses mains sur ses joues et du pouce fait disparaitre les dernières larmes. Se préparant pour une discussion qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir avant encore quelques années.

-"J'aime ton papa et je t'aime...Mais je vous aime différemment...Toi tu es mon bébé, ma petite fille. Tu es ma chair et mon sang et je t'aime de tout mon coeur...pour toujours...Papa, lui, c'est mon amoureux. Et je l'aime comme une amoureuse."Voyant les sillons sur le front de sa fille signe qu'elle est perplexe, elle continue tentant de faire plus simple. "-Toi tu as mon coeur parce que tu es mon enfant. Tu l'as et tu y es depuis que le docteur m'a dit que tu étais dans mon ventre. Ton papa a mon coeur parce que je le lui ai donné. Parce que j'ai choisi de le lui offrir. Je n...

-"Comme un cadeau?" L'interromp Kate.

-"Exactement Katie. Il l'a eu parce qu'il l'a mérité... Et quand je le regarde, je suis heureuse parce je vois qu'il en prend bien soin."

-"Comment il fait?"

-"Il est toujours près de moi quand j'en ai besoin. Que je sois heureuse ou triste. Gentille ou en colère"

-"Est ce que moi aussi je regarderai pareil?"

-"Oui quand tu seras grande."

-"Comment je saurai?"

Johanna pose sa main sur le coeur de sa fille

-"Il le saura. Et quand tu te regarderas dans la glace tu le verras."

Après un baiser à sa mère Kate part rejoindre son père dans le jardin.

Le souvenir s'estompe et Kate revient dans la réalité. Et, Contrairement à tout à l'heure, penser à Johanna ne la rend pas triste.

Ca faisait des années qu'elle n'était plus à la recherche de cette étincelle. Quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec des garçons elle se positionnait devant le miroir et se fixait espérant l'y trouver, elle avait très vite cessé de se fier à son coeur parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être tout le temps amoureuse. Mais après la mort de sa mère elle avait arrêté d'écouter son coeur et de s'observer. Elle ne recherchait plus rien.

Et ce soir, alors même qu'il n'y pensait pas, elle découvrait que son regard était identique à celui de sa mère. Inconsciemment elle tourne la tête vers l'endroit où se trouve Rick. Il semblerait qu'elle l'ai trouvé. Fixant une dernière fois son reflet, Kate chuchote

-"Tu avais raison maman. Je le vois."

Et elle se dirige sous la douche.

Dans la chambre

Rick s'assoie sur le canapé et pose son linge près de lui. Il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et met sa tête dans ses mains. Il laisse échapper un long souffle. Ces 5 dernieres heures avaient été merveilleuse. Il est heureux mais une partie de lui reste effrayé. Effrayé qu'une fois sorti de cette chambre, tout ne s'arrête.

Dehors il y a les gars, Lanie, les fans, les paparazzis, son travail. Et si elle lui disait qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il la suive? A cette pensée, il sent la panique arriver. Et si elle décidait que le risque ne le valait pas? Et si rien ne se passait comme prévu? Et si...? Il se laisse aller contre le dos du canapé et penche la tête en arrière ses mains retombant le long de son corps. Et si elle regrettait? Il sait qu'elle ne se serait pas donné à lui si elle n'éprouvait pas quelques sentiments et il peut se rappeler leur dernier baiser. Elle y avait mis tout ce qu'elle ressentait, mais une partie de lui, celle qui a été rejeté pendant des années par kate, ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si une fois dehors elle ne fuira pas. Serait elle prête à lui offrir son coeur? Serait elle prête à le laisser entrer entièrement dans sa vie? Accepterait elle de le laisser l'aimer. De la choyer comme il le désire? Oh, il sait qu'elle n'aime pas son argent, mais il est une partie de lui et il veux le partager avec elle. Comme il le fait avec sa mère et sa fille. Il veut se coucher et se réveiller près d'elle, il veut passer les fêtes en famille avec elle. Il veut partir en vacances avec elle... Il veut la rendre heureuse tout simplement.

Il veut aussi avoir des bébés Castle. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à cette idée. Il se rappelle Madison avoir dit cela à Kate quand elle avait du l'interroger. Et il n'avait pas pu arrêter les images qui était entrée dans sa tête. Une petite fille brune et un petit garcon brun aux yeux vert. Aussi beaux que leur mère... Il avait toujours voulu donner un frère ou une soeur à Alexis, mais il avait laissé tomber quand Meredith avait dit que jamais elle ne repasserait par tout ce truc. Après il n'avait trouvé aucune femme assez importante et assez bien pour devenir la mère de ses enfants, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec kate.

Se rendant compte que ses pensées vont trop loin trop vite, il se redresse, se lève et se met à arpenter la pièce essayant de se vider l'esprit. Qui n'est pas facile quand la personne qui vous hante se trouve juste à côté sous la douche. Il s'approche de la table de nuit et regarde l'heure sur sa montre 18h02. Il leur reste moins d'une demi heure. L 'angoisse, la panique et la peur refont surface. Il sait que tout va se jouer dans l'heure qui arrive et que la vie de Kate est entre ses mains.

Profondément dans la pensée, il n'entend pas Kate sortir de la salle de bain. C'est une main chaude sur son bras qui le ramène au présent le faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter il évite sciemment son regard. Il récupère ses vêtements et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Dans la salle de bain

Castle aperçoit les vêtements de Kate sur le meuble et se rend compte qu'elle est donc encore en peignoir. Il soupire à nouveau en sentant le désir affluer. Il laisse tomber le linge près d'un des lavabo puis s'appuie sur le rebord de l'autre. Il lève la tête et rencontre son regard dans le miroir. La peur et la panique sont toujours là, mais ce n'est pas tout, il y a aussi une légère étincelle. Kate. KB qui illumine sa vie comme le font sa fille et sa mère. Et pour que ça continue, il va devoir assurer.

Pour finir il s'adresse à son reflet

-"C'est le rôle de ta vie mon grand. Faut pas te louper. Ils comptent tous sur toi... ELLE compte sur toi."

Il s'éloigne et se dirige sous la douche.

Dans la chambre

Kate est légèrement soucieuse. Quand elle était sortie de la salle de bains et avait vu Rick, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il était profond dans la pensée et surtout que son corps était tendu. Premier signe? Les poings serrés. Le deuxième? Sa mâchoire crispée. Et le troisième? Elle le connait.

Sa réaction à son contact et surtout ses yeux évitant les siens était un autre signe. Plus inquiétant que les autres car les seules fois où il évitait de la regarder, c'était quand il était effrayé, en colère ou pour cacher ses sentiments, dernier fait qu'elle avait découvert il y a quelques heures. Et malgré ce qu'il s'était passée ces 5 dernières heures et la reconnaissance d'il y a quelques minutes de ce que Rick représente vraiment à ses yeux, la partie d'elle qui est profondément ancrée avec la peur de l'abandon et d'être blessée remonte à la surface, l'obligeant à penser que peut être, maintenant que Rick l'avait mise dans son lit, il ne voulait plus d'elle parce qu'elle n'était plus un défi ou parce que finalement elle n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait.

L'autre partie, qui représente l'espoir et l'amour, tente de se frayer un chemin vers le haut mais des années d'hibernation ne peuvent rivaliser.

Elle fait légèrement glisser le rideau vers le pied du lit puis s'y installe pour en bondir aussi sec. Elle observe le lit défait et ses émotions bouillonnant, elle se jette sur les draps et les enlève avec frénésie les arrachant presque. Envahie par les doutes, la peur et la colère, elle n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Elle est maintenant au bord des larmes, mais elle ne pleurera pas. Pas ici. Pas pour lui. Tout ce qu'elle désire c'est rester seule et oublier.

Quand elle entend la porte s'ouvrir, elle se précipite dans la salle de bain les draps dans ses bras et en claque la porte la fermant à clé.

Rick stupéfait cogne sur le battant

-"Kate?" Il chuchote.

Il n'obtient aucune réponse. Il frappe à nouveau mais plus fort cette fois

-"Kate ouvre s'il te plait."

-"Allez vous en Castle. Allez faire ce que vous avez à faire et laissez moi tranquille."

Le retour au vouvoiement n'est pas perdu sur lui. Tout comme le ton neutre avec lequel elle s'adresse à lui.

Il semblerait que ses craintes se révèlent fondées. Kate avait des regrets.

Le coeur en miette Castle s'éloigne. 5 mn plus tard, Rick a quitté la chambre mais surtout la femme qu'il aime et qui vient de lui briser le coeur. De son côté Kate s'est affaissée contre le mur et laisse enfin couler ses larmes de tristesse voire de désespoir.

Tony me repousse avec force. Ma tête rebondit sur un barreau du lit. Je ne m'inquiète pas . Je suis trop heureuse de pouvoir respirer normalement à nouveau. Il me scrute du regard puis fait demi tour et quitte la chambre Poucet et Duck derrière lui. La porte reste ouverte et je peux voir Anthony fulminer. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien. Ce qui est sûr c'est que mes réponses ne sont pas celles qu'il voulait entendre. Je me fait la plus petite possible ne voulant pas redevenir la cible de sa colère.

Après un temps très court Tony pénètre à nouveau dans la pièce. Il me dévisage puis :

-"Je vais revenir." Et il repart, en fermant la porte cette fois.

Je suis encore en vie.

Pour l'instant.

Si rien ne se passe très vite, je sais pertinemment que je finirai dans l'Hudson river. Et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

Je ne veux pas mourir pas maintenant pas encore.

Il y a 4 ans je n'aurai pas été contre mais aujourd'hui j'ai une vie qui me plait et des personnes qui comptent sur moi. J'ai des enfants que j'aime par dessus tout et dont je ne veux pas qu'ils finissent avec leur père et l'une de ses trainée entourés par la drogue et l'alcool. Malcolm et Lisa sont toute ma vie, ma réussite, ma seconde chance...Sans eux je ne serai plus en vie. Sans cette grossesse surprise j'aurai continué à me détruire... Quand Kevin avait appri ma grossesse, il m'avait proposé le mariage disant qu'il m'aimait et qu'il aimait déjà notre bébé. J'étais amoureuse et je l'avais cru. Il avait promis d'arrêter la drogue et jusqu'à ce que je devienne clean et capable de pensées cohérentes, j'avais toujours pensé que la drogue était sa seule addiction.. Quelle erreur... J'avais découvert qu'il couchait avec toutes celles qu'il pouvait. Quand je le lui avais fait remarquer, il avait seulement ricané en répondant que je n'avais jamais objecté. Pourquoi commencer maintenant.

Après mon 4ième mois de grossesse, Kevin avait mis un terme à nos ébats et ses incartades étaient devenues beaucoup plus nombreuses. Il m'arrivait de ne pas le voir pendant des jours. Et même si j'en souffrai, les bébés grandissant en moi étaient ma priorité. Je voulais m'en sortir. Pour eux et pour moi.

En cachette de mon mari et parce qu'il était trop défoncé pour le voir, j'avais repris des études par correspondances puis était retourné à la fac après la naissance des jumeaux. Grâce à l'aide de ma marraine du groupe de soutien "La drogue hors de mon système" j'avais été embauché en tant que dessinatrice stagiaire dans la firme "Kellers associés"

Rapidement Jason Kellers avait apprecié mon travail et il m'avait intégré dans sa propre équipe. Quand j'avais passé et obtenu mon diplôme, il m'avait engagé en tant que chef du département dessin. Il m'avait pris sous son aile. Il était passé de mentor à une sorte de père et il m'avait soutenu dans tout mes moments de doutes et de desespoirs.

Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de m'éloigner de mon mari. Mais je n'avais pas été prête...Jusqu'à il y a 3 mois où j'avais laissé Malcolm avec son père et que mon fils était tombé dans les escaliers et que Kevin n'avait rien entendu. Lorsque j'étais rentrée du magasin, je l'avais trouvé gisant inconscient au bas des marches, un filet de sang s'échappant de sa tempe. Je m'étais précipitée aux urgences et après 8 heures d'attentes, un interrogatoire de la police, des examens, 9 points de sutures et un plâtre au bras gauche, j'étais rentrée chez moi pour m'apercevoir que Kevin était toujours dans le coltar avec une femme à ses côtés. J'avais emporté quelques vêtements pour nous trois puis m'étais refugiée chez Jason. Je lui avais expliqué la situation et lui avais demandé un congé sans soldes. Lui disant que je devais partir pour nous protéger. Il avait accepté et j'étais allée m'installer chez ma marraine.

Quand Kevin avait réalisé mon absence et appris que je demandais la garde complète des jumeaux, il avait menacé de me tuer ou de tuer les enfants. Avec l'aide de Jason et ma marraine, j'avais tenu bon. J'étais allée voir la police mais ils m'avaient répondu que sans preuves matérielles, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Depuis je tentais de monter un dossier en béton pour lui retirer la garde des enfants. Un jour je l'avais entendu prononcer le nom de Tony Needle. Je n'y avais pas fait attention. Mais en montant le dossier, j'avais voulu en savoir plus. Et après des recherches, j'avais découvert qui était cet homme et le lien entre lui et mon mari. Kevin lui fournissait des filles et de temps en temps, il passait chez Tony et couchait avec l'une d'entre elle.

J'avais demandé de l'aide à mon cousin et grâce à ses contacts, il avait réussi à me faire entrer dans le réseau. Et la chose que je sais après, est que je me retrouve dans cette pièce enchainée. C'était il y a au moins 2 semaine

15 jours que je n'ai pas vu mes enfants, 15 jours que je ne les ai pas serré contre moi, que je ne les ai pas entendu rire ou bien se chamailler. Ils sont si petits.

Si je mourrai se souviendraient t'ils de moi? Sauraient t-ils à quel point je les avais aimé? Les larmes que j'avais retenu jusque là finissent par s'échapper et couler sur mes joues pour finir leur courses sur mes genoux repliés.

Où était Steven? Pourquoi ne m'avait il pas encore libéré? Avait il dit à William ce qu'il se passait? Et est ce que William saurait comment me sauver? Steven était le seul à savoir où j'étais allée. J'avais dit à Jason et Maeva ma marraine que j'allais devoir m'absenter pendant quelques temps, que je lui confiais mes trésors et qu'à mon retour, Kevin serait hors de nos vies. Est ce qu'ils s'inquiétaient? Avaient ils décidé contre ma volonté d'aller voir la police? Et puis s'ils l'avaient fait, ils ne savaient pas où je me trouvais ni ce que je faisais. Et pour être franche, je doutais que Maeva prenne ce risque sachant que rapporter ma disparition signifierait rendre les enfants à Kevin. Elle les aimait comme ses propres petits enfants et elle ne ferait jamais rien qui les mettrait en danger. Ce qui me rassurais.

Si je ne devais jamais revenir, elle les élèverait dans l'amour, le respect et la confiance. Tout ce qu'elle m'avait offert.

Je sais aussi que Jason veillera sur eux parce qu'il les aime. Un jour Maeva m'avait dit que Jason était amoureux de moi. Et j'avais fini par me rendre compte que c'était réciproque. Mais ma situation et ces dernières années me retenaient en arrière. Je ne voulais plus souffrir.

Et avec ce que j'avais subi, je me doutais qu'il n'y aurait aucune chance pour qu'il veuille encore de moi.

Je ne pouvais regretter quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eu. Si je sortais d'ici. Je devrai recommencer une fois de plus à zéro. Mais j'y arriverai. Je serai libre et vivante. Mais surtout je verrai grandir mes enfants.

J'entend la porte s'ouvrir et sent que c'est Duck et qu'il est là pour assouvir son désir. Je ne le combat pas. Je n'abandonne pas non plus. Juste je le laisse se servir de mon corps. Une simple enveloppe charnelle. Le plus important, mon coeur et mon âme appartiennent à mes enfants, et c'est tout ce qui compte.


	7. Chapter 7

Quand Rick pénètre dans le bureau de Needle, il n'a pas besoin de feindre d'être malheureux car il l'est. Tony s'approche de lui avec un sourire ne voyant pas ou préférant ne pas voir sa souffrance.

-"Tout s'est bien passé Mr Cardit?"

Malgré son affliction et parce qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Kate, Rick reprend son rôle.

-"Elle n'est pas ma lucinda...Mais oui. Elle est sociable, innocente et soumise. Tout le contraire de Kate. Elle a accédé à toute mes demandes." Levant la tête pour fixer Tony. "Vous allez vous faire de l'argent avec elle." Le sourire de Tony s'agrandit.

Rick tire une chaise loin de la table et sy assoie. Tony l'imite en venant lui faire face. Il laisse le silence flotter dans la salle pendant quelques minutes puis décide de revenir aux affaires.

-"Que souhaitez vous faire maintenant? La garder, vous en voulez une autre ou bien vous voulez partir?"

Rick se passe la main sur le visage en soupirant.

-"Je ne veux pas être seul. Mais j'ai encore l'impression de trahir ma lulu et je pourrai dem..."Le regardant à nouveau."- J'aimerai récuperer mon portable si vous êtes d'accord et je voudrai appeler mes enfants et peut être les convaincre de rentrer à la maison. Je ne me sen..."

Tony est déjà se dirigeant vers le meuble qui se trouve près de son bureau. Il sort une clé de sa poche et l'ouvre. il se saisi d'une boite qu'il rapporte à Castle. Il est hors de question qu'il néglige ce riche pigeon.

-"Allez y mais vous comprendrez que je doive rester là? Pour être sûr."

-"Aucun problème. Je n'ai rien à cacher." Il s'empare du téléphone et compose un numéro. Après plusieurs sonneries une voix se fait entendre.

-"Papa?"

-"Oui, c'est moi ma chérie."

chapitre 19

Discussion côté de Rick

Tony est déjà se dirigeant vers le meuble qui se trouve près de son bureau. Il sort une clé de sa poche et l'ouvre. il se saisi d'une boite qu'il rapporte à Castle. Il est hors de question qu'il néglige ce riche pigeon.

-"Allez y mais vous comprendrez que je doive rester là? Pour être sûr."

-"Aucun problème. Je n'ai rien à cacher." Il s'empare du téléphone et compose un numéro. Après plusieurs sonneries une voix se fait entendre.

-"Papa?"

-"Oui, c'est moi ma chérie."

Quel bonheur d'entendre la voix de ma petite fille qui n'est plus si petite... A mon grand regret.

-"Comment tu vas?"

-"Je vais très bien ma puce. Et toi? Et ta soeur et tes frères? Tout va bien avec papi et mami?" Je répond très vite, espérant qu'elle pensera que je suis dans mon rôle en entendant la tristesse dans ma voix,

-"Nous allons bien. Granpa et Gram font attention à nous ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi?...Où es tu?" *Comment vas tu?* Elle ne l'a pas dit, mais sa légère hésitation me fait comprendre qu'elle a entendu plus que ce que je voulais. Je soupire intérieurement puis répond

-"Je suis à l'hôtel. Je ne pouvais pas rester tout seul à la maison. Tu comprend je...je." Je me redresse sur ma chaise puis continue."- Pumpkin. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir rester chez vos grand-parents? On pourrait aller au cinéma et au res..."

-"Papa, les garçons et Granpa ont déjà des plans. Ils vont passer la soirée chez oncle Jim. Et nous les filles, on va avoir une soirée tranquille ensemble."

Je souris légèrement quand elle m'apprend que Jim est sur le point d'être libéré puis pour parfaire mon rôle, je m'affaisse à nouveau contre le dos de la chaise avec abattement... Abattement que je ressens réellement.

-"Très bien ma puce. Amusez vous bien et on se voit demain d'accord?"

-"OK papa. Et te fais pas de souci, tout va bien se passer. Et...euh...Papa?...Tu pourras m'appeler avant que j'aille me coucher? Je ne veux pas aller au lit sans t'avoir dit bonne nuit."

-"Bien sûr que je t'appelerai pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ainsi qu'à tes frères et ta soeur et..." Je croise le regard noir et dur de Needle puis le vois secouer la tête négativement... MERDE! C'était trop beau. Trop facile...Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer pas vrai...Je dois trouver autre chose et vite sinon...

-"Papa tu es toujours là?" La voix haut perchée et extrêmement inquiète d'Alexis me sort de ma recherche d'un plan B.

-"Oui ma puce je suis là. Désolé... C'est juste que le service d'étage vient d'arriver et..."

-"Je comprends. Je vais te laisser manger et on se reparle plus tard. Tu n'as..."

Pendant que j'écoute ma fille parler je tourne la tête vers les hommes près des écrans de contrôle et voyant l'un d'eux bailler, une idée saute dans ma tête. Je coupe Alexis dans sa harangue

-"Kiddo." Je me force à bailler puis "-Je suis un peu fatigué. Je vais manger puis aller me reposer quelques heures... Je sais que tu veux que je t'appelle mais au cas où je ne me réveille pas avant 23h30-00h, l'heure à laquelle tu vas certainement te coucher, je pourrai t'envoyer un SMS maintenant et tu le lirais avant d'aller..." Je remarque que la tension quitte le corps de Tony... OUF..."-Dormir. Tu le passeras à tes fr..."

-"Pas de problème papa... Je sais que tu dors mal depuis quelques temps. Alors repose toi."

C'est un euphémisme pour dire que je n'ai pas eu une nuit de sommeil de plus de 2 heures depuis que Kate est partie. Et Alexis l'a bien sûr remarqué.

-"Merci mon ange. Je vais aller manger mon diner maintenant tiède et me coucher. Je t'emb..." Pendant que je parle, j'entend une porte claquer de l'autre côté de la ligne suivi de chuchotements puis Alexis qui me coupe

-" OH! J'ai failli oublié de te dire. Tu te souviens de la poupée que j'avais perdu?... Eh bien Kevin l'a retrouvé. Elle était dans le grenier. Tu peux le croire? Tu te rend compte? Ca faisait 3 ans que je la cherchais."

Devant l'enthousiasme de ma fille, une envie folle d'éclater de rire me prend, que je réprime de justesse. Je me contente alors d'un petit sourire et d'un ton ironique je répond

-"Chérie t'es pas un peu trop âgée pour jouer à la poupée?"

-"PAPA! C'est pas n'importe quelle poupée. Kate était ma meilleure amie quand j'étais petite." Alexis s'exclame.

Et à l'audition du mot Kate, une boule se loge dans ma gorge quand je pense à Beckett qui m'attend. J'avale dans l'espoir de dégager ma trachée... C'est alors que les mots d'Alexis s'enregistrent dans ma tête... Dieu merci...Ils ont trouvé où est détenue Brooke... OUI mais...Est elle vivante? Est elle morte? Est elle blessée?... Comment savoir sans éveiller les soupçons...N'ayant aucun éclair de génie à cette minute précise, je prie juste pour qu'elle soit en vie et continue à discuter avec Alexis.

-"Ok! Ok! Je suis heureux pour toi et j'espère que tu as remercié ton frère."

-"Oui je l'ai fais... De plus, la poupée est à peine abimée...Bon, je vais te laisser maintenant parce que Gram s'impatiente. T'aime papa et fais attention à toi"

-"T'aime aussi pumpkin. Bye."

Ca c'est ma fille. Elle devait savoir que je me poserai des questions et elle a trouvé le moyen d'y répondre.

Donc Brooke est blessée mais vivante.

Manque plus qu'à trouver ce bat*** de Gary.

-"Bye."

Après avoir raccroché, je tape mon message de bonne nuit que je montre à Needle, puis appuie sur envoi.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, je m'adresse à Tony

-"Bien, il semblerait que je n'ai nulle part ou être... Je vais la garder pour encore 5 heures" 5 heures qui vont être un enfer...Je regarde ma montre, 18h53."-Je dois appeler mon homme de confiance et lui demander de m'amener un rechange, l'argent et si c'est possible de la nourriture."

Tony jaugeait l'homme en face de lui. De nature méfiante et vu son boulot, il avait fait des recherches sur lui et ce qu'il avait apprit l'avait rassuré.

¤Charles CARDIT né le 16 Novembre 1961 à Baltimore. Marié à Lucinda REYES-CARDIT née le 8 Septembre 1965 à Montpelier(Vermont) et décédée le 28 Novembre 2010.

4 enfants. Une fille de 15 ans Alexandra, des jumeaux de 13 ans Kevin et Jon et une fille de 10 ans Lainy.

Ils vivaient à New-York depuis 7 ans.

Cardit avait fait fortune dans l'import-export et grâce à de très bons placements, sa fortune s'était multipliée.¤

Mais pendant qu'il fixait ses yeux et voyait l'accablement et la souffrance, il n'avait aucune crainte. Car personne, même le meilleur acteur au monde, ne pouvait jouer aussi bien et simuler ces sentiments là. Ce qui transparaissait dans son regard était authentique. Et il connaissait ce regard pour l'avoir vu pendant des années chez son père après que sa trainée de mère les ait abandonné pour l'un de ses clients alors qu'il n'avait que 10 ans.

Elle avait été sa première victime. Il l'avait tué sans aucun remord lorsqu'il avait 16 ans après la mort de son paternel et aujourdhui elle reposait avec une bonne trentaine d'autres cadavres dans les eaux froides et profondes de l'hudson river.

Il finit par se détendre et s'adresse à Cardit

-"Je vous en prie faite."

-"Merci." Castle tape un nouveau numéro et attend que l'on décroche.

-"Résidence CARDIT j'écoute."

-"Walli c'est Charles."

-" Monsieur que puis je pour vous?"

-"J'aurai besoin de vos services pour dans moins d'1 heure."

-"Bien sûr que dois je faire?"

-"Ouvrez mon coffre et retirez 10 000 dollars. Préparez moi un sac pour la nuit et demain et allez "chez Yang". Prenez assez de nourriture pour deux. Ensuite retrouvez moi au 8356 sur la 82nd st à jackson heights dans le Queens...Et Walli, je vous fais confiance pour être discret."

-"Certainement monsieur. Je m'occupe de tout et j'arrive."

-"A tout à l'heure." Et Rick raccroche.

Il éteint son téléphone puis le remet dans la boite.

Discussion de l'autre côté.

-"Papa?"

-"Oui c'est moi ma chérie."

Je suis tellement heureuse d'entendre sa voix.

-"Comment tu vas?"

-"Je vais très bien ma puce. Et toi? Et ta soeur et tes frères? Tout va bien avec papi et mami?"

-"Nous allons bien. Granpa et Gram font attention à nous ne t'inquiète pas." Ma joie est de courte durée...Je sais qu'il est censé être triste mais quelque chose dans son intonation me dit qu'il ne joue pas. Le haut-parleur étant enclenché pour que tout le monde entende la conversation, je jette un coup d'oeil autour pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre pense comme moi. Quand je croise le regard préoccupé de ma grand-mère, mes doutes sont confirmés...Pourtant je continue de sourire.

-"Et toi?...où es tu?"

-"Je suis à l'hôtel. Je ne pouvais pas rester tout seul à la maison. Tu comprend je...je...Pumpkin. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir rester chez vos grand- parents? On pourrait aller au cinéma et au res..."

Alors que papa répond à ma question, Javier se penche vers moi et me murmure quelques mots. J'hoche la tête positivement en lui souriant. Et grâce à papa, je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps pour pouvoir lui retransmettre l'information, car celui ci inconsciemment, me tend la perche avec sa prochaine phrase que j'interromps

-"Papa, les garçons et Granpa ont déjà des plans. Ils vont passer la soirée chez oncle Jim. Et nous les filles, on va avoir une soirée tranquille ensemble." Au moins maintenant il pourra rassurer Kate sur son père.

-"Très bien ma puce. Amusez vous bien et on se voit demain d'accord?"

Le capitaine Montgomery qui me fait face tient une feuille devant lui avec écrit ¤ Confirme lui L'Heure ¤ J'acquiesce ayant déjà ma petite idée pour l'intégrer dans la conversation puis continue

-"OK papa. Et te fais pas de souci, tout va bien se passer. Et...euh...Papa?...Tu pourras m'appeler avant que j'aille me coucher? Je ne veux pas aller au lit sans t'avoir dit bonne nuit et je n'ai..."

-"Bien sûr que je t'appelerai pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ainsi qu'à tes frères et ta soeur et..." Il s'écrit et je regarde les autres dépitée.

En intervenant, papa vient de m'enlever la chance de l'avertir. Et quand soudain il s'arrête à mi phrase, la peur m'étreint. Je bloque les images qui se précipite dans mon esprit et je suis presque criant quand je m'adresse à lui

-"Papa tu es toujours là?"

-"Oui ma puce je suis là. Désolé...C'est juste que le service d'étage vient d'arriver et..." Tout le monde dans la pièce sourit à sa réponse... Et encore une fois, je tente de le prévenir

-"Je comprends. Je vais te laisser manger et on se reparle plus tard. Tu n'as..." Pour être une nouvelle fois interrompu. Geez! J'adore entendre parler mon père, mais là, j'ai jamais eu autant envie de l'entendre se taire.

-"Kiddo, je suis un peu fatigué. Je vais manger puis aller me reposer quelques heures... Je sais que tu veux que je t'appelle mais au cas où je ne me réveille pas avant 23h30-00h, l'heure à laquelle tu vas certainement te coucher, je pourrai t'envoyer un SMS maintenant et tu le lirais avant d'aller...Dormir. Tu le passeras à tes fr..."

A présent nous avons tous le sourire aux lèvres...Je me rend surtout compte que papa avait compris depuis le début où je voulais en venir mais que quelque chose de son côté l'avait obligé à dévier la discussion.

-"Pas de problème papa... Je sais que tu dors mal depuis quelques temps. Alors repose toi." Il ne dormait pratiquement plus depuis le départ de Beckett...Je l'avais surpris plusieurs fois entrain de déambuler dans la maison en pleine nuit... J'avais espéré que maintenant qu'il était auprès d'elle, il prendrait le temps de se reposer. Seulement, si je me fiais à sa voix, tout n'allait pas bien entre lui et le Lieutenant.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par un claquement de porte. Le lieutenant Ryan s'approche de nous et nous donne les dernières nouvelles.

-"Merci mon ange. Je vais aller manger mon diner maintenant tiède et me coucher. Je t'emb..."

La voix de papa bourdonne toujours sur la ligne et je le coupe sans cérémonie trop enthousiaste par ce que l'on vient d'apprendre. Et étant la digne fille de mon père, un scénario saute immédiatement dans ma tête.

-" OH! J'ai failli oublié de te dire. Tu te souviens de la poupée que j'avais perdu?... Eh bien Kevin l'a retrouvé. Elle était dans le grenier. Tu peux le croire? Tu te rend compte? Ca faisait 3 ans que je la cherchais."

-"Chérie t'es pas un peu trop âgée pour jouer à la poupée?"

-"PAPA! C'est pas n'importe quelle poupée. Kate était ma meilleure amie quand j'étais petite." Je m'exclame. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il fera le rapprochement entre Kate et son amie Brooke.

"Ok! Ok! Je suis heureux pour toi et j'espère que tu as remercié ton frère."

-"Oui je l'ai fais... De plus, la poupée est à peine abimée." Je savais que papa s'inquièterait de savoir si elle allait bien ou pas, alors je n'avais trouvé que ça pour le rassurer. Bien que je n'aimai pas le mot *Abimée* "-Bon, je vais te laisser maintenant parce que Gram s'impatiente. T'aime papa et fais attention à toi"

-"T'aime aussi pumpkin. Bye."

-"Bye."

Et la ligne est coupée.

Gram me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur la tête.

-"Ca c'est ma petite fille. Une grande actrice en devenir."

Je me serre un peu plus à ma grand-mère en roulant les yeux et souriant.

-"Désolé Gram, je ne serai ni écrivain ni actrice. Je me contenterai d'être avocate...ou présidente des Etats-Unis."

Sous le regard faussement blessé de Martha, tout le monde éclate de rire. Faisant par la même occasion retomber la pression.

La sonnerie du second téléphone posée sur la table nous ramène trop vite aux affaires.

Un lieutenant que je ne connais pas répond

-"Résidence CARDIT j'écoute."

-"Walli c'est Charles."

Le dit Walli grimace alors que les garçons et Lanie sourient. Lanie se penche vers moi et me dit que le Lieutenant s'appelle Hallister mais que mon père le surnomme Walli parce q'un jour, il a eu le malheur de porter un t-shirt du film d'animation Wall-e. Je souris à mon tour.

-" Monsieur que puis je pour vous?" Walli euh...Hallister lance des regards noirs aux autres lieutenants.

-"J'aurai besoin de vos services pour dans moins d'1 heure."

-"Bien sûr que dois je faire Monsieur?"

-"Ouvrez mon coffre et retirez 10 000 dollars. Préparez moi un sac pour la nuit et demain et allez "chez Yang". Prenez assez de nourriture pour deux. Ensuite retrouvez moi au 8356 sur la 82nd st à jackson heights dans le Queens...Et Walli, je vous fais confiance pour être discret."

Quand Papa a parlé d'aller "Chez Yang", le regard de Lanie s'est allumée. Je la pousse du coude et l'interroge silencieusement. Elle attrappe le bloc note et le stylo sur la table et écrit ¤ C'est le restaurant préféré et privé de ton père et Kate. Ils n'y sont plus allés depuis Mai dernier ¤ Je fixe le médecin légiste qui sourit tristement maintenant et alors les morceaux se mettent en place. Ils n'ont plus mangés ensemble et seuls depuis que papa est parti pour les Hamptons. Je soupire et j'entend Lanie faire pareil à côté de moi.

-"Certainement Monsieur. Je m'occupe de tout et j'arrive."

-"A tout à l'heure."

Et la ligne est coupée.

Hallister se tourne vers l'équipe de Beckett

-"Vous savez où est le restaurant?"

C'est Javier qui répond le plus vite

-"A l'angle de Duane st. et Church st. Demande Ming-Yue et dit lui que c'est pour Castle et Beckett. Elle sait ce qu'ils aiment... Ils n'y sont pas allés depuis un moment mais je suis sûre qu'elle se rappelera."

"-Ok. Autres choses?"

Gram s'approche d'Hallister et lui remet le sac que papa avait préparé avant de partir. Roy Montgomery lui, lui tend une enveloppe marron qui contient l'argent. Le Lieutenant s'en empare et quitte la pièce.

Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le retour d'Hallister et le feu vert de papa. Alors tout se mettra en place.

Et si tout se passe bien ce soir tout sera terminé et tout le monde pourra rentrer chez soi.


	8. Chapter 8

2 jours plus tôt.

Dans des gestes lents, je déplace le papier jusqu'à ma jambe. Jim qui a observé mon manège s'adresse à Ben, qui maintenant me tourne le dos.

-"Pourquoi tu tentes pas ta chance avec ce jeu? Tu pourrais gagner."

La voie est libre. Je prends le papier et je le fourre dans mon t-shirt.

-"Je préfère le regarder."

Dieu merci le jeu ne tarde pas à finir. Je me lève et dis mes au revoir à Jim et Ben en promettant de revenir avant mon départ.

Pendant une seconde, je pense qu'il va sortir une arme et m'empêcher de partir. Mais non. Il me serre la main et m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Qu'il referme rapidement derrière moi.

Ouais ce type est un vrai débutant. ET malgré le sérieux et la gravité de la situation je me suis bien amusé. Je marche comme si je n'étais pas pressé jusqu'à la voiture, je m'y installe puis quitte le 1115 Adams St dans le New-Jersey pour le 12th District de New-York. Où certaines personnes vont me devoir des excuses. Mais plus important, où l'on va devoir tout mettre en oeuvre pour sauver Kate et son père.

20h37

Une fois éloigné de la maison je me gare, récupère les 2 bouts de papiers dans mon t-shirt et les met dans ma poche de veste. Je sors mon I-phone, l'heure sur l'écran affiche 20h37, j'ouvre ma messagerie et envoie un texto aux garçons, à Lanie et au Capitaine. Celui-ci indique

¤On se retrouve au commissariat dans 1h30. URGENT¤

Pendant quelques secondes j'hésite à envoyer le même message à ma fille parce qu'elle a cours le lendemain, mais la promesse que je lui ai fait de la prévenir à la moindre information me convainc, et puis elle et ma mère ne me le pardonneraient jamais. Au fil du temps, elles se sont attachées à Beckett.

Je reprend la route avec mon cerveau qui se repasse encore et encore tout ce qu'il a appris dans les deux dernières heures et je tente de trouver des solutions. Des scénarios pour localiser kate et la sortir de là, arrêter ce Gary et libérer la jeune femme. Le trajet jusqu'à New-York permet à ma colère et ma fureur de se calmer. Surtout que ça n'aidera pas Beckett si je ne peux maitriser mes émotions.

Il est presque 22h quand j'arrive enfin au poste. Je suis trop impatient et énervé pour attendre l'ascenseur donc je franchis les 4 étages au pas de course. Quand je pénètre dans l'open space, je vois tout le monde m'attendant et Alexis est la première à m'apercevoir. Elle cours vers moi et me serre dans ses bras.

-"Papa, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Tu vas bien? Et Kate elle va bien? où est elle? Pour..."

-"Doucement pumpkin. Je vais bien. Mais..." Je me tourne vers le reste du groupe qui s'est rapproché et dont les regards sont interrogatifs. Apparemment ma fille ne leur a rien dit. "- On a un gros problème." Je resserre mon étreinte autour de ma fille "- Kate a des ennuis."

Silence total dans l'assistance. Puis comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur play, un brouhaha retenti. J'attend qu'ils s'apaisent. Lanie s'approche alors de moi et me fixe. Elle sonde mon regard et elle doit y voir tout le sérieux de la situation parce qu'elle met sa main devant sa bouche avant de s'effondrer sur la chaise la plus proche. Le calme est à nouveau présent et tout le monde me regarde. A cet instant, mon désir de les voir s'excuser s'évanoui, leurs visages reflètent l'angoisse quand ils prennent conscience de la gravité de mes propos.

Mère s'est rapproché de moi et à son tour elle m'entoure posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Le Capitaine vient me faire face puis s'adresse à moi

-"Comment ça Kate à des ennuis? Et quels genres d'ennuis? Et comment vous le savez?"

Sous le regard intense de Roy et du reste de l'équipe je leur raconte

-"Je...je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Beckett...et même si on m'avait dit que c'était normal, je me faisais toujours du soucis et...je serai bien allé chez elle mais comme je ne sais pas où elle vit... je suis allé voir la personne la plus proche d'elle... son petit ami. Je me suis rendu à l'hôpital, Je pensais qu'il ne serait pas là...qu'il était probablement parti avec elle ou qu'au moins il saurait où elle était. Mais non...Elle ne l'a plus contacté depuis le soir où il ...où il a proposé... Il a pensé qu'elle était partie chez ses parents. Et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié son père. Je suis allé le voir et... et son père est retenu en otage. Un gars du passé de Kate est allé la chercher chez elle et a menacé de la tuer et de tuer son père si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait. Son pèr..."

-"Attends une seconde. Tu es entrain de nous dire que la famille Beckett est en danger?...Et comment tu peux savoir tout ça si son père est surveillé?" m'interromp Esposito.

Tout au long de mon speech, j'avais gardé la tête baissée ne voulant pas voir leurs inquiétudes et leurs pitiés envers moi en apprenant que Kate serait bientôt fiancée. Mais la dernière question de Javier me la fait relever et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres qui repart aussitôt au raclement de gorge et à la lueur d'Espo.

-"Pour faire court, le type doit être un débutant parce qu'il le surveillait mais de loin tant que la discussion était légère. Jim a réussi à me transmettre un message." Je fouille dans ma poche puis tend le papier à Roy. Tous se regroupe autour de lui pour lire la note. ¤Détournez attention Ben pour vous donner informations¤ Alors je l'ai fais, je lui ai tenu compagnie pendant qu'il préparait des cafés et sous la soucoupe j'ai trouvé une autre note." Je la sors et la tend de nouveau à Roy. Celle-ci indique ¤ Gary AUKIF a obligé Kate à entrer dans le réseau d'un certain Anthony NEEDLE pour retrouver la soeur de son dealer William FILLION, Brooke, à qui il doit de l'argent. Le type qui me surveille est Ben KATIC.¤

Le capitaine réagit sur le champ

-"Esposito vous me trouvez tout ce qu'il faut sur ce Aukif... Ryan occupez vous de Fillion. KARPOWSKI...MATTERS"

Ceux-ci se précipite près de nous "-Karpowski, trouvez moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur Ben Katic et Matters renseignez vous sur ce Anthony Needle. Et je veux tout cela pour hier."

Les 4 Lieutenants s'exécutent illico.

Alors que le capitaine se dirige vers son bureau, je me détache délicatement de ma fille et ma mère puis lui emboite le pas. J'ai à peine mis un pied à l'intérieur que Montgomery prend la parole

-"Je suis désolé Castle."

Je suis sans voix mais je me reprend très vite.

-"Pourquoi monsieur? Je n'ai ri..."

-"J'aurai dû vous faire confiance ou du moins vous écouter. Vous avez tendance à en rajouter, mais jamais quand il s'agit de Beckett et sans vôt..."

-"Vous aviez raison, vous êtes son patron et vous la connaissez depuis plus longtemps que moi et vous av..."

-"Mais vous la connaissez mieux que moi, mieux que nous tous réunis. Depuis qu'elle travaille aux homicides, vous êtes le premier qu'elle a laissé approcher d'aussi près aussi vite. Vous avez un lien spécial et ce depuis le début...Et j'aurai dû m'y fier."

Comme il ne semble plus vouloir parler, je retourne auprès de ma famille qui se trouve maintenant dans la salle de repos avec Lanie. Quand je me glisse dans la pièce trois têtes pivotent vers moi avec des sourires tristes et des regards inquiets. J'essaie de les rassurer mais ce n'est pas facile quand on y croit pas soi même.

30 mn plus tard, je vois bailler Alexis pour la énième fois et je la persuade de rentrer à la maison et de se reposer car elle a cours demain. Elle accepte avec réticence seulement après m'avoir fait jurer de l'avertir au moindre changement. Elle nous souhaite bonne nuit puis part avec ma mère. Je me retrouve seul avec Lanie qui ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je décide de me faire un café pour échapper à son regard.

-"Tu vas bien Rick?"

Je comprend le vrai sens de sa question mais préfère répondre à côté

-"Oui. Pourquoi j'irai mal? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis Dieu sait où avec Dieu sait qui faisant Dieu sait quoi." Un frisson intérieur me traverse à cette idée.

-"Je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais très bien."

Je soupire et vais m'asseoir face à Lanie avec mon café. Je regarde dans ma tasse pendant que je parle

-"Elle mérite d'être heureuse. Et s'il la rend heureuse alors je suis heureux pour elle."

-"Rien ne dit qu'elle va dire oui."

-"Et rien ne dit qu'elle va dire non."

Je m'ingéniais à vouloir oublier cette partie. Parce que si elle disait oui, je serai incapable de rester à ses côtés et la regarder être comblée avec un autre.

Peu après 23h, des résultats tombent enfin.

Kevin est le premier à intervenir. Bizarrement il se dirige vers moi et commence

-"William FILLION, 35 ans, jamais marié. Il vit dans le Bronx. Son casier est chargé..." Il tourne une page puis"-Arrêté plusieurs fois pour possession de drogues, conduite sous l'effet de stupéfiants et violences. Il a fait plusieurs allers-retours en prison. Sorti il y a 5 ans. Plus rien depuis." Quand il a terminé il me passe les feuillets, ensuite il attend que son partenaire nous informe de ses trouvailles.

Tout comme Kevin, Javier me regarde. Vraiment étrange. Pourquoi s'adressent t'ils à moi et non à Montgomery? Et pourquoi Roy ne dit rien?

"-Gary AUKIF, 35 ans, jamais marié. Pas d'adresse connue. A 14 ans il a été envoyé en maison de redressement pour avoir battu sa soeur. Il y est resté jusqu'à sa majorité. A peine sorti, sous l'effet de la drogue, il est entré dans la chambre de sa petite soeur et l'a battu à mort. Il en a pris pour 15 ans. Il est sorti y'a 1 an et demi." Et encore une fois le dossier m'est remit.

N'ayant toujours rien sur Needle et Katic, le Capitaine nous ordonne à tous de rentrer à la maison.

Je dépose les dossiers sur le bureau de Beckett et rentre à la maison.

Quand je me faufile dans le loft tout est tranquille. Je m'installe sur le canapé de mon bureau et laisse mon esprit rejouer tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Incapable de dormir je tente d'écrire mais des images de Kate blessée et seule envahissent ma tête et la perspective de ne pas la retrouver à temps me terrifie. Je passe la nuit à déambuler dans l'appart et quand sonne 5 heures, fatigué de ne rien faire, je vais prendre une douche, me change et après avoir noté les dernieres nouvelles sur une feuille pour ma fille et ma mère, je quitte le loft pour le 12th District.

A mon arrivée je ne suis pas surpris de voir les garçons déjà derrière leurs bureaux. Je les rejoint et ensemble nous passons à nouveau par les infos reçus en attendant les prochaines...Je n'ai jamais autant détester attendre des résultats.

Lanie arrive quelques heures plus tard avec des cafés et des beignets. A ses yeux rougis, il est clair qu'elle aussi n'a pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

En fin de matinée une équipe des homicides est réclamée. Karpawski se propose de prendre l'affaire mais les garçons qui ont besoins de se vider l'esprit pour ne pas devenir fous décident d'enquêter. Même si je suis anxieux pour kate, je comprends leur réactions et puis, l'affaire n'est pas abandonnée puisque le mot a très vite circulé et tout le service est prêt à aider. Je les observe partir suivi de Lanie.

La recherche sur Ben Katic tombe peu de temps après et elle est vide. Un Lieutenant me remet la note.

-"Ben Katic, 33 ans, jamais marié. Travaille à domicile en tant que concepteur de site web. N'a jamais été arrêté. Il vit à Harlem avec sa mère mourante dont il s'occupe." Quel est le lien avec Aukif et Fillion?

Les gars n'étant toujours pas revenu et ne tenant pas en place, je décide de monter mon propre tableau. J'affiche les 4 photos de nos suspects et inscrit dessous tout ce qui semble important. Une seule colonne est encore vide, celle de Needle.

Nous ne savons toujours pas qui est ce type et quelle sorte de réseau il tient et mon imagination étant fertile, j'imagine toutes les possibilités. De la prostitution à la vente de femmes voire d'organes. Je fixe le tableau sans réellement le voir. Je suis sorti de mes pensées quand un autre tableau entre dans mon champ de vision poussé par le duo. Avec un léger sourire ils commencent à le remplir et une fois fini chacun se tient à mes côtés et nous les étudions.

L'arrivée du Capitaine nous sort de notre inertie. Il demande un rapport sur la matinée puis retourne dans son bureau. Sur le pas de la porte il se retourne vers nous puis

-"Castle dans mon bureau."

J'ai une légère appréhension. A t'il parlé au commissaire ou au contraire a t'il tû la situation comme je l'ai proposé?

-"Fermez la porte et asseyez vous."

Aucune émotion dans la voix. Mauvais signe. Montgomery se penche dans sa chaise et reprend

-"Le commissaire est furieux qu'on ne l'ai pas pré..."Je tente de l'interrompre mais un doigt levé vers moi me stoppe net. "- Il est furieux mais je lui ai expliqué la situation, lui disant que moins de services étaient au courant moins il y aurait de risque de fuite et que les suspects soient prévenus." Il me donne un sourire puis continue"- Le fait que le maire soit votre ami a beaucoup aidé...Nous avons 48 heures à compter de..." Il regarde sa montre."-Il y a deux heures pour clore cette affaire. Après ça il fait intervenir le FBI."

Je ne retiens pas mon soupir et remercie le Capitaine avant de retourner travailler. J'informe le reste du service et tous se remettent au boulot.

Le lieutenant Matters se précipite en courant vers nous avec un dossier de manille et me le tend. Je le regarde confus puis les garçons.

-"C'est toi le boss." Me dit Espo. Et Ryan qui confirme en me tapant sur l'épaule. J'attrape le dossier ému en remerciant le lieutenant. Je l'ouvre et découvre que ce sont les informations sur Needle et plus j'avance dans la lecture et plus je sens la bile se faire un chemin vers le haut de ma gorge. Les gars qui jusque là patientaient, finissent par m'arracher les feuilles, ils se mettent à lire et à leurs tours leur visages se transforment.

Le trop plein d'émotions négatives qui bouillonne en moi doit sortir, et il le fait avec mon poing droit qui se relie au tableau le faisant percuter le mur derrière lui et je laisse échapper un cri de fureur... Je ne suis pas le seul au bord de l'explosion, je vois Espo serrer les poings et la mâchoire et Ryan étreindre à mort sa tasse de café jusqu'à avoir la jointure de ses doigts blanche. Le dossier, lui, passe de mains en mains et en moins de 5 mn un service entier est près à faire la peau à Needle. Si ce type s'avisait à toucher à Beckett, il signerait son arrêt de mort.

C'est l'arrivée de la famille de la victime de l'enquête d'Espo et Ryan qui désamorce la situation. Ils les conduisent dans la salle des familles pendant que les autres se dispersent. En ayant auparavant jeté un regard dans ma direction. Le Lieutenant Price me redonne à nouveau le dossier avant de s'éclipser. J'inspire puis inscrit les infos sur le tableau. Et comme tout à l'heure, je le regarde.

Des bras me serrant me ramène au présent. Alexis et mère ont apporté à manger pour tout l'étage. Ma fille se perche sur le bureau à côté de moi et prend un regard à mon tableau. Quand elle lit sous la photo de Needle, son corps se tend et ses yeux s'embuent de larmes et je vois l'effort qu'elle fait pour ne pas les laisser couler. Quand elle les a maitrisé elle se tourne vers moi. La peur et la détresse dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus me brise le coeur.

-"Faut la retrouver papa et vite."

-"On fait tout ce qu'il faut pour ça pumpkin."

Elle penche sa tête sur mon épaule et je l'entend chuchoter

-"On ne peut pas la perdre...Je ne veux pas la perdre papa."

Je savais qu'elle l'aimait bien mais je n'avais aucune idée que c'était aussi fort... Bien, il semblerait que Kate Beckett est conquis les coeurs de la famille Castle-Rogers... Et ça risquait d'être affreux pour moi à l'avenir si elle disait oui au motorcycle Boy. Parce qu'elle ferait toujours partie de notre vie. Je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas empêcher ma fille et ma mère de fréquenter KB.

-"Papa? Si Kate était là? Que ferait elle? Que dirait elle?"

Je baisse la tête pour regarder ma fille et avec un sourire et une légère compression sur son épaule je répond

-"Puisqu'on ne peut pas les faire venir, elle dirait qu'on doit aller à eux. Ca ne fer..." Je saute du bureau et serre ma fille à l'étouffer."-Tu es la meilleure pumpkin."

Elle se détache de moi en disant

-"Merci mais pourquoi?"

Je l'embrasse sur le front avant de répondre

-"On ne peut pas les approcher mais rien ne nous empêche de les surveiller." Et je me précipite vers le bureau de Roy.

Pressé j'en oublie de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler avant de lâcher

-"J'ai une idée...Bien c'est Alexis qui m'y a fait penser mais c'est pare..."

-"Castle allez au point."

-"Désolé Capitaine. Voilà. On pourrait...je veux dire vous pourriez envoyer des hommes surveiller les suspects pour connaître leurs habitudes et aller interroger la mère de Ben en se faisant passer pour un medecin ou un docteur ou une infirmière. Ca peut ne rien donner mais on n'a..."

-"Allez y."

-"Je vous demande pardon?" Une soucoupe aurait atterri devant moi que je n'aurai pas été aussi choqué.

-"C'est votre affaire Castle. Faite ce que vous pensez doit être fait."

-"Mais...Mais je ne suis pas flic. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser fai..."

-"Vous n'avez pas le badge ni l'arme, mais vos théories et vos idées nous ont souvent permis de trouver une solution à une affaire difficile. Je ne vous demande pas de préparer un assaut mais d'aller de pair avec vos idées. Si vous pensez que ça peut aider à faire avancer l'affaire, alors faite le. Comme vous le savez nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Je vous fait confiance." Il regarde par les fenêtres de son bureau"-Nous vous faisons tous confiance." Je repense aux comportements des Lieutenants plus tôt. En toute confiance et sans même en discuter entre eux, ils ont fait de moi le responsable de l'enquête.

-"Je...euh...Merci Capitaine. Je vais...je vais voir les gars." Roy me sourit et retourne à son travail. Je suis sur le point de franchir le pas de la porte quand j'entend Roy dire

-"Et pour information Rick, vous êtes l'un des notres. Badge ou pas." Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'1 heure, j'ai envie de pleurer de joie.

Je vais retrouver mes collègues dans la salle de repos qui n'a jamais été aussi rempli. Je décide de les laisser finir de manger avant de leur parler. Je me sers moi même pour ensuite aller me tenir près de ma mère qui s'appuie contre un des murs.

-"Je suis fière de toi Richard."

-"Euh merci mère. Mais pourquoi?"

Elle fait un signe vers le groupe devant nous

-"Pour être là pour eux."

Je la regarde confondu et elle ajoute.

-"J'ai parlé avec certains d'entre eux et ils m'ont dit ce qu'ils leurs étaient arrivés... Et Richard, ils savent que tu es derrière tout ça. Ils apprecient que tu sois resté discret et de ne pas les prendre de haut."

Moi qui avais tout fait pour rester dans l'ombre. C'était loupé.

-"Ils m'ont accepté dans leur groupe, leur famille et en tant que telle, quand l'un des notre a des problèmes, on fait tout pour l'aider... Je préfère dépenser mon argent pour une intervention chirurgicale vitale ou éviter à une famille d'être expulsé que m'acheter quelque chose dont je me lasserai ou je n'aurai pas l'utilité."

-"C'est ce que je dis fils. Je suis fière de toi."

Je lui souri et nous continuons notre repas. J'observe le groupe et ma fille interagir. A les voir ensemble, je n'ai aucun doute que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ils seraient là pour elle. Espo et Ryan nous rejoignent enfin et comme ils ne semblent pas vouloir manger, je décide de prendre la parole et de leur dire ce que j'attend d'eux.

-"Les gars...je..." Je me racle la gorge... Je parle devant des centaines de fans sans bégayer et là je suis incapable d'aligner deux mots à la suite... Je croise le regard de ma fille et d'un petit hochement de tête et un sourire me dit de continuer. Je lui rend son sourire et reprend"-Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que le FBI s'en mêle. Je...Avec l'aide de ma fille, j'ai pensé à quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à avancer dans l'affaire...et on va avoir besoin de beaucoup de monde en continu. J'ai un.."

-"On est tous avec toi Castle."

-"On ne part pas tant que Beckett et son père ne sont pas en sécurité."

-"Dis et on exécute."

Tout les Lieutenants se sont levés et me regarde attendant mes ordres.

-"Merci les gars. Et euh...Ok bien...J'aurai besoin de 8 hommes pour faire de la surveillance. Deux pour la maison de Needle, celle de Mr Beckett, Mme Katic ainsi que Fillion. Chacun dans une voiture au cas où il y aurait des déplacements. Et..."

Des mains sont levées de toute part et je me tourne vers Espo pour de l'aide.

-"Jackson et Flyers vous prenez Needle. Rolland et Talca, Mr Beckett. Wen et Tigol, Katic. Lecard et Anter, Fillion." intervient rapidement Espo.

Les hommes se rassemblent près de moi et je leurs donne mes dernières recommandations

-"Vous surveillez les lieux ensembles mais dans des voitures séparées et discrètes." Je me tourne vers Ryan et Espo.

-"Vous avez des véhicules qui passent inaperçus?" Ryan secoue la tête négativement.

Je regarde alors l'assemblée.

"-Vous pourriez prendre vos voitures personnelles... Oh! et avant de partir en surveillance rentrez chez vous et habillez vous décontracté. Vous devez vous fondre dans le décor... Si vous y allé comme ça, vous allez être repéré en 2 secondes."Je dis la dernière partie avec un petit sourire narquois.

Tous acquiècent et ils commencent à se disperser quand je reprend la parole.

-"Appellez toutes les 3 heures le Lieutenant Avir pour un rapport... Si vous devez aller aux toilettes, prévenez votre équipier et le Lieutenant Avir. Pareil si vous devez vous absenter pour manger ou vous prenez un somme."

Après une dernière reconnaissance de mes ordres, ils quittent le service et le poste.

Je me tourne vers les restants mais plus précisément vers le Dr Parish

-"Lanie, tu pourrais prêter une de tes blouse ainsi qu'une trousse avec du matériel à l'intérieur pour karpawski?"

-"Bien sûr. Je te ramène ça."

-"Karpawski, tu vas te faire passer pour un médecin contrôleur pour la mutuelle à laquelle Katic fait partie." Je vérifie les infos puis"-La mutuelle ARGOS. Parle lui et ensuite tu rentres."

-"Compris Castle."

Elle part rassembler ses affaires et attendre Lanie près de l'ascenseur.

Du coin de l'oeil je vois les types m'observer. Je leur fais face

-"Quoi?"

-"Rien." ils répondent trop vite.

-"Kevin?"

-"C'est juste...Pourquoi tu envoies Roselyn chez Katic alors que deux gars y vont déjà? Elle pour..."

-"Katic est celui s'occupant de sa mère à l'ordinaire, mais étant chez Mr Beckett il a dû en confier la garde à quelqu'un. On peut essayer de la faire parler et/ou trouver un indice de l'endroit où se terre Aukif et ce qu'un gars sans histoire fait avec des types pareils. Ou tout simplement s'assurer que sa mère est bien traitée."

-"Euh ouais...J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé." répond Kevin penaud. Et à voir la tête des autres il en était de même pour eux.

-"Au cas où la visite chez Mme Katic ne donnait rien, Il faudrait deux gars qui se rendent dans les lieux connus de Aukif."

Deux bras se lèvent instantanément.

-"Frasers et Wangrey. Vous trouverez ses endroits dans son dossier."

-"Et on fait comment pour la jeune femme? On ne sait pas où elle est et si elle est même en vie." Je regarde le Lieutenant Rimoit mais m'adresse à tous

-"On ne sait pas si Needle a d'autres adresses. Il faut espérer qu'il ne la retienne pas chez lui et surtout qu'il se rende sur les lieux pour qu'on puisse la sortir de là."

-"Nous autres, on fait quoi en attendant?"

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand le Capitaine intervient

-"Vous faites comme d'habitude. Castle a couvert toutes les bases. On doit juste attendre." Il incline la tête dans ma direction puis retourne dans son bureau.

Les quelques Lieutenants encore présents se dispersent et se remettent au boulot. Ma mère et Alexis se rapprochent de moi et me serrent contre elles souriantes. Je dépose un baiser sur la tête de ma fille et

-"Mère, Alexis, vous devriez rentrer à la maison ou profiter de la journée. Il ne va rien se passer pendant des heures et promis, je vous préviens dès que j'apprend quelque chose... En attendant je vais aider les garçons avec leur affaire."

Alexis me regarde hésitante. Ma mère vient la prendre par les épaules et doucement la détache de moi

-"Viens kiddo. On nettoie la salle de repos puis on pourrait aller au museum of arts and Design. Là-bas, il y a un très bel homme célibataire qui n'attend qu'une chose, c'est me connaître bibliqu..."

Un rire bébète échappe à ma fille suivi d'un

-"Gram! C'est trop d'information pour moi."

Je me penche vers Alexis et lui chuchote

-"Je suis trop vieux pour avoir un beau-père maintenant. Tu dois l'empêcher de lui passer la corde au cou. Ok?" Je lui fais un clin d'oeil qu'elle me retourne avec un sourire rayonnant. Je reçois aussi une tape sur le bras de ma mère qui me sourit également. Bras dessus bras dessous, les deux femmes de ma vie se rendent dans la salle de repos pour ensuite quitter le commissariat.

Ne reste près de moi que les gars qui regardent le tableau de leur enquête.

Le jeune homme d'une 20aine d'année avait été retrouvé sur un banc dans Central Park par un groupe d'étudiant qui se rendait au Famous Famiglia Pizzeria sur Madison avenue. Il avait été frappé à plusieurs reprises puis poignardé 2 fois dans l'abdomen. A sa découverte, Wyatt MASON, de son nom, était seulement mort depuis 1 heure environ. Il étudiait au Mount Sinai School of Medicine dans la recherche médicale et avait un casier vierge.

-"Que vous a dit la famille?"

-"Pas beaucoup. Un enfant studieux et solitaire. Membre des étudiants délégués. Jamais posé de problème. Pas de petite amie connue. Il s'entendait bien avec ses camarades... L'enfant parfait en quelque sorte."

-"Vous avez reçu les conclusions de l'autopsie?"

-"Pas encore. A première vue le coup mortel est celui donné au niveau de son poumon. Lanie a passé l'autopsie à Perlmutter qui ne l'a pas encore fini. Les résultats de la toxicologie sont revenus clean... Il avait toujours son porte feuille et son sac à dos. Donc on peut exclure le vol. Et personne n'a rien vu ni entendu." continue Ryan.

-"Aucunes empreintes? Aucunes fibres?...Est ce qu'il avait encore son portable?"

-"Non, non et ouais. On a vérifié. Ses deux derniers appels datent d'hier et ils étaient pour un restaurant italien et le doyen de l'université. Dernier appel qui remonte à 18h." explique Javier.

-"Que voulait Mason?"

-"Confirmer qu'il serait présent à la réunion étudiants/professeurs qui avait lieu ce matin à 8h. Et dont il a assisté. La réunion s'est terminée à 10h15 et il est mort vers 11h30" répond Kevin.

-"Donc il a été tué peu de temps après...Que faisait il à Central ParK? Pourquoi le tabasser puis le poignarder? Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayer de maquiller ça en vol?" Je regarde les gars"-Cette histoire sent le règlement de compte à plein nez...On trouve ce qu'il cachait, on trouve le meurtrier."

-"Ok, on reprend tout depuis le début... Je repars sur le campus et toi Ryan, tu retournes sur la scène de crime et réinterroges les témoins. J'appelle les techniciens pour savoir où ils en sont avec les vidéos qu'on leur a ram..."

-"Je m'en occupe. Je repasserai aussi par ses affaires personnelles, on ne sait jamais." Je coupe Espo.

-"Ok bro."Puis à Ryan"-Allons y."

Je m'installe derrière le bureau de Kate, j'attrape le téléphone et appelle les techniciens. Ils n'ont toujours rien et on promis de me contacter si y'a du nouveau. Je dois aussi passer par les preuves mais n'étant pas un flic je me rend dans le bureau de Montgomery pour en demander l'accès. Il décide d'aller les récupérer lui même.

Laissé avec rien à faire, je me dirige vers la salle des familles et m'allonge sur le canapé. Je dois m'être assoupi car je suis réveillé par un cauchemar où je voyais Beckett étendue sur un lit en sang, recouverte de bleus et de coups de couteaux donnés par Needle.

Je me lève et me rend aux toilettes pour m'asperger le visage. Après je vais me faire un café que j'emporte au bureau de Kate en attendant le retour de Roy.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard le Capitaine dépose une boite devant moi. Je le remercie et me met au travail.

Pendant plus d'1 demi heure je fouille parmi les livres et cahiers de notre victime. Bien sûr, je ne comprend pas la moitié de ce que je lis mais un cahier à spirales attire mon attention. En regardant bien, on se rend compte que certaines pages sont manquantes. Je retourne à la première page et y lit µ Recherche pour traitement de l'Alzheimer.µ

Et si?... Non c'est impossible... Ca fait des années qu'on cherche un traitement, sans résultats et un gamin de 20 ans l'aurait trouvé?..Non ce serait...Pas possible... Mais quoi s'il...

Je m'empare à nouveau du téléphone et contacte Esposito.

-"Esposito"

-"T'es encore à l'université?"

-"Ouais. Ai juste fini de parler au doyen. Pourquoi?"

-"Tu pourrais y retourner et demander à voir le professeur en médecine de Mason?"

-"Sûr mais pourquoi?"

-"J'ai trouvé un des cahier de la victime et j'aimerai qu'il te parle des recherches de Mason sur l'Alzheimer."

-"Ok. Te vois plus tard."

-"A plus."

Je repose l'appareil sur son socle et une théorie se forme dans mon cerveau.

S'il a réellement trouvé comment guérir l'une des maladie incurable les plus répandu dans le monde, ce serait une avancée de géant et surtout une reconnaissance mondiale. Il se ferait alors un nom dans la recherche médicale. Et pourrait certainement prétendre au prix Nobel de médecine...Et beaucoup seraient prêt à tuer pour ça.

Il pourrait en avoir parlé à quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance et qui l'aurait alors trahi. Ou un étudiant pourrait être tomber sur ses recherches. Ou on aurait surpris une de ses conversation...Si Beckett avait été là, elle aurait pu m'aider à organiser mes pensées. On aurait échangé nos idées pour au final trouvé La solution. Dieu comme ces échanges me manquent. Je croise mes bras sur le bureau et pose ma tête dessus...Et m'endors.

C'est le dégagement d'une gorge qui me sort de mon sommeil. Le Lieutenant Avir se tient de l'autre côté du bureau avec Ryan et Esposito. L'homme d'une trentaine d'année prend la parole

-"Les équipes viennent de me contacter. Chez Fillion rien de suspect, Anter à suivi l'homme jusqu'à Belmont. Une femme lui a ouvert la porte. Il y est resté 1 heure avant de rentrer chez lui...Chez Katic, personne n'est entré ni sorti excepté Karpaws..."

A ça, je lève le doigt pour lui intimer le silence. Je me penche sur le côté pour voir le bureau de Roselyn. Elle est là et elle tape sur son ordinateur. Je sens la colère arriver et je commence à me relever quand Espo dit du bout des lèvres

-"Tout à l'heure."

On se toise du regard quelques secondes puis je demande à Avir de continuer.

-"Rolland a eu un aperçu de Mr Beckett. Il a l'air d'aller bien selon lui... Chez Needle, il y a énormement d'allés et venus. Ils ont pris des photos de toutes les personnes et disent qu'il y en a beaucoup. Et puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas bouger, quelqu'un devrait venir récupérer les cartes mémoires et leurs en emmener d'autres."

-"Ok merci."

Il fait demi tour pour reprendre son travail. Karpawski est devant moi avant même que j'ai pû reculer la chaise pour me lever.

-"Je n'ai rien appris de la mère Katic. Elle a vraiment de grandes difficultés pour parler...Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de savoir quand son fils rentrerait...La jeune femme qui la surveille s'inquiète réellement de sa santé. Elle a pas cessé de me poser des questions sur son état. Heureusement que Lanie m'avait briefé parce que j'aurai été incapable de répondre...Bref...J'ai essayé d'engager la discussion et elle répondait volontiers à mes questions jusqu'à ce que je lui demande où était le fils de Mme Katic. Son visage s'est fermé et je suis presque sûre d'avoir vu de la peur dans ses yeux. Elle s'est reprise très vite et m'a dit qu'il était en déplacement pour son boulot. Je n'ai pas insisté. J'ai terminé le soi-disant contrôle et suis partie...Au cas où tu te le demanderais, je suis arrivé y'a 20 mn. Comme je n'avais rien d'important, j'ai préféré te laisser dormir." Et elle s'en va.

Je la rappelle avant qu'elle n'est atteinte son bureau

-"Tu pourrais aller récupérer les cartes mémoires de Jackson et Flyers chez Needle? Et prend en des nouvelles pour qu'ils puissent continuer à photographier."

-"Je suis sur mon chemin."

-"Merci."

Je fixe alors le duo

-"Vous êtes revenu depuis combien de temps?"

-"10 mn. On t'a laissé te reposer parce que tu en avais besoin. Alexis nous a dit que tu ne dormais presque plus. Et tu sais que ça n'aidera pas Beckett si tu es mort de fatigue."

Je sais que Javier a raison. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'en me reposant, je laisse tomber Beckett...Je peux dire avec certitude aujourd'hui, que je comprend ENFIN pourquoi Beckett agit comme cela pendant une enquête...Elle refuse de se reposer avant d'avoir donner aux familles toutes les réponses et une chance de faire leurs deuils.

-"J'ai fais un petit somme de..."Je regarde ma montre et sursaute légèrement dans le choc."-J'ai dormi plus de 2 h...Frasers et Wangrey sont rentrés? Ils ont..."

-"Ils ne l'ont pas repéré...Ils ont été appelé pour un autre homicide mais ont promis que dès qu'ils auraient le temps, ils y retourneraient au cas où il y viendrait." me coupe Ryan.

Je le remercie d'un sourire et

-"Du nouveau pour Mason?"

Esposito me tend un dossier. Je l'ouvre et découvre qu'il s'agit du rapport d'autopsie. La victime a de nombreuses fractures aux bras, jambes, abdomen et visage. Le premier coup de couteau n'a touché aucun organe alors que le second a perforé le poumon droit provoquant un hémothorax.

-"Quelque chose de nouveau avec les témoins?"

-"Non. Comme dit plus tôt, ils ont vu la victime allongée sur le banc avec le visage en sang. Ils ont immédiatement appellé les secours en pensant qu'il était encore en vie puis la police. Il n'y avait personne dans le coin...Rien non plus avec la scène de crime." Ryan s'assoit sur ma chaise et tout deux dévisageons Javier.

-"Le doyen m'a répété la même chose... Il ne s'est rien passé d'anormal pendant la réunion. Mason avait l'air normal. Il a participé activement à la discussion et quand elle a fini, il a salué tout le monde et est parti...J'ai parlé avec son prof de recherche médicale Mr Quinter. Mason était un excellent étudiant. Il était passionné par la recherche mais surtout pour celle d'Alzheimer. Je lui ai demandé s'il savait pourquoi il avait choisi cette maladie, il n'en avait aucune idée. Je lui ai aussi demandé où en étaient ses recherches et d'après lui, il n'avait rien de nouveau..."

-"Mais? Car il y a un mais...Je peux le voir sur ton visage."

-"Cependant... A mon humble avis, il a répondu trop vite. Il était mal à l'aise et évitait de croiser mon regard. Alors soit il est le tueur soit il sait quelque chose, ou bien il protège le meurtrier."

-"C'est possible mais sans preu..."

Avec un grand sourire Esposito m'interromp

-"Quand j'ai quitté Mr le professeur, j'ai contacté Menez du 19th District qui me devait un service et l'ai enjoint de le coller aux basques...Il l'a suivi jusqu'à une maison près de l'université. Il a rencontré un homme et la conversation a dû s'envenimer car un coup de feu a été entendu et Menez est intervenu. Quinter est mort mais l'autre a été interpellé. Grâce à l'intervention du Capitaine, le suspect nous a été refilé...Nous l'avons interrogé et avons appris que Mason avait découvert que Quinter volait les découvertes ou avancées de ses étudiants et qu'il les revendait aux plus offrants. Le suspect était son contact...Après ma visite Quinter a pris peur et a voulu tout stopper mais son complice n'était pas d'accord. Il a sorti une arme et ils se sont battus."

-"Affaire classée?"

-"Affaire classée."

-"Bon boulot les gars."

On se tape dans la main mais le coeur n'y est pas. On pense tout les trois qu'on aurait préféré résoudre l'affaire Beckett plutôt que celle de Mason.

-"Vous devriez faire une pose les mecs. En attendant le retour de Roselyn, je vais informer ma fille des nouveaux éléments avant de me faire tuer."

Espo et Ryan éclatent de rire avant de se rendre dans la salle de repos. Je sors mon portable et contacte Alexis...Je suis toujours en ligne quand Karpawski revient.

Pendant que je parle, je l'observe insérer la carte mémoire et voit les photos apparaître sur l'écran. Je termine mon appel et vais la rejoindre. Elle a déjà commencé à les imprimer. Je me tiens près de l'imprimante et les attrape dès que l'impression est terminée. A un certain moment une des photo me laisse interloqué. Je dépose les images près de Karpawski et sous les yeux ahuris des autres, je cours hors de l'enclos et vers les escaliers.

Je descends les étages rapidement. Je m'engouffre dans ma voiture et direction l'Upper Est side... Je suis un homme sur une mission. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire avec cette découverte mais avec mon imagination, je suis sûr que je trouverai quelque chose... Je suis encore sous le choc. Jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurai pensé qu'un homme tel que Ronald irait jusque là... Ronald Junior, neveu du juge Markway qui est un très bon ami à moi... Et celui-ci qui ne cesse de dire à quel point son protégé est heureux en couple... Dieu! S'il venait à l'apprendre, il serait anéanti.

Angela Markway, la soeur deTed, est morte en couche. Son père, Ronald sénior, l'a élevé tout seul jusqu'à sa mort. Et c'est à ce moment là que Ted a pris en charge Ronald qui n'était encore qu'un gamin âgé d'une dizaine d'années. Il l'a élevé et aimé comme un fils pendant 19 ans... N'ayant pas eu d'enfant, il a reporté toute son affection sur son neveu... Il est sa fierté... Et puis il y a Marielle la femme de Ron... Femme qui est enceinte... Quel Merde!... Non seulement je dois trouver un moyen de ramener Kate saine et sauve chez son père mais maintenant je dois aussi trouver un moyen pour que cette histoire avec Ron reste secrète.

Je profite d'être arrêté à un feu pour sortir de ma poche la photo compromettante puis la poser sur le siège passager. Trouve une idée Rick. Trouve quelque chose. Fais travailler tes méninges.

Je reprends la route et 20 minutes plus tard, je me gare devant la maison de Ronald.

Je sonne à la porte et au bout de quelques secondes, celle-ci s'ouvre sur la domestique.

-"Bonjour Julia. Ronald est là?" Je lui souris aimablement bien qu'elle ne semble pas ravie de me voir... Comme d'habitude.

-"Mr Mcnomy est dans son bureau, je vais le prévenir." Elle me fait signe d'entrer "-Restez là. Je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir."

Et elle me laisse seul dans l'entrée.

Après 5 minutes d'attente elle réapparait et viens vers moi.

-"Mr Ronald va vous recevoir. Suivez moi." Elle me précède dans le long couloir qui mène à l'arrière de la maison et vers le bureau de Ronald. Elle s'arrête devant la porte, frappe et suite à la réponse de Mcnomy, elle l'ouvre puis s'efface pour me laisser entrer...A peine ai-je mis un pied à l'intérieur, que la porte se referme derrière moi avec un petit clic.

Ron se lève et vient me serrer la main.

-"Bonjour Rick. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite?"

-"Salut Ron. Comment vas tu? Et comment va Marielle?"

-"Je fais aller. Beaucoup de boulot mais c'est le lot de tout les bons avocats. Et Mari et le bébé se portent bien."

Je ne sais toujours pas comment aborder le sujet alors je fais ce que Kate aurait probablement fait à ma place. Je sors la photo et la met devant le visage de Ronald.

A la façon dont la couleur déserte son visage, je sais qu'il a compris ce que je lui montre. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux et ses yeux parcourent la pièce du regard comme pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'est ici puis se refocalisent sur moi.

-"Comment...Comment as tu eu cette photo? Qu'est ce que tu veux? Oncle Ted est il au courant?" Ron commence à paniquer et fait les cents pas dans son bureau. "-Oh mon Dieu! s'il le découvre, il...il me détestera et il..." Ron se tourne vers moi. "-Je t'en prie, ne lui dit rien. Il serait déçu... Il ne comprendrait pas. Je...je ferai ce que tu voudras."

Il s'inquiète de son oncle mais pas de Marielle. Ma pensée se matérialise alors en question.

-" Tu n'es pas inquiété par la réaction de ta femme?"

-" Marielle est au courant... C'est elle même qui m'a dit que je devais aller voir ailleurs."

-"Quoi!" Je vais de surprises en surprises.

-"Ouais. Sa grossesse ne se passe pas très bien. Un problème avec son col ou... peu importe. A cause de ça, on ne peut pas avoir de rapport intime... J'étais prêt à attendre jusqu'après son accouchement mais comme elle en est à son 3ième mois, elle a dit que je pouvais aller voir ailleurs parce que j'avais des besoins et que tant que je me protégeais et qu'il n'y avait aucuns sentiments, j'avais carte blanche..." Il fait une pause et quand il reprend, il semble gêné et je comprends très vite pourquoi. "-Il faut savoir qu'au début de notre relation, nous étions...échangistes. On a toujours fait très attention mais quand notre histoire est devenue officielle, on a dû arrêter. Je ne voulais pas jeter le déshonneur sur oncle Ted... Alors Marielle a contacté un ami échangiste qui, lui aussi, a dû tout stopper et il lui a parlé de cet endroit... Il a accepté de m'y faire entrer. Les filles sont nettes et c'est sûr."

Durant son laïus, je me suis assis... Je le connais depuis plus de 8 ans et je ne me suis jamais douté de rien.

J'encaisse ce que je viens d'apprendre du mieux que je peux... Je tente de me reprendre et c'est à ce moment là que j'entends la fin de son discours... Et comme une lampe qu'on allume, mon esprit se réveille et les rouages de mon cerveau s'imbriquent ensembles pour créer un plan totalement incensé et extrêmement dangereux...

Un des type du District va devenir un client et c'est Ronald qui va l'y faire entrer.

Je me relève, m'approche de Ron et lui dit de me réserver les 2 prochaines heures. Puis je l'incite à s'assoir sur le canapé qui se trouve dans un coin de la pièce et je commence à lui dire ce que j'attends de lui. Au fur et à mesure que je lui fais par de mon plan, je vois son visage passer de la surprise à la peur en passant par la honte... Honte que son secret soit révélé à son oncle et sorte au grand jour... Je n'en suis pas fier, mais je décide d'utiliser ce sentiment de honte pour l'obliger à faire ce qu'il faut... Pour Kate.

-" Tu as enquêté sur ce type avant de le rencontrer?"

-" Non, c'est Marielle et son ami qui se sont occupé de tout...J'ai été mis au courant au dernier moment et..."

-"Ce type est un meurtrier. Il prend son pied à tuer les filles qui ne lui obéissent pas et Dieu sait dans quoi il trempe d'autre encore... Toutes "ses" filles sont vendues par d'autres gars... " Je reprend mon souffle avant de lâcher la bombe"- Et à l'heure actuelle une amie à moi est retenue contre son gré. Et elle est aussi une amie de ton oncle... Pense à ce qu'il se passerait s'il lui arrivait malheur alors que tu pouvais empêcher cela et que tu n'avais rien fait."

Ronald dégluti avant de demander

-"Qui est ce?...Qui est cette amie?"

-"Le lieutenant Kate Beckett."

Ron saute littéralement de son siège quand je lui dis qui est entre les griffes de Needle, et son visage déjà pâle, devient cadavérique. Il se rassoie très vite puis

-"Oh Seigneur! Oncle Ted m'a parlé d'elle... De son courage et d'à quel point elle est un très bon flic. Il l'a respecte beaucoup et..." il sourit et se tourne vers moi."-Et il m'a dit qu'elle était une très bonne joueuse de poker. Si elle... Il ne me le pardonnera jamais." Il me fait face à nouveau et me regardant droit dans les yeux. "-Ok je vais t'aider mais à une condition."

-"Je t'écoute."

-"Rien de tout cela ne doit sortir d'ici..." Se penchant pour attraper la photo le représentant sortant de la maison de Needle avec Tony."-Et cette photo doit disparaitre."

J'acquièce et sous ses yeux je la déchire. Je lui promet aussi d'effacer l'originale dès mon retour au poste. Pas très légal je sais, mais si cela me permet de sauver Kate alors aucune hésitation.

Il laisse échapper un soupir que je m'empresse d'accompagner par l'un des mien... Pas pour les mêmes raisons mais qu'importe... Il me propose ensuite un verre de wiskey que j'accepte avec plaisir. Il revient avec les verres et s'installe dans le fauteuil face à moi.

Pendant la demi heure suivante, il me transmet les détails qui ne sont pas dans le dossier de Needle. Il me décrit la maison et me donne le nombre de personnes qui travaillent avec lui.

Je lui parle de ce qu'il s'est passé pour Kate et de ce que Needle a fait en kidnappant Brooke. Son choc est réel quand il entend parler de la jeune femme, et je pense que l'envie d'y retourner lui a passé.

-"Sais tu s'il a d'autres maisons ou d'autres endroits où il pourrait retenir quelqu'un?"

-"Non désolé. Je ne le vois que pour choisir une fille et pour le payer... Quand on part, on est toujours raccompagné par l'un de ses homme... C'est très rare quand il le fait lui-même."

-"Que dois tu faire pour que l'on puisse profiter de ses services?"

-"Je dois l'appeler et lui parler de la personne... Ensuite, je pense qu'il va faire une enquête et s'il est satisfait, il la contactera ."

-"Une enquête?"

-"Ouais... Je ne suis pas sûr pour cette partie mais il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur moi quand je me suis présenté."

-"Ok... Je dois retourner au poste et voir ce que l'on peut faire... Je te contacte dès que j'en sais plus. Jusque là, tu ne fais rien... Et si on te demandes ce que je faisais ici...Dis que j'avais besoin de toi pour des renseignements pour un de mes personnage qui est avocat dans mon prochain livre."

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte Ron derrière moi. J'ai la main sur la poignée quand il s'adresse à moi

-"Je suis désolé pour ton amie et j'espère que tout se passera bien."

-"Merci moi aussi... Je t'appelle plus tard. Bye"

-"Bye."

Je sors de la maison sans rencontrer Julia et ce à ma plus grande joie.

Dans la voiture qui me ramène au 12ième, je fais le tri de toutes les infos que j'ai recueilli et avec ce qu'il me reste, je cherche une solution à mon problème et surtout, je cherche un moyen de convaincre le capitaine de me suivre... Chose qui ne sera certainement pas facile.

Il est plus de 21h quand je monte à nouveau dans l'ascenseur qui me conduit au 4ième étage. La sonnerie de l'ouverture des portes me ramène au moment présent. Je sors et marche vers l'enclos où se trouvent les gars et quelques autres lieutenants qui passent encore par les photos. Fidèle à leurs paroles, ils sont toujours au poste.

Comme promis je récupère discrètement la carte mémoire qui se trouve sur le bureau de Kate. Je vais la brancher sur l'ordi de Kevin puis j'efface la photo de Ronald. Avant de rejoindre le groupe qui s'est installé autour du bureau de Roselyn, je remet la carte à sa place. Ensuite je vais m'assoir près de Karpowski qui, sans se tourner vers moi, me tend des photographies. Je passe par elles et à mon soulagement je ne reconnais personne d'autre. Un choc ça suffit pour une journée.

L'entrée précipitée d'Avir sort le groupe de son silence.

-"Les gars m'ont contacté. Rien de neuf du côté de Mme Katic ni de Mr Beckett. Par contre Needle a quitté la maison il y a 1 demi heure et Flyers est en train de le suivre. Il rappellera dès qu'il sera à destination."

-"Des nouvelles de Frasers et Wangrey?" Je dirige ma question aux types.

Un signe de négation est leurs seules réponses.

On remercie Avir et retournons aux photos.

Je jette un coup d'oeil sur l'ordinateur qui se trouve légèrement sur ma droite... Le visage d'un homme inconnu est en train d'être analysé par le programme de reconnaissance faciale... C'est super, mais passer les photographies une par une va prendre énormément de temps et nous n'en avons pas beaucoup... Et moi, je n'ai pas eu d'éclair de génie. Je ne sais toujours pas comment aborder le sujet sans impliquer Ronald... Et bien sûr, ça me frustre. Je recule ma chaise durement et mon geste fait se relever la tête des autres.

Je m'excuse et quitte la pièce.

Mes pas m'entrainent d'eux mêmes vers le toit du batiment.

Je m'installe sur le sol, le dos contre une des bouche d'aération et essaye de me vider la tête. Mais bien sûr aucune telle chance, car celui ci est immédiatement envahi par des images de Kate. Je plis mes jambes, dépose mes bras sur mes genoux et enterre ma tête entre eux en fermant les yeux... Kate roulant les yeux après une de mes théorie... Kate me tirant l'oreille... Kate me parlant de sa mère... Kate souriant...riant... Le regard de Kate qui s'illumine à chaque fois que je lui tends son café... Toutes ces petites choses que je chéris d'ordinaire, aujourd'hui me font souffrir car il se pourrait que je ne puisse plus les revoir ni les entendre. Et la souffrance et la frustraton que je ressens, se transforment très vite en colère.

Perdu dans mon monde, je ne me rend compte d'une présence seulement quand l'odeur du café arrive à mes narines. Je relève la tête et aperçoit les garçons.

Kevin me tend une tasse que je prend en le remerciant. Tout deux s'installent alors de part et d'autre de moi et ensemble, dans le silence, nous laissons les bruits de la ville nous entourer.

Je sens que les gars ont des questions mais par respect et par amitié, ils attendent que je fasse le premier pas. Je refoule ma colère et sans les regarder je m'adresse à eux avec l'espoir qu'ils sauront m'aider à convaincre Montgomery

-"J'ai peut être trouvé une solution pour sortir Beckett de ce guêpier, mais ça pourrait mal se terminer."

-"On est tout ouïe."

-"Vas y bro' crâche le morceau."

Je souris intérieurement et fixant toujours l'immeuble qui nous fait face, je continue

-"On sait que Kate est dans la maison de NEEDLE. Ce que l'on ignore c'est ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur... On pense aussi que Brooke est dans un autre lieu, mais elle pourrait se trouver dans un coin isolé de la maison... Un grenier, une cave ou même une chambre... Bref. Quoi qu'il en soit, si quelqu'un pouvait entrer dans cette maison, on pourrait à la fois aider Beckett et savoir si la jeune femme s'y trouve... Tout en continuant bien sûr de suivre les déplacements de NEEDLE."

Je les regarde chacuns leurs tours et attend leurs réactions qui ne se font pas attendre. Le premier à parler est Javier

-"Je suis d'accord avec toi. On n'a aucune preuve du contraire pour Brooke et avoir une aide intérieure serait géniale mais..."

-"Comment y pénétrer sans attirer l'attention." Termine Ryan.

Les entendre finir les phrases de l'autre comme Kate et moi le faisons, me fais à nouveau cruellement ressentir son absence. Je me rends compte que les types attendent une réponse et je leur dis

-"Facile. En devenant un de ses client."

-"Quoi!" Ils s'exclament à l'unisson.

-"Réfléchissez. On ne peut pas entrer par effraction; d'une on n'aurait pas une grande marge de manoeuvre et de deux si on se faisait attraper, on mettrait Kate et les autres filles en danger... Se faire passer pour un livreur ou autre serait inutile car comme on l'a vu sur certaines photos, il y a un garde devant la porte d'entrée, donc la seule façon de pouvoir la franchir, c'est en tant que client."

Javier me regarde avec un drôle de sourire puis dit

-"Tu as quelqu'un à l'esprit?"

Je le regarde sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il sous entend

-"Quoi!... Non!... Non, c'est hors de question les gars. C'est trop dangereux... Beckett a besoin du meilleur et ce n'est pas moi... Vous me connaissez, je la mettrai plus en danger qu'autre chose... Et pourquoi pas l'un de vous? Vous êt..."

L'éclat de rire des garçons me coupe dans ma phrase. Je les regarde déconcerté.

Espo reprend son sérieux avant de s'adresser à moi

-"Regarde nous Rick. Moi je crie *je suis un flic* à 10 Kilomètres et Ryan..." Se tournant vers son ami."-Ryan, lui, il crie... en fait il ne crie rien. Il dit juste *je suis tout gentil tout doux.*"

La réaction de Kevin est immédiate

-"EH!" puis plus doucement "-Mais Javier a raison. Je ne serai pas crédible du tout." Parce que moi oui peut être?

-"Ok. On verra plus tard pour le *Qui*. Pour le moment on doit se concentrer sur trouver la couverture parfaite pour notre *Qui*"

Et Ryan de poser La question que je redoute d'entendre depuis que mon plan s'est formé dans ma tête.

-"Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre?"

-"Je connais quelqu'un qui connait quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider à entrer." Ce n'est pas la stricte vérité mais j'ai fait une promesse et tant que je peux la tenir, je le ferai.

-"Tu connais quelqu'un qui connait quelqu'un hein?"

-"Exact." Je répond sans sourciller.

Ryan et Espo se regardent et après quelques secondes

-"Allons y."

-"Génial! Maintenant reste plus qu'à convaincre le Capitaine."

-"Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur de le faire accepter. Il a confiance en toi et on sait tous que tu ne ferais rien pour mettre la vie de Beckett en danger..."

-"Merci, mais le problème, c'est que mon idée n'est encore qu'un projet."

-"Eh! homme, on est là. A nous trois, on va monter un plan en béton."

-"N'oubliez pas les autres qui sont prêts, eux aussi, à tout faire pour ramener Beckett à la maison."

Ils ont raison, je ne suis pas le seul à être inquiété de Kate. De plus, tous unis on est plus fort. Je me redresse et leur faisant face

-"Redescendons... Et nous allons devoir trouver le meilleur plan au monde que même le président des Etats-Unis serait dans l'incapacité de le refuser."


	9. Chapter 9

Comme un seul homme, nous retournons dans le service et sans devoir se concerter, nous nous dirigeons droit vers la salle de réunion. Kevin récupère un paquet de feuilles blanches dans l'imprimante ainsi que des stylos dans le pot qui se trouve juste à côté et va s'assoir autour de la table où Javier et moi l'attendont. Il nous tend feuilles et stylo puis me regarde. Je me redresse sur ma chaise et me lance

-"Bien. Comme me l'a dit mon... mon..." J'hésite n'ayant aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'est Ronald. Et encore une fois c'est Javier qui vient à ma rescousse

-"Informateur?...Contact?"

-"C'est ça...mon contact..." je répond en souriant à Espo pour le remercier."-Pour pouvoir entrer faut qu'un habitué t'invite. Il lui parle de toi et ensuite Needle décide si oui ou non il t'accepte...Et c'est où se présente la première complication. D'après mon contact, Needle fait des recherches sur la personne, ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir créer une identité."

-"Ok." intervient Kev."-Quels sont les critères pour être accepter?"

-"A part être riche? je ne sais pas." Je me passe une main dans les cheveux tout en réfléchissant et "-Il ne faut pas faire partie de la police ou avoir eu des problèmes avec eux...En tout cas moi, je ne prendrai pas le risque d'accepter quelqu'un qui pourrait détruire mon business. Et Needle est loin d'être un idiot. Sans quoi, il serait déjà derrière les barreaux."

-"Il ne doit pas être de New-York... Il ne faut pas lui donner la possibilité d'enquêter trop loin." continue Espo.

Ryan note toutes les suggestions avant d'en proposer une autre très importante

-"Pourquoi avoir recourt aux services de Needle?" Nous nous dévisageons et soudain, dans une synchronisation parfaite, nous nous exclamont

-"Divorce."

-"Décès."

-"Expérience."

Totalement synchrones, la tête du Latino et la mienne pivotent dans la direction de Kevin.

-"Expérience Ryan? Sérieux?" je lui demande avec un sourcil relevé.

Celui ci rougit légèrement.

-"C'est mieux que d'aller voir des putes. Moins risqué..." Voyant nos sourires narquois, Ryan se met à bafouiller."-Je veux dire...si moi...pas que je le ferai mais..." Le visage rouge comme une pivoine il s'arrête avant de lâcher"-Laissez tomber ok? Oubliez ce que je viens de dire."

On lui sourit puis Javier passe à ma proposition.

-"Divorce? Y'aurait il une raison pour que cette idée te soit venue à l'esprit?"

C'est à mon tour de me faire railler et Ryan qui a repris sa couleur habituelle entre dans la danse

-"Des infos à partager avec tes potes? Une **expérience** passée peut être?" finit il en insistant sur expérience.

-"Ouais les gars. J'ai deux divorces à mon actif au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Et non je ne suis jamais allé voir des prostituées ou autres... Et puis, en ai-je vraiment besoin?...Je suis Richard Castle. Elle me tombent d'elles mêmes dans les bras." Instinctivement, mon regard se porte sur le bureau vide de Beckett. _Elles me tombent toutes dans les bras sauf elle._

Kevin brise le malaise qui s'est installé dans la pièce.

-"Exact. Mais combien d'entres elles en ont profité?"

-"3 voire 4." je répond mécaniquement mon regard toujours au delà de la salle.

-"Et on te surnomme le play boy de New york."

-"Et c'est très bien comme ça...Tant que les journalistes se focalisent sur moi, ils laissent ma fille et ma mère tranquilles...Bien. Maintenant on peut continuer?."

Hôchements affirmatifs des gars.

-"Ok, si on dit qu'il est divorcé, va falloir aussi créer une identité pour l'ex femme. Et ça pourrait être risqué...Il suffit qu'il soit un tantinet consciencieux et/ou paranoïaque, il pourrait vouloir entrer en contact avec elle et alors, il se rendra très vite compte de la supercherie. Sans oublier que créer des identités de toutes pièces prend du temps..."

Pas besoin qu'Espo termine sa phrase pour savoir où il veut en venir.

-"Ca ne nous laisse plus que le décès alors... On doit donc décider où elle est morte, quand, comment, lui inventer une vie, savoir s'ils ont des enfants, dans quoi ils bossent ou bossaient...C'est pas gagné." je soupire.

-"La première chose à faire, c'est trouver un nom à notre type." explique Javier.

J'attrape mon stylo et commence à écrire. Quelques minutes plus tard je sens Espo se rapprocher de moi

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

-"Je cherche un nom."

-"Et tu es obligé de l'inscrire sur une feuille?...Et pourquoi tu as écrit nos noms?"

-"J'essaie de voir si je peux en inventer un avec nos propres noms/prénoms."

-"Et ça donne quoi?" questionne Kevin.

-"Pour le moment, j'en ai découvert deux avec le tien, un avec celui de Javier et un avec le mien."

-"Fais voir." Et Ryan m'arrache la feuille.

KEVIN RYAN

Ray VINKEN Yannik VRE

JAVIER ESPOSITO

Jessi APOREVITO

RICHARD CASTLE

Charles CARDIT

-"Aporevito c'est un nom à coucher dehors, on le barre." Et Ryan de joindre le geste à la parole.

-"D'accord avec toi Bro. Reste encore Yannik VRE, Ray VINKEN et Charles CARDIT"

-"On se calme les gars, ce n'est qu'une idée comme une autre. Je suis suis sûr que l'o..."

Le duo ne semble pas m'écouter, ils répétent encore et encore les trois noms jusqu'à ce que Kevin se lève et se dirige vers Espo en lui tendant la main. Perplexe je les observe faire.

-"Bonjour, je suis Mr VRE. Bonjour je suis Mr VINKEN. Bonjour je suis Mr CARDIT."

Le premier nous fait tous grimacer, le deuxième me plait assez, contrairement à Javier et Kevin qui secouent la tête. Le dernier amène un grand sourire sur les lèvres des deux comparses et sans même demander mon avis ils adjugent pour: _Faut pas être devin pour comprendre quel nom ils ont choisi._

-"Nous avons un gagnant..."Ryan prend une feuille vierge et écrit dessus avant de tourner celle ci vers moi."- Je te présente Mr Charles CARDIT."_ Ben voyons_. _Pour une nouvelle c'est une nouvelle._

Kevin quitte la pièce pour revenir 5 secondes plus tard avec le tableau blanc dans le remorquage. Il aimante la feuille sur celui ci.

-"Maintenant, date et lieu de naissance." Comme le silence s'éternise, je réhausse la tête pour m'apercevoir qu'ils me dévisagent.

-"Quoi!"

-"Rien. Si ce n'est que l'horloge tourne et puis Charles CARDIT est très bien."

-"Alors va pour CARDIT..." je gémi."-Et pour la date et le lieu, faudrait déjà savoir qui on va envoyer là-bas."

-"C'est pas faux." consent Javier.

On se redresse et allons nous poster près des fenêtres pour observer les Lieutenants qui travaillent. On y va tous de notre petit commentaire

-"Trop imbu de sa personne."

-"Trop jeune."

-"Kate ne l'apprécie pas."

-"Je lui fais pas entièrement confiance."

-"Connait pas assez Kate."

Les remarques fusent jusqu'au moment où plus un seul homme dans l'open space ne reste. Kevin et Esposito m'observent à nouveau les bras croisés sur leur poitrine. Comprenant leurs intentions, je les devance

-"Je croyais qu'on était d'accord! Il faut quelqu'un de fiable, de confiance et qui connaisse assez Kate pour la contenir et l'empêcher de foncer tel un taureau furieux dans l'arène."

-"Un taureau?... Je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer la comparaison." ricane Javier.

-"Sérieusement Rick, tu es cet homme...Tu es la personne en qui Kate a le plus confiance... Même quand elle te le demandait, tu ne l'as jamais laissé tomber et tu es le seul qui puisse la canaliser, lui évitant ainsi de trop se perdre dans une affaire ou de se précipiter bille en tête vers le danger. Elle est beaucoup plus posée depuis que tu la suit... Et pour finir, elle a beau le nier, mais ce lien spécial entre vous existe réellement... Et il pourrait nous être utile."

Les types, abattus, retournent s'assoir autour de la table me laissant seul près des fenêtres.

Comment leurs expliquer que mes réticences n'ont rien à voir avec ce que je leurs ai prétendument dit, mais par la peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler face à Needle et de ne pas réussir à maitriser mes sentiments envers Kate.

Je les fixe, ensuite je regarde vers l'open space et pour terminer je jette un coup d'oeil dans le bureau du Capitaine qui tape sur son ordi... En priant que je ne sois pas sur le point de faire la plus grosse bétise de ma vie, je prend une grande inspiration et annonce

-"Ok, je veux bien le faire... Je veux bien être le client. Mais à une condition..."

Au son de ma voix, Javier et Ryan se tournent vers moi et me regardent en expectative m'attendant pour continuer.

-"Que ma fille et ma mère soient mises au courant et qu'elles me donnent leurs accords."

-"C'est tout à fait normal, elles sont ta famille." répond Kevin.

Espo se lève et s'approche de moi

-"On va aller chercher quelque chose à manger pendant que tu les appelles." Et après un dernier signe de tête, ils s'éloignent.

POV de Rick 

Seul dans la pièce silencieuse, je sors mon portable et après avoir appuyé sur raccourci 1, j'attend que ma fille ou ma mère répondent.

Au bout de la 3ième sonnerie j'entend la voix de ma fille me parvenir

-"Papa! Tout va bien? T'as du nouveau?"

Entendre la crainte partagée avec l'espoir dans la voix de ma fille me fait tiquer. _Et si j'étais blessé? Ou pire tué?...Cette fois, je n'aurai pas de gilet pares-balles. Je ne pourrai pas me cacher derrière Beckett. Et si...? _

-"PAPA?"

Le cri dans mon oreille me fait sursauter et sortir de mes pensées.

-"Oui je suis là...Désolé pumkin, je réfléchissais."

-"Alors, vous avez du nouveau?"

Je contemple le tableau et avant de changer d'avis et sachant que ma fille saura peser le pour et le contre, je répond à sa question

-"C'est possible. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de vous parler à toutes les deux... Est ce que ta grand mère est près de toi?"

-"Non, elle est dans sa chambre...Est ce que..."

-"Tu peux aller la chercher?" Je l'interromp.

-"Ok."

3 minutes plus tard, j'entends leurs voix raisonner dans l'appareil. C'est ma mère qui prend la parole

-"Richard, que se passe t'il? Alexis m'a dit que tu..."

-"J'ai besoin d'avoir votre avis sur une opération que nous aimerions mettre en place et qui pourrait être dangereuse pour nous tous."

-"On t'écoute Richard."

Et pendant les dix minutes suivantes, j'explique en long, en large et en travers à ma famille ce que nous prévoyons de faire.

Une fois terminé, j'attend. Mais très vite, le silence devient oppressant. Je suis sur le point de l'interrompre quand ma fille reprend la parole

-"Papa, je peux te poser une question?"

-"Bien sûr."

-"Si c'était Gram ou moi en danger, tu hésiterais?"

-"Pas une seule seconde."

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Parce que vous êtes ma famille et que je vous aime."

-"Kate fait partie de la famille papa."

-"Je sais Alexis."

-"Je l'aime... et grand mère l'aime aussi."

-"Alexis..." je commence en soupirant, devinant la direction qu'est en train de prendre la discussion, pour seulement être coupé par ma fille

-"Et toi papa, l'aimes tu?"

-"Oui pumpkin, je l'aime." je répond forcé.

Des Oh Mon Dieu! me font tournoyer sur moi même et je me retrouve faisant face à Lanie, Javier et Kevin... Je suis complètement tétanisé...

Se l'avouer à soi même est une chose mais le confesser à quelqu'un d'autre le rend plus vrai, plus réel... Et plus douloureux quand la personne en face de vous sait que vos sentiments ne sont pas partagés.

.-"Tu es toujours là? C'était quoi ces cris?"

L'exclamation d'Alexis me ramène à la vie. Je tourne le dos au trio et rassure ma fille

-"Tout va bien ma puce."

-"Ok... Papa?"

-"Oui?"

-"Va sauver Kate."

-"Tu es sûre? Tu sais que ça pourrait mal se terminer...Je pourrai être blessé...ou pire."

-"Je sais papa mais Kate veillera sur toi comme tu veilleras sur elle. Vous serez là l'un pour l'autre."

-"Al..."

-"Ta fille a raison Richard. Si quelqu'un peut ramener le lieutenant Beckett saine et sauve, c'est toi." intervient ma mère.

-"Je te remercie mère...Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai alors ne m'attendez pas. On se verra demain matin et je vous préparerai le petit déjeuner."

-"D'accord fils."

-"A demain papa."

-"Bonne nuit." Je rempoche mon téléphone et je me laisse choir sur la chaise près de Lanie.

Je me saisi d'une part de pizza et quand la dernière bouchée est avalée, je bondi hors de mon siège, récupère le feutre sur son support et me dresse devant le groupe

-"Au boulot. Nous avons une identité à accomplir."

Les deux heures et demi suivantes sont un balai constant d'aller-retour dans la salle de réunion, de Lieutenants qui partagent leurs pensées avec le quatuor et ils sont tellement pris dans leur travail, que les personnes présentes dans la pièce sursautent quand ils entendent la voix de leur Capitaine.

-"Que se passe t'il ici?"

Les visages se tournent immédiatement vers moi. Je comprend que c'est à moi que reviens le devoir d'informer Montgomery de notre plan. Je lui explique clairement ce qu'il en ait et quand arrive le moment de lui annoncer qui sera le client, sous les yeux surpris des autres, je me dégonfle et fini en disant

-"Dès que l'on aura choisi, on pourra agir."

Déçu par moi même j'évite les regards de mes compagnons, préférant me focaliser sur Roy. Celui ci nous observe puis arrête son regard sur moi

-"Ca peut marcher. Et puisque c'est votre idée et votre affaire Castle, vous serez le client et..."

-"Roy...Capitaine, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser y aller. Je ne su..."

-"Aucun autre que vous ne peux mieux contrôler les réactions de Beckett et la connaissant, quand elle réalisera qu'on est prêt à intervenir, elle voudra agir et vous devrez l'en empêcher."

Aux signes d'assentiments du groupe, je capitule.

Montgomery nous ordonne ensuite de rentrer nous reposer.

POV d'Alexis

Je n'arrive pas à dormir... Il est plus d' heure du matin et j'ai cours, mais le sommeil me fuit. Je m'inquiète pour papa et pour Kate. Je dépose mon livre sur la table basse et me rend dans la cuisine pour me servir un verre de lait. Je le porte juste à mes lèvres quand la sonnerie du téléphone interromp mon geste. Je repose précipitemment mon verre et cours vers l'appareil.

-"Papa! Tout va bien? T'as du nouveau?" Ma voix est à la fois pleine d'espoir et de crainte et au silence de mon père, je réalise qu'il a dû lui aussi l'entendre.

-"PAPA?"je me met à crier.

-"Oui je suis là...Désolé pumkin, je réfléchissais."

-"Alors, vous avez du nouveau?"

-"C'est possible. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de vous parler à toutes les deux... Est ce que ta grand mère est près de toi?"

-"Non, elle est dans sa chambre...Est ce que..."

-"Tu peux aller la chercher?" il me coupe

-"Ok." Je place le combiné sur la console et monte chercher grand mère. Une fois de retour près du téléphone, Gram s'en empare.

-"Richard, que se passe t'il? Alexis m'a dit que tu..."

-"J'ai besoin d'avoir votre avis sur une opération que nous aimerions mettre en place et qui pourrait être dangereuse pour nous tous."

Gram met le haut parleur puis

-"On t'écoute Richard."

Et pendant les dix minutes suivantes, à grands renforts de détails, il nous explique ce qu'ils prévoient de faire. Quand il termine, Gram et moi nous regardons hébétées... Beaucoup de choses me passe par l'esprit. Je suis consciente du danger... Je sais que ça peut aller bien comme se terminer très mal...Si je lui dis de ne rien faire, je sais qu'il m'écoutera...Seulement, je ne peux pas. Kate est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup... Que nous apprécions tous.

-"Papa, je peux te poser une question?"

-"Bien sûr."

-"Si c'était Gram ou moi en danger, tu hésiterais?"

-"Pas une seule seconde."

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Parce que vous êtes ma famille et que je vous aime."

-"Kate fait partie de la famille papa." Et c'était vrai... Au cours de ses 3 dernières années, sans même le décider, elle était devenue une partie de la famille Castle-Rodgers.

-"Je sais Alexis."

-"Je l'aime... et grand mère l'aime aussi."

-"Alexis..."

-"Et toi papa, l'aimes tu?"je l'interromp

-"Oui pumpkin, je l'aime." il répond. Et un grand sourire se dessine sur nos lèvres. _Enfin il l'avoue._

Des cris font échos à sa réponse. Surprise je m'exclame

.-"Tu es toujours là? C'était quoi ces cris?"

-"Tout va bien ma puce."

-"Ok... Papa?"

-"Oui?"

-"Va sauver Kate." Le sourire de Gram me conforte dans ma décision.

-"Tu es sûre? Tu sais que ça pourrait mal se terminer...Je pourrai être blessé...ou pire."

-"Je sais papa mais Kate veillera sur toi comme tu veilleras sur elle. Vous serez là l'un pour l'autre."

-"Al..."

-"Ta fille a raison Richard. Si quelqu'un peut ramener le lieutenant Beckett saine et sauve, c'est toi." intervient Gram.

-"Je te remercie mère...Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai alors ne m'attendez pas. On se verra demain matin et je vous préparerai le petit déjeuner."

-"D'accord fils."

-"A demain papa."

-"Bonne nuit."

Une fois la ligne coupée, j'embrasse ma grand mère et, le verre de lait oublié, je monte me coucher.

POV de Kevin

Enfin à la maison.

Je me rend dans la cuisine, ouvre le frigo et attrape le jus d'orange. Je bois directement à la bouteille... Trop épuisé pour marcher jusqu'au placard et prendre un verre... Après m'être désaltéré, je range le tout et me dirige vers la salle de bains. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me prépare pour la nuit et avant d'éteindre la lumière, mes yeux tombent sur l'horloge près de la porte. 3h47... La nuit va être courte.

Je rejoins Jenny dans le lit. A peine allongé qu'elle se blottie contre moi. Je la serre en retour, dépose un baiser sur le haut de sa tête puis faire les yeux...Pour les rouvrir aussi sec quand j'entends sa voix légèrement ensommeillée

-"Hey."

-"Hey hon'."

-"Du nouveau avec Beckett?"

-"Si tout se passe bien, on pourrait pouvoir rentrer en contact direct avec elle."

-"Comment? Je croyais qu'elle était enfermée chez ce type...dont j'ai oublié le nom."

-"Needle. Et c'est le cas. Mais Rick connait quelqu'un qui pourrait le faire entrer là-bas en tant que client."

-"En tant que QUOI!..." Jenny se redresse d'un bond sur le lit."-NON MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT MALADE... VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS LE LAISSER FAIRE...Kev', Castle n'est pas un flic et...S'il te plait dis moi que tu as au moins essayé de le faire changer d'avis?" Mon silence coupable en dit plus que des mots. Elle se rallonge alors près de moi mais cette fois me tournant le dos"-Pris pour qu'il y ait un Bon Dieu, parce que quand Beckett va le voir arriver, elle va vouloir le tuer... et vous par la suite. Et je te préviens Kevin Ryan, je ne m'y opposerai absolument pas... Maintenant bonne nuit."

Son éclat me laisse pantois un instant...Mais Wouah! Je viens de me faire remettre à ma place par ma fiancée... Et... et c'est trop HOT. _Oh Mon dieu! Voilà que je me met à parler comme Castle._..

-"Jen'..?"

-"Quoi?"

-"Je t'aime."

-"Et je t'aime...Même si tu es un idiot." Je me rapproche d'elle, passe mon bras autour de sa taille et l'embrasse dans le cou.

-"Tu sais qui sont des idiots aussi?" Je lui chuchote dans l'oreille.

-"Laisse moi deviner...Castle et Beckett?" Je sens plus que je ne vois son sourire.

-"Yep! Sauf que depuis quelques heures, Castle ne l'est plus." Sa curiosité piquée, Jenny se retourne dans mes bras.

-"Comment ça?"

-"Il a enfin reconnu qu'il était amoureux de Beckett."

-"Il vous l'a dit comme ça? De but en blanc?"

-"Pas vraiment...En fait il était au téléphone avec sa fille et quand on pénétrait juste dans la pièce, on l'a entendu dire que *oui pumpkin, je l'aime*."

-"Et vous en avez déduit qu'il parlait de Beckett?...Il aurait très bien pu parler d'une recette ou d'un prochain lieu de vacances ou d'une chanson..."

-"Non, je suis sûr qu'il parlait de Beckett. Tu aurais du voir sa tête quand il nous a aperçu dans la salle. Il était tétanisé."

-"Peut être que oui, peut être que non... Mais vous n'en serez sûr que lorsque vous lui poserez directement la question. Et en attendant on dort."

Est ce qu'on aurait pris nos désirs pour la réalité?...Non. Je suis certain qu'il parlait de Kate...Il le faut. Pour leur bien... et pour notre bien.

-"Bonne nuit Jenny."

-"Bonne nuit Kev'."

POV de Lanie

_Sexe ou douche? _

Voilà la question que je me pose alors que je regarde défiler les étages qui nous mènerons, Javier et moi, à son appartement. Arrivés à destination, Jav' me précède pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il va ensuite s'installer sur le canapé pendant que je reste dans l'entrée et que j'enlève mes chaussures...Je n'ai toujours pas tranché...Sexe ou douche?...C'est un énième baillement, à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, qui décide pour moi... La douche... Ouais, de toute façon, je suis trop crevée pour pouvoir apprécier les caresses, pourtant délicieuses, de mon homme... Et puis, je pourrai toujours me rattraper au réveil. Je m'approche de Javier qui a les yeux fermés, me penche pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres puis me dirige vers la salle de bain

-"Je prend une douche puis au lit." Javier me répond ou pas? Aucune idée... J'ai le cerveau trop embrumé pour m'en rendre compte.

Dans la salle de bain, je me déshabille, attache mes cheveux avec une pince puis me glisse dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude s'abat sur mes épaules douloureuses et fatiguées. Je pose les mains, à plat, contre le mur pour me maintenir stable puis ferme les yeux... Mal m'en prend car des images de Kate et Rick blessés se dessinent derrière mes paupières closes... Le plan de Castle est audacieux et astucieux, mais il est aussi très dangereux... Je sais que Rick ne ferait rien qui mettrait la vie de Kate en danger, mais comme dans toutes interventions, les paramètres peuvent changer à la dernière seconde... Et un non initié comme Castle pourrait faire plus de dégats qu'autre chose... Surtout si la vie de Kate est menacée... Parlant de Kate...

J'espère pour elle que toute cette histoire lui aura permit d'ouvrir les yeux et de revoir ses priorités. Parce que si après ça, elle refuse encore de voir la vérité en face et croire à la sincérité des sentiments de Rick envers elle, je ne répond plus de rien.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres au souvenir de la révélation de Rick... Ok elle ne nous était pas adressé... Mais Mon Dieu comme c'était beau et touchant...Maintenant, reste plus qu'à faire crâcher le morceau à Beckett.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour me laver et après m'être rincée, je sors et me sèche. J'enfile le t-shirt NYPD de Javier, un shorty et quitte la salle de bain.

La chambre et le lit sont vides. Je retire les couvertures et m'allonge...

La suite? Je n'en sais rien car je me suis endormie avant le retour de Javier.

POV de Javier

Dans l'ascenseur qui nous conduit, Lanie et moi, à mon étage, je me repasse tout ce qui a été dit et décidé...Je veux être sûr. Je ne veux rien laisser au hasard...Affaire trop importante...Non... Personnes très importantes pour moi.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur brise le silence. Je passe devant Lanie et ouvre la porte. Je vais m'assoir sans cérémonie sur le canapé puis ferme les yeux...Seules les chaussures de Lanie, qui frappent le sol, troublent le calme de l'appartement... J'entend ensuite ses pas qui glissent sur le parquet se rapprocher de moi. Mes paupières sont tellement lourdes que je n'arrive pas à les ouvrir...Je sens alors ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et avant que mon cerveau ait pu dire aux miennes de réagir, Lanie s'éloigne

-"Je prend une douche puis au lit."

-"Kay. J'arrive."

_Carte d'identité? Fait...Permis? Fait... Carte bleue? Pas besoin...Mais besoin d'un compte. Fait...Boite d'import-export? Tout à l'heure...Femme? Beckett..._

Je me redresse précipitemment. _Wow! D'où c'est venu?_...Ca y est je me souviens... On a surpris Rick dire à sa fille qu'il aimait Kate... Pas qu'on ne le savait pas déjà... Non, le meilleur et le plus drôle, c'était de le voir éviter nos regards et se demander quand aurait lieu notre interrogatoire... Et ça? Ca valait tout l'or du monde...Et pour l'interrogatoire, on lui tombera dessus quand il s'y attendra le moins.

Je me lève avec effort et vais me coucher avant que mes neurones n'explosent... Dans la chambre, je remarque que Lanie est déjà endormie. Je jette un oeil vers le réveil. 4h03...Nuit courte à l'horizon. La tête à peine sur l'oreiller que morphée m'a déjà attrapé.

_Qu'est ce que je ne donnerai pas pour être une mouche dans la pièce quand Kate et Rick vont se retrouver enfermé dans cette chambre..._Voilà avec quoi les 3 amis s'endorment à l'esprit.

Ca et l'espoir qu'une fois l'affaire terminée, les choses auront changé pour le meilleur pour leurs 2 amis.

Tout est silencieux quand je franchis le seuil de l'appartement. Je me dirige directement vers ma chambre et sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller, je m'effondre sur mon lit... Je suis éreinté. Pourtant une fois de plus le sommeil me fuit... Faut dire que dans quelques heures, nous saurons si je vais ou pas revoir Kate... Et cette idée me réjouit et m'effraie à la fois.

Plus le moment approche et plus la peur m'envahie. Je me retourne sur le dos et fixe le plafond... Les pensées négatives que j'avais jusque là réussi à empêcher d'envahir mon cerveau surgissent avec forces... _Et si c'était déjà trop tard? Et si Kate avait été tué parce qu'elle avait refusé de satisfaire un client? Et s'il avait découvert qu'elle était flic? Et si elle avait voulu agir seule? Et si...? _J'étouffe... Je suis en train d'étouffer... Je me relève d'un bond et me rend dans la salle de bain. Je m'asperge le visage d'eau froide, me saisi du verre sur le lavabo et après l'avoir rempli, je le bois d'une seule traite... Mon reflet dans le miroir me fait peur. J'ai des poches sombres sous les yeux, des stries rouges dans eux, la barbe de 3 jours et les cheveux en bataille...

-"T'as une tête à faire peur mon vieux." Un dernier soupir de lassitude puis je sors rapidement. J'observe le lit légèrement défait... Ce soir encore il ne me servira pas... Je quitte la chambre et me dirige vers mon bureau. Peut être que l'écriture me fera oublier... Mauvaise idée... Car écrire signifie penser à Kate, et naturellement, des images agréables et moins agréables de Beckett se télescopent dans ma tête. D'un air désespéré, je vais me servir un verre de whiskey puis marche vers ma bibliothèque. J'attrape un des livres d'Edgar Allan Poe et vais m'installer sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

J'ai réussi à me perdre dans la lecture du scarabée d'or... Une fois la nouvelle terminée, je jette un regard vers l'horloge près de mon bureau. 6h37...Encore une nuit sans sommeil...Je repose le livre à sa place et retourne dans le salon.

Alexis et mère vont bientôt se lever. Je décide donc de commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner et pourquoi pas faire des patisseries que j'offrirai aux types...Entièrement concentré sur la préparation de la pâte à gaufres, je n'entend pas ma fille approcher.

-"Jour' papa."

De saisissement, j'en lâche le bol qui se fracasse sur le sol répandant son contenu sur mes pieds et le parquet.

-"Doux jésus! Tu veux me donner une attaque ou quoi?" Je me baisse pour ramasser les tessons de verre.

-"Désolé papa. Je croyais que tu m'avais entendu arriver."

Ma fille s'agenouille à mes côtés et après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la tempe, nous nettoyons le désordre... Elle propose ensuite de refaire la pâte pendant que je commence à faire cuire le bacon. Tout en cuisinant, elle me raconte sa journée avec sa grand-mère et sa soirée avec Ashley... A sa façon de me regarder furtivement toutes les 6 secondes, je sais qu'elle meurt d'envie d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il va se passer. Mais elle ne demande pas. Et je la remercie intérieurement de ne pas le faire... Je ne veux pas devoir répéter deux fois la même chose...

Comme toujours, ma mère fait une entrée remarquée..._Bien, elle ne serait pas Martha Rodgers si elle ne le faisait pas. Pas vrai?_

-"Comment, Dorante-Richard? voilà un repas tout à fait magnifique!"

-"Hein?" Alexis et moi répondont.

Ma mère vient s'assoir sur un des tabouret de bar qui entoure le comptoir et dans une voix dramatique

-"Mon Dieu! Honte à moi..." Elle porte ses mains à son coeur avec un air consterné sur le visage puis termine avec"-J'ai échoué... J'ai élevé un inculte." Ma fille et moi éclatons de rire... Si je ne la connaissais pas, je croirai vraiment qu'elle est déçue.

-"Gram? D'où ça sort?"

-"Je suis choquée mes enfants...Choquée que vous ne connaissiez pas le Bourgeois gentilhomme."

-"Bien sûr qu'on sait qui il est." Je m'exclame."C'est le snob du 2ième."

-"Richard!"

-"Papa!"

-"Je plaisante. Quoi que...Aïeee..." Ma fille me tape sur le bras alors que ma mère me lance un regard noir... Et comme le bon fils que je suis, je m'excuse

-"Désolé...Et ton bourgeois gentilhomme mère, c'est une pièce de Molière...Ne me demande pas de quoi ça parle, parce que je n'en sais rien."

Alexis me serre dans ses bras puis se tourne vers sa grand mère avec un sourire

-"Pas si inculte que ça ton fils."

-"Merci de ton soutien pumkin. Ca fait chaud au coeur." Je répond ironique mais souriant.

Ma mère lève les yeux au ciel et

-"Tout ça est bien joli les enfants. Mais moi, je meurs de faim."

Pendant que je range la cuisine, ma mère et ma fille sont penchées sur les copies que j'ai faites de notre projet. Une fois fini, je m'appuis contre le plan de travail et attends qu'elles finissent de lire et posent leurs questions.

La première à se lancer est ma fille

-"Est ce que tu seras armé? Est ce que tu porteras un micro?"

-"Non ma puce. Ce serait trop risqué."

-"Mais comment on saura que vous allez bien?"

-"On a une petite idée pour ça. Mais je dois d'abord m'assurer que c'est possible auprès de mon contact."

-"Et si ça ne l'ai pas?"

Je m'approche du comptoir et m'y penche pour emprisonner les mains de ma fille dans les miennes.

-"On trouvera un moyen je te le promets... Même si ça veut dire utiliser un pigeon voyageur."

Alexis me récompense d'un sourire. Je lève ses mains à mes lèvres et les embrasse.

-"D'autres questions?" Signe négatif d'Alexis

-"Oui."

-"Je t'écoute mère."

-"Tu vas coucher avec Beckett?"

-"QUOI!...Non...Bien sûr que non. Tu me prends pour qui?" _Comment peut elle croire que je..._

-"Richard...C'est une question légitime. Com..."

-"Maman! Beckett a un petit ami...Je ne ferai jamais rien qui la..."Je la coupe

-"Je le sais Richard..." M'interromps à son tour ma mère."-Si tu me laissais finir tu comprendrais où je veux en venir." Elle fait une pause. Comme je ne souffle mot, elle reprend

-" Tu crois vraiment que ce type va laisser ces filles sans surveillance?... Je suis prête à parier qu'il a dû faire installer des caméras dans les chambres. Comment comptes tu le ber..."

Je n'écoute plus ma mère. Je n'en ai plus besoin parce que j'ai compris où elle voulait en venir..._Comment n'y ai je pas pensé?...Comment ai je pû manquer ça?...Seigneur! Si la chambre est surveillée, tout est à oublier... Et Kate...Et Kate est en sursis_...Je dois appeler les garçons...et le capitaine... Et on doit intervenir...maintenant.

Mon visage doit refléter mes émotions parce que j'entend ma mère me demander d'une voix anxieuse

-" Richard? T'es pâle. Tout va bien?"

Non tout ne va pas bien... C'est la catastrophe.

Je me ressaisi juste le temps d'annoncer à ma fille et ma mère

-"Je dois y aller...J'ai du boulot." Je me précipite vers la porte."-Je vous aime...Je vous appelle plus tard."

Compte à rebours.

8h17. Arrivée de Castle au poste.

Il fonce droit vers le bureau du Capitaine. Ne s'arrêtant pas en demandant aux types de les rejoindre immédiatement.

Rick explique la nouvelle donnée.

Le Capitaine lui dit de ne pas paniquer avant d'avoir parler à son contact.

8h41

Castle appelle Ron et lui pose toutes les questions qui ont été soulevé.

Rick demande à Ronald d'attendre son signal pour appeller Needle.

9h16

Les techniciens informatiques ont terminé les fausses identités.

Les informations relativent à Cardit et sa famille ont été regroupé dans un dossier informatique protégé. (Visible seulement par celui qui se renseignera sur Charles Cardit)*

9h34

Ronald s'apprête à contacter Needle.

10h52

Le dossier protégé est ouvert.

11h17

Le dossier est refermé

13h

Le lieutenant Avir fait son rapport. Rien de nouveau.

Les gars en planque sont remplacés.

Meurtre sur la 72th. L'équipe de Seaver s'en occupe.

15h33

Arrivée d'Alexis au 12th District.

Le Capitaine est en téléconférence avec le maire et le commissaire.

16h19

La ligne spéciale sonne.

16h20

Rick décroche.

Discussion entre les deux hommes.

16h29

Needle lui donne rendez vous pour le lendemain.

16h30

Soupir de soulagement collectif.

19h05

Tout est prêt.

Tout a été vérifié et revérifié.

Tout le monde connait son rôle.

19h08

L'équipe de Beckett a quitté le commissariat avec ordre de ne pas revenir avant 10h le lendemain.

10h-11h45

Tout les protagonistes qui vont participés de très près à l'opération, s'enferment dans la salle de réunion et revoient une dernière fois les détails.

11h50

Tout le monde se sépare.

11h52

Castle embrasse sa fille et sa mère.

11h58

Castle se dirige vers Jackson Heights dans le Queens.


	10. Chapter 10

**Retour dans le présent.**

La sonnerie du second téléphone posée sur la table nous ramène trop vite aux affaires.

Un lieutenant que je ne connais pas répond

-"Résidence CARDIT j'écoute."

-"Walli c'est Charles."

Le dit Walli grimace alors que les garçons et Lanie sourient. Lanie se penche vers moi et me dit que le Lieutenant s'appelle Hallister mais que mon père le surnomme Walli parce q'un jour, il a eu le malheur de porter un t-shirt du film d'animation Wall-e. Je souris à mon tour.

-" Monsieur que puis je pour vous?" Walli euh...Hallister lance des regards noirs aux autres lieutenants.

-"J'aurai besoin de vos services pour dans moins d'1 heure."

-"Bien sûr que dois je faire Monsieur?"

-"Ouvrez mon coffre et retirez 10 000 dollars. Préparez moi un sac pour la nuit et demain et allez "chez Yang". Prenez assez de nourriture pour deux. Ensuite retrouvez moi au 8356 sur la 82nd st à jackson heights dans le Queens...Et Walli, je vous fais confiance pour être discret."

Quand Papa a parlé d'aller "Chez Yang", le regard de Lanie s'est allumée. Je la pousse du coude et l'interroge silencieusement. Elle attrappe le bloc note et le stylo sur la table et écrit ¤ C'est le restaurant préféré et privé de ton père et Kate. Ils n'y sont plus allés depuis Mai dernier ¤ Je fixe le médecin légiste qui sourit tristement maintenant et alors les morceaux se mettent en place. Ils n'ont plus mangés ensemble et seuls depuis que papa est parti pour les Hamptons. Je soupire et j'entend Lanie faire pareil à côté de moi.

-"Certainement Monsieur. Je m'occupe de tout et j'arrive."

-"A tout à l'heure."

Et la ligne est coupée.

Hallister se tourne vers l'équipe de Beckett

-"Vous savez où est le restaurant?"

C'est Javier qui répond le plus vite

-"A l'angle de Duane st. et Church st. Demande Ming-Yue et dit lui que c'est pour Castle et Beckett. Elle sait ce qu'ils aiment... Ils n'y sont pas allés depuis un moment mais je suis sûre qu'elle se rappelera."

"-Ok. Autres choses?"

Gram s'approche d'Hallister et lui remet le sac que papa avait préparé avant de partir. Roy Montgomery lui, lui tend une enveloppe marron qui contient l'argent. Le Lieutenant s'en empare et quitte la pièce.

Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le retour d'Hallister et le feu vert de papa. Alors tout se mettra en place.

Et si tout se passe bien ce soir tout sera terminé et tout le monde pourra rentrer chez soi.

40mn plus tard

Walli, les bras chargés, s'avance vers la porte et se retrouve face à Jazz. Celui ci le fait entrer et le conduit jusque dans le bureau deTony. Castle ne se déplace pas. Needle, lui, se lève et s'approche du nouvel arrivant. Il tend la main vers le sac, le récupère et se met à le fouiller sous les yeux étonnés de l'homme.

Ne trouvant rien de suspect, il le remet à Rick. Ensuite, il s'empare du sac contenant la nourriture et l'inspecte. Ne voyant rien de louche là dedans, il le tend à Castle. Rick se lève enfin et se dirige vers Walli. Celui ci lui donne l'enveloppe contenant l'argent. Rick l'empoche et s'adresse à Hallister

-"N'oubliez pas Walli. Vous n'êtes jamais venu ici."

-"Monsieur..."

-"Tout va bien...Je vais bien... Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma Lucinda, je me sens vivant." Castle se force à sembler enjoué... Il lui tend alors la main puis le remercie d'être venu aussi vite.

D'un discret signe de tête de Needle, Jazz se rapproche de Walli. Il lui demande de le suivre et le reconduit à l'extérieur.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau, Rick paie Tony. Et quand sonne huit heure, il récupère ses affaires et retourne retrouver Kate... Il est sur le point de passer les 5 prochaines heures enfermé dans une chambre avec une Kate Beckett qui ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Devant la porte, il prend le temps d'inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois pour se calmer...Il fait passer le sac de nourriture dans l'autre main et pose celle maintenant libre sur la poignée. Une dernière inspiration et il ouvre la porte.

*Des mots clés sont utilisés pour que quelque soit la phrase ou le mot, ils tombent toujours sur le dossier protégé. (Ché pas si je me suis bien fait comprendre.)

**Elle fait légèrement glisser le rideau vers le pied du lit puis s'y installe pour en bondir aussi sec. Elle observe le lit défait et ses émotions bouillonnant, elle se jette sur les draps et les enlève avec frénésie les arrachant presque. Envahie par les doutes, la peur et la colère, elle n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Elle est maintenant au bord des larmes, mais elle ne pleurera pas. Pas ici. Pas pour lui. Tout ce qu'elle désire c'est rester seule et oublier.**

**Quand elle entend la porte s'ouvrir, elle se précipite dans la salle de bain les draps dans ses bras et en claque la porte la fermant à clé.**

**Rick stupéfait cogne sur le battant**

**-"Kate?" Il chuchote. **

**Il n'obtient aucune réponse. Il frappe à nouveau mais plus fort cette fois**

**-"Kate ouvre s'il te plait."**

**-"Allez vous en Castle. Allez faire ce que vous avez à faire et laissez moi tranquille."**

**Le retour au vouvoiement n'est pas perdu sur lui. Tout comme le ton neutre avec lequel elle s'adresse à lui. **

**Il semblerait que ses craintes se révèlent fondées. Kate avait des regrets. **

**Le coeur en miette Castle s'éloigne. 5 mn plus tard, Rick a quitté la chambre mais surtout la femme qu'il aime et qui vient de lui briser le coeur. De son côté Kate s'est affaissée contre le mur et laisse enfin couler ses larmes de tristesse voire de désespoir.**

Dans la chambre / Salle de bain.

POV de Kate

Après la fermeture de la porte, je sens mon coeur se fendre... Et au lieu de diminuer, mes larmes affluent de plus belle... Comment est ce que j'ai pû croire que j'étais différente des autres? Qu'il avait changé?... Mon Dieu! Je me sens stupide. Je me suis tombée dans ses bras sans aucunes résistances. Je lui ai fais confiance et qu'est ce que ça m'a apporté? Il a pris ce qu'il voulait et maintenant adieu Kate... Dégoûtée de moi même, je balance les draps sales dans le panier puis me rue dans la douche où je me frotte aussi dur que possible tentant d'effacer toutes traces de Castle...

10 mn plus tard, la peau rouge de m'être frictionnée sans relâche, j'éteind enfin l'eau. Je me sèche, me rabhille et retourne dans la chambre... Je sors des draps propres de l'armoire et refait le lit... Réussissant plus ou moins bien à bloquer les images de ses 5 dernières heures... Une fois fait, je récupère un des livre qui se situe sur la table de chevet et que j'ai choisi dans la bibliothèque mise à notre disposition pour ensuite aller m'assoir sur le canapé. Malgré moi, mon esprit retourne vers Rick.

Mon enlèvement qui m'avait mené à une rétrospection qui,elle, m'avait finalement permis d'ouvrir les yeux et m'avouer à moi même que j'étais irrémédiablement amoureuse de Rick Castle, était l'une des raison qui m'avait convaincu de franchir le cap... De devenir intime avec lui... Même si le lieu ne s'y prêtait pas et que nous n'étions pas à proprement parler ensemble...Une autre étant que Rick m'avait affreusement manqué... Près de 2 semaines sans voir Josh et son absence ne me pesait pas. 10 jours sans nouvelles de Rick et un manque immense s'était insinué en moi...Et maintenant?

Maintenant, je suis là à me détester pour avoir laissé parler mes sentiments. Pour avoir cru en un homme qui ne m'a jamais considéré autrement que comme une femme d'une nuit ou tout au plus un défi... Et savoir que dans moins de 2 heures, nous serons de nouveau enfermés ensemble, blesse affreusement.

Alors que j'étais prête à ce qu'il y ait un *Nous*, Castle semblait vouloir tourner la page.

Après ça, hors de question de le côtoyer chaque jour comme si de rien était...Trop douloureux...Trop...Impossible... Mais comment convaincre le Capitaine de renvoyer Castle du 12th sans lui donner les vraies raisons?

Sentant le mal de tête arriver, je repose le livre non lu sur le canapé et me lève. Je marche sans but dans la chambre un instant puis vais m'installer à la table. Je place mon front sur mes bras pliés. Je réussi à gommer de mon esprit tout se qui se rapporte à Castle pour me concentrer sur mon père et Brooke...pour seulement 5 mn, car comme toujours, Rick revient me hanter.

Sans mon aval, mon esprit se repasse les dernières heures. Et sans pouvoir les contrôler, les larmes reprennent. Tout allait tellement bien...Une seconde je suis au paradis. Je suis dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime, je lui confie mes peurs et mes doutes, le laissant entrevoir ma fragilité, et la suivante je me retrouve en enfer. Seule, trahie et humiliée...Et malgré tout cela, comment suis je supposée réussir à l'oublier?...Je n'y suis pas parvenue alors que rien ne s'était passé entre nous. Et aujourd'hui que je connais le goût de sa peau, ses baisers, la sensation de ses mains sur mon corps, la douceur de ses caresses et l'harmonie parfaite entre nos deux corps n'en faisant plus qu'un... Je fais quoi?...Avec un bruit entre le grognement et le gémissement, je me redresse... J'ai besoin d'action... Je ne peux pas rester assise à me morfondre sur un amour perdu... Et à défaut de ne pouvoir frapper ou tuer quelqu'un, je me relève et gagne la salle de bains. J'entame illico le nettoyage de la pièce...Je suis encore en plein ménage quand j'entend la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Mon coeur s'emballe et un sourire fleuri sur mes lèvres pour s'effacer sur le champ quand les souvenirs de plus tôt resurgissent. J'inspire un grand coup tout en continuant mon lessivage.

Je tourne le dos à la porte mais ça ne m'empêche pas de sentir la présence de Castle derrière moi. Je l'ignore, pas encore prête à lui faire face.

Le bain à remous qui est totalement propre à cette seconde, ne me donne plus d'excuses valables pour continuer à ne pas reconnaitre la présence de Rick. Je me redresse lentement et pivote sur moi même pour me retrouver devant lui. Evitant son regard, je place éponge et détergent entre les 2 lavabos et sans un mot le dépasse pour quitter la salle.

Je suis immédiatement envahie par l'odeur de nourriture. Regardant vers la table, j'aperçois les sacs de *Chez Yang* et les larmes envahissent à nouveau mes yeux mais je me concentre pour les écarter.

Chez Yang est NOTRE restaurant... Du moins il l'est pour moi. Mais je n'y suis plus allée depuis...depuis qu'il est parti dans les Hamptons en Mai dernier...Et après son retour en automne et malgré notre grand rapprochement de ces derniers mois, on n'y est toujours pas retourné... Alors pourquoi avoir choisi aujourd'hui pour y passer commande? Pourquoi doit il remuer le couteau dans la plaie? ...Et pourquoi ai-je envie de l'embrasser et de lui demander pardon? _Parce que tu l'aimes fille... _Lasse d'essayer de trouver des réponses à mes questions, je m'installe autour de la table où Castle me rejoint peu après.

Aucun mot n'a été prononcé depuis le retour de Rick. J'ouvre l'un des sac devant moi et en sort 3 boites en cartons pour 2 personnes contenant des nouilles chinoises, du riz cantonais et du porc au caramel. Castle vide le second sac qui comporte 3 autres boites avec à l'intérieur des nems aux champignons, des samosas aux crevettes et une poélée de légumes. Le dernier comprend 2 grands verres de jus d'orange, deux assiettes et leurs couverts ainsi que deux gâteaux du destin. Sans se parler et sans à coup, nous nous partagons le repas.

Entre 2 cuillères de porc au caramel, je décide d'ouvrir les hostilités...Une dispute vaux mieux que ce silence malsain...

-"Quand tout sera terminé, je veux que vous cessiez de me suivre." Ma voix est basse mais froide. Celle de Rick est également basse mais avec une pointe de dureté quand il me répond

-"D'accord."

Bien que je ne le montre pas, je suis sous le choc... Je m'attendais à ce qu'il proteste fortement ou qu'il mette en avant ses livres ou bien encore qu'il menace de faire intervenir le maire pour le laisser rester au poste... Je m'attendais à tout sauf à son acceptation immédiate... Et la rapidité avec laquelle il a convenu me fait terriblement souffrir. C'est comme s'il avait hâte de se débarasser de moi... Et de passer à autre chose. Je sens mon coeur, déjà meurtri, tomber en morceaux.

-"Votre père va bien. Ils interviendront chez lui dans 2 heures 30..."

La mention de mon père soulage quelque peu la douleur et je tente d'en savoir plus

-"Est ce qu'il...?" Mais Castle continue comme si je n'étais pas intervenue.

-"Quand j'étais au téléphone avec ma fille, ils ont retrouvé votre amie. Elle est vivante...mais blessée. Et ils la libèreront seulement quand ils interviendront ici, pour éviter que Needle soit averti. Par contre, Aukif reste introuvable."

Dieu merci Brooke va bien. Quand à Aukif, je ne m'inquiète pas. Il refera surface bientôt.

-"Quand?"

-"23h30...Vous retournerez bientôt à votre vie."

-"Vous aussi."

Nous terminons notre repas sans bruit... Par la suite, Castle ramasse son assiette et les plats vides me laissant seule à table. Je fais de même quelques minutes plus tard... Seuls restent sur la table les gâteaux du destin encore intacts.

Dans la salle de bain, je me savonne les mains, attrape un gant et me lave le visage. Pour finir, je me brosse les dents... J'entend Castle entrer dans la pièce et à travers le miroir, je le vois fermer la porte et marcher jusqu'au jacuzzi où il s'y assoit, m'attendant pour terminer.

Seulement voilà, au lieu de sortir quand j'ai achevé ma toilette, je m'abaisse au sol, remonte mes genoux et pose ma joue sur ceux ci.

-"Qu'est ce que vous faites?"

-"On est observé." Est ma seule réponse... Faut pas oublier que nous sommes toujours sous étroite surveillance.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Castle descendre à son tour sur le sol. Il penche sa tête en arrière, s'appuie contre le rebord de la baignoire et fixe le plafond.

Excepté le tapotement des ongles de Rick sur le carrelage, le silence est à couper au couteau.

-"Vous pourriez cesser de faire ça? C'est agaçant." Mon ton est cassant et dur.

Au lieu de se conformer, il frappe ses ongles plus fort sur le sol.

-"Castle!"

M'ignorant toujours, il se met à siffler en rythme avec le bruit de ses ongles tapant par terre.

-"Vraiment mature Castle."

-"Si ça vous dérange Lieutenant, je ne vous retiens pas...Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être aussi parfait que vous." La rudesse de ses mots me frappe en plein visage. La douleur me coupe la respiration et avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, il reprend

-"C'est vrai, comment pourriez vous être imparfaite?... Vous qui ne laissez rien ni personne vous atteindre. Qui n'avez besoin de quiconque. Qui êtes incapable de vous lâcher et de profiter de la vie... Avec vous tout doit être noir ou blanc. Vous ne faites aucunes concessions. Vous n'av..."

-"Allez vous faire foutre Castle!" Ce n'est plus de la colère que je ressens mais de la fureur.

Rick remet sa tête normalement et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Les miens lancent des éclairs, les siens sont emplis de colère et...de regrets?...de tristesse?... de souffrance?...Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ma réflexion car je le vois se lever et s'approcher de moi

-"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Lieutenant? On accepte pas la vérité?... Vous avez le droit de me rabaisser à longueur de journée, de me traît..."

A mon tour je me suis redressée et je me tiens les poing serrés, prête à frapper, face à Castle.

-"Si j'étais vous, je sortirai d'ici...maintenant."

-"Sinon quoi? Vous allez me blesser?...Trop tard pour ça, c'est déjà fait... Mais allez y Beckett, ne vous gênez pas, continuez... De tout manière vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça. A faire souffrir les gens."

Est ce la phrase de trop ou le trop pleins d'émotions contenues? Quoi qu'il en soit, un claquement assourdissant retentit dans la pièce silencieuse... Le bras toujours en l'air, je regarde la joue rouge de Castle dans la stupéfaction... Je me reprend du mieux que je peux et sans un mot m'échappe de la salle de bain.

POV de Rick

Devant la porte, je prend le temps d'inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois pour me calmer...Je fais passer le sac de nourriture dans l'autre main et pose celle maintenant libre sur la poignée. Une dernière inspiration et j'ouvre la porte... La chambre est vide...Mais pas besoin de me triturer les méninges pour savoir où elle se trouve.

Pas encore prêt à l'affronter, je retarde le moment en allant déposer mon sac de vêtements sur le lit fraîchement refait et le repas sur la table. A la fois souhaitant rester loin d'elle et impatient de la revoir, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je franchi le seuil de la pièce pour échapper à la caméra qui se trouve au dessus du canapé et vais m'adosser à l'un des lavabo.

Beckett me tourne le dos mais à son corps qui s'est tendu à mon entrée, je sais qu'elle est consciente de ma présence. Elle continue de nettoyer le jacuzzi...Et en la regardant faire, des images de notre bain me reviennent en tête...Un moment heureux... insouciant...

Je ne suis pas un spécialiste du ménage, mais je suis assez sûr que la baignoire n'a pas besoin d'une telle attention de sa part, pourtant Kate s'acharne à y passer l'éponge... Enfin elle finit par se redresser et pivoter sur elle même pour me faire face. Elle évite toutefois de croiser mon regard... Elle dépose l'éponge et le détergent entre les 2 lavabos puis sans un mot, passe devant moi et quitte la salle.

Doux Jésus! Je pressens que ça va être les 3h30 les plus longues et les plus dures de toute ma vie... Et me connaissant et connaissant Kate, je ne serai pas étonné qu'une catastrophe survienne pendant ce laps de temps... Avec un dernier soupir, je sors de la salle de bain et rejoins Beckett à table.

Pourquoi ai-je commandé chez Yang? Pourquoi aujourd'hui alors que rien ne va entre Kate et moi?... Chez Yang est NOTRE restaurant d'après enquête, notre façon à nous de dire que nous sommes prêt à passer à une autre affaire... Est ce qu'inconsciemment, je sous-entendrai que je veux passer à autre chose? Et est ce que c'est vraiment ce que je veux?...Laissant les questions pour plus tard, je m'installe sur la chaise libre.

J'observe Kate ouvre l'un des sachet en papier et en sortir 3 boites en cartons pour 2 personnes contenant des nouilles chinoises, du riz cantonais et du porc au caramel. Je m'occupe du deuxième qui, lui, comporte 3 autres boites avec à l'intérieur des nems aux champignons, des samosas aux crevettes et une poélée de légumes. Dans le dernier se trouve 2 grands verres de jus d'orange, deux assiettes et leurs couverts ainsi que deux gâteaux du destin. Sans se parler et sans à coup, nous nous partageons le repas.

-"Quand tout sera terminé, je veux que vous cessiez de me suivre." La voix de Kate est basse mais froide.

Bien... Il apparaîtrait que j'ai la réponse à mes questions...Si moi j'ai encore des doutes, il semblerait que Beckett n'en ait plus.

Aucune raison de se battre contre l'inévitable... Kate Beckett vient de tirer un trait sur 3 années de partenariat et d'amitié.

Quand je lui répond, ma voix est également basse mais avec une pointe de dureté dans elle

-"D'accord."

Dévasté, j'ai besoin de quelques minutes pour me ressaisir... Malgré la fin de non recevoir de Beckett et l'espoir perdu d'un *Nous*, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour la protéger et la sortir d'ici.

D'un ton impassible mais chuchoté, je décide de revenir aux affaires...Après tout c'est pourquoi je suis là...

-"Votre père va bien. Ils interviendront dans 2 heures 30..."

-"Est ce qu'il...?"

J'ignore son interruption et continue

-"Quand j'étais au téléphone avec ma fille, ils ont retrouvé votre amie. Elle est en vie...mais blessée. Et ils la libèreront seulement quand ils interviendront ici, pour éviter que Needle soit averti. Par contre, Aukif reste introuvable."

-"Quand?"

-"23h30...Vous retournerez bientôt à votre vie."

-"Vous aussi."

Nous terminons notre repas sans bruit... Par la suite, je ramasse mon assiette et les plats vides laissant Kate seule à table. Celle ci fait de même quelques minutes plus tard... Seuls restent sur la table les gâteaux du destin encore intacts.

Je farfouille dans le sac que j'ai posé au pied du lit à mon retour. J'en retire un pyjama, un boxer et une trousse de toilette. Je me déplace alors vers la salle de bains et y entre sans une oeillade pour Beckett qui se tient devant le lavabo et qui se brosse les dents. Je ferme la porte et marche jusqu'à la baignoire où je m'assied, l'attendant pour finir.

Seulement voilà, au lieu de sortir quand elle a achevé sa toilette, elle s'abaisse au sol, remonte ses genoux et pose sa joue sur ceux ci.

Surpris et pressé de la voir s'éloigner de moi, je demande

-"Qu'est ce que vous faites?"

-"On est observé." Est sa seule réponse... Génial!

Je descend à mon tour sur le sol. Je penche ma tête en arrière, m'appuie contre le rebord du jacuzzi et fixe le plafond.

Excepté le tapotement de mes ongles sur le carrelage, le silence est à couper au couteau.

-"Vous pourriez cesser de faire ça? C'est agaçant." Le ton de Kate est cassant et dur.

Au lieu de me conformer, je frappe mes ongles plus fort sur le sol.

-"Castle!"

Ignorant toujours Beckett, je me met à chantonner...Je sais que mon comportement est puéril mais le rejet de Kate m'a vraiment meurtri...Et puis, je préfère me conduire comme ça plutôt que de lui jeter au visage tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur.

-"Vraiment mature Castle."

-"Si ça vous dérange Lieutenant, je ne vous retiens pas...Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être aussi parfait que vous." Et avant de pouvoir me retenir et la tristesse n'aidant pas vraiment, je reprend

-"C'est vrai, comment pourriez vous être imparfaite?... Vous qui ne laissez rien ni personne vous atteindre. Qui n'avez besoin de quiconque. Qui êtes incapable de vous lâcher et de profiter de la vie... Avec vous tout doit être noir ou blanc. Vous ne faites aucunes concessions. Vous n'av..."

-"Allez vous faire foutre Castle!"

Kate est furieuse. Mais au lieu d'utiliser mon cerveau pour essayer de la calmer comme je le ferai d'ordinaire, je laisse mes sentiments prendre le dessus et continue à la blesser... Provoquant par la même occasion, LA catastrophe.

Je relève la tête et tombe droit dans les yeux verts emplis de fureur de Kate... Pris dans mes propres émotions bouillonnantes, j'ignore la colère et la détresse de la jeune femme... Je me remet sur mes pieds et m'approche d'elle

-"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Lieutenant? On accepte pas la vérité?... Vous avez le droit de me rabaisser à longueur de journée, de me traît..."

A son tour Beckett se relève et elle se tient les poings serrés face à moi.

-"Si j'étais vous, je sortirai d'ici...maintenant."

-"Sinon quoi? Vous allez me blesser?...Trop tard pour ça, c'est déjà fait... Mais allez y Beckett, ne vous gênez pas, continuez... De tout manière vous n'êtes bonne qu'à ça. A faire souffrir les gens qui vous aiment."

A la seconde où je termine ma phrase, je suis averti que je suis allé trop loin... Et quand je sens la main de Beckett percuter ma joue violemment, j'en conclu que Kate le pense aussi... Le bras qui était resté en l'air retombe sur son côté et sans un mot, elle se précipite hors de la pièce...Je clôture la porte de la salle de bain et toujours dans une semi stupeur, je me prépare pour *notre prochaine session sexuelle*.

POV de Rick

En sortant de la salle de bain, mon regard tombe immédiatement sur Kate. Elle est allongée sur le lit, me tournant le dos, en position foetale... La culpabilité, que je ressens déjà, s'accrue alors... Anxieux je m'approche, récupère la boite de préservatifs sur la table de chevet... _Pour la mission bien sûr, pas pour...c'est juste pour la mission_, tire le rideau puis m'installe près d'elle sans toutefois la toucher. Je triture la boite toujours dans mes mains pendant quelques instants, réfléchissant, avant de la balancer à nos pieds...

La gifle et le temps passé dans l'autre pièce m'ont calmé... Mais quand je repense aux choses que je lui ai dis sous la colère, celle ci remonte à la surface mais cette fois, elle est dirigée contre moi et je me sens minable et dégouté par mon comportement... Dire qu'après le fiasco de l'été dernier, je m'étais juré de ne plus la blesser... Mais en la traitant de femme sans coeur et froide, j'avais lamentablement échoué. Et si j'avais voulu l'éloigner de moi ou plus mauvais la perdre, je ne m'y serais pas pris autrement._ Idiot! Triple buse!_

Conscient que je suis celui qui doit récupérer la situation, je ferme les yeux et prie Dieu, Bouddha et tout les Saints que tout ne soit pas irrécupérable... Parce que si je dois me battre pour quelque chose, autant que ce soit pour la femme que j'aime Non?..._OUI! Vas y fonceee._

Je tourne alors la tête vers Beckett

-"Kate?...Beckett?..."

Je n'obtiens aucune réaction mais j'insiste

-"Beckett... Je suis désolé...Je ne...C'est pas...Je...Désolé."

Pas de réponse... En fait son immobilisme me déstabilise... d'où mon baigaiement. Elle devrait combattre. Menacer de me tuer ou de me mutiler. C'est Kate après tout... Elle se bat...toujours... Alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui?

Je soupire et fini par m'allonger en tournant le dos à Kate. _Ouais! Autant pour te battre Castle. Même un gamin de 4 ans aurait fait plus._

Ouais je sais, je suis un lâche.

C'est peut être l'auteur en moi qui parle...Ok C'EST l'auteur en moi qui parle... mais je ne peux m'empêcher de décrire le silence qui nous entoure... Bien, ça et le fait que je doive supprimer l'envie que j'ai de me retourner pour la supplier à genoux de me pardonner... Donc je reprends...Le silence est oppressant à l'extrême. Etouffant aussi...Je me sens comme si on m'avait enterré vivant...Pas que je l'ai déjà été Dieu merci...Quoique...Enfermé 6 heures dans un ascenseur ça peut compter comme tel?...Bref. Je ne sais pl...

-"Pourquoi êtes vous venu si c'est vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi?...Pourquoi vous continuez à me suivre?"

Est ce que je passerai pour un fou si je disais que j'aurai préféré qu'elle me mette une balle entre les deux yeux?... Non parce que ce n'est pas tant les questions, bien que ça blesse, qui me retourne l'estomac, mais plutôt le ton avec lequel elles ont été posé.

Un mélange de souffrance et de détresse. Je sais aussi que si je devais croiser son regard, je pourrai y lire de l'incompréhension, de la colère et de la déception... Et peut être même un sentiment de trahison.

Mais comment lui dire que c'est son rejet et la peur de la perdre qui m'a fait réagir de cette façon ignoble. Sans parler de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes.

Je prends quelques inspirations/expirations puis me retourne faisant maintenant face à son dos. Et là, une envie incoercible me prend de vouloir poser la main entre ses omoplates. Mais, et avec beaucoup de difficulté je dois dire, je réussi à me retenir. A la place je décide de me jeter à l'eau en répondant à ses questions... _C'est surtout plus sûr pour toi..._Aussi.

-"Tu sais...Vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que je pense de vous, que vous..." Ne désirant pas parler à son dos, certes très beau, je pose ma main sur le haut de son bras. Je la sens se raidir mais remarque qu'elle ne m'éloigne pas. Encouragé, j'exerce une légère pression sur celui ci pour la ramener vers moi tout en lui demandant

-"S'il te plait Kate...Regarde moi..." Elle se situe à présent sur le dos mais la tête toujours dirigée de l'autre côté. Je patiente quelques secondes avant de retirer ma main de sur son bras et la placer sous son menton. Avec douceur et surpris qu'elle n'oppose aucune résistance, je ramène son visage vers moi.

-"Kate..." Elle me fait face mais elle fuit le contact visuel. Malheureusement pas assez vite car j'entrevois son regard humide et délaissé.

Une fois de plus, son manque de confiance en elle met mes intestins à rude épreuve... J'ai tellement l'habitude de la voir forte et maîtresse d'elle même. Ne laissant rien paraître... Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a pas de sentiments...loin de là. C'est juste qu'elle les cache tellement bien que quand ils sont visibles c'est toujours un choc... Parce que c'est une preuve de sa souffrance profonde... A ce moment là sa douleur est telle, qu'elle ne peut retenir ses murs érigés... Et cette fois ci, j'en suis la cause.

Le besoin de la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer et effacer sa douleur me submerge. Et joignant le geste à la parole, je la serre contre moi...Enfin j'essaie...Car contrairement à tout à l'heure, cette fois Beckett me repousse violemment et me regarde fixement et méchamment dans les yeux ...Ou je devrai plutôt dire me fusille du regard...mais bon...on va pas jouer sur les mots...

Je me plaignais du silence plus tôt? Et bien j'allais prier pour lui maintenant...Et peut être même souhaiter être enfermé dans un ascenseur...D'ailleurs, où sont ils quand on en a besoin?... _Te cacher! Tu veux te cacher! TU PLAISANTES J'ESPERE... Parce qu'il serait temps que tu te comportes en HOMME avec elle tu ne crois pas?..._EH! Je suis un homme..._Ouais?...Alors peux tu me dire combien de fois tu l'as affronté depuis que tu la connais?..._Aucune?... _Exact_. _Parce que tu te musèles à chaque fois. Tu te refuses à la brusquer... Mais n'as tu jamais pensé que c'était peut être ce dont elle avait besoin?...Laisses la parler puis agit en conséquence..._

Je suis sur le point de répondre à...à moi même(dis comme ça c'est... bizarre.)... quand je suis sorti de mon dialogue interieur par la voix fâchée de Beckett

-"Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à me toucher... Je ne suis pas une de vos groupie...Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a baisé ensemble que vous pouvez poser vos mains sur moi sans mon accord. Je ne suis pas aussi désespérée... Oui j'ai couché avec vous et c'était bien...mais c'était juste ça... du sexe. Aucuns sentiments impliqués là dedans...Dans quelques heures vous poursuivrez avec votre vie et moi avec la mienne... et très vite j'oublierai ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre...Et vous, vous n'aurez pas tout perdu. Vous allez pouvoir vous vanter auprès de vos amis journalistes d'être parvenu à vous sauter Kate Beckett...Vous savez? La pauvre flic froide et sans coeur qui ne vit que pour la justice. Qui s'est engluée dans la mort de sa mè...

S'en est trop pour moi... Je ne suis pas assez prétentieux pour dire que je suis un coup exceptionnel, mais les réactions de Beckett quand nous faisions l'amour...Parce que nous faisions l'amour...n'étaient pas feintes. De plus, je ne me suis jamais vanté et je n'ai certainement pas envie de commencer aujourd'hui. Mais l'entendre se déprécier est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ou dans mon cas qui me fait perdre mon sang froid.

Je la bascule en arrière, l'enjambe et attrape ses poignets que je plaque au dessus de sa tête. Elle se débat mais je resserre ma prise autour de ses poignets et pèse de tout mon poids sur elle. Chose qu'elle n'apprécie pas.

-"Lâchez moi CASTLE." Ses yeux sont une combinaison de surprise, de colère et d'un je ne sais quoi. Elle continue à se tortiller dans tout les sens pour essayer d'échapper à mon emprise. Mais je ne cède pas...

Peut être que ma conscience à raison finalement...Un bon affrontement ne peux pas faire de mal. Et puis je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Elle a déjà décidé de me rayer de sa vie...Alors perdu pour perdu

-"NON! Que ça vous plaise ou pas, vous allez m'écouter..." Je la fixe du regard la défiant de s'y opposer. Quand je la sens se détendre sous moi, je continue sans toutefois relâcher la pression que j'exerce...Elle en profiterait alors pour m'éjecter..."-Vis? Vous ne vivez pas Beckett. Vous ne vivez plus...Le jour où Raglan vous a appris la mort de votre mère, une partie de vous est morte aussi. Et vous n'avez jamais essayé de la récupérer... Votre père s'est noyé dans l'alcool et vous, vous vous êtes enterré dans le travail, dans l'enquête sur le meurtre de votre mère... Vous lui en avez voulu de boire. MAIS lui, il a combattu et battu son addiction...Pas vous. Votre père a appris à vivre avec sa mort, il a fait son deuil...Pas vous...Vous vous en voulez d'être en vie. Vous en voulez à votre père de l'être aussi...Vous vous en voulez de ne pas avoir été là pour elle. De l'avoir laissé vous rejoindre au lieu de l'attendre...MAIS Bon Dieu Kate, ce n'était pas votre faute. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir...Personne ne le pouvait. C'était au delà de votre contrôle...Maintenant que vous vouliez la justice, je le comprends et suis d'accord avec vous...Mais regardez moi dans les yeux et osez me dire que le jour où le commanditaire sera traduit en justice et derrière les barreaux, vous vivrez à nouveau...La réponse est non et vous le savez. Ce n'est pas que vous ne pouvez pas, c'est que vous ne le voulez pas...Vous continuerez à culpabiliser pour quelque chose que vous n'avez pas fait, quelque chose que vous ne pouviez pas empêcher. Vous vous punissez en vous abstenant d'être heureuse. Et vous êtes tellement enfermé dans votre monde que vous ne voyez pas ou ne voulez pas voir que vous faites souffrir ceux qui sont autour de vous, bien vivants et qui vous aiment... Je vous regarde et je vous vois respirer. Vous êtes vivante...alors vivez. Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous oublierez votre mère...Vous croyez vraiment que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu? Que sa fille passe le reste de sa vie dans l'obscurité? Qu'elle oublie ses rêves? Ses désirs?...Elle est morte et je le regrette, mais n'oubliez pas qu'une partie d'elle est toujours en vie...en vous. Vous devriez honorer et célébrer sa vie...Partagez avec les autres tout l'amour que votre mère vous a donné. Laissez les voir la femme extraordinaire qu'elle a élevé...Donnez vous le droit de tomber amoureuse...Mariez vous...Ayez des enfants...C'est ce qu'elle désirait pour vous. Elle voulait que sa petite fille soit heureuse...Alors soyez le. Ce serait le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez lui faire...et vous faire...Vous êtes restée assez longtemps dans les ténèbres KB...choisissez la lumière aujourd'hui...choisissez la vie." Je termine complètement essouflé.

Je la regarde. Elle pleure. J'aimerai tellement caresser ses joues pour en essuyer les larmes qui perlent de sous ses paupières closes. Mais je refoule ce désir. A la place, épuisé, abattu et sans force, je relâche ses poignets et descend de son corps. Je m'allonge près d'elle sans bruit. Je la devine changer de position. Et sans plus m'inquiéter, je laisse mes propres larmes s'écouler...Sachant qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que je l'ai perdu à jamais...Et la minuscule partie de mon coeur qui n'est pas encore détruite, espère qu'elle choisira la vie. Qu'elle se laissera capturer et prendra la chance d'être enfin heureuse...Même si c'est sans moi...Les souvenirs de ces 3 dernières années reviennent me hanter. Ceux ci finissent par se télescoper avec les imaginations que j'avais créé d'un futur avec Kate...Kate blottie contre moi regardant la TV. Kate et moi faisant la cuisine. Kate souriante avec un bébé dans ses bras... A chaque image qui passe, je sens mon coeur saigner et les larmes augmenter...Si je le pouvais, je donnerai, sans aucune hésitation, toute ma fortune pour pouvoir effacer ces dernières heures... Mais on sait bien que les *si* ne restent que ça, des *si*. Je continue donc mon voyage douloureux et agonisant dans mes mémoires de ce qui a été et aurait pu être...

-"Maman était passionnée de peinture...Elle s'était même inscrite à des cours...mais elle a laissé tomber quand papa lui a dit que son chien était magnifique... Elle avait peint un cheval pas un chien... Après ça, elle a décidé de laisser faire les pros et elle s'est rabattue sur les galeries... Maman adorait m'y emmener...Elle passait toute la visite à me décrire les tableaux et bien que je n'y comprenne rien et que ça ne m'intéressais pas vraiment, je l'ai toujours laissé faire...Parce que c'était notre moment...Ca n'appartenait qu'à nous... J'aimais aussi l'écouter parler...Sa voix était tellement douce et envoûtante et chantante quand elle parlait de peinture...Et elle avait l'air si heureuse de me faire partager sa passion...Ensuite quand on rentrait à la maison, je me ruais dans ma chambre et je lui faisais mon propre tableau. Dès que papa rentrait, elle le lui montrait et de nouveau elle avait cette voix et ce regard heureux comme si la peinture avait été de Monet ou Cézanne...J'ai compris bien plus tard que c'était "notre moment ensemble" qui la rendait aussi heureuse...Il m'arrive de l'oublier parfois...sa voix. Et ça m'effraie parce que j'ai l'impression de la trahir."

Pendant qu'elle partageait son souvenir, mes larmes avaient afflués de plus belles...Puis comprenant qu'elle a terminé, je tente de me rassembler avant de parler

-"Vous n'êtes jamais retournée dans une galerie." Je n'attends pas vraiment de réponse, pourtant elle m'en donne une

-"Non."

-"Vous devriez essayer." Cette fois elle ne me réponds pas. Je sens alors le lit bouger et Kate se retourner... Je n'ose pas faire un geste. Ne sachant pas ce qui m'attend...

-"Je suis désolée...pour la gifle." Et comme elle seule en a la capacité, elle me laisse encore scotché...Elle prend le blâme alors qu'elle n'y est pour rien...Si quelqu'un doit faire des excuses, c'est moi pas elle.

-"Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Et puis, je la méritai... J'aurai mérité bien plus."

Le silence retombe entre nous mais il est à nouveau brisé par la voix de Kate

-"Rick?"

Mon coeur rate immédiatement plusieurs battements quand je l'entend prononcer mon prénom... Totalement surpris et surtout incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à mon prénom sortant de la bouche de Kate, je laisse échapper un petit

-"Mmh?"

-"Tu me prendrais dans tes bras?" _Ok... Kate qui m'appelle Rick puis qui me tutoie et pour finir me demande de la serrer dans mes bras... Ca ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose. Je me suis endormi... Ou pire...Je suis mort...ou sur le point de l'être._

Le choc et la stupeur me font faire volte face... Pour tomber directement dans ses prunelles émeraudes et ce que j'y lis met mon cerveau déjà embrouillé complètement hors service... Mon corps, qui fonctionne maintenant sur pilote automatique, s'allonge et un de mes bras se soulève lui donnant la permission de venir se blottir contre moi. Ce qu'elle fait sans hésiter...

*Kate est dans mes bras* *Kate m'a appelé Rick* ne cesse de crier mon cerveau. Ca se voit pas, mais je suis euphorique. Je tente de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. J'y parviens...mais difficilement.

-"Si tu ne le pensais pas. Pourquoi l'avoir dis?"

C'est le moment ou jamais...Ou je lui sors la réponse classique ou je lui dis la vérité...C'est une sensation d'humidité sur mon torse qui répond à mon dilemme. Je prend une longue inspiration puis me lance

-"J'étais en train de réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer ce soir et le fait que tu pourrais être en danger par ma faute... Et puis les types, Lanie, ton père, le Capitaine, ma fille et ma mère...Ils comptent tous sur moi pour te maintenir sure...Mais je suis mort de trouille. Tellement de choses pourraient mal se passer..." J'hésite un peu à lui révéler l'autre partie. Mais si je veux qu'elle comprenne le pourquoi de mon comportement, je dois tout lui dire. Et je le lui dois"-...Je dois aussi avouer qu'une partie de moi...était convaincue que tu finirais par avoir des regrets...J'étais en pleine attaque de panique. Alors quand tu m'as sorti de mes pensées, je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter et me suis rendu dans la salle de bains en évitant de te regarder...Parce que je savais que tu verrais ce que j'essayais de te cacher...Puis je suis ressorti de la salle et toi, tu t'es précipitée à l'intérieur. Tu m'as demandé de m'en aller et de te laisser tranquille. J'en ai conclu que j'avais eu raison...Que tu regrettais...Quand je suis revenu et que tu m'as battu froid, j'ai voulu te faire souffrir...C'était mesquin et minable, mais sous l'effet de la colère et de la douleur, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolé."

-"Je n'avais pas de regrets... Je pensai que tu ne voulais plus de moi maintenant que tu m'avais mis dans un lit..."

Un rire incontrôlable m'envahi faisant tressauter Kate qui se situe toujours sur mon torse. Celle ci relève la tête et nos regards se rencontrent. Le mien est clair dû à mon humeur tandis que celui de Kate est assombri par la colère

-"Tu trouves ça drôle?" Elle tente de s'échapper de mon étreinte mais je la retiens.

-"Non. Non pas du tout. C'est juste que...que..." J'inspire un grand coup tout en m'efforçant de retrouver mon calme et mon sérieux. "-...On est capable de se comprendre rien qu'en se regardant, finir les phrases de l'autre et d'anticiper nos actions, mais quand ça devient plus personnel, c'est tout le contraire...On se connait sans se connaître...Beckett et Castle se connaissent. Kate et Rick pas vraiment...C'est comme si pendant toutes ces années, on avait refusait..."

-"De laisser Rick et Kate faire connaissance. Toujours nous..."

-"Cachant derrière Beckett et Castle?"

-"Ouais."

La chambre est tranquille à nouveau.

Depuis qu'elle est dans mes bras, je n'ai pas cessé de caresser son dos dans des vas et vient calmant. Je me complais dans notre étreinte, savourant nos derniers instants isolés du monde extérieur...Et espérant aussi qu'une fois dehors nos chemins ne se sépareront pas.

Je suis sorti de ma bulle de félicitée par l'alarme de ma montre. Je l'arrête...Temps de se préparer...Pourtant je ne bouge pas...Finalement, avec beaucoup de réticence, j'ôte mon bras du dos de Kate et me relève. Elle suit le mouvement, m'observant faire avec un regard d'interrogation dans les yeux...C'est alors que je réalise qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières heures, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de la suite de l'opération. Je lui fais un léger sourire, à défaut de pouvoir l'embrasser, et lui chuchote

-"Suis moi."

Je me saisi ensuite de mon sac qui se trouve sur le sol au pied du lit et quitte la pièce.

POV de Kate

La rage coulant dans les veines et la main palpitant douloureusement, je me dirige droit vers le lit où je m'y couche sans cérémonie me mettant en boule...Comment a t'il pu me faire ça?... Ho, je n'ignore pas que certaines personnes avec qui je travaille pensent que je suis froide et sans coeur... Et au fil du temps, j'ai fini par m'y faire... Mais lui, lui, comment a t'il pu me le jeter en pleine figure? Comment peut il penser cela de moi après toutes ces années? Après tout ce que nous avons partagé et vécu? Après tout ce que je lui ai confié?... µVous qui ne laissez rien ni personne vous atteindre. Qui n'avez besoin de quiconque. Qui êtes incapable de vous lâcher et de profiter de la vie.µ...Ses accusations tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Et à chaque fois, elles entrainent mon coeur meurtri un peu plus vers l'affliction... Ironique pas vrai? Quand on sait que son arrivée dans ma vie a changé tout ça...

Mais ce qui fait le plus mal au final, c'est qu'il savait à quel point ces critiques, dites par les autres, m'avaient peiné, et pourtant, il n'avait pas hésiter à s'en servir...Je me souviens encore du jour où je lui ai parlé du meurtre de ma mère et lui ai dit que ça donnerait plus de corps à son personnage Nikki Heat. Il avait alors répondu qu'il ne se retrouverait jamais dans les pages de ses livres...Il avait tenu parole. Dès lors, j'avais commencé à m'ouvrir à lui... Allant jusqu'à lui dire des choses que même Lanie ne savait pas...J'avais toujours cru qu'il ne...Je distingue les pas approchant de Castle. Je l'entend fermer les rideaux puis s'asseoir près de moi... Peu de temps après, je sens quelque chose rebondir au pied du lit suivi de près par la voix de Castle

-"Kate?...Beckett?..."

Il ne croit pas que je vais lui répondre quand même...Si?

-"Beckett... Je suis désolé...Je ne...C'est pas...Je...Désolé."

Je le laisse exprimer ses plates excuses. Ou ce qui y ressemble... Je ne dit mot ni ne bouge...En fait, je me rend compte que je n'ai pas envie de me battre... Je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée de tout le temps me justifier...Je suis comme je suis. On l'accepte tant mieux, on ne l'accepte pas tant pis...Je ne veux pas non plus de ses excuses, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi il a dit ça...Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'il me laisse tranquille. Malheureusement, mon côté "enquêteur" ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir savoir le "pourquoi?" Je le sens s'allonger à mes cotés et après une âpre bagarre intérieure, je laisse échapper

-"Pourquoi êtes vous venu si c'est vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi?...Pourquoi vous continuez à me suivre?" Et je me rend compte trop tard que j'ai laissé mes émotions transpirer, et je sais avec certitude, qu'il les aura enregistré...Heureux pour moi qui je ne sois pas face à lui, parce qu'il aurait pu lire mon regard aussi...Bien que le connaissant, je suis sûre qu'il l'a deviné...Je l'entend expirer et inspirer comme si ce qu'il était sur le point de dire était vraiment important. Puis il décale sur le lit...

Ok j'ai posé la question... mais je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir connaitre la réponse. Je suis sur le point de lui demander de laisser tomber quand il prend la parole

-"Tu sais...Vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que je pense de vous, que vous..."

Sa main sur mon bras me fait tendre immédiatement mais mon corps...Le traître...implore le contact... Incapable de le repousser, je le laisse tourner mon corps vers lui pendant qu'il continue

-"S'il te plait Kate...Regarde moi..." Je me trouve maintenant sur le dos mais ma tête est toujours dirigée de l'autre côté. Il ne se passe rien pendant quelques secondes, puis sa main se retire de sur mon bras et il vient la placer sous mon menton...Encore trahie par mon corps...Je ne résiste pas. Je lui fais entièrement face maintenant.

-"Kate..."

Je ne peux pas le regarder...Je ne suis pas prête. Trop d'émotions contradictoire bouillonnent en moi. Et dans ces cas là, mes barrières refusent de rester dressées et alors je deviens un livre ouvert... Surtout pour lui. Et je refuse de lui montrer à quel point il m'a blessé...Alors quand je sens ses bras commencer à serrer autour de moi, et malgré l'envie de me perdre dans son étreinte, je ne peux me contenir. Je le repousse violemment et le fusille du regard, lui faisant comprendre que je suis toujours furieuse... Et prise dans le moment et voulant le blesser comme il l'a fait dans la salle de bain, je laisse parler ma colère et ma rancoeur lui crachant au visage

-"Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à me toucher... Je ne suis pas une de vos groupie...Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a baisé ensemble que vous pouvez poser vos mains sur moi sans mon accord. Je ne suis pas aussi désespérée.. Oui j'ai couché avec vous et c'était bien...mais c'était juste ça... du sexe. Aucuns sentiments impliqués là dedans..._Toutes les craintes que j'avais toujours eu s'il devait y avoir un #Nous# sont remontées à la surface et je n'ai pas eu la force ni le désir de les retenir..._

Dans quelques heures vous poursuivrez avec votre vie et moi avec la mienne... et très vite j'oublierai ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre...Et vous, vous n'aurez pas tout perdu. Vous allez pouvoir vous vanter auprès de vos amis journalistes d'être parvenu à vous sauter Kate Beckett...

_Je peux déjà imaginer les gros titres * Le grand Richard Castle est enfin parvenu à prendre sa Muse dans ses filets*, *Kate Beckett, une autre conquête pour le play boy Richard Castle.*, *Richard Castle et Kate Beckett. La réalité rejoint la fiction?* _

_..._Vous savez? La pauvre flic froide et sans coeur qui ne vit que pour la justice. Qui s'est engluée dans la mort de sa mè...

Totalement dans ma harangue, je ne vois pas et ne sens pas Castle bouger. Tout ce que je sais est que je me retrouve maintenant allongée sur le dos, les poignets emprisonnés juste au dessus de ma tête, plaqués sur l'oreiller, par les mains de Rick. Et je sens le plein poids de son corps. Dans d'autres circonstance j'aurai apprécié mais là, je n'apprécie pas vraiment d'être retenu contre ma volonté. Et je le lui fais savoir

-"Lâchez moi CASTLE." Je suis aussi partagée entre la surprise, qu'il cherche l'affrontement, et la colère, de vouloir jouter et...Dieu me vienne en aide, une envie de le faire mien. Je gesticule pour tenter de sortir de la prison de son corps. Sans succès...Ce petit exercice n'a fait que m'exiter un peu plus. Exitation qui retombe comme un soufflé quand il reprend la parole

-"NON! Que ça vous plaise ou pas, vous allez m'écouter..."

Il me brave du regard. Me défiant de m'opposer à sa requête. Je relâche mon corps avec une idée derrière la tête...Quand il se détendra, je le repousserai loin de moi. Mais il ne fait rien de cela. Damn it!...Et il reprend "-Vis? Vous ne vivez pas Beckett. Vous ne vivez plus...Le jour où Raglan vous a appris la mort de votre mère, une partie de vous est morte aussi. Et vous n'avez jamais essayé de la récupérer... Votre père s'est noyé dans l'alcool et vous, vous vous êtes enterrée dans le travail, dans l'enquête de son meurtre... Vous lui en avez voulu de boire. MAIS lui, il a combattu et battu son addiction...Pas vous. Votre père a appris à vivre avec sa mort, il a fait son deuil...Pas vous...Vous vous en voulez d'être en vie. Vous en voulez à votre père de l'être aussi...Vous vous en voulez de ne pas avoir été là pour elle. De l'avoir laissé vous rejoindre au lieu de l'attendre...MAIS Bon Dieu Kate, ce n'était pas votre faute. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir...Personne ne le pouvait. C'était au delà de votre contrôle...Maintenant que vous vouliez la justice, je le comprends et suis d'accord avec vous...Mais regardez moi dans les yeux et osez me dire que le jour où le commanditaire sera traduit en justice et derrière les barreaux, vous vivrez à nouveau...La réponse est non et vous le savez. Ce n'est pas que vous ne pouvez pas, c'est que vous ne le voulez pas...Vous continuerez à culpabiliser pour quelque chose que vous n'avez pas fait, quelque chose que vous ne pouviez pas empêcher. Vous vous punissez en vous abstenant d'être heureuse. Et vous êtes tellement enfermé dans votre monde que vous ne voyez pas ou ne voulez pas voir que vous faites souffrir ceux qui sont autour de vous, bien vivants et qui vous aiment... Je vous regarde et je vous vois respirer. Vous êtes vivante...alors vivez. Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous oublierez votre mère...Vous croyez vraiment que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu? Que sa fille passe le reste de sa vie dans l'obscurité? Qu'elle oublie ses rêves? Ses désirs?...Elle est morte et je le regrette, mais n'oubliez pas qu'une partie d'elle est toujours en vie...en vous. Vous devriez honorer et célébrer sa vie...Partagez avec les autres tout l'amour que votre mère vous a donné. Laissez les voir la femme extraordinaire qu'elle a élevé...Donnez vous le droit de tomber amoureuse...Mariez vous...Ayez des enfants...C'est ce qu'elle désirait pour vous. Elle voulait que sa petite fille soit heureuse...Alors soyez le. Ce serait le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez lui faire...et vous faire...Vous êtes restée assez longtemps dans les ténèbres KB...choisissez la lumière aujourd'hui...choisissez la vie."

Il desserre l'emprise sur mes poignets et s'enlève de mon corps... Il se couche... Quand il m'a tourné le dos, je change moi aussi de position.

Ses mots m'ont transpercé le coeur de par leurs véracités... Il a su lire entre les lignes... Il a compris pourquoi j'avais plongé dans le dossier de ma mère...Pas seulement pour résoudre son meurtre mais par culpabilité...La culpabilité d'être vivante...

Comment pourrais je être heureuse alors qu'elle n'est plus?...µElle est morte et je le regrette, mais n'oubliez pas qu'une partie d'elle est toujours en vie...en vous.µ Ses dernières paroles avaient brisé la digue et un torrent de larmes s'était mit à couler sous mes paupières fermées...Il avait raison. Mais perdu dans ma douleur, je l'avais complètement oublié... Et en me fermant aux autres et à la vie, j'avais rejeté tout ce que ma mère m'avait offert. En refusant de parler d'elle, j'avais, en quelque sorte, effacé son existence.

12 ans... Il aura fallu 12 ans pour que quelqu'un trouve enfin les mots qu'il faut pour me faire réagir. Pour me faire comprendre qu'en vivant, la vie et le souvenir de ma mère continueraient à subsister. Qu'être heureuse sans elle, ne serait pas une trahison... Et le fait que s'est été Castle à l'origine de ces révélations... me ravissait...

La colère que je ressentais il y a encore peu de temps avait disparu... Remplacée par un sentiment de sérénité.

Un souvenir venu de nul part me revient en mémoire et parce que c'est Castle et que je veux qu'il sache que j'ai saisi ce qu'il exprimait, je le partage avec lui

.-"Maman était passionnée de peinture...Elle s'était même inscrite à des cours...mais elle a laissé tomber quand papa lui a dit que son chien était magnifique... Elle avait peint un cheval pas un chien... Après ça, elle a décidé de laisser faire les pros et elle s'est rabattue sur les galeries... Maman adorait m'y emmener...Elle passait toute la visite à me décrire les tableaux et bien que je n'y comprenne rien et que ça ne m'intéressais pas vraiment, je l'ai toujours laissé faire...Parce que c'était notre moment...Ca n'appartenait qu'à nous... J'aimais aussi l'écouter parler...Sa voix était tellement douce et envoûtante et chantante quand elle parlait de peinture...Et elle avait l'air si heureuse de me faire partager sa passion...Ensuite quand on rentrait à la maison, je me ruais dans ma chambre et je lui faisais mon propre tableau. Dès que papa rentrait, elle le lui montrait et de nouveau elle avait cette voix et ce regard heureux comme si la peinture avait été de Monet ou Cézanne...J'ai compris bien plus tard que c'était "notre moment ensemble" qui la rendait aussi heureuse...Il m'arrive de l'oublier parfois...sa voix. Et ça m'effraie parce que j'ai l'impression de la trahir."

-"Vous n'êtes jamais retournée dans une galerie." Ce n'est pas une question mais je lui répond quand même

-"Non."

-"Vous devriez essayer."

J'y ai déjà pensé...des dizaines voire des centaines de fois, mais alors une boule se forme dans mon estomac et je change d'avis. Je me déplace à nouveau. Il a le dos tourné vers moi... Ma tête me dit de ne pas pardonner, alors que mon coeur me dit de le faire... Et pour une fois, je choisi d'écouter mon coeur

-"Je suis désolée...pour la gifle." Je n'y étais pas allée de main morte. J'avais eu un aperçu de la marque rouge sur sa joue quand il était sur moi. Et je n'en étais pas fière.

-"Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Et puis, je la méritai... J'aurai mérité bien plus."

Je ne confirme ni n'infirme. A la place, pour lui montrer qu'il est absoud, j'opte pour la seule façon de le lui faire comprendre

-"Rick?"

-"Mmh?"

-"Tu me prendrais dans tes bras?" Rick se retourne d'un bloc... Et nos regards se croisent sans hésitation. Je sais ce qu'y dit le mien et à son air ahuri, je sais qu'il l'a vu aussi... Il s'allonge et un de ses bras se soulève me donnant la permission de venir me blottir contre lui. Ce que je fais sans hésiter...

-"Si tu ne le pensais pas. Pourquoi l'avoir dis?" Oui je lui ai pardonné... Mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi et comment on en est arrivé là...Quelques larmes s'évadent de mes prunelles et vont terminer leurs courses sur le torse de Rick.

-"J'étais en train de réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer ce soir et le fait que tu pourrais être en danger par ma faute... Et puis les types, Lanie, ton père, le Capitaine, ma fille et ma mère...Ils comptent tous sur moi pour te maintenir sure...Mais je suis mort de trouille. Tellement de choses pourraient mal se passer..." Il s'interromp avant de reprendre"-...Je dois aussi avouer qu'une partie de moi...était convaincue que tu finirais par avoir des regrets...J'étais en pleine attaque de panique. Alors quand tu m'as sorti de mes pensées, je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter et me suis rendu dans la salle de bains en évitant de te regarder...Parce que je savais que tu verrais ce que j'essayais de te cacher...Puis je suis ressorti de la salle et toi, tu t'es précipitée à l'intérieur. Tu m'as demandé de m'en aller et de te laisser tranquille. J'en ai conclu que j'avais eu raison...Que tu regrettais...Quand je suis revenu et que tu m'as battu froid, j'ai voulu te faire souffrir...C'était mesquin et minable, mais sous l'effet de la colère et de la douleur, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolé."

-"Je n'avais pas de regrets... Je pensai que tu ne voulais plus de moi maintenant que tu m'avais mis dans un l..."

Je suis coupée dans ma phrase par son rire... Comment peut il se moquer de moi?...Et comment peut il me faire passer de la joie à la colère aussi rapidement?... Car c'est bien de la colère que je ressens à cet instant. Je décide d'affronter son regard. Je lève la tête et je plonge droit dans ses yeux océans emplis de gaïeté.

-"Tu trouves ça drôle?" J'essaie de m'extraire de son étreinte mais il me retient.

-"Non. Non pas du tout. C'est juste que...que..." Il prend une grande inspiration s'efforçant de contrôler son rire et redevenir sérieux. "-...On est capable de se comprendre rien qu'en se regardant, finir les phrases de l'autre et d'anticiper nos actions, mais quand ça devient plus personnel, c'est tout le contraire...On se connait sans se connaître...Beckett et Castle se connaissent. Kate et Rick pas vraiment...C'est comme si pendant toutes ces années, on avait refusait..."

-"De laisser Rick et Kate faire connaissance. Toujours nous..."

-"Cachant derrière Beckett et Castle?"

-"Ouais."

Le silence retombe alors ainsi que ma colère

Pendant notre conversation, je me suis mise à dessiner des arabesques sur son torse. Je me sens à nouveau en sécurité, bien que j'appréhende un peu notre sortie. Car même si je lui ai dis que je voulais qu'il disparaisse de ma vie, je ne suis pas prête à le voir partir...J'ai besoin de lui près de moi. J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie... Une sonnerie me sort de mes pensées. Je sens Rick décaler puis le vois arrêter sa montre. Mais il ne bouge pas et je fais de même. Finalement et trop tôt à mon goût, je sens son bras se relever. Je me redresse en le regardant faire avec une question dans les yeux... Parce que je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'est la suite... Et je vois Rick le réaliser aussi. Il me sourit légèrement et moi, je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser mais n'agit pas. Il chuchote bien qu'on ne nous entende pas

-"Suis moi."

Je le laisse prendre un peu d'avance, ayant besoin de temps pour reprendre le dessus et redevenir le Lieutenant Kate Beckett.

Car maintenant c'est du Lieutenant que Castle à besoin, pas Kate.


	11. Chapter 11

Hoboken (NJ) 21H10

Equipe A

(Karpawski/Rolland/Talca/ Bennett/Dassaut)

Ca fait 4 jours qu'Aukif a emmené ma fille et 3 depuis la visite surprise de Rick... Les jours passent et malheureusement se ressemblent...Excepté peut être pour les coupures incessantes qui ont eu lieu toute la journée...Mon bon, ce n'est pas important...

Ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe me ronge de l'intérieur...Heureusement pour moi, Ben n'est pas méchant et le fait que je puisse circuler librement dans la maison, me permet de me distraire et de penser à autre chose...même pour seulement 5 minutes...

Ce qui me rassure et m'inquiète à la fois, est qu'Aukif n'est pas reparu... Et j'ai été tenté plusieurs fois de faire quelque chose, mais la peur de faire souffrir voire tuer ma fille me retient. Car l'absence de Gary ne signifie pas forcement que Ben n'est pas en contact avec lui...Et étant donné que je passe le plus clair de mon temps dans ma chambre ou dans la cuisine, il se pourrait qu'il communique avec Aukif dans ces moments là...

Ma chambre...Après la mort de Johanna, je n'y avais plus jamais remis les pieds. J'en avais été incapable...Je m'étais mis à boire et dès lors, elle était devenue le moindre de mes soucis... Préférant dormir sur le canapé l'alcool à portée de main...Au final et avec l'aide de ma Katie, j'avais vendu la maison et avais quitté New York pour le New Jersey...Une nouvelle maison pour une nouvelle vie...Pas si facile...Parce que je m'étais rendu compte que ce n'était pas tant la chambre que j'évitais mais plutôt le lit. Lit dans lequel j'allais devoir dormir seul...Sans ma femme à mes côtés...Pour toujours. Et jusqu'à il y a encore quelques jours, je n'y entrais que pour dormir...Mais aujourd'hui, elle était devenue mon refuge, mon échappatoire...Et le lieu où j'avais décidé de me mettre à lire les livres de Richard Castle, mais plus précisément les Nikki Heat...Et si j'avais encore eu des doutes sur les sentiments de cet homme envers ma fille, après lecture des bouquins, je ne pouvais qu'en avoir la certitude... Les livres étaient de véritables déclarations d'amour... Et que ma fille fasse comme si de rien n'était, me sidèrais...

La cuisine...Johanna et moi adorions cuisiner, inventer...On pouvait y rester des après midi entiers avec Katie assise autour de la table attendant de goûter nos créations...Mais il est vrai qu'après sa mort, je n'avais plus eu le coeur à ça... Trop perdu dans mon chagrin et l'alcool...Pendant des mois, les seules fois où j'y avais mis les pieds, c'était pour y prendre une bière, du vin ou y réchauffer un plat que ma fille avait cuisiné et apporté...Et très vite, la bonne odeur de cuisine avait disparu pour être remplacée par les vapeurs d'alcool éventées et de renfermé...C'est mon parrain aux AA qui m'avait remis le pied à l'étrier en venant me rendre visite...Ca avait commencé par un sandwich, puis une salade et au bout de quelques temps j'avais recommencé à préparer des plats...Et depuis que Katie était partie, inconsciemment, je m'étais mis à cuisiner les plats préférés de ma femme et de ma fille...

Aujourd'hui, les 2 pièces que j'avais le plus détesté pendant des années, étaient devenues celle où je me sentais le mieux...Ironique non?

Après avoir nettoyé la cuisine je rejoins ma chambre. En passant dans le salon, je trouve Ben, comme à son habitude, devant la TV. Et de nouveau, je m'interroge sur ce qu'il fait avec un type comme Gary...Il n'a pourtant rien d'un psychopathe ni d'un meurtrier...Mais comme dit souvent ma fille, l'homme est capable du pire comme du meilleur sans avoir forcément une bonne raison...Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'allonge sur le lit puis attrape le livre posé près de moi. Je me plonge dans le dernier Harlan Coben et...j'ai dû m'assoupir, car je suis sorti de mes songes par le bruit d'une sonnette. Je jette un oeil à ma montre, 21h54. Je n'ai pas encore posé le pied au sol que Ben pénètre déjà dans la pièce avec l'arme en main.

-"Il y a 3 personnes devant la porte...Virez les où je vous descend!"

-"Ok! On se calme." Je me rend dans le salon et vers la porte. La sonnette se fait entendre une nouvelle fois. Je regarde par le judas... Je ne reconnais pas ces personnes mais ouvre quand même...Et puis ce serait suspect de ne pas répondre quand on peut voir la lumière de la TV de dehors... La porte ouverte, je me retrouve face à 2 hommes et une femme. Je croise le regard de l'un des homme qui me fixe avec insistance et me fait un léger signe de tête. Suis je si désespéré que je vois, là, la fin du cauchemar arriver? Ma délivrance?...C'est fort probable...

Agissant le plus naturellement possible je demande

"-Bonsoir, en quoi puis je vous aider?"

-"Bonsoir Mr..." l'homme sur ma droite baisse les yeux sur sa tablette."-...Mr Beckett. Excusez nous de vous déranger aussi tard. Nous travaillons pour la compagnie électrique HEAT et nous avons été averti qu'un grand nombre de maisons dans le quartier avaient des coupures d'électricités intempestives. Nous avons été mandaté pour faire les vérifications. Pourrions nous voir votre compteur pour pouvoir effectuer quelques tests? Ca ne prendra pas longtemps."

A l'entente de HEAT, je sais que tout est sur le point de se terminer pour moi et j'espère que ma Katie est elle aussi en sécurité .

Continuant comme si de rien était, je regarde discrètement vers Ben et après un hochement affirmatif de sa part et un soupir de soulagement intérieur de ma part

-"Bien sûr messieurs/dame." Je m'efface pour les laisser entrer dans la maison.

-"J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser avant de faire les tests."

-"Je vous écoute."

-Avez vous fais des travaux électriques récemment?"

-"Non."

-"Avez vous utilisé des équipements qui demandent beaucoup d'énergie?"

-"Non."

-"Avez vous eu des coupures aujourd'hui?"

-"Oui."

-"Beaucoup?"

-"Assez oui."

-"Vous vous souvenez de quand date la première?"

-"Non désolé..." Je me tourne vers Ben"-Tu sais toi?"

-"Vers 8h30 je dirais."

-"Très bien."Il écrit sur une feuille puis"-Pouvez vous nous montrer où se trouve le compteur?" J'acquiesce et j'ai à peine tourné la tête vers la cuisine que j'entend Ben gémir. Je me retourne pour le découvrir à genoux avec un bras derrière le dos, retenu par la femme. L'homme qui jusque là était resté en retrait se tourne vers moi

-"Il n'y a personne d'autre ici?"

-"Non, seulement nous."

-"Savez vous où se trouve Aukif?"

-"Non. Il est parti avec ma fille il y a 4 jours et depuis je n'ai aucunes nouvelles. Ni de lui ni de ma fille."

La femme fait asseoir Ben sur le fauteuil.

-" Je me présente. Lieutenant Karpawski..." Sans quitter Ben des yeux, elle dirige un doigt vers chacun des hommes derrière elle"-Et voici les Lieutenants Talca et Rolland...Maintenant dites nous... Où est votre complice? Etes vous toujours en contact?"

Aucune réponse. Ben semble effrayé...Le lieutenant Karpawski doit l'avoir remarqué aussi car elle continue d'une voix plus douce

-"Mr Katic. Nous savons qu'Aukif est derrrière tout ça...Qu'il vous a obligé...Pensez à votre mère...Qui s'occupera d'elle si vous allez en prison?"

A la mention de sa mère Ben réagit, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux

-"Où est ma mère? Comment va t'elle? Qui s'occupe d'elle?" A cette dernière interrogation, je vois un regard surpris être échangé par les trois nouveaux venus. Le plus jeune des 3, celui qui m'a posé les questions, s'éloigne le téléphone déjà à la main... Quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?...Je fixe toujours l'homme au téléphone quand la femme répond

-"Nous vous le dirons si vous nous aidez à retrouver Aukif."

-"Je ne sais pas où il est... Il ne répond plus au téléphone depuis qu'il est parti."

Elle redresse Ben, lui met les bras derrière le dos et en sortant ses menottes, elle commence à lui lire ses droits. Il tente de se retourner mais elle tient bon. Alors Ben s'écrit

-"Je ne sais pas où il est...je vous le jure...S'il vous plait dites moi comment va ma mère. Elle est très malade et je n'es..."

-"Je suis allée la voir il y a 2 jours et elle va bien."

-"Vous l'avez vu? Vous lui avez dit où j'étais?"

-"Oui et...non." Et sans autres mots, elle empoigne le bras de Katic et se dirige vers la porte. Les hommes et moi la suivant.

A l'extérieur, j'aperçois 5 autres hommes et femmes armés sur ma pelouse. 2 d'entres eux s'approchent de moi les mains tendues

-"Bonsoir Mr Beckett. Je suis le Lieutenant Dassaut et voici le Lieutenant Bennett. Le Capitaine nous a demandé de rester chez vous au cas où Aukif réapparaitrait."

Je leurs serre la main puis le lieutenant Bennett me tend un téléphone en disant

-"Le Capitaine Montgomery souhaiterait vous parler."

Je prend l'appareil en le remerciant et alors m'exclame

-"Roy, comment va Katie? Vous l'avez retrouvé? Elle est en sécurité? Et Rick, il va bien?"

-" Désolé, elle est toujours là-bas Jim. Mais nous savons exactement où elle est. Et elle n'est plus seule...Rick est avec elle. Nous allons les chercher dans moins de 2 heures. Castle nous a contacté il y a un peu plus de 3 heures et tout va bien... Tu peux rester chez toi ou revenir au poste et nou..."

-"Je reste ici...Au cas où Aukif reviendrait. S'il me voit, il aura moins de soupçons et...Attends une seconde!..." Quand Roy avait dit qu'elle était encore avec ce fils de p***, le reste était arrivé à mes oreilles mais ne s'était pas enregistré...jusqu'à maintenant."-...Comment ça Rick est avec elle?"

-"Tu sais que ce Needle loue des filles à des hommes riches?"

-"Ouais. Et Katie est l'une d'entre elles." Penser à ma fille entre les mains de ces pervers, me donne des envies de meurtre...La voix de Roy me ramène à la discussion

-"Exact...Et pour faire court, Rick est devenu l'un de ses client."

-"Un de ses cli..?Il est...Cet homme est..."

-"Prêt à tout pour ta fille?"

-"J'allais dire fou amoureux de Katie. Mais c'est vrai aussi."

-"Ouais. Et tout le monde le sait...sauf la principale interressée."

-"C'est ma fille. Aussi bornée que sa mère..." Je le dis sur le ton de la légèreté mais très vite il redevient grave."-Roy...Ramène la moi. Ramène les tout les deux. Et appelle moi dès qu'ils sont en sécurité." J'ai déjà perdu ma femme, je ne veux pas perdre ma fille aussi.

-"C'est promis Jim...Je dois y aller. A plus tard."

-"A plus tard."

Je raccroche et rend le portable au lieutenant. Puis je réalise que pendant ma conversation, la pelouse et la rue se sont vidées. Ne reste plus que les 2 hommes et moi. Je retourne vers la maison et entend les pas des lieutenants derrière moi m'indiquant qu'ils ont suivi le mouvement. Je file droit vers la cuisine pour faire du café...Parce qu'on va en avoir besoin...

POV de Roy.

J'étais vraiment fier de mon équipe. Et plus particulièrement de Castle...Malgré la peur et l'angoisse qu'il ressentait, il avait su tenir le groupe ensemble. Il avait su avoir le mot ou le geste qu'il faut pour les rassurer...Et il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à faire participer tout le service...Même ceux qui encore, très peu nombreux maintenant, ne le prenaient pas au sérieux... sachant qu'ils formaient tous une famille. Et de voir tous ces lieutenants accepter les ordres de Castle comme si cela était normal me rendais fier d'être leur Capitaine...Rick était bel et bien devenu l'un des notre.

Je suis assez réaliste pour reconnaitre aussi que sans Castle à nos côtés, nous n'aurions certainement pas eu de plan et à l'heure actuelle Kate serait surement morte.

J'y songeais depuis quelques temps et après ces derniers jours, je pense...Non... je sais que Rick devrait devenir officiellement un employé au poste en tant que consultant. Je suis sûr que Bob et le commissaire en conviendraient... Après tout, depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe, le taux de résolution de crimes est au plus haut. Pas qu'il était bas avant ça. Mais il est passé de 93% à 98% en 3 ans...Si on y pense, il n' y a que 2 affaires non résolues à leurs actifs. Celle de la mère de Beckett et celle du 3XK...

Et puis humainement, Rick est ce qu'il faut au groupe, au service. Il apporte de la légèreté, de la gaiété, de la j...

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone. Je m'éloigne de la fenêtre donnant sur l'open space et vais décrocher le combiné

-"Montgomery."

-"Capitaine, ici Talca. Nous sommes chez Mr Beckett...Il va bien mais Aukif n'est pas là...Katic a été maitrisé mais il y un un problème, il semblerait qu'il ne sache pas qui est la personne qui s'occupe de sa mère...Attendez une seconde Capitaine." Pas 5 secondes plus tard j'entend de nouveau la voix de Talca"-Monsieur, il dit aussi ne plus avoir de contact avec Aukif depuis plusieurs jours."

-"Ok lieutenant. Je m'occupe de Mme Katic et vous, vous rentrez au poste avec le fils."

-"A vos ordres Capitaine."

Je repose l'appareil avec un soupir et m'asseois dans une des chaise faisant face à mon bureau pour réfléchir. Je me redresse 5 mn après et sort de mon bureau. J'ai à peine fait un pas à l'extérieur que toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Je me rapproche d'eux et apercevant Avir

-"Lieutenant Avir, contactez Wen et Tigol. Dites leurs que je leurs envoie 2 hommes, ils vont devoir intervenir chez Mme Katic..."Je vois Ryan et Esposito marcher vers moi et avant qu'ils ne le demandent, je continue"- Katic a été arrêté...mais il ne sait pas qui s'occupe de sa mère. Ce qui veut dire que cette personne travaille aussi pour Aukif. Et qu'elle peut nous aider à le trouver. Oh! et Mr Beckett va bien." A la mention du père de Beckett, des soupirs satisfaits se font entendre et des sourires apparaissent sur les visages.

Je fais un tour d'horizon de la salle puis

-"Lieutenants Choukri et Antonoff, allez rejoindre Wen et Tigol. Et soyez prudent. On ne sait pas comment elle pourrait réagir...N'oubliez pas, la priorité est la sécurité de Mme Katic."

-"Bien Capitaine."

Un dernier signe de tête au reste de mes hommes et je retourne dans mon bureau. Cette fois ci je m'installe dans mon fauteuil et appelle le Lieutenant Bennett

-"Bennett."

-"Où en est on lieutenant?"

-"Ils sont toujours à l'intérieur Capitaine."

-"Plus pour longtemps...J'ai eu Talca au téléphone et ils ne devraient pas tarder à sortir. Aukif n'est pas avec eux...Donc vous et Dassaut allez rester chez Mr Beckett pour l'attendre." Je l'entend répéter à son équipier leur nouvel ordre ensuite

-"Entendu patron."

-"Rappellez moi quand il..."

-"Excusez moi de vous interrompre Capitaine mais ils viennent de sortir."

-"Parfait. Passez moi Mr Beckett."

-"Bien Monsieur."

A travers le téléphone, j'entend mes hommes se présenter à mon ami puis la voix de celui-ci qui me vrille presque les tympans

-"Roy, comment va Katie? Vous l'avez retrouvé? Elle est en sécurité? Et Rick, il va bien?"

-" Désolé, elle est toujours là-bas Jim. Mais nous savons exactement où elle est. Et elle n'est plus seule...Rick est avec elle. Nous allons les chercher dans moins de 2 heures. Castle nous a contacté il y a un peu plus de 3 heures et tout va bien... Tu peux rester chez toi ou revenir au poste et nou..."

-"Je reste ici...Au cas où Aukif reviendrait. S'il me voit, il aura moins de soupçons et...Attends une seconde!...Comment ça Rick est avec elle?"

J'inspire et expire lentement avant de lui répondre

-"Tu sais que ce Needle loue des filles à des hommes riches?"

-"Ouais. Et Katie est l'une d'entre elles." Je peux presque ressentir la colère voire la haine qui coulent dans les veines de Jim...Etant moi même père, je peux imaginer l'état dans lequel il est...Si c'était ma fille je serai près à tuer... Je chasse cette pensée de mon esprit et reprend

-"Exact...Et pour faire court, Rick est devenu l'un de ses client."

-"Un de ses cli..?Il est...Cet homme est..."

-"Prêt à tout pour ta fille?" Et je n'avais aucun doute que c'était le cas.

-"J'allais dire fou amoureux de Katie. Mais c'est vrai aussi."

-"Ouais. Et tout le monde le sait...sauf la principale interressée."

-"C'est ma fille. Aussi bornée que sa mère..." Son ton est léger mais avec un soupçon de nostalgie quand il parle de Johanna. Je m'apprête à répliquer quand il continue."-Roy...Ramène la moi. Ramène les tout les deux. Et appelle moi dès qu'ils sont en sécurité." La gravité dans sa voix me fais faire quelque chose que je ne fais jamais...Une promesse...

-"C'est promis Jim...Je dois y aller. A plus tard."

-"A plus tard."

Je repose le téléphone sur son socle puis quitte mon bureau.

Harlem 22h50

Equipe B

(Wen/Tigol/Choukri/Antonoff)

**-"Capitaine, ici Talca. Nous sommes chez Mr Beckett...Il va bien mais Aukif n'est pas là...Katic a été maitrisé mais il y a un problème, il semblerait qu'il ne sache pas qui est la personne qui s'occupe de sa mère...**

**-"Ok lieutenant. Je m'occupe de Mme Katic et vous, vous rentrez au poste avec le fils."**

**-"A vos ordres Capitaine."...**

**-"Lieutenant Avir, contactez Wen et Tigol. Dites leurs que je leurs envoie 2 hommes, ils vont devoir intervenir chez Mme Katic..."**

**-"Lieutenants Choukri et Antonoff, allez rejoindre Wen et Tigol. Et soyez prudent. On ne sait pas comment elle pourrait réagir...N'oubliez pas, la priorité est la sécurité de Mme Katic."**

**-"Bien Capitaine."**

POV d'Antonoff

Quand j'avais entendu le Capitaine prononcer le nom de Choukri, j'avais sû que le mien serait le prochain. Et malgré cette connaissance, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir un léger rictus quand il l'avait prononcé, et mes épaules s'étaient effondrées...Ce type était un bleu ... Après le départ à la retraite de mon ancien coéquipier le mois dernier, Montgomery avait commencé à m'assigner Choukri. Si au début je l'aimais bien, aujourd'hui il me tapait sur les nerfs...Il était trop arrogant et imbu de sa personne pour son propre bien...Il se comportait au poste comme si les lieux lui appartenaient...Et très vite, ce n'était pas seulement moi qu'il s'était mis à dos mais tout le service. Et si on osait pas trop le remettre à sa place...il était après tout, le filleul du commissaire...le Lieutenant Beckett, elle, ne se gênait pas pour le faire. Et nous lui en étions reconnaissants...

Sans un regard pour lui, je marche vers l'ascenseur. J'entends ses pas précipités se rapprocher de moi. Je l'ignore et entre dans la cabine qui vient de s'ouvrir. Quelques minutes plus tard je me dirige vers une des voiture banalisée garée devant le poste. Je m'installe sans attendre derrière le volant et met le contact. Choukri s'installe à son tour et toujours dans le silence, je roule vers Harlem. Durant le trajet, seuls les bruits du moteur et quelques coups de klaxons des autres conducteurs troublent le calme de l'habitacle...

A notre arrivée, Choukri et moi même rejoignons nos collègues qui sont garés à quelques mètres de la maison des Katic. Nous les informons des récents évènements puis ensemble, nous passons par toutes les options possibles... 25 mn plus tard, nous sommes enfin prêt à agir. Nous mettons nos gilets par balles et avant de suivre les gars vers le pavillon, je jète un oeil sur ma montre...22h50...

Il n'y a aucunes lumières dans la maison...On sait tous que ça peut aussi bien être un avantage qu'un inconvénient... En toute discrétion nous nous arrêtons devant la porte d'entrée. Après verification, Wen est obligé de crocheter la serrure. Une fois fait et après un dernier signe de tête, nous entrons silencieusement dans la maison.

Grâce aux informations que Karpawski a donné plus tôt à Wen et Tigol sur la disposition de la maison et l'endroit où se trouve la chambre de la vieille dame, nous savons où aller mais surtout, nous espérons pouvoir appréhender la jeune fille sans grandes difficultés...

La villa se compose d'un salon/salle à manger, d'une cuisine fermée qui donne sur le jardin de derrière et un escalier sur le côté opposé de la cuisine permet de monter à l'étage...5 portes se trouvent sur le palier du premier... Tigol se rend directement devant la porte du fond qui correspond à la chambre de Mme Katic. Choukri s'arrête devant celle qui lui fait face. Wen se poste devant la porte près des escaliers et moi, je prend celle entre Choukri et Wen. Sur le compte de 3, nous ouvrons en simultané les 4 portes...J'entre dans une buanderie. Ne voyant aucune cachette possible, je referme la porte et rejoint mon collègue dans le couloir. Choukri me dit qu'il a pénétré dans une salle de bains. Wen ressort et nous apprend qu'il était dans un bureau...Sûrement celui du fils... Pour finir, tout 3 on se positionne devant la dernière porte restante. Choukri ouvre ensuite Wen et moi nous précipitons à l'intérieur pendant qu'il enclenche l'interrupteur, illuminant la pièce... Pièce qui est vide... Nous nous regardons tous dans l'incompréhension... jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un objet se brisant au sol résonne dans la maison. Nous quittons rapidement la pièce pour voir une jeune femme sortir de la chambre du fond où se trouve notre collègue. Wen cours pour rejoindre Tigol pendant que nous pointons nos armes vers la suspecte. Celle ci stoppe sa course...Se sentant acculée et ne voyant aucune sortie de ce côté-ci, elle fait demi tour et dans un dernier geste de désespoir se précipite droit vers la fenêtre. Tigol, qui sort à ce moment là de la chambre, doit avoir compris ce qu'il se passe parce qu'il se jette sur elle pour couper sa fuite...ou plus précisement sa tentative de défenestration. Il se redresse prestement puis la met sur le ventre avant de lui passer les menottes et lui lire ses droits devant nos yeux encore incroyants...Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit désespérée pour tenter une telle chose. Ca...ou être terrorisée par quelque chose ou quelqu'un...Tigol la relève en même temps que lui, se dirige vers l'escalier et ensuite vers la sortie. Choukri et moi lui emboitons le pas...Sentant l'absence de Wen derrière nous, on se retournent à mi chemin de notre descente et le regardons interrogatif.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fout?" je lui demande.

-"Je reste ici au cas où elle se réveillerait ou qu'Aukif se pointerait...Et demain matin, j'appelerai un médecin pour l'osculter."

-"Ok. Mais en cas de problème appelle." lui dit Tigol qui était revenu sur ses pas quand il nous avait entendu parler.

-"Sûr."

-"De toute façon je vais devoir revenir pour récupérer ma voiture...En attendant je te la confie."

-"T'inquiètes, elle ne risque rien avec moi."

Un petit hôchement de tête et Tigol reprend le chemin de la sortie.

Nous le suivons et laissons finalement la maison pour rentrer au poste.

Je m'octroie de nouveau le rôle du chauffeur et au regard noir de Choukri, je devine qu'il ne l'apprécie pas...M'en fout...

Dans la voiture,Tigol qui est assis près de la femme ouvre la disussion

-"Quel est votre nom? Qui vous a engagé?...Est ce Aukif? Et quel est votre lien avec lui? Savez vous où il se trouve?"

Seul le ronronnement du moteur est perceptible.

Il continue sur sa lancée mais cette fois sa voix est devenue plus dure

-"Vous savez combien ça va vous coûter pour un kidnapping et la mise en danger d'une personne malade?..." Sachant qu'il n'obtiendra pas de réponse il reprend"...-15 ans minimun... Et je ne parle pas de votre implication en tant que complice dans le kidnapping d'un flic et une prise d'otage..." Dans le rétroviseur, je le vois se tourner vers moi et rencontrer mon regard"- Tu crois que cela lui fera prendre combien Antonoff?"

Je laisse passer quelques minutes puis dit

-"Je dirai au bas mot...30 ans." Et sans rien ajouter, je me reconcentre sur la route...

La sonnerie du téléphone de Tigol rompt le calme

-"Tigol."

-"..."

-"Ok. Je te remercie."

Je le vois rempocher son portable avec le sourire et se tourner vers sa fenêtre sans rien dire...Je mentirai si je disais que je ne suis pas intrigué. Pourtant je ne pose pas de questions, attendant qu'il parle de lui même...Ce qui ne prend pas longtemps...

-"Alors Mélissa...toujours rien à dire?"

Manhattan(NY) 23h03

Wangrey/Frasers

POV de Frasers

Mon service terminé et mon rapport d'enquête complété, je m'arrête devant le bureau de mon partenaire et l'attend pour finir le sien...Quand il appose enfin sa signature au bas de la page, je m'adresse à lui.

-"T'es prêt pour un autre tour de Manhattan?"

-"Ouais...Mais donne moi juste le temps d'appeler Anna." Je m'éloigne pour lui laisser de l'intimité pendant qu'il parle avec sa femme...

-"Ok Frasers, on peut y aller."

Pendant que l'on se dirige vers l'ascenseur je propose à Wangrey

-"On se sépare?...Comme cela, ça nous laissera plus de temps pour fouiller les lieux."

-"Pourquoi pas...Je prend les planques au Nord et à l'Est de Manhattan. Tu te charges du Sud et de l'Ouest."

-"On fait comme ça."

Les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrent et sans se concerter, nous partons chacun de notre côté espérant pouvoir rentrer au poste avec Aukif menotté.

Je passe au moins 20 minutes à chacunes de ses cachettes recherchant toutes traces de son passage...Sans succès... Déçu, je me résoud à contacter Wangrey pour savoir où il en est...

-"Wangrey."

-"T'as trouvé quelque chose? Parce que moi je rentre les mains vides."

-"Désolé. J'ai fais chou blanc aussi... Mais put***, ce type doit bien être quelque part!" J'entend la frustation et la colère dans le ton de mon collègue.

-"Peut être que quelqu'un le cache ou il aura trouvé une autre planque." Ce qui serait fort possible malheureusement. Et donc il pourrait rester introuvable.

-"Ca revient à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Génial!...Bon, on retourne au poste et on verra avec le Capitaine plus tard."

-"Ouais, c'est pas comme si on pouvait faire plus." Pourtant, ça me laisse tout de même avec l'impression d'avoir abandonné Beckett et Castle.

-"Tout à fait d'accord... Bien on se voit au bureau."

Entendant la tonalité, je remet mon portable dans la poche de mon pantalon et grimpe dans ma voiture.

Je démarre et conduit tranquillement sur la 42nd St puis je tourne sur la 6th Ave...A cette heure ci, la circulation est fluide... Je passe devant Clearview Ziegfeld et je suis presque à l'angle de la 6th Ave et de la 59th St quand, sortant de nulle part, surgit un homme. Malgré ma rapidité de réaction, je ne peux éviter la collision...Quand mon véhicule est enfin à l'arrêt, je me précipite téléphone déjà vissé à l'oreille vers la victime.

-"Ici le lieutenant Frasers du 12th District. Numéro de plaques 01994. J'ai besoin d'une ambulance pour une collision sur la 6th Ave près de Clairview Ziegfeld entre une voiture et un piéton." Je raccroche sans attendre la réponse de mon interlocuteur.

Je m'occupe ensuite du blessé. Je tâte pour une impulsion... Il y en a une. Et plus important, la victime est consciente. Elle tente même d'échapper à mes mains... Elle finit par se retourner et, sous les yeux des quelques badauds présents, je sors immédiatement mes menottes et les passent au blessé... Car la victime n'est autre que Gary Aukif.

En attendant les secours, je préviens Wangrey

-"Tu vas pas le croire!... Aukif est juste devant moi."

-"Tu rigoles! On le cherche depuis des lustres et il te tombe dans les bras?" Il a raison. Y'avait combien de chance pour que je tombe sur lui maintenant?... Bien...tomber est vite dit.

-"Techniquement Stan, il s'est jeté devant ma voiture."

-"Quoi? Tu l'as renversé?"

-"Hé! Ce n'était pas ma faute. Il est sorti de nulle part... Je n'ai rien pû faire."

-"Rassures moi...Il est vivant hein?"

-"Ouais. Il a la tête dure le gars... Il est conscient mais totalement stone et je crois qu'il s'est pété la jambe. J'attends encore l'ambulance."

-"Ok. Je te retrouve à l'hôpital."

-"A tout à l'heure."

Bronx 23h19

Lecard/Anter

POV de Lecard

Surveiller Fillion était d'un ennui mortel...Il ne se passait absolument rien d'important... Il passait son temps chez lui ou sur le pas de sa porte. A boire ou à rire avec ses potes... Et pour quelqu'un qui savait sa soeur entre les mains d'un dangereux criminel, il ne semblait pas en être affecté...

Les seules fois où il quittait son quartier, c'était pour se rendre chez des femmes... Chaque fois les 4 mêmes... Et c'est ce qui m'avait amené à le suivre chez l'une d'entre elles pour la seconde fois de la journée... Depuis près de 2 heures, je surveillais la maison dans laquelle il avait pénétré sur Hunt Ave. Et à l'heure actuelle, je mourai de faim et de soif. Sans parler de mon envie de me soulager... La dernière fois que j'avais essayé de le faire sur la voie publique, une mamie avait menacé d'appeler la police...Le seul moment drôle de la journée...

Je prenais donc mon mal en patience parce que je savais que dès qu'elle serait libre, Beckett demanderait à reprendre l'enquête. Ce qui voudrait dire que son équipe, si besoin était, ferait la surveillance.

J'aime beaucoup le Lieutenant Beckett, mais les planques ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé...Surtout celle qui ne donne rien...Parce qu'à part être arrêté pour coucher avec des femmes, William Fillion ne semblait pas avoir de rapport avec l'affaire ni de contact avec Aukif.

Pour passer le temps, je jouais sur mon portable ou surfais sur le net. Et toutes les 10 mn je contactais Anter...Pas pour donner des nouvelles, mais parce que je m'ennuyais... Avant de téléphoner à Anter, je regardais l'heure sur le tableau de bord...23h19...Bien! Dans moins de 15 mn, l'assaut serait donné chez Needle et alors dans moins de 2 heures, tout serait enfin terminé.

Quelque part près de North Great River- Suffolk County (NY)

POV de Troy (14h40 -23h25)

Dès l'instant où j'avais appris la venue de Needle, mais surtout le pourquoi, j'avais été ravi. Mes efforts allaient porter leurs fruits. Tony la tuerait et moi, je n'aurai plus aucuns soucis...Faut dire que ça faisait des mois que j'attendais l'opportunité de démolir la réputation de Needle et de le détruire lui, et j'avoue que l'arrivée de Brooke m'avait aidé à mettre mon plan à exécution...Dès le début, j'avais remarqué qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être. Et quand j'avais vu Needle l'accepter, un sourire mauvais était apparu sur mes lèvres...Il était vraiment temps qu'il prenne sa retraite le vieux...

J'avais observé la nouvelle pendant les 2 premiers jours...Comme toutes les nouvelles filles, pour qu'elle se croit en sécurité, il l'avait laissé libre d'aller et venir dans la maison...Je l'avais donc vu tenter de communiquer avec les autres filles mais surtout, je l'avais vu s'intéresser de très près au bureau de Tony...Et alors, un plan machiavélique s'était dessiné dans ma tête.

Celui-ci était simple...Je pénètrerai dans le bureau du patron, j'y récupèrerai l'argent planqué dans le coffre fort, qui est dissimulé sous le plancher près du secrétaire, sortirai de la pièce en laissant volontairement la porte ouverte puis irai cacher l'argent dans la bouche d'aération de la bibliothèque mise à la disposition des filles...Pièce dans laquelle il ne mettait jamais les pieds...Ensuite, j'attendrai sagement que la nouvelle, Brooke, s'approche du bureau. Elle serait tentée par la porte ouverte et une fois entrée, j'appellerai Drake et lui dirait de me rejoindre à la cuisine pour une bière...Il ne résiste jamais à une boisson...Il passerait forcément devant le bureau et alors, il trouverait Brooke à l'intérieur. Quand Needle arriverait, il regarderait partout et découvrirait l'argent manquant...

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'il m'enverrait avec Roman dans ce taudis pour la surveiller...Et parce que mes plans avaient été gâché et que je ne pouvais m'en prendre à Needle, j'avais retourné mon ire contre Brooke. J'avais commencé par la frapper puis j'avais eu envie de lui faire encore plus mal...Et prendre mon pied par la même occasion...Alors je l'avais violé avec brusquerie et plus elle luttait, plus mon plaisir était puissant. Mais très vite, elle avait cessé de se débattre...Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de continuer, mais c'était moins jouissif. J'espérai aussi l'avoir assez brisé pour qu'elle ne se rebelle pas quand Tony viendrait la voir. Parce que si elle réussissait à instiller un minimun de doute chez lui, j'étais foutu. Il ne s'arrêterait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il est mis la main sur le voleur et alors, je finirai dans l'Hudson...ou pire...

A l'arrivée de Needle, j'exultai intérieurement...J'étais sur le point de mettre à mal la réputation du boucher...Malheureusement pour moi, Brooke avait eu le cran de l'affronter et plus mauvais encore, elle lui avait révélé sa véritable identité ainsi que sa raison de sa présence chez lui...Impuissant, j'avais vu Tony relacher la jeune femme et quitter la chambre furieux...Il nous avait demandé de la garder encore en vie. Qu' il allait vérifier ses dire puis qu'il reviendrait. La peur au ventre je l'avais entendu dire à Brooke qu'il serait de retour bientôt, puis il était reparti...

La rage avait fait place à l'exultation. Dès que j'avais entendu la voiture de Needle s'éloigner, je m'étais précipité dans la chambre et je l'avais prise avec brutalité. Je l'avais ensuite détaché et avais passé mes nerfs sur elle. J'avais tout lâché...J'y étais allé à coup de poing et coup de pied...Au final, quand je m'étais stoppé, elle n'était plus qu'une poupée chiffonnée pleine de sang sur le sol... Je m'étais rendu dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer le sang qui avait souillé mes mains...Avant de sortir, je lui avais balancé un dernier coup de pied dans l'estomac...Je n'étais pas entièrement calmé, mais ça irait pour le moment.

J'avais rejoins Roman dans le salon, m'étais assis sur le canapé et avait allumé la TV. Tout ça sous le regard désapprobateur de mon acolyte...Qu'elle aille se faire foutre cette chiffe molle...

Plus tard, j'avais été sorti de mes ruminations par l'odeur de la viande entrain de cuire...Odeur qui m'avait mit l'eau à la bouche... J'étais allé le retrouver dans la cuisine. Il finissait de préparer une salade. Ensuite, il en avait mit dans une assiette qu'il avait déposé sur un plateau. Il avait récupéré un morceau de viande dans la poële et l'avait couché sur un lit de pâtes et près de l'assiette de salade. Il avait ajouté une bouteille et s'était rendu dans la chambre. Je l'avais alors entendu pousser des jurons et un sourire m'était venu... Il en était ressorti 15 minutes plus tard...Sans m'adresser la parole, il était revenu dans la cuisine, avait réchauffé une soupe et était allé la donner à Brooke. A son retour, il s'était installé à table et nous avions mangé en silence...Ce qui était très bien avec moi...J'avais ensuite fais l'effort de laver ma vaisselle et étais retourné dans le salon pour mater la TV. Roman était venu s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuil avec un livre.

Et l'après-midi était passé ainsi...

Vers 19h, j'avais rendu une nouvelle visite à Brooke... Roman l'avait nettoyé et changé. Elle n'était pas attaché... De toute façon s'était inutile, dans son état elle n'irait nul part... Elle était à nouveau sur le lit... Allongée sur le côté... Je l'avais positionné sur le dos, elle n'avait eu aucune réaction. J'avais ôté mon pantalon et caleçon puis m'étais couché sur elle et sans m'inquiéter plus, j'avais assouvi mon envie... Elle avait été sèche, mais qu'importe, j'avais pris mon pied... Une fois fini, je m'étais rhabillé et avant de sortir je lui avais murmuré "-Tu as fais foirer mon plan. Tu vas me le payer sal***."...

Et me voilà donc ici, à 23h25, assis autour de la table de la cuisine avec Roman, jouant au Gin Rami.

POV de Brooke (15h15-23h27)

J'entend la porte s'ouvrir et sent que c'est Duck et qu'il est là pour assouvir son désir. Je ne le combat pas. Je n'abandonne pas non plus. Juste je le laisse se servir de mon corps. Une simple enveloppe charnelle. Le plus important, mon coeur et mon âme, appartiennent à mes enfants, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Après s'être soulagé et habillé, j'avais pensé qu'il partirait, mais au lieu de ça, il m'avait détaché et avait commencé par me frapper au visage à coup de poings violents...La douleur avait été insoutenable, mais je n'avais ni supplié ni hurlé...Ca lui aurait trop fait plaisir...Il m'avait ensuite attrapé par les cheveux et jeté au sol. Les coups de pied avaient alors remplacé les coups de poings... J'avais tenté de me protéger au mieux les côtes, mais les coups étaient si puissants que mes bras n'avaient pas suffit...J'avais eu la certitude que certaines d'entres elles devaient être fêlées et/ou cassées...Quand il avait enfin cessé de frapper, je n'avais plus été que souffrance. Tout mon corps avait crié la douleur et j'avais été incapable de bouger le moindre membre... Je ne l'avais pas vu, mais je l'avais senti et goûté...Le sang... Il avait envahi ma bouche et mon nez. Par la suite, je l'avais entendu s'éloigner de moi et marcher vers la salle de bain... Je m'étais détendue et avais désserré mes bras autour de mon abdomen. J'avais pris une inspiration qui m'avais envoyé une abominable sensation de brûlure dans la poitrine, me laissant à cours de souffle. Et avant d'avoir pu le reprendre, un nouveau coup de pied était venu percuter mon estomac me rendant étourdi. Après ça, il était enfin sorti de la chambre.

J'avais lutté de toutes mes forces pour ne pas perdre connaissance, mais les élancements dans mon corps et ma difficulté à respirer, avaient eu raison de mon obstination...

J'avais été réveillé par la fraicheur d'un gant sur mon visage... Poucet... J'étais à présent sur le lit. J'avais essayé d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ils avaient été tellement gonflé que tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire avait été de m'infliger plus de douleur...D'ailleurs un gémissement m'avait échappé et Poucet m'avait dit de ne pas bouger...Je l'avais laissé soigner mes plaies, je l'avais senti enrouler des bandes autour de mon corps et...à chacun de mes grognements, il avait eu un mot gentil...Quand tout avait été traité, il m'avait mis une chemise de nuit propre puis avait quitté la pièce pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait placé un bol dans mes mains et m'avait dit d'essayer de manger...

C'avait été difficile de boire cette soupe, mais avec lenteur et précaution, j'avais réussi à l'avaler en totalité. L'effort m'avait épuisé. Je m'étais rallongé et avait laissé mon esprit voyager pendant quelques temps... J'avais pensé à mes enfants. A ce qu'ils deviendraient si je ne m'en sortais pas...J'avais pensé à Maëva. Qui était devenue la mère que je n'avais jamais eu...Et j'avais pensé à Jason. Je voulais l'épouser et que l'on devienne une famille...Je m'étais aussi faite une promesse...Je couperai difinitivement les liens avec ma famille...

Puis mon esprit était revenu à la réalité...Plus spécifiquement à ce que m'avait reproché Needle...Lui avoir dérobé de l'argent...Pourquoi avait il pensé cela? Qu'avais je fais pour qu'il me soupçonne?...Oui l'un de ses homme m'avait trouvé dans son bureau, mais je ne cherchais pas de l'argent, je voulais juste récupérer des preuves contre Kevin...Et puis...Comment aurais je pu sortir son fric sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sachant qu'il m'avait fouillé avant de sortir?...Il m'avait demandé pour qui je travaillais...Sur le moment je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui mentir... mais quand il reviendrai, je lui dirais que je bossais pour Duck...Tony le ferait à son tour enfermer et pendant ce temps, je serai enfin tranquille...Même pour seulement quelques heures...

Duck était repparu. Je lui tournais le dos. Je l'avais senti me positionner dos au matelas. Et malgré le supplice que son geste avait provoqué en moi, je n'avais pas réagi. Je l'avais entendu se débarasser de ses vêtements puis l'avais senti s'allonger sur moi. Et sans aucune pitié, il s'était introduit en moi... Il ne m'avait pas seulement fait mal entre les jambes...mais partout... Ses va et viens avaient déclenché d'horrible élancements dans tout mon être... mais j'avais tenu le coup... Je n'avais rien laissé paraître. C'était une petite victoire, mais s'en était une.

Sa besogne terminé, il s'était revêtu et s'était penché vers moi en murmurant

-"Tu as fais foirer mon plan. Tu vas me le payer sal***."...

Quand j'avais été certaine qu'il n'était plus dans la pièce, j'avais laissé échapper un petit rire... Finalement, mon idée de le dénoncer comme voleur ne serait pas si mauvaise.

J'attendais maintenant avec impatience la prochaine visite de Needle...

Equipe C

(Denas/Lopo/Turner/Flyers/Bogad)

POV de Flyers (de 13h35 à ...)

J'étais au téléphone avec Jackson quand j'avais vu Needle sortir de chez lui avec précipitation. Je l'avais suivi du regard et l'avais vu monter en voiture. Etant le plus proche de sa position, j'avais été celui à le suivre. J'avais raccroché et avait démarré après Needle... Nous avions traversé Hempstead, Levittown, West Babylon, North Bay Shore puis étions entrés dans North Great River. De là, il avait emprunté un chemin de terre et s'était enfoncé dans la forêt. Pour ne pas être découvert, j'avais laissé ma voiture dans un endroit hors de vue et avait continué à pied. J'avais très vite repéré la maison. La cabane était encerclée par les arbres... Il n'y avait aucune cachette terrestre... J'avais alors grimpé dans un arbre pour me cacher et obtenir une meilleure vue sur la maison.

Ca faisait plus d'1 demi heure que j'attendais planqué dans les airs la sortie de Needle. De mon perchoir, je n'avais pu apercevoir que des ombres. Quand Tony était enfin sorti, il avait eu l'air furieux...Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, j'avais pris mon téléphone et essayé de joindre le Capitaine... J'avais eu une ligne occupée pour le fixe et envoyé directement sur la messagerie pour le portable... J'avais alors appellé Avir pour lui dire de prévenir Montgomery que Needle avait bougé et que j'étais toujours sur les lieux.. Avir m'avait informé que Jackson l'avait déjà contacté. J'étais ensuite entré en relation avec mon partenaire et lui avais dit que j'allais rester sur place pour observer... Et donc, qu'il allait devoir s'occuper de la surveillanve tout seul... Je savais que c'était un risque...Surtout en ne prévenant pas le patron... Mais je me devais de suivre cette piste... Parce que si Needle était venu là, c'était pour une bonne raison et mon intuition me disait que ca avait un rapport avec l'affaire...J'aurai toujours le temps de faire face aux conséquences de mes actes plus tard si je me trompais... Jackson avait commencé par rechigner, mais très vite, il avait convenu que cela méritait d'être vérifié et que s'il le fallait, il me couvrirait. J'avais mis mon portable en mode silencieux et avais attendu...Encore...

Au moment du départ de Needle, j'avais pu apercevoir 2 hommes à l'intérieur... J'avais attendu qu'ils s'éloignent de la porte pour descendre sans risque de mon perchoir... Pendant ma garde, j'avais repéré un petit fourrée sur la gauche de la cabane... Je m'étais rapproché le plus près possible et les avais observé... Ils n'étaient que deux a priori... L'un des homme était dans la cuisine préparant le repas, l'autre quand à lui, n'était pas visible...

Je le vis ressortir quelques minutes plus tard d'une pièce et rejoindre son compagnon. Le plus petit finissait de préparer le plateau devant lui et, contrairement à ce que je croyais, il ne se dirigea pas vers le salon mais vers la pièce que l'autre venait juste de quitter... Pas 2 mn plus tard, j'entendais des jurons sortir de la salle. L'homme assis autour de la table eu un sourire mauvais et fier de lui à la fois. Quand le petit revint dans la cuisine 15 mn plus tard, le plateau était intact. Je le vis faire chauffer un bol de je ne sais quoi et le ramener dans la pièce. Il en ressorti les mains vide...Il y avait donc quelqu'un d'autre ici. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir qui... Il retrouva le type et ils mangèrent en silence... Bordel! de les regarder manger, m'avais donné faim... Pour ne plus y penser, j'avais décidé de faire le tour de la maison.

Aussi silencieux qu'un sioux, je m'étais rendu à l'arrière de la bicoque. J'avais réussi à trouver deux autres postes de guets... Mais celui qui m'intéressait, me permettait de voir une partie du salon mais plus important, la porte de la chambre occupée. Je téléphonais à Jackson pour savoir où il en été de sa surveillance... Needle était bien rentré et n'était pas ressorti... Mon équipier avait contacté Avir et lui avait appris que tout était OK...

J'avais raccroché précipitemment pendant ses explications quand j'avais vu le type mauvais se relever et aller dans la chambre. De ma vigie, j'avais pu distinguer un lit, un corps, mais surtout des chaines au pied du lit. Je n'étais encore sûr de rien donc j'avais attendu avec un goût de bile dans la gorge... Et quand il était ressorti, non seulement je pouvais dire avec certitude que c'était une femme mais je pouvais aussi dire ce qu'il venait de se passer dans cette chambre.

Je m'éloignais de quelques mètres et détruisais presque mon téléphone en appuyant comme un fou sur les touches numériques... Avir avait répondu à la seconde sonnerie, et avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, je lui avais hurlé que j'avais retrouvé Brooke et qu'elle n'était pas en grande forme. Avir m'avait demandé de rester en ligne pendant qu'il allait prévenir les autres.

J'avais finalement discuté avec le Lieutenant Ryan qui m'avait demandé de lui donner l'adresse de là où je me trouvais et de ne surtout pas bouger... Ils allaient m'envoyer des renforts...

Les collègues étaient arrivés vers 21h30... J'avais patienté au bord de la route et les avais ensuite conduit à l'endroit où j'avais laissé mon véhicule... Pendant plus d'1 heure, nous étions passés et repassés par tout ce que nous allions faire.

Nous étions prêt...

23h.

Nous attendons le feu vert du Capitaine... Celui-ci doit nous appeller dès que son équipe est prête à intervenir pour libérer le Lieutenant Beckett et Castle... Le timing pour nos assauts est primordial. Il en va de la sécurité d'innocents...

23h20.

Le coup de fil tant attendu est enfin donné... 10 mn jusqu'à l'attaque... En attendant, nous nous équipons et revérifions nos armes. Nos esprits sont à l'offensive mais aussi avec Castle et beckett.

23h30.

Dans un silence absolu, nous nous dirigeons comme un seul homme vers la cahute. Près de celle-ci, Denas, Turner et moi, nous rendons à l'arrière. Lopo et Bogad se postent à l'avant. Tout en contournant la maison et passant devant une fenêtre, nous pouvons voir les 2 hommes. Ils sont assis autour de la table, une tasse de café près d'eux et ils jouent aux cartes... Je demande à Turner de rester sur place...au cas où ils essaieraient de s'enfuir par là... Denas et moi continuons. On se trouve dès lors devant la seconde et dernière fenêtre. De notre point de vue, nous avons un homme qui nous tourne le dos... Ce qui nous en laisse un à surprendre... Je fais signe à Denas de ne pas bouger et vais me placer devant la porte arrière qui se situe à moins d'un mètre de mon collègue. Je retire mon portable de ma poche ventrale du gilet par balles et appelle le Capitaine. Je l'informe que nous sommes en place... Ils sont prêts aussi... Il ne me reste que 30 secondes pour prévenir Lopo. Je l'appelle et lui donne le compte à rebours...

9

8

7

6

5

4... Je fais signe à Denas de me rejoindre.

3

2

1

Les portes sont expulsées de leurs charnières sous les coups de pied violents. Surpris, les 2 hommes bondissent hors de leur chaise. Le plus grand qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée, se retourne et cours vers l'arrière. Il stoppe sa course quand il nous aperçoit. Il nous fixe un instant puis Denas et moi voyons sa main partir vers son dos. Sur mes gardes et l'arme visant l'homme, je lui crie

-"Laissez vos mains bien en évidence."

Au lieu d'obtempérer, il plonge sa main dans son dos et en ressort une arme qu'il pointe sur moi. Dans ma vision périphérique, je vois Denas faire un pas en avant et s'exclamer

-"Lâchez votre arme... Now!"

-"Vous allez devoir me tuer."

-"Ne me tentez pas." Je lui rétorque... En repensant à ce que j'ai vu plus tôt.

Par défi ou par stupidité...Peu importe la raison... Il relève son arme... visant maintenant ma tête... sourit et... Comprenant son intention, Denas et moi appuyons sur la détente... Il s'effondre dans le couloir deux balles dans la poitrine...

De l'autre côté, quand Lopo et Bogad étaient entrés dans la maison, ils avaient immédiatement chargé le plus petit des deux... Celui-ci, surement conscient qu'il était fichu, avait levé les bras bien haut et était resté immobile. Pendant que Bogad lui avait passé les menottes et lu ses droits, il avait observé la scène devant lui... Il avait vu l'autre type refuser de se rendre et menacer de tuer les flics. Puis il avait entendu deux coups de feux et vu le corps tomber au sol...

Dans la chambre, quand Brooke avait entendu un grand boum, elle s'était cachée sous le lit et roulée en boule effrayée... Puis elle avait entendu les coups de feux, et de peur, elle s'était mise à trembler...

La porte s'ouvre, elle se recroqueville sur elle même avec le fol espoir de passer inaperçu. Ayant fermé les yeux, lorsqu'elle sent des doigts agripper sa cheville...malgré son corps douloureux... elle bat des pieds pour se débarasser de l'importun. La main est remplacée par une voix. Celle-ci est douce

-"Mlle Fillion, nous sommes là pour vous sortir d'ici." lui apprend Denas.

Trop envahie par la peur, elle n'enregistre pas les mots qui viennent d'être prononcés et continue à fouetter l'air avec ses jambes.

Denas reprend

-"Mlle Fillion, nous sommes de la police... Vous ne risquez plus rien... Ils ne peuvent plus vous faire de mal."

Cette fois, les paroles franchissent les barrières de son cerveau embrouillé et la tension retombant, elle fond en larmes.

Flyers qui s'est agenouillé de l'autre côté du lit, pose sa main sur celle de Brooke et très doucement lui dit

-"Tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant."

Brooke ouvre enfin les yeux et son regard tombe dans celui de Flyers qui lui sourit...Son coeur bat à nouveau normalement et, sans quitter Flyers des yeux, elle s'extrait lentement de sa cachette...Il la soulève et c'est en marchant vers la sortie de la chambre, qu'il voit l'état dans lequel se trouve la jeune femme. Turner et Lopo qui se tiennent à l'entrée de la chambre le découvrent aussi. Lopo s'en va chercher la voiture. Turner, lui, ôte son gilet par balle puis sa veste qu'il dépose sur le corps meurtri de Brooke. Il recule alors et laisse passer Flyers.

Le regard de Brooke tombe sur le corps baignant dans son sang... C'est Troy... _Il ne peux plus me faire de mal pense t'elle._ Puis elle voit Poucet qui se tient près d'une table... menottes aux poignets... Elle s'agrippe au policier, et sans un regard en arrière, ils franchissent le seuil de la maison...

Elle est libre. Toutes sortes de pensées se bousculent dans sa tête... Ses enfants, Jason, Maëva... Son futur... Elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle est libre... Que son calvaire est vraiment terminé... Elle est encore dans sa bulle euphorique quand le policier l'assoie délicatement dans la voiture. Flyers prend place dans le siège passager puis Lopo démarre.

-"Vous connaissez mon nom. Quels sont les votres?" leurs demande Brooke.

Flyers lui fait face

-"Je suis le Lieutenant Stellio Flyers et mon collègue est le Lieutenant Robert Lopo."

-"Merci de m'avoir retrouvé."

-"C'est Castle que vous devez remercier... Sans lui, nous n'aurions jamais été au courant de votre situation." Lui sourit Flyers.

-"Castle!...Comme dans Richard Castle? L'écrivain?..."

-"Lui même."

-"Comment il...?"

-"Aucune idée... Il nous a demandé de vous retrouver et c'est ce que l'on a fait... Désolé, mais pour avoir vos réponses, vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu."

-"J'attendrai."

Brooke est réveillée par la voix de Stellio

-"Mlle Fillion, nous sommes arrivés."

Elle ouvre les yeux et au dessus de la tête du Lieutenant, en grosses lettres rouge, elle lit *EMERGENCY*

A peine est elle sortie du véhicule, qu'elle est prise en charge par une nuée de médecins. _Comme s'ils avaient attendu ma venue pense t'elle._ Toujours dans l'étonnement, elle se laisse mener à l'intérieur du bâtiment... Pour ce qu'elle sait va être une longue nuit d'examens.

Mais qu'importe... Parce qu'elle est vivante et libre.


	12. Chapter 12

22h04 - 23h30

En direction du Queens...

Equipe D

(Montgomery/Esposito/Ryan/Hallister/Jackson/Ware/Debinys et autres)

POV d'Esposito

A la seconde où le Capitaine avait donné le signal de départ, les 3/4 des Lieutenants du service, moi y compris, s'étaient rués vers la sortie. Nous étions montés dans les voitures, et le parking du 12th avait vu un ballet incessant de véhicules en sortir.

Je suis dans la voiture de tête avec Ryan assis à mes côtés à l'arrière. Le Capitaine s'est installé sur le siège passager laissant le volant à Forbes... Je regarde la ville défiler devant moi... Essayant de la jouer relax... Ryan est assez stressé pour deux... Mais ça n'aide pas vraiment de passer dans des rues ou devant des bâtiments où nous sommes intervenus... Castle et Beckett. Des collègues, des amis... La famille.

Je me tourne vers Ryan et le vois tordre ses doigts sur ses genoux

-"Eh Bro! Détends toi."

Il relève la tête vers moi et répond

-"Désolé. C'est juste que..." Il ne termine pas sa phrase... Il n'en a pas besoin... Ce n'est pas souvent que deux personnes que vous aimez sont au centre d'un grand danger...

-"Je sais..."Pour le calmer autant que pour détendre l'atmosphère dans la voiture, je lâche"-Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, moi je m'inquiète plus de savoir comment Maman va blesser Papa une fois dehors."

Effet réussi, ils partent tous dans un ajustement de rire que j'accompagne... Puis me perd dans mes pensées...

_Papa et maman..._Pour Ryan et moi_... Les inséparables..._Pour nos collègues_... Le duo Caskett..._Pour Lanie, Ryan, Roy et moi_... _Tels sont les surnoms qui circulaient au 12th.

Faut dire que dès le 1ier jour, on avait pu voir un lien se former entre les deux... Et au fil du temps, il n'avait fait que se renforcer jusqu'à en devenir très solide... Ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments... Malheureusement pour nous et pour eux, ce lien s'était brisé en Mai dernier quand Castle était parti dans les Hamptons avec son ex femme. Etant en première ligne, Ryan et moi avions vu Beckett se renfermer sur elle-même... Elle était redevenue la Beckett d'avant Castle, passant tout son temps à travailler et ne souriant plus. Et plus les jours et semaines passaient sans nouvelles de Rick, plus nous doutions qu'ils réussissent à le reconstruire... Mais voilà, quand il était revenu... ou plutôt avait été arrêté... leur lien s'était reformé immédiatement, et aujourd'hui, il était encore plus fort... J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'il est indestructible... Leur attachement l'un envers l'autre est une évidence. Et il n'est pas qu'amical...

Nous avons lancé des paris, derrière le dos des principaux intéressés, sur *Quand ça arrivera* mais après plus de 2 ans d'attendre que ça se produise, nous désespérons qu'ils ne restent que des partenaires... Pourtant, Rick est prêt. Mais tant que Kate continuera à faire de la résistance, rien ne se passera... Et têtue comme elle est, ça peut durer longtemps.

Ils sont différents mais pourtant si semblables. Si complémentaire... Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre... Mais en plus de la résistance de Kate, il y a les obstacles qui se mettent entre eux... Un homme, une femme, un article, une enquête et autres... et à chaque fois, l'espoir diminue de les voir finir ensemble. Mais, comme ma grand mère aimait à me le répéter *L'espoir est tout ce que nous avons. Et tant qu'on en a, tout peut arriver*. Alors je continue à espérer.

22h 32

Après près d'une demi heure de trajet, nous arrivons à Jacksons Heights. Nous sortons des voitures. Je fais un tour d'horizon et souris... Le Capitaine Montgomery, le maire et le commissaire n'ont pas lésiné sur les moyens... Jamais autant d'hommes n'avaient été réquisitionné pour une intervention... Nous sommes plus d'une vingtaine. Par discrétion, nous nous étions garés sur Northern Blvd à hauteur de la 79th St pour ensuite nous regrouper deux rues avant celle de Needle... Grâce à la visite de Hallister et au plan de la maison que nous avions récupéré au cadastre, nous connaissions un peu mieux les lieux... Par contre, nous n'avions rien sur les transformations faites à l'arrière de la maison... Pour cela, il allait falloir naviguer à l'aveugle.

Une fois tous réunis, Montgomery nous demande de former les groupes pré établis et pendant les 40 minutes suivantes, il passe de l'un à l'autre, nous faisant répéter encore et encore ce que nous devrons faire... Il est hors de question de perde l'un des notre , nous dit il...

23h12

Sur un signe de Roy, les 2/3 des hommes remontent silencieusement la 81th et 82th St...

23h20

Nous nous arrêtons 3 maisons avant celle de Needle. Nous observons tous les alentours pendant que le Capitaine, lui, parle au téléphone avec Flyers... Des réponses de Montgomery, nous comprenons qu'ils sont prêts... Plus que dix minutes d'attente...

Nous nous équipons puis nous dirigeons vers la maison... Certains par la rue, d'autres par les jardins arrières... A moins de deux mètres de l'habitation, nous nous séparons en trois équipes. 1 de 2 Lieutenants, 1 d'un seul et 1 de 5... La troupe de 2 pour protéger nos arrières, et le seul pour s'occuper de couper le jus... Je fais parti de l'escouade de 5... A l'arrière, le fractionnemnt doit s'effectuer de la sorte... 3 groupes de 2 et 1 de 4... 2 d'entre eux protègerons les côtés tandis que le 3ième surveillera la porte arrière quand la 4ième formation pénètrera à l'intérieur par la porte arrière.

Une fois que tous les groupes ont prévenu par radio qu'ils sont prêts, nous attendons l'appel de Flyers... Des minutes plus tard, nous voyons le Capitaine sortir son portable de sa poche et y répondre. La discussion est courte. Il l'a termine en disant

-"On intervient dans 1 minute." Il s'adresse à la fois à son interlocuteur et à nous...Je transmet l'info aux autres par radio.

Jamais minute n'avait été aussi longue... Je jette un regard vers Ryan à ma gauche et nous échangeons un hôchement de tête.

23h30

Pourquoi avoir choisi 23h30?

Parce qu'à 23h, selon le contact de Rick, le garde à l'entrée finissait sa garde. La voie était donc libre... Ce qui faciliterait grandement les choses...

23h - 23h30

POV de Rick

**La chambre est tranquille à nouveau. **

**Depuis qu'elle est dans mes bras, je n'ai pas cessé de caresser son dos dans des vas et vient calmant. Je me complais dans notre étreinte, savourant nos derniers instants isolés du monde extérieur...Et espérant aussi qu'une fois dehors nos chemins ne se sépareront pas. **

**Je suis sorti de ma bulle de félicitée par l'alarme de ma montre. Je l'arrête...Temps de se préparer...Pourtant je ne bouge pas...Finalement, avec beaucoup de réticence, j'ôte mon bras du dos de Kate et me relève. Elle suit le mouvement, m'observant faire avec un regard d'interrogation dans les yeux...C'est alors que je réalise qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières heures, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de la suite de l'opération. Je lui fais un léger sourire, à défaut de pouvoir l'embrasser, et lui chuchote**

**-"Suis moi."**

**Je me saisi ensuite de mon sac qui se trouve sur le sol au pied du lit et quitte la pièce.**

Entrant dans la salle de bains, je dépose mon bagage sur le meuble puis l'ouvre. J'en sors mon pantalon. J'examine le bas de celui ci, et quand je vois les ourlets, je souris. Je remets le vêtement sur le sac puis vais récupérer les sachets de nourriture préalablement jeté... Je suis juste les posant sur le comptoir des lavabos, quand j'entends Kate entrer dans la pièce... Je me tourne vers elle. Je remarque qu'elle porte son peignoir et je réalise alors, que dans ma précipitation, j'ai oublié de prendre le mien. Avec un sourire contrit, je lui demande

-"Tu pourrais me ramener mon peignoir s'il te plait?"

Elle ressort sans rien dire... Pendant ce temps, je déroule les ourlets de mon pantalon et en récupère des allumettes et un grattoir. Je commence à fouiller dans le placard à serviettes à la recherche de bougies... Il n'y en a pas... Je pourrai toujours me servir uniquement des allumettes, mais ce serait plus simple avec une bougie... Et surtout plus rapide... Quand Kate revient, je m'adresse à elle

-"Tu ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver des bougies?" Elle me dévisage perplexe puis, toujours sans parler, elle ferme la porte de la salle de bains, pend le peignoir sur le crochet et ensuite, s'approche de l'armoire à pharmacie au dessus des lavabos. Elle l'ouvre et dans un tiroir, en sort des bougies rondes... Dieu merci!... Elle se tourne vers moi et, les bougies toujours en mains, s'adosse au rebord les bras croisés. Je m'approche d'elle et termine de découper les sacs. Une fois fini, je tend une main vers elle et

-"Je peux avoir une bougie s'il te plait?"

Elle la dépose dans ma main et alors, dans un petit sourire, je l'allume puis l'approche des bouts de papiers... Le 1ier ne donne rien. Ainsi que le 2ième et le 3ième... Le 4ième, lui, donne enfin quelque chose. Sous la chaleur de la flamme, des phrases apparaissent... Je la promène sur toute la surface du papier et quand plus rien n'apparait, je l'éloigne et l'éteind... Ensuite, avec un énorme sourire pour KB, je lui passe la feuille.

Elle s'en empare et lit

-"Changement de plan. Esposito, Ryan et Montgomery ne s'occupent plus de Mr Beckett... Ils viennent pour vous... Karpawski, Bennett et Dassaut se chargent de Mr Beckett... Comme convenu soyez prêt pour 23h30... Attendez bien les 2 signaux."

Kate laisse tomber le papier dans le lavabo en me souriant, puis s'approche de moi

-"T'aimes ça pas vrai? Jouer aux espions?..."

Pas la peine de répondre parce qu'elle connait déjà la réponse... Je lui rend juste son sourire... Elle pose sa main sur ma joue légèrement marquée et la caresse. Je vois son regard changer, s'assombrir. Sachant ce à quoi elle pense, je tente de la rassurer, mais elle est plus rapide que moi

-"Je sais que tu m'as pardonné, mais je m'en veux toujours de t'avoir giflé. Je n'a..."

-"KB, c'est du passé... On oublie OK?" Je l'interromps tout en posant ma main sur la sienne et continuant"- Et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je le méritais."

Elle se penche vers moi et enlève nos mains liées de sur ma joue pour les remplacer par ses lèvres chaudes. Je me sens électriser par le contact et de leurs propres chef, mes paupières s'abaissent. Quand elle se recule, je les garde fermés pour savourer encore un peu la sensation. Soudain, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes... Je ne réagis pas... Elle pose alors sa main libre sur ma nuque et comme un signal silencieux, je lui rend son baiser qui, très vite, devient plus profond.

Malgré la discussion de plus tôt et le baiser que l'on vient d'échanger, je ne sais pas où nous en sommes... Et ne voulant pas faire de prétention, je me conduis en gentleman, lui laissant une porte de sortie...

Je lui dis que nous devons nous préparer et qu'elle devrait prendre sa douche la première... Elle se tient bien droite devant moi et sans me quitter des yeux, elle défait la ceinture de son peignoir et le laisse tomber au sol... God blesses this splendid woman!... Kate se tient maintenant devant moi seulement dans ses sous vêtements. J'avale péniblement, et avec beaucoup de difficultés, je reussi à rencontrer ses yeux. Son regard est vert foncé... Elle ne cherche même pas à cacher son désir... Je suis subjugué. Elle passe à côté de moi. Et avant de me dépasser elle me chuchote à l'oreille

-"Je ne serai pas contre un peu de compagnie." Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle dégraffe son soutien gorge, se débarasse de son string puis entre dans la cabine de douche... This woman wants my death!...Sans plus réfléchir... Vu que j'en suis incapable... je me déshabille à mon tour et la rejoins sous la douche... S'ensuit alors, une séance classée interdite aux moins de 18 ans...

La douche terminée, nous nous rhabillons. Moi avec les vêtements que Walli m'a apporté, Kate avec ceux qu'elle avait laissé dans la salle de bains... Quand elle est totalement vêtue, elle se met à fouiller dans une trousse puis se tourne vers moi. Elle tient un objet plat et arrondi dans une de ses mains

-"C'est du fond de teint pour cacher la marque sur ta joue."

Elle s'est adressée à moi la tête baissée... Je l'observe..._ Malgré tout ce que je pourrai dire, elle se sentira toujours coupable... Et de nouveau, je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi ignoble avec elle..._

_-"_Si tu dis à quiconque que j'ai porté du fond de teint, je fais perdre un ou deux doigts à Nikki et je la fais aller undercover dans un club de Strip-tease intégral."

Elle redresse la tête et avec un sourire me répond

-"Ce sera notre secret." Je sais qu'elle sait que je ne ferai jamais ça à son alter ego... C'est plutôt une façon détournée de dire, encore une fois, que tout est pardonné... _Il semblerait que nous soyons plus doués pour accepter les excuses de l'autre quand celles ci sont indirectes._

Elle me badigeonne rapidement la joue gauche de poudre. Je me regarde ensuite dans la glace... Et effectivement, la marque a disparu.

Avant de sortir et sous les yeux surpris de Kate, je ramasse les draps et les emballages de préservatif que j'enfourne dans mon sac. Quand je rencontre à nouveau son regard, je vois la compréhension dans le sien... Je roule ensuite mon pantalon jusqu'au genoux puis ensemble nous remettons nos peignoirs...Ni vu ni connu... Pendant que KB retourne au lit, je vais déposer le sac sur la table. J'en récupère les gâteaux du destin et la retrouve sur le lit. Je lui tend ma main ouverte avec les biscuits

-"Fais ton choix." Elle en saisi un et nous les ouvrons de concert. Je la vois rouler les yeux... Aucune surprise ici... Après tout, je sais qu'elle ne croit ni à la magie, ni aux âmes soeurs,... Alors pourquoi croirait elle à des prédictions dans un biscuit... Je ne fais aucun commentaire, me contentant de lire le mien. Quand je la regarde à nouveau, je la vois qui mordille sa lèvre inférieure avec un léger sourcillement pendant qu'elle fixe toujours son bout de papier... Je connais cette expression... C'est celle qu'elle a quand elle se trouve devant une énigme.

N'y tenant plus, je demande

-"Qu'est ce que ça dit?"

-"Je ne vais pas te dire."

J'avoue, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse.

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Parce que."

-"Mais tu ne crois p..." elle me fait taire avec un baiser. Elle attrape ensuite mon poignet et lit l'heure sur la montre que je porte à nouveau... 23h29...

Je la regarde et

-" Que la fête commence..." Pas plus tôt j'ai fini ma phrase, que la lampe de chevet s'éteint.

23h - 23h30

POV de Kate

**Le silence retombe alors ainsi que ma colère**

**Pendant notre conversation, je me suis mise à dessiner des arabesques sur son torse. Je me sens à nouveau en sécurité, bien que j'appréhende un peu notre sortie. Car même si je lui ai dis que je voulais qu'il disparaisse de ma vie, je ne suis pas prête à le voir partir...J'ai besoin de lui près de moi. J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie... Une sonnerie me sort de mes pensées. Je sens Rick décaler puis le vois arrêter sa montre. Mais il ne bouge pas et je fais de même. Finalement et trop tôt à mon goût, je sens son bras se relever. Je me redresse en le regardant faire avec une question dans les yeux... Parce que je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'est la suite... Et je vois Rick le réaliser aussi. Il me sourit légèrement et moi, je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser mais n'agit pas. Il chuchote bien qu'on ne nous entende pas**

**-"Suis moi."**

**Je le laisse prendre un peu d'avance, ayant besoin de temps pour reprendre le dessus et redevenir le Lieutenant Kate Beckett. **

**Car maintenant c'est du Lieutenant que Castle à besoin, pas Kate.**

Il m'est assez difficile de reprendre l'étiquette du Lieutenant quand les images de nos étreintes continuent à tourner dans ma tête... Pour penser à autre chose, j'attrape la montre posée sur le lit et en déchiffre l'heure... 23h... J'inspire à fond puis me saisi de mon peignoir accroché sur la barre du baldaquin. Je l'enfile et vais retrouver Rick... Non Castle. Ouais. Je dois penser à lui en tant que Castle... C'est plus sûr... Ca évitera de devoir répondre aux questions des gars et Lanie si je l'appelais *Rick*...

Quand je pénètre dans la salle, je vois Castle poser près des lavabos les sacs de nourriture vides... Je ne veux même pas savoir... Enfin si... Mais je ne le lui dirai pas... Je m'avance vers lui. Il se tourne vers moi et après m'avoir détaillé, il me fait son sourire d'excuse

-"Tu pourrais me ramener mon peignoir s'il te plait?" _Est ce que je ressem..._ J'arrête là ma pensée puis, sans un mot, je fais volte face et vais récupérer son peignoir au pied du lit... A mon retour, j'ai à peine franchi le seuil, qu'il s'adresse de nouveau à moi

-"Tu ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver des bougies?" _Quoi! Il veut prendre un bain maintenant? _Je le dévisage en perplexité puis, toujours sans parler, je ferme la porte derrière moi, y pend le peignoir sur le crochet prévu à cet effet et m'approche de l'armoire à pharmacie au dessus des lavabos. Je l'ouvre et dans un des 2 tiroir, en sort des bougies rondes... Je me tourne vers Castle et, les bougies toujours en mains, m'adosse au meuble en croisant les bras. Il me rejoint et termine son découpage des sacs... La curiosité est me tuant, mais il est vrai aussi que j'adore quand Castle me surprend... Et c'est très dur d'y arriver... Quand il a fini, il tend sa main vers moi et

-"Je peux avoir une bougie s'il te plait?"_ Et il compte l'allumer comment? En faisant la danse du feu peut être?_ Ouais, parce qu'il y a des bougies dans la salle de bains, mais aucuns moyens de les allumer... Très intelligent...

Je la lui pose dans la main puis, dans un petit sourire, il gratte une allumette et l'allume... _Des allumettes? Où les a t'il trouvé?... On verra cela plus tard... _Il rapproche la bougie des bouts de papiers... _J'y crois pas! Il utilise le coup du jus de citron... Pire, il a convaincu les autres d'aller avec ça... Parce que je suis prête à mettre ma main au feu que c'est son idée... _Je le vois essayer plusieurs morceaux de papiers, sans résultats... Le suivant, lui, révèle très vite des traces marrons que je devine être des phrases. Il passe la bougie sur toute la surface de la feuille et quand plus rien n'apparait, il recule la flamme et souffle dessus. Ensuite, avec le sourire du chat du Cheshire platré sur son visage, il me regarde et me remet le papier.

Je la prend et la lit

-"Changement de plan. Esposito, Ryan et Montgomery ne s'occupent plus de Mr Beckett... Ils viennent pour vous... Karpawski, Bennett et Dassaut se chargent de Mr Beckett... Comme convenu soyez prêt pour 23h30... Attendez bien les 2 signaux." J'ai confiance en Dassaut et Karpawski. Ils feront le nécessaire pour que rien n'arrive à mon père... 2 signaux?... Génial! Castle vient de répondre à l'une de mes interrogation et voilà qu'il y en a une autre... Typique de lui... Et il me connait trop bien... En ne me disant rien, il sait que je ne vais pas cesser d'y penser...

En souriant, je lâche la feuille qui atterrit dans le lavabo et je m'avance vers lui

-"T'aimes ça pas vrai? Jouer aux espions?..."

Questions purement rhétoriques bien sûr... Mais si j'avais encore eu des doutes, je n'ai qu'à regarder ses yeux brillants et son sourire lumineux pour avoir ma réponse... Malgré le sérieux de l'affaire, il est parvenu à y instiller un peu de légèreté... Et c'est 1 des chose que j'aime chez lui... La capacité qu'il a de pouvoir rendre une situation sombre plus aisée...

Je pose ma main droite sur sa joue marquée et la caresse... Sur le moment, la gifle me semblait la seule option mais maintenant, je regrette de m'être laissée emporter, et surtout de m'être laissée dominé par la peur et mes insécurités.

-"Je sais que tu m'as pardonné, mais je m'en veux toujours de t'avoir giflé. Je n'a..."

-"KB, c'est du passé... On oublie OK?" Il intervient en posant sa main sur la mienne..."- Et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je le méritais." KB... Pas Beckett... Clairement, il n'est pas prêt à revoir le Lieutenant Beckett... Et pour dire vrai, quand je vois la manière dont il me regarde, je ne le suis pas non plus... A cet instant, je veux seulement être Kate. Tout comme je veux qu'il ne soit que Rick.

Je me penche vers lui puis retire nos mains toujours liées de sur sa joue et les remplacent par mes lèvres... Son odeur et la douceur de sa peau me font fondre. Je me redresse et le regarde... Il a les yeux toujours fermés... Je me penche à nouveau, mais cette fois, mes lèvres entrent en contact avec celles de Rick. Il n'a aucune réaction... Après ce qui s'est produit dans cette pièce la dernière fois, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de marcher sur des oeufs avec moi... Pour le rassurer et... Parce que j'en ai envie... Je met ma main gauche sur sa nuque et là, il me rend mon baiser. Celui ci s'approfondit rapidement...

Quand je le fixe à nouveau, je distingue de l'incertitude dans son regard... Et je comprend. Il ne sait pas comment agir avec moi... C'est pas étonnant quand on sait que dans notre relation, j'ai toujours été celle qui faisais 1 pas en avant pour 3 en arrière...

Et quand il me dit d'aller me doucher en premier... Il me donne la possibilité de fuir. Et je sais que si je décidai de partir, il le respecterait... _Tout comme il avait respecté ton choix avec Demming et ta relation avec Josh après sa rupture d'avec Gina... _OH MON DIEU! Le déclic se fait en moi... Lanie avait raison... Même si ça voulait dire me perdre, il a respecté mes choix parce qu'il voulait mon bonheur...

Je me redresse bien droite devant lui puis, sans le quitter des yeux, je dénoue la ceinture qui retient mon peignoir et laisse celui ci glisser le long de mon corps. Quand il voit ma tenue, son regard océan vire immédiatement au bleu nuit et il a du mal à déglutir... Sa réaction accroit mon appétit de lui. Au lieu d'y succomber, je me dirige vers la douche. Arrivée à côté de Rick, je m'arrête et lui chuchote à l'oreille

-"Je ne serai pas contre un peu de compagnie." Sûre de mon effet, je reprends ma marche tout en m'effeuillant... Une fois en tenue d'Eve, je pénètre dans la cabine de douche et fais couler l'eau... Attendant Rick... Il me rejoint très vite et dès lors, nous créons notre propre danse amoureuse.

Une fois lavés et séchés, nous revêtons nos habits. J'enfile les vêtements que j'avais quitté plus tôt tandis que Rick s'habille avec ceux qu'Hallister lui a procuré. J'attrape la trousse de maquillage à côté du lavabo et y fouille à l'intérieur. Quand j'ai trouvé ce que je recherchais, je me tourne vers Rick et fixant mes pieds

-"C'est du fond de teint pour cacher la marque sur ta joue."

Je me sens toujours aussi affreusement honteuse et coupable de l'avoir blessé... Surtout après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi... Il s'est quand même mis en danger pour me sauver...

_-"_Si tu dis à quiconque que j'ai porté du fond de teint, je fais perdre un ou deux doigts à Nikki et je la fais aller undercover dans un club de Strip-tease intégral."

_Quand je disais qu'il savait toujours allégée l'humeur_. Je relève la tête en souriant et lui promets

-"Ce sera notre secret." Je ne crains pas qu'il mette à exécution sa menace... Parce que je sais qu'il ne le ferait pas... Il n'est pas aussi vil... Pour moi, * Je pourrai faire perdre un ou deux doigts à Nikki et la faire aller undercover dans un club de Strip-tease intégral* signifie plutôt, si tu ne te pardonnes pas.

Je poudre efficacement la joue de Rick jusqu'à entière disparition de la marque. Il s'observe ensuite dans la glace... Je range le poudrier dans sa trousse et avec surprise, j'aperçois Rick attraper les draps et les emballages vides des préservatifs puis les fourrer dans son sac... Oh! Très brillant... Il ne faut laisser aucunes preuves... Et dire que je n'y avais même pas pensé... Nos regards se croisent rapidement puis il enroule le bas de son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux. Et pour finir, nous remettons nos peignoirs... Je quitte la salle de bains et vais m'assoir sur le lit... De par derrière les rideaux, j'entends le sac de Rick être poser sur la table. Il me retrouve ensuite sur le lit... Dans sa main tendue devant moi se trouve les gâteaux du destin

-"Fais ton choix." J'en choisi un et nous les ouvrons en même temps... C'est ridicule, comment peut-on croire à ces trucs?... D'ordinaire, je les jette sans les ouvrir... Mais cette fois, je joue le jeu... Pour Rick... Quand le biscuit est cassé, j'en sors le bout de papier et y lit la prédiction... Hein? C'est quoi ce genre de présage?... Ca ressemble plus à une énigme qu'autre chose ce machin...

-"Qu'est ce que ça dit?" Rick me sort de mes réflexions et je lui rétorque

-"Je ne vais pas te dire."

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Parce que."

-"Mais tu ne crois p..." Je le fais taire en l'embrassant... Pas la peine de me rappeller que je ne crois en rien... Je me saisi de son poignet et regarde l'heure... 23h29...

Je le dévisage et il s'exclame

-" Que la fête commence..." Il termine à peine sa phrase, que la chambre se retrouve dans l'obscurité.

23h30 - ...

POV d'Esposito

Le Lieutenant Carmona, qui se tient près du tableau électrique ouvert, appuie, sur un signe de Roy, sur le bouton du disjoncteur. La lumière dans la villa s'éteint... Le 1ier signal vient d'être envoyé... Dans la synchro, nous entrons dans le pavillon.

Je fais équipe avec Ryan, Hallister, Montgomery et Jackson... Nos lampes torches dans une main et l'arme dans l'autre, nous avançons prudemment. Le 1ier obstacle se présente quand 2 hommes sortent en courant d'une pièce près de nous. Jackson et moi même n'avons aucuns mal à les maitriser... Ils nous sont pratiquement tombés dans les bras... Une fois menottés, Jackson et Carmona, qui nous a rejoint, sortent les suspects. Ils sont escortés sous bonne garde vers le fourgon et les hommes garés plus loin... Nous ne sommes plus que 4 maintenant. Nous continuons notre progression... Nous arrêtant seulement pour regarder derrière les portes qui se présentent à nous sur le chemin... Le bout du couloir est en vue. Il ne reste que 2 pièces à visiter. Avant de les atteindre, 2 autres hommes en sortent. Ryan et moi nous jettons sur eux. Malheureusement, l'un d'entre eux nous échappe. Ryan passe les menottes à celui au sol et le relève. Quand on aperçoit son visage éclairé par la lampe torche de Roy, un sourire fleurit sur nos lèvres... Nous avons attrapé Needle... Il se débat, mais sous notre poigne, il ne fait pas le poids. Montgomery s'adresse alors à moi

-"Refilez cette raclure à Swizberg et revenez." Le ton du Capitaine est venimeux... _J'aimerai pas être à la place de ce type._

-"Bien Capitaine." Je me décharge rapidement de mon fardeau et rejoins le trio. Nous jettons un oeil dans les 2 dernières pièces et comme elles sont vides, nous les refermons et continuons...

Des cris se font alors entendre à quelques mètres de nous. Nous nous stoppons. Evaluant rapidement la situation, le Capitaine nous explique

-"Nous ne savons pas ce que signifient ces cris, donc, nous ne pouvons pas nous ruer en avant au risque de blesser ou faire tuer des innocents. On va continuer à avancer mais on n'intervient pas tant que la situation n'est pas éclairée... Compris?"

Nous acquièsçons puis repartons. Nous tournons le coin de la maison et, devant nous, se trouve un patio intérieur. Les murs qui forment le patio sont assez larges pour nous empêcher d'être vus mais pas de voir ce qu'il se passe... Nous voyons des hommes et des femmes sortir de derrière des rideaux de plastique et être conduits par nos collègues dans le patio. Nous apercevons aussi Castle et Beckett, et un soupir de soulagement nous échappe... Swizberg, qui est à présent près de nous, est envoyé avec Hallister pour fouiller plus méticuleusement les pièces passées...

Les personnes devant nous sont subitement prises de panique quand 1 homme et 1 femme crient, avec une arme à la main... Que nous pouvons distinguer grâce à la lumière des lampadaires et à la lune... De se déplacer dans un coin de la pièce. On se regarde tous puis nous fixons le Capitaine. Celui ci réagit sur le champs. Il sort sa radio et s'adresse aux groupes restés à l'extérieur

-"Personne ne bouge sans mon autorisation." Puis il la range avant de prendre son portable, et quand son correspondant répond, il ordonne

-"Remettez la lumière... Now!" Peu de temps après, la maison est à nouveau illuminée. Nous rangeons nos lampes et continuons d'observer la scène... Tout le monde, y compris nos collègues, s'est déplacé vers l'arrière. Nous ne pouvons rien faire parce que certains otages se trouvent entre nous et le couple armé. Nous voyons la femme armée prendre par le bras celle qui se tient à côté d'elle et lui enfoncer l'arme dans le dos. Nous nous tendons avec appréhension quand l'homme, que nous reconnaissons comme celui qui nous a échappé, attrappe Rick par son col de chemise, le tire vers lui puis passe son bras exempte de l'arme autour de son cou. Il appuie son arme sur les côtes de Rick.

Instinctivement, mon regard se porte sur Beckett. Elle fixe Castle... Non, elle fixe l'homme avec un regard meurtrier... _Une fois de plus, je suis heureux d'être de son côté_... Je vois ensuite son regard se fixer sur Rick. Qui lui aussi la fixe. Un échange silencieux... qu'eux seuls ont le secret... se fait. Je vois finalement le corps de Kate se détendre. Je souris intérieureument... _Et après elle ose dire qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux. Qu'ils ne sont pas connectés... J'adore Kate, je l'aime comme une soeur... Mais parfois, quand je la vois agir autour de Castle, j'ai envie de la secouer de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle reconnaisse qu'elle est raide dingue de Rick et agisse sur ses sentiments..._

Montgomery me sort de mes rêveries en disant

-"Au moindre geste suspect, on passe à l'attaque... Si possible sans tirer."

Le couple est dans une discussion assez vive... Je suis le plus proche d'eux, mais je n'entend pas ce qu'ils se disent. Seuls leurs languages corporels me permettent de comprendre qu'ils sont en désaccord... Surement sur quoi faire après...

Les Lieutenants Luer, Ware, Debinys et Paradisio observent eux aussi la scène minutieusement. L'instinct de flic étant le plus fort, ils se placent tous devant les hommes et femmes... Ils sont toujours armés, et Beckett l'est aussi... Le lieutenant Ware s'approche discrètement de Beckett pour lui parler. Celle ci écoute et acquièsce, mais pendant tout l'échange, son regard n'a pas lâché celui de Rick.

L'homme se tourne encore vers les otages mais plus précisément vers les policiers

-"Posez vos armes à vos pieds et envoyez nous les."

Au lieu d'obtempérer, ils braquent leurs armes vers eux. La réaction est immédiate, la femme enfonce son arme dans le cou de sa prisonnière tandis que l'homme assène un coup de crosse sur la tempe droite de Castle. Kate s'apprête à faire un pas en avant quand elle est arrêtée par Ware qui pose une main sur son avant bras. Elle se tourne vers elle les poings serrés et le regard assassin. Un signe négatif et un regard vers le suspect est sa seule réponse. Je suis son regard et vois que le gars a posé son arme sur la tempe de Rick... Je dégluti quand je remarque un filet de sang couler le long de la machoire de mon ami... Je resserre ma main autour de mon arme en serrant les dents. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me précipiter sur ce bât*** et lui mettre une balle dans la tête... Je passe au dessus des visages des 3 autres et me rend compte qu'eux aussi, ont du mal à se contenir. Je capte l'attention de Roy et dans un chuchotement

-"On doit intervenir Capitaine... Ils sont instables, dang..."

-"On n'a pas d'angle d'attaque. Si on bouge maintenant, on prend le risque de faire tuer Rick et la femme." Je sais qu'il a raison, et que dans d'autres conditions, je n'aurai pas dit ça... Mais ils sont ma famille et devoir assister à cela sans rien pouvoir faire... Alors que nous sommes venu pour les sortir de là... me rend furieux... Et, je dois l'avouer, j'ai peur... Peur d'en perdre un des deux ou les deux.

Seigneur! S'il arrivait quelque chose à Castle, Beckett ne s'en remettrait jamais... Elle se sentirait responsable et se fermerait à nouveau aux autres... Cette fois plus profondément... Castle a réussi là où nous autres avons échoué. Il a ramené à la vie la partie qui était morte après le meurtre de sa mère et a réussi à combler une partie du vide de son absence... Aujourd'hui, sans Castle dans sa vie, Beckett ne pourrait être heureuse... Oh, elle serait toujours vivante, mais elle ne ferait que survivre.

Et s'il arrivait quoi que se soit à Beckett, Castle, lui aussi, se sentirait responsable et ne s'en remettrait pas. Mais contrairement à Kate, il ne se plongerait pas dans le travail... Il ne pourrait pas.. Parce qu'écrire lui rappellerait trop Beckett... Et alors, le Castle que nous connaissons disparaitrait avec Kate. Il ne ser...

-"Faites ce qu'ils disent s'il vous plait." Crie une jeune femme... Le hurlement me sort de mes mornes pensées... _Tant mieux parce que je n'aime pas le chemin qu'elles ont prise_... Je me reconcentre sur ce qui se joue devant moi.

Après un dernier regard vers Beckett et Castle, ils déposent les armes et les balancent vers le duo.

Le type se baisse avec Castle, se servant de lui comme bouclier. La femme le regarde faire et perdant de sa concentration, l'arme s'éloigne légèrement de la victime, mais pas assez pour intervenir... Elle a le doigt proche de la détente... Les flics et Beckett l'ont noté. Ils se raidissent, attendant une bonne occasion pour agir. Castle, qui tend la main vers 1 des armes, lève la tête vers Kate. Il lui fait un sourire, ferme les yeux 2 secondes puis, sans prévenir, il bascule en arrière. L'action prend le type par surprise et le déséquilibre. Rick s'allonge sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains... 2 échos de coups de feux se répercutent alors dans la salle. Tout s'est passé très vite. Nous n'avons pas même eu le temps de réagir... Nous ne pouvons que constater que les 2 suspects sont à terre... Morts... Avec Beckett et Luer l'arme toujours tendue devant eux. Nous les rejoignons pour les couvrir... Bien qu'il semble que le danger soit passé... Rick finit par se redresser.

Kate baisse enfin son arme et se précipite vers Rick. Elle s'agenouille, dépose son glock sur le sol et alors le claque sur la poitrine

-"Idiot..." J'entrevois un reste de peur dans ses yeux avant que celle ci disparaisse pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude... Elle passe délicatement son pouce sur la plaie qui continue de saigner. _Très intéressant._

Les hommes récupèrent leurs armes et s'occupent des autres pendant que Ryan et moi nous agenouillons près de nos amis

-"Vous allez bien?" Je m'adresse au duo

-"Ouais."

-"Je survivrai." répond Rick avec un sourire pour Beckett... Paradisio nous rejoint et tend une trousse de soins à Castle. Celui ci le regarde sans comprendre.

Beckett s'en empare, ouvre un sachet de compresse et y dépose du désinfectant dessus. Puis elle la passe en douceur sur la blessure de Rick. Ryan et moi nous regardons en souriant.

-"Ouch!"

-"Faites pas l'enfant Castle... Ce n'est qu'une égratignure."

-"Ouais, mais ça fait quand même mal." pleurniche Rick.

Beckett lève les yeux au ciel, mais on peut distinguer un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-"J'aurai droit à un baiser après?"

-"Je suis armée Castle!"

-"Ca ne vous empêc..."

Elle presse plus fort sur la plaie.

-"Aïeeeee."

-"Désolée." Son sourire dément sa réponse.

-"Menteuse."

Je les observe intéragir avec le sourire... Ils ne changeront jamais.

Kate termine ses soins avec un pansement. Rick ne la lâche pas des yeux. Consciente de cela, elle lui demande

-"Quoi Castle?"

Après 1 minute de silence, et avec le sourire, il lui répond enfin

-"Allez y, dites le." .

-"Que je dise quoi?"

-"Mon prénom."

-"Quoi?"

-"Vous vous répétez Kate... Voyez, c'est pas difficile."

Beckett le dévisage sans rien dire. Castle soupire mélodramatiquement puis

-"Allez y, répétez après moi... Rick."

-"Castle me va très bien."

-"Mais euh!... On s'était mis d'accord... On sort d'ici et on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms..." Il se tourne vers nous"-... Avec les gars et Lanie, nous le faisons déjà. Et je veux le faire avec vous aussi." il termine en boudant.

Beckett regarde vers nous, nous lui sourions et lui affirmons que c'est la vérité. Après un roulement d'oeil, elle fixe Castle et

-"Si je dis non, vous allez cesser de m'appeler Kate?"

-"Aucune chance."

-"Fine! Va pour Rick."

-"YESSS!..." Il bondit sur ses pieds et continue sur sa lancée"-... On pourrait aussi se tutoyer... Ce serait co..."Je me cogne le front_... Méthaphoriquement parlant bien sûr... _Il est suicidaire ou maso... Ou les deux. Il est déjà chanceux qu'elle le laisse l'appeler par son prénom... A ma grande surprise, elle ne roule ni des yeux ni ne le remet à sa place... Non, elle lui sourit quand elle répond

-"N'abusez pas des bonnes choses... Rick."

-"Killjoy." Il rétorque le sourire aux lèvres... Je les dévisage l'un et l'autre... Il s'est produit quelque chose dans cette chambre, j'en suis persuadé... Je me fiche de savoir quoi... Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que *cette chose* durera...

Au signe du Capitaine, nous nous dirigeons tout les 7 vers la sortie... Laissant les autres lieutenants s'occuper des clients, des filles et de fouiller la maison.

23h30 - ...

POV de Rick

C'est le 1ier signal... Je me saisis de la main de Kate et tout les deux bondissons du lit. Nous enlevons nos peignoirs puis nous nous précipitons vers la porte... En ramassant mon sac au passage... Et attendons le 2ième et dernier signal qui ne tarde pas à arriver quand j'entends

-"NYPD. Sortez tous de vos chambres."

J'enclenche la poignée et ensemble nous franchissons la porte... C'est la cohue dans le couloir... Ca cours dans tout les sens... Je repère très vite le Lieutenant Debinys et je me précipite vers lui, Kate sur mes talons... A ce moment là, nous aurions pu fuir par la porte arrière... Comme l'avait suggéré quelques Lieutenants... Mais connaissant Beckett, nous savions très bien qu'elle ne laisserait jamais des innocents derrière elle... C'est pourquoi, quand nous arrivons à son niveau, il sort, sans discuter, une arme qu'il tend discrètement à Beckett. Puis je lui passe mon sac... Nous suivons les autres jusqu'à arriver dans le grand patio. En plus des 4 policiers, il y a des dizaines de filles et autant de types. Ils ont tous le même regard, ils sont effrayés... Pas pour les mêmes raisons cependant...

Je me penche et chuchote à l'oreille de Kate

-"Tant que Needle et ses hommes ne sont pas tous maitrisés, tu dois sembler effrayée."

Elle hôche la tête et se dirige vers le groupe des filles pendant que je rejoins celui des clients.

Nous sommes tous attendant la suite des évenements, et tellement concentrés sur ça, qu'aucuns de nous ne remarque une des fille et l'un des homme sortir une arme... C'est quand deux voix nous crient de nous déplacer dans un coin de la pièce, que nous voyons le couple armé. Et les hurlements reprennent. Suivis de très près par la lumière qui revient éclairer la pièce... Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que ce n'était pas prévu et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pensé à cette possibilité... Je vois alors la femme armée, qui si je me souviens bien, se trouvait dans la chambre 7, prendre la jeune femme près d'elle, que je replace en temps que la fille numéro 9, et lui enfoncer l'arme dans le dos. C'est un tirement sur mon col de chemise, un bras passé autour de mon cou et la sensation du canon d'une arme sur mes côtes, qui me fais réaliser que je suis en danger.

Les flics présents ne s'y attendaient pas non plus... Ils ont beaux être en surnombrent, ils ne peuvent pas les abattre avec autant d'innocents dans la pièce. Sans parler de la jeune fille et moi même étant utilisé comme bouclier vivant. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers Kate... Elle lance un regard meurtrier au type... Je la fixe attendant qu'elle me regarde. Quand son regard croise le mien, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre de ne rien tenter, d'attendre... Je la vois finalement se détendre. Mais je peux toujours lire dans son regard qu'à la seconde où elle en aura l'occasion, elle n'hésitera pas... Quitte à être blessée elle même... Je soupire intérieureument...

La femme se tourne vers son complice et s'en s'inquiéter que nous les entendons, ils se mettent à discuter vivement

-"Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant Wyatt? Si on se rend, on finit en tôle. Et je n'ai pas en..."

-"Je n'en sais rien!... Put***, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça."

-"Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais? Needle me payait que pour surveiller les filles et je..."

-"On n'a qu'à tous les descendre!"

-"T'es malade! Ils sont trop nombreux et armés qui plus est."

-"Ouais mais on a des otages."

-"Et tu crois que ça va les arrêter?"

-"Bien Madame je sais tout, si t'as une id..."

Je n'écoute plus. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois les Lieutenants suivre la conversation avec attention... Ils n'entendent pas, mais faut pas être un génie pour voir qu'il y a de la tension entre les deux... Parce que la sécurité des autres est plus importante que la leur, ils se déplacent pour faire rampart entre les innocents et le couple. Un des Lieutenant, dont j'ai oublié le nom, s'approche de Kate et lui parle. Elle ne lâche pas mon regard une seule seconde... Et c'est très bien comme ça... Parce que me perdre dans ses prunelles émeraudes, m'aide à rester calme.

-"Posez vos armes à vos pieds et envoyez nous les." S'exclame subitement le mec, me faisant presque sursauter.

Au lieu d'obtempérer, les lieutenants braquent leurs armes vers eux... OH! OH!... Mauvais choix... La femme enfonce son arme dans le cou de numéro 9 tandis que l'homme m'assène un coup de crosse sur la tempe droite... La douleur vrille dans mon crâne. Malgré tout, je me contrains à ne pas fermer les yeux. Pour cela, je continue de fixer Kate... Avec horreur, je la vois faire un pas en avant... Je retiens ma respiration... Mais elle est stoppée dans son élan par la flic, près d'elle, qui pose une main sur son avant bras... Je respire à nouveau... KB se tourne vers elle les poings serrés et le regard assassin... Au même moment, je sens l'arme du type se poser sur ma tempe... La flic secoue sa tête négativement et regarde vers le suspect. Kate suis son regard et tombe dans le mien. Je la vois serrer les machoires et suis à nouveau témoin du regard qu'elle avait quand elle s'était retrouvée devant Coonan... Un regard empli de haine..._. _

-"Faites ce qu'ils disent s'il vous plait." Crie une femme derrière les lieutenants.

Ils regardent vers KB et moi puis déposent les armes et les balancent vers le duo.

Le type nous abaisse tout les deux, se servant de moi comme paravent. Je tend la main vers 1 des arme et avant de la saisir, je lève la tête vers Kate... A cette mili seconde, une idée complètement folle me traverse l'esprit et, sans y penser à 2 fois, je décide de la mettre en action... Je lui souris, ferme les yeux 2 secondes puis sans prévenir, je me balance en arrière et déséquilibre l'homme. Je m'aplati sur le sol, la tête dans mes mains... 2 coups de feux résonnent alors dans la salle. J'attends quelques secondes puis comme rien ne se passe, je me redresse. Kate et le Lieutenant Luer se tiennent devant moi l'arme toujours tendu devant eux. Je tourne la tête et j'aperçois le duo à terre... Ils sont morts...

J'entends des pas approcher. Je fais volte face. C'est Kate... Elle dépose son arme au sol et alors me claque sur la poitrine

.-"Idiot..." Il y a de la peur dans ses yeux, et je ne veux qu'une seule chose, c'est la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout va bien... Elle doit avoir deviné mes pensées car la peur disparait... Pour de l'inquiétude. _Pourquoi? Puisque nous allons bien_. Avec son pouce, elle effleure tendrement ma tempe.

Je perçois plus que je n'entends Ryan et Esposito s'agenouiller près de nous.

-"Vous allez bien?" demande Javier.

-"Ouais." Sa réponse m'est destinée et je fais de même quand je réplique dans un sourire

-"Je survivrai."

Paradisio nous interromps en me tendant une trousse de soins. Je le fixe sans comprendre. _Pourquoi une trousse de soins? Est ce que l'un de nous à l'air blessé?_

KB finit par s'en emparer. Elle ouvre un sachet de compresse et y dépose du désinfectant dessus. Elle s'approche de moi et avant que je puisse lui demander ce qu'elle fait, elle applique la compresse sur ma tempe. Une sensation de brûlure me fais comprendre que le coup de crosse a fait plus que me donner mal au crâne et je l'exprime bruyamment

-"Ouch!"

-"Faites pas l'enfant Castle... Ce n'est qu'une égratignure." Le vouvoiement me destabilise légèrement mais je me reprend très vite et réplique en pleurnichant

-"Ouais, mais ça fait quand même mal."

KB lève les yeux au ciel amusée. Et je continue le jeu en lui demandant

-"J'aurai droit à un baiser après?"

-"Je suis armée Castle!" _Est ce que je suis maso si je dis que j'adore quand elle dit ça?..._ Et les images qui me viennent sont... Pas pour les enfants...

Sourire aux lèvres, et toujours dans le jeu, je lui rétorque... Du moins j'essaie...

-"Ca ne vous empêc..."

Elle appuie plus fort sur la plaie.

-"Aïeeeee." Et encore une fois je perd la partie... Dawn Woman!

-"Désolée." Son magnifique sourire dément son affirmation et je le lui dis

-"Menteuse."

Elle appose un pansement sur la plaie. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux... Je ne veux pas sortir d'ici... Je ne veux pas que ça se termine... Je ne veux pas retourner à la base des noms de famille... Je ne veux pas devoir me contenter de l'appeler Kate qu'en privé... Mais je ne peux pas y aller tout de go. Les gars se poser...

-"Quoi Castle?"

_Et si?... Pourquoi pas?... Ouais, ça pourrait marcher._

-"Allez y, dites le." Je lui demande en souriant

-"Que je dise quoi?"

-"Mon prénom."

-"Quoi?"

-"Vous vous répétez Kate... Voyez, c'est pas difficile." _Oh non! C'est même très agréable_.

Kate me dévisage sans rien dire... Ou elle n'a pas compris ce que je fais, ou elle se joue de moi... Dans les deux cas, je soupire façon Martha Rodgers puis

-"Allez y, répétez après moi... Rick."

-"Castle me va très bien."

-"Mais euh!... On s'était mis d'accord... On sort d'ici et on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms..." Je me tourne vers les gars, voulant les prendre à témoins"-... Avec les types et Lanie, nous le faisons déjà. Et je veux le faire avec vous aussi." Je fini en boudant.

Elle regarde vers ses collègues, ils lui sourient et hôche la tête dans l'affirmative. Après un roulement des yeux, elle me fixe et

-"Si je dis non, vous allez cesser de m'appeler Kate?"

-"Aucune chance." Et j'étais sérieux.

-"Fine! Va pour Rick."

-"YESSS!..." Je saute sur mes pieds et continue sur ma lancée"-... On pourrait aussi se tutoyer... Ce serait co..."

-"N'abusez pas des bonnes choses... Rick." Elle me rétorque avec un magnifique sourire. _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien pas vrai?_ Je trouverai une façon de la faire accepter de me tutoyer sans pour autant que cela paraisse suspect aux yeux des autres... En attendant je lui répond dans un sourire charmeur

-"Killjoy."

Sans rien ajouter de plus, je suis le groupe qui se dirige vers la sortie...

Que va t'il se passer une fois dehors? Je n'en ai aucune idée... Tout ce que je peux dire avec certitude, c'est que la relation entre Kate et moi a évolué... Où elle nous mènera? Je n'en sais rien, car tout dépendra de ce que Kate veut en faire.

23h30 - ...

POV de Kate

Rick me prend la main et ensemble nous sautons du lit. Je le sens lâcher ma main puis retirer son peignoir. Je suis son action. Il me reprend la main et toujours dans l'obscurité, après avoir récupéré son bagage, il nous conduit vers la porte... Et nous nous y arrêtons... _Pourquoi?... OH oui, les signaux... _Premier signal ; la lumière. Deuxième signal?... Je suis dans le flou total... Je ne contrôle rien... Je ne peux que m'en remettre à Rick. Et étrangement, ça ne me dérange pas... Je lui fais entièrement confiance...

_Wouah! Y'avait quoi dans le jus d'orange?... Depuis quand tu acceptes de ne pas être le maître à bord?_ Je n'ai pas la possibilité de répondre à ma conscience parce qu'à travers la porte, j'entends

-"NYPD. Sortez tous de vos chambres." Et voilà le 2ième...

Il ouvre la porte et nous sortons de la chambre... C'est la débandade dans le couloir... On ne sait plus où donner de la tête... Rick me tire subitement en avant et dans la précipitation, je perds ma prise sur sa main. Il marche rapidement vers... Debinys... J'accelère le pas pour me retrouver juste derrière Rick. Je me poste à ses côtés quand il se stoppe devant le Lieutenant... Celui ci sort sa main de sa poche et me tend l'arme qui s'y trouve. Il attrape ensuite le sac de Rick...Tout cela c'est passé sans qu'aucun mot n'est été prononcé...

Nous recommencons à suivre les autres vers la sortie. On se retrouve tous dans le patio... Les filles, les clients et les Lieutenants... Nous sommes tous là... La peur se lit chez les filles autant que chez les clients... Mais ma compassion ne va qu'aux filles... Contrairement à ces vieux vicelards, elles sont là contre leurs volontés...

Le souffle de Rick dans mon oreille me ramène à la situation

-"Tant que Needle et ses hommes ne sont pas tous maitrisés, tu dois sembler effrayée."

Je suis plus en colère qu'effrayée... Mais j'hôche tout de même la tête et me dirige vers le groupe des filles... Je fais un tour d'horizon. A part les 4 Lieutenants avec nous, il n'y a personnes d'autres... Je me demande où sont les gars et le Capitaine... Je suis en train de regarder par l'une des porte fenêtre quand j'entends crier que nous devons bouger vers l'un des coin du patio. Je me retourne vers les cris et vois un homme et une femme tenant une arme à la main... Mer**!... Je marche avec le groupe plus loin puis quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière ressurgit... Parfait! Pas le temps de regarder vers mes collègues, que déjà, la femme armée empoigne la jeune fille près d'elle et lui enfonce son arme dans le dos... Double Mer**!... Et alors le cauchemar continue quand je vois le type se saisir du col de Rick, lui passer un bras autour de la gorge et presser son arme dans ses côtes... En moins d'une seconde, je me retrouve plus d'un an en arrière... Quand Coonan s'était saisi de Rick de la même façon... La colère et la fureur que j'avais ressenti à ce moment remontent en moi. Mais cette fois, elles sont multipliées par mille... Comme toujours, je sens quand Rick me fixe. Je prend sur moi pour rencontrer son regard... Et ce qui se produit tout le temps, se produit encore... On communique... J'ai beau le nier de toutes mes forces, mais nous avons de vrais échanges visuels... Sinon comment je pourrai savoir qu'il me demande de ne rien tenter, de patienter... Je me noie dans cet océan bleu clair et je sens la tension diminuer... Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être prête à intervenir dès que je trouverai une ouverture... Et du regard triste de Rick, je sais qu'il a compris mon intention.

La femme armée se tourne vers son acolyte et engage la conversation. Nous n'entendons pas ce qu'ils se disent, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de suivre la conversation grâce à leurs maintiens et leurs expressions faciales... Ils n'ont pas de plans. Ils sont en panique... Ils sont donc dangereux... Du coin de l'oeil, je vois mes collègues se positionner entre le duo et les autres. Je fais de même... Ware qui se tient à quelques centimètres de moi se rapproche. Je ne quitte pas Rick des yeux pendant qu'elle m'apprend que Roy et les gars sont dans la maison et qu'une dizaine d'autres sont autour de la villa.

-"Posez vos armes à vos pieds et envoyez nous les." Hurle le type. Interrompant notre conversation.

Au lieu d'obéir, ils braquent leurs armes vers eux... Avec effroi, je vois la femme enfoncer son arme dans le cou de la jeune fille tandis que l'arme de l'homme vient heurter durement la tempe de Rick ... Du sang s'échappe maintenant de la plaie... Personne ne s'en prend à Rick sans en payer les conséquences... La haine coule dans mes veines... Instinctivement je veux aller le rejoindre. Mais je suis retenue par une main sur mon avant bras. Je me tourne vers Ware en serrant les poings et en lui décochant un regard assassin. Sa seule réponse est un signe négatif de la tête et un regard vers le suspect. Je suis son regard et, comme attirée, je tombe immédiatement dans celui de Rick. J'ai de nouveau la haine en moi et je ne m'inquiète pas que Rick le voit.

-"Faites ce qu'ils disent s'il vous plait." Crie une des femme derrière nous.

Les Lieutenants me fixent puis fixent Rick. Après ça, ils déposent les armes puis les balancent vers le duo.

L'homme s'abaisse au sol emmenant Rick avec lui... Rick avance la main vers une arme mais avant de s'en saisir, il lève les yeux vers moi... Je connais ce regard... Bon Dieu! Il va tenter quelque chose... J'ai à peine terminé ma pensée que je le vois me sourire et fermer les yeux. Pas 2 secondes plus tard, il se projette en arrière et percute le type qui bascule au sol. Je m'empare de mon arme que j'avais passé dans la ceinture de mon short et, quand j'aperçois Rick allongé par terre les mains sur la tête, je n'hésite pas. Je vise le front du suspect et presse la détente. Un second coup de feu se fait entendre...

Je prends quelques minutes pour ramener ma fréquence cardiaque à la normale et quand mes jambes ont cessé de trembler, je me précipite vers Rick. Je m'accroupi devant lui, dépose mon arme et le cogne dans la poitrine.

.-"Idiot..." La peur est toujours présente en moi... Seigneur! Son action aurait pu avoir d'autres conséquences... J'aurai pu le perdre... Et je maudis notre situation... Je déteste de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je souhaite... Parce que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le serrer contre moi et de me perdre dans son étreinte... Loin d'ici... Loin de tout... Juste lui et moi... Il m'observe et le calme dans ses yeux me rassure... Puis mon regard se porte sur la ligne de sang sur sa joue. Sans réfléchir, je passe affectueusement mon pouce sur la plaie... Un peu de sang se dépose sur mon doigt...

Ryan et Esposito s'agenouillant près de nous me ramène à la réalité. Pourtant, je ne peux décrocher mes yeux de Rick.

-"Vous allez bien?" demande Javier.

-"Ouais." C'est plus pour Rick que pour les garçons que je réponds. Et il fait de même, m'honorant de son sourire de 10 000 watts

-"Je survivrai."

Une trousse de soins et un bras apparaissent dans mon champs de vision. Je lève la tête pour voir Paradisio... Rick le regarde sans amorcer un geste vers la trousse...

Lasse d'attendre qu'il comprenne_, _je m'en empare. J'ouvre un sachet de compresse et y dépose du désinfectant dessus. Je l'approche de son visage et ensuite, sans prévenir, je l'applique sur sa tempe.

-"Ouch!" ... _Ca, c'est pour m'avoir fait peur._

-"Faites pas l'enfant Castle... Ce n'est qu'une égratignure." _Et le vouvoiement, c'est parce que je t'en veux._

-"Ouais, mais ça fait quand même mal." _Et voilà qu'il pleurniche maintenant!_... Et comment voulez vous en vouloir à un homme/gamin aussi craquant!

-"J'aurai droit à un baiser après?" Il parle de la blessure ou pour se faire pardonner?... Ou c'est un jeu?... Ouais c'est surement ça... Donc, il veut jouer?... Et bien, on va jouer...

-"Je suis armée Castle!" Son sourire... Si c'est possible... s'intensifie. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir à quoi il pense... Moi tenant seulement une arme.

-"Ca ne vous empêc..."

J'appuie un peu plus sur la plaie. _Ca, c'est pour les images dans ta tête._

-"Aïeeeee."

-"Désolée." Mon grand sourire dément bien évidement ma déclaration.

-"Menteuse."

Je termine d'éliminer le sang sur sa joue puis j'applique un pansement sur la plaie... Je sens le regard fixe et intense de Rick... Celui qu'il a quand il ne comprend pas une preuve... Gênée, j'interromps ses pensées

-"Quoi Castle?"

Ses pupilles se dilatent lentement et ses yeux brillent... Il a trouvé... Je ne sais pas ce qu'était, mais il a trouvé la solution.

-"Allez y, dites le." Il souri

-"Que je dise quoi?"... Ouais, là j'ai besoin d'aide, car je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut m'entendre dire.

-"Mon prénom."

-"Quoi?"... OH!

-"Vous vous répétez Kate... Voyez, c'est pas difficile."Je l'observe en silence... Il ne veut décidément plus m'appeler Beckett et je suis d'accord avec lui... Moi aussi je préfère Rick... Et il a trouvé un moyen d'y arriver sans que les gars soupçonnent quelque chose... J'ai compris son stratagème, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je doive lui facilité la tâche.

-"Allez y, répétez après moi... Rick." Son soupir dramatique rendrait fière sa mère. Quand à ma réponse, elle, est un énorme mensonge

-"Castle me va très bien."

-"Mais euh!... On s'était mis d'accord... On sort d'ici et on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms..." Il se tourne vers les gars puis continue"-... Avec les types et Lanie, nous le faisons déjà. Et je veux le faire avec vous aussi." _Il a pleurniché, il a soupiré et maintenant il boude... Il m'aura fait la totale. _Je me tourne vers eux, ils sourient et hôchent la tête de bas en haut... Je roule des yeux et fixant Rick lui demande... Bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse...

-"Si je dis non, vous allez cesser de m'appeler Kate?"

-"Aucune chance."

-"Fine! Va pour Rick."

-"YESSS!..." Tel un ressort, il bondit sur ses pieds tout en continuant "-... On pourrait aussi se tutoyer... Ce serait co..."

-"N'abusez pas des bonnes choses... Rick." Je le coupe dans un sourire... Bien que le vouvoiement risque d'être dur, ce serait trop précipité et étrange, si j'acceptais son idée sans broncher... Connaissant Rick, il va avoir de cesse de trouver une bonne idée pour faire se produire le tutoiement.

-"Killjoy."

Espo et Ryan se redressent. Je récupère mon arme et suis le groupe vers l'extérieur.

Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces 10 dernières heures... J'ai fais l'amour avec Rick, je me suis disputé avec lui, j'ai partagé des souvenirs, j'ai fais face à mes insécurités, je me suis réconciliée avec lui, j'ai fais face à mes sentiments et tellement plus... Pour rien au monde je le changerai... Au contraire, je veux PLUS de temps comme ça...


	13. Chapter 13

Salut...

Après beaucoup d'attente, je poste enfin la suite. Et Merci à ceux qui continuent de suivre l'histoire...

Critiques bonnes ou mauvaises sont toujours acceptées. :)

Kate

Après 10 jours d'enfermement, je retrouve avec bonheur ma liberté. Castle, qui n'a pas quitté mon côté, et moi, nous stoppons sur la pelouse où une horde de policiers entrent et sortent de la villa... Personne ne fait attention à nous, et bizarrement, je ne m'inquiète pas. Je me sens extérieure à toute cette effervescence. Ca ne m'atteint pas... La seule chose à laquelle je peux penser, c'est Rick. A sa chaleur qui irradie de son corps et qui m'enveloppe. A sa main qu'il a posé dans le creux de mes reins. A son pouce qui commence à caresser ma peau et qui me fait frissonner... Bien que cette caresse n'en soit pas le but... Non, son geste est là pour me faire savoir que lui aussi est dans le même état d'esprit que moi... En réponse à son frôlement, je me penche un peu plus vers lui. Et je réalise par là même, qu'après tout ce qui vient de se passer, nous sommes toujours dans notre bulle. Et je ne suis en rien pressée de la voir exploser... Parce que je ne suis pas encore prête à revenir dans la vie réelle... Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être médium pour savoir que Rick ne l'est pas non plus.

Est ce que c'est parce que j'y ai pensé? Ou parce que le temps a passé?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je reviens sur terre quand un lieutenant s'approche de nous et tend à Rick son sac et une grande enveloppe Kraft. Celui-ci ôte sa main de mon dos et s'en empare avec un sourire et un remerciement. Quand à moi, je ressens immédiatement la perte... Mais maintenant que le voile est déchiré, je prend le temps de regarder autour de moi. Le fourgon et plusieurs voitures sont déjà repartis. Les allées et venues sont moins nombreuses et à quelques mètres de nous se tiennent les gars et le Capitaine. Espo et Ryan discutent avec nos collègues tandis que Montgomery est au téléphone. A cette observation, je me tourne vers Rick

-"Je dois appeler mon père... Je dois m'assurer qu'il va bien, que..."

-"Je sais KB... Je dois aussi contacter Alexis et Martha mais..." Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Il n'en a pas besoin... On devrait se séparer. Seulement voilà, aucuns de nous n'entreprend la démarche... Alors on se fixe du regard...Tout deux effrayés qu'une fois loin l'un de l'autre, tout disparaisse...

La voix de Roy interrompt notre connexion. Rick recule. Et je suis surprise... Pas par son recul, mais par le fait que je n'ai pas eu envie de m'éloigner. Et quand je croise rapidement son regard, je peux y lire la même surprise. Je lui sourie puis regarde le Capitaine qui s'arrête devant nous. Pas 2 secondes plus tard, je sens l'épaule et le bras de Rick effleurer les miens. Ne sentant pas sa main, j'en conclue qu'il la mise dans sa poche.

Montgomery nous observe en silence l'un après l'autre. Gênée et ne sachant pas quoi dire, je me garde de parler... Après ce qui semble une éternité il demande

-"Comment allez vous?"

-"Bien Capitaine."

-"En pleine forme."

Nous avons répondu en même temps ce qui fait sourire Montgomery. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il sort sa main de sa poche de pantalon et me tend un téléphone. Je le prend et reconnais mon portable.

Un dernier sourire à notre encontre puis il se détourne en lançant

-"Vous devriez appeler votre père."

-"Merci." Je tape ensuite raccourci 3... Pourquoi 3? Mais parce que les 2 premiers sont pris par les numéros de Rick évidemment...

3 sonneries plus tard j'entends

-"Katie!"

Le soulagement inonde mon corps. Je fixe Rick et mon coeur rate un battement quand je plonge dans son regard océan. L'adoration... Ses yeux sont emplis d'adoration... Prisonnière, je ne peux détourner mes yeux... C'est la voix inquiète de mon père résonnant à mon oreille qui me ramène sur terre... Oui sur Terre. Car j'étais définitivement loin d'ici.

-"Katie t'es là? Est ce..."

-"Oui papa, je suis là. Désolée, je..." Je rougie alors que Rick me sourie... Pour faire bonne figure et parce que c'est sa faute, en quelque sorte, je le frappe sur le bras.

-"Est ce que tu vas bien? Et Rick, il va bien? Il est avec toi?"

Entendre mon père prononcer le prénom de mon partenaire m'étonne légèrement. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est la chaleur qu'il y a instauré... Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé lors de leur rencontre, mais pour que mon père réagisse de cette façon, quelque chose s'est produit... Je pourrai bien sûr les harceler pour qu'ils me le disent, mais pour une fois, je vais m'abstenir... Et puis de toute façon, ils finiront par tout me raconter.

-"Oui et nous allons bien ne t'inquiètes pas... Et dès qu'on en a terminé ici, je viens te voir et..."

-"Non Katie, rentres chez toi et repo..."

-"Mais..."

-"On se verra dans l'après midi."

-"Papa..."

-"Je vais bien Honey... Et puis tu ne vas pas faire toute cette route maintenant." Pourquoi continuer d'argumenter quand je sais qu'il a raison. Alors je capitule

-"Très bien, je te vois tout à l'heure."

-"Certainement...Et bonne nuit Katie."

-"Bonne nuit papa."

Et je raccroche.

Pendant toute ma discussion, je n'ai pas lâché Rick du regard et quand je raccroche, je lui tends machinalement mon téléphone

-"Appelles ta fille." Il me récompense d'un sourire éclatant en s'emparant du portable et je le vois appuyer sur raccourci 2... Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander qui est en raccourci 1.

Un Kate tonitruant se fait très vite entendre de l'autre côté de l'appareil. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres à ce cri du coeur de l'adolescente et à la grimace de Rick qui se masse l'oreille.

-"Désolé Pumpkin. Ce n'est que ton vieux père."

-Papa!" Cette fois c'est un rire que je laisse échapper au cri de sa fille qui continue toujours à parler une ou deux octaves trop hautes "-Où es tu? Comment tu vas? Et Kate, elle est avec toi? Elle va bien? Tu rentres qu...?"

-"Wow! Doucement fille. Une question à la fois et un ton plus bas Ok? Et pour répondre à celles déjà posé, je suis toujours chez Needle, je vais bien, Kate est près de moi et elle va bien. Et je serai là dès que je le peux... D'autres questions?"

Ayant accédé à la requête de son père de parler plus doucement, je n'entends pas ce que dit la jeune fille mais très vite Rick me tend le portable en disant

-"Alexis veut vous parler."

Le vouvoiement est de retour car les types nous ont rejoint... Je perçois tout de même sa légère hésitation... Et je comprend enfin pourquoi il souhaite que l'on se tutoie en public... Tout en décidant de trouver un moyen pour que cela arrive sans éveiller les soupçons, je prend le téléphone et

-"Allo?"

-"Bonsoir Kate, je suis heureuse que vous alliez bien." J'entends le soulagement dans sa voix ainsi que la même chaleur que mon père avait eu plus tôt envers Rick... Mon coeur se réchauffe. L'affection qu'elle semble avoir pour moi me touche énormément... Et c'est sans y penser que je lui répond

-"Merci Lex." Le surnom est sorti de lui même et quand le silence s'installe, je reprend

-"Lex t'es toujours là?" Et mer**! Encore Lex! Je m'inquiète d'avoir été trop familière envers elle et tente de rattraper ma bourde mais Alexis me devance

-"Oui oui je suis là. C'est juste que... je me demandais si..."

Au moins le surnom n'a pas l'air de la gêner et pour la mettre à l'aise je m'exclame

-"Alexis?"

-"Oui?"

-"Bien que je meure de faim, je ne vais pas te manger, alors vas y dis moi." C'est confirmé! Rick déteind sur moi.

Un petit rire me récompense puis elle me répond

-"Je me demandais si vous... si vous accepteriez de venir à la maison avec papa et de rester avec nous. Mais seulem..."

La surprise, le plaisir et l'appréhension se bousculent en moi. Mais le regard bienveillant de Rick et la voix désireuse de l'adolescente me décident

-"Ce serait avec plaisir Lex."

-"Génial!"

Le cri enthousiaste doublé du sourire rayonnant de Rick me convainquent que j'ai fais le bon choix. Et si je suis honnête, je ne voudrai pas être autre part.

-"Je vais préparer votre chambre et je vais vous confectionner des sandwi..."

-"Lex!" Je la coupe "- Ce n'est pas la..."

-"Ca me fais plaisir Kate."

Fichtre! Tel père telle fille. Je ne peux pas lui résister.

-"Très bien...Euh... Tu veux que je te repasse ton père?"

-"Pas la peine. Venez juste tout les deux à la maison au plus vite."

Et elle raccroche me laissant dans le choc. *Venir à la maison* La 1ière fois je n'ai pas relevé car je pensais qu'elle était prise dans l'euphorie de retrouver bientôt son père, mais cette fois quand elle l'a dit, ça semblait tellement naturel dans sa bouche. Comme si cela était évident... Comme si je faisais partie de sa famille... Et l'attaque de panique que j'étais sûre de voir arriver n'est jamais apparu. A la place est venue une sensation d'appartenance.

Je rempoche mon téléphone puis me tourne vers le duo. Une fois encore mon bras et mon épaule rencontrent ceux de Rick. Les gars le remarquent mais ne font aucuns commentaires, ils se contentent de me dévisager la bouche entrouverte... Pas étonnant quand on sait que je suis toujours blonde... Puis Espo me surprend en m'enlaçant. Ryan fait de même et quand les accolades et serrages de mains sont terminés, Javier parle

-"Vous allez bien Beckett?"

-"Ca va les gars... Et merci."

-"Pourquoi?" Intervient Ryan

-"Pour m'avoir sorti de là."

Je vois de la culpabilité dans le regard des gars quand Espo répond

-"On serait venu plus tôt si...si on avait écouté Rick." En disant cela les 2 comparses ont tourné leurs têtes vers l'intéressé et leurs regards sont un d'excuse.

Je me tourne vers Rick. Il leurs sourit puis brise le silence

-"Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Brooke?"

Brooke. Mon Dieu! Je l'avais oublié... J'écoute donc leurs réponses avec intérêt.

-"Elle a été transporté à St Vincent entre la 115East et la 87Street au lieu du Southside Hospital de Bay Shore à la demande du Capitaine." Avant de continuer il fixe son binôme puis nous fait à nouveau face. "-Quand elle a été retrouvé, elle était enchainée à un lit... Et elle a été battu."

La colère enfle en moi et une question dont je ne souhaite pas vraiment connaitre la réponse franchit mes lèvres

-"A t-elle été abusé sexuellement?"

-"Nous ne savons pas." Continue Ryan. Et le soulagement inonde mon corps... Ca peut sembler horrible, mais ne pas savoir me laisse la possibilité de me faire à l'idée que la réponse pourrait être positive... J'ai beau ne pas l'avoir vu pendant presque 2 décennies, elle a tout de même été ma meilleure amie.

-"Vous avez le kidnappeur?"

C'est Rick qui a posé la question et il y a de la colère contenue dans sa voix. Ryan a un léger sourire quand il répond

-"Ils étaient 2 et nous en avons eu 1. L'autre a pointé son arme vers l'un des notre et en récompense, il s'est pris deux balles dans le corps."

-"Et Aukif?... Il a refait surface?" Cette fois Rick ne cache pas sa haine et je suis certaine que si je pouvais voir ses mains, celles ci seraient serrées.

Maintenant ce sont les 2 qui sourient quand Espo répond

-"Il a embrassé le capot de Frasers. Il était stone et d'après Stan, il n'a qu'une jambe cassée."

-"Et tout comme Brooke, Aukif est à St Vincent." finit Ryan.

-"Comment vont Ben et sa mère?"

Contrairement à moi, les gars semblent troublés par le soucis présent dans la voix de Rick quand il prononce le nom de Ben. Mais ils n'en pipent mots.

-"Mme Katic ne s'est aperçue de rien, mais elle a quand même été conduite à l'hôpital... D'après Karpawski, la jeune fille qui la gardait, s'occupait très bien d'elle. Elle était même soucieuse de son bien être..."

-"Etrange." laisse échapper Rick.

Sous le regard noir d'Esposito, il lève les mains en signe d'excuse.

L'hispanique continue alors

-"Comme je disais, elle s'est très bien occupée d'elle. Mais quand les lieutenants sont intervenus, elle a essayé de s'enfuir en tentant de se défenestrer."

-"Comme je disais... Etrange."

Tout 3 nous tournons vers Rick et c'est encore Espo qui demande

-"Pourquoi c'est si étrange que ça bro'?."

Il nous observe quelques secondes puis se lance

-"Je trouvais déjà ça bizarre quand Karpawski nous l'a appris mais après ce que tu viens de dire, je confirme, c'est étrange... Combien de fois vous avez déjà vu ou entendu un kidnappeur et/ou preneur d'otage s'inquiéter autant pour son prisonnier? Et surtout quand celui ci a été recruté par un fumier comme Aukif?"

-"Elle aurait pu être engagé par son fils." je fais remarquer.

-"C'est aussi ce qu'on pensait, mais quand il s'est fait arrêter, il s'est enquis de sa mère et voulait savoir qui prenait soin d'elle." nous explique Ryan.

-"Je suis prêt à parier que si la jeune fille a essayé de se donner la mort, ce n'est pas par peur de la prison." continue Rick.

On le regarde interrogatif, l'attendant pour développer. Ce qu'il fait rapidement

-"J'ai rencontré Ben. Et de ce que j'ai vu, il n'est pas un spécialiste de la prise d'otage. Il y avait plus de panique que de méchanceté dans son regard. De plus, il laissait une grande liberté d'action à Mr Beckett..."

-"Je confirme... Il était passif, peu sûr de lui. Et Gary l'effrayait réellement."

Rick me sourit pas du tout contrarié que je l'interrompe. Il reprend ensuite son cheminement de pensée

-"Il ne faut pas non plus oublier son casier totalement vierge... Et, si je devais faire une présomption, je dirai qu'Aukif a menacé Ben de s'en prendre à sa mère s'il ne lui obéissait pas et faire pareil avec la fille... Sachant probablement de quoi il est capable, elle aurait préféré mourir défenestrée que faire face à ce bat***."

Comme souvent... Ok très souvent je l'avoue, je suis estomaquée par son sens de déduction... J'ai beau le chambrer sur ses théories farfelues, qui soit dit en passant j'adore, mais la vérité est, qu'à quelques détails près, elles se révèlent très fréquemment juste... Et ça avait commencé lors de notre rencontre quand, en 24h tout au plus, il avait percé à jour le pourquoi de mon choix de carrière... Sûr il s'était trompé de parent, mais tout le reste avait été exact.

Et à voir la tête des garçons, ils sont, eux aussi, soufflés.

Javier est le 1ier à récupérer

-"On en saura plus pendant l'interrogatoire de la fille." Puis il s'adresse à moi."- Aux dires des gars, votre père s'est débrouillé comme un chef... Il est entré de suite dans le jeu et grâce à lui, tout s'est bien passé."

-"Ouais et au final dans l'histoire, il n'y aura eu que 3 morts. Et heureusement aucuns n'étaient des innocents."

J'aurai pu reprendre Kevin et lui dire que même le pire des fumiers restait un être humain... Mais ça aurait été hypocrite de ma part, parce qu'à la seconde où l'homme avait attrapé Rick, je n'avais plus eu qu'une idée en tête, celle d'abattre ce monstre...

Les types finissent leurs rapports en nous apprenant que les clients avaient été renvoyé chez eux et que les jeunes femmes avaient été prises en charges par des assistantes sociales et des associations.

Esposito me tend ensuite des clés de voiture et du doigt me montre un véhicule

-"Rentrez chez vous vous reposer et on se retrouve à l'hôpital vers 9h pour interroger Mlle Fillion."

-"Pourquoi pas ce...?" Une main sur mon épaule me stoppe. Je pivote vers Rick et alors l'une de nos conversation silencieuse commence.

Mon besoin de voir Brooke et m'assurer par moi même qu'elle est en vie est très fort, mais la douceur et la sollicitude dans les yeux de Rick me font abdiquer. Je m'éloigne et sans me retourner je dis

-"On se retrouve à l'hôpital... Et prenez votre propre conseil... allez dormir."

Ne sentant pas mon ombre me suivre je m'écrie

-"Rick... vous attendez une invitation?... Dépêchez vous où je pars sans vous."

Un *Salut les gars" de la part de Rick puis j'entends ses pas précipités dans mon dos.

Rick

Même si je sais qu'elle ne partirait pas sans moi, je salue rapidement les gars et me précipite à sa suite... Pour revenir sur mes pas et demander

-"Ma voiture?"

-"On s'en est chargé... Tu pourras la récupérer au poste plus tard." m'informe Espo

-"Ok." Et après un dernier geste de la main, je pars retrouver ma muse.

Elle est déjà dans la voiture, prête à partir, quand je m'installe dans le siège passager. Je jette un coup d'oeil dans sa direction... pour tomber droit dans ses prunelles vertes. Elle sourie. Et l'envie de l'embrasser s'empare de moi, mais du coin de l'oeil, je peux apercevoir Tic et Tac regarder dans notre direction.

De frustration et parce que je suis moi, qui ne sait pas la fermer, je laisse échapper

-"Ils n'ont pas bougé et ils nous observent."

-"Et?" Elle demande soulevant un magnifique sourcil.

-"Et alors je ne peux pas t'embrasser."

Sa réaction me laisse pantois, ébahi, sur le cul et bien plus... Moi qui m'attendais à des menaces ou un regard noir de sa part, j'en suis pour mes frais quand elle me répond

-"Gardes ton envie pendant encore 5 minutes le temps que je démarre et que l'on s'éloigne."

Que répondre à ça?

Elle met le contact et quitte le bas côté. Elle prend la 1ière à droite puis encore à droite et stoppe alors la voiture dans un emplacement libre. Elle se tourne dans son siège et là, je fond sur ses lèvres... Très vite le baiser se fait passionné et c'est un coup de genou malencontreux dans la boite à vitesse qui met fin à l'échange.

Essoufflés mais souriants, nous nous fixons. Je l'embrasse sur le bout du nez et replace l'une de ses mèche derrière son oreille puis me réinstalle dans mon siège. Elle suit le mouvement et nous reprenons la route vers Manhattan tranquillement... Je brise le silence après avoir traversé Roosevelt Island

-"Tu as remarqué la tête des gars quand ils t'ont vu?"

-"Ouais. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient vu un alien... Ce n'est pourtant qu'une couleur." Si un sourire n'était pas jouant sur ses lèvres, j'aurai pu croire que la réaction des types l'avait laissé de marbre... Puis repensant à nos retrouvailles je rétorque

-"Et ils ne t'ont pas même vu avec tes lentilles et la tenue aguicheuse avec laquelle tu m'as accueilli."

-"Aïeee! Pourquoi était ce?"

Kate qui venait de me pincer la cuisse durement rétorque en séparant bien les mots

-"Ma... tenue... n'avait... rien... d'aguicheuse..."

Il est vrai que sa tenue était plus sexy qu'aguicheuse mais étant joueur, j'avais jouer.

-"Est ce que tu m'as entendu me plaindre?"

Elle ne répond pas de suite. Et quand elle le fait, elle est revenue à la discussion initiale. C'est à dire... Ses cheveux...

-"Puisqu'on en parle, tu n'as pas semblé choqué quand tu m'as aperçu en blonde. Pourquoi?"

-"Ton père m'a dit ce qu'Aukif t'avait fait faire... Et puis quand j'ai du choisir une fille, Needle m'a montré des photos et il y avait la tienne... D'ailleurs d'où vient elle?"

Les mains de Kate se contractent fortement autour du volant. Et je comprend qu'elle a été prise par Needle. Ce qu'elle confirme en répondant

-"Après le départ d'Aukif, Needle a demandé à l'un de ses sbire de m'emmener faire les magasins. Puis à mon retour, il m'a laissé avec l'une de ses employée pour prendre des photos. Pensant m'appâter en me disant *Avec ce magnifique visage et mes relations, je pourrai vous faire travailler dans le mannequinat.*... Crois moi, dans d'autres circonstances, je lui aurai répondu en lui faisant bouffer son appareil photo."

Sa dernière phrase prête à sourire, parce que la connaissant elle en serait capable, mais la colère qui se dégage d'elle ne donne pas envie de rire... Pour essayer de la calmer je dépose ma main juste au dessus de son genou. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens sa tension s'abaisser. Elle lâche le volant et vient poser sa main sur la mienne avant d'entremêler nos doigts.

-"Merci."

-"Always."

Pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Les 25 dernières minutes de route s'effectuent dans la quiétude. J'en profite pour inspecter l'enveloppe que l'on m'a remise. Je la vide sur mes genoux. Il y a mes effets personnels, portable et portefeuille, et les 20 000$. Je replace l'argent dans l'enveloppe et la range dans mon sac posé à mes pieds. Je met mon portable et portefeuille dans mes poches puis observe le paysage. Quand j'aperçois mon bâtiment je m'adresse à Kate

-"Gares toi dans le parking souterrain. Le code d'accès est le 34779."

Les portes franchies, je lui indique ma place de stationnement... Elle s'y gare 3 minutes plus tard, éteint le moteur mais ne fait aucun geste pour détacher sa ceinture. Je la regarde et la vois fixer ses mains qui se situent toujours sur le volant, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents. Elle est dans une intense réflexion et je la laisse faire, l'observant juste en silence.

-"Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher pas vrai?"

Sa voix me sort de ma contemplation de son visage et avec une légère appréhension, ne sachant pas ce que j'ai pu faire, je répond

-"Euh...de quoi tu parles exactement?"

-"M'observer."

Elle n'a toujours pas relevé la tête mais je peux apercevoir un petit sourire. Et sans réfléchir je laisse échapper

-"Pas ma faute si mes yeux sont inexorablement attirés vers toi." Et c'est la vérité... Même à l'autre bout d'une pièce bondée, mes yeux n'ont aucun problème pour la retrouver.

Son visage, lui, vire au rouge écrevisse et un vrai sourire apparait sur ses lèvres.

Mon coeur fait un triple flip dans ma poitrine... Mon Dieu! Cette femme aura ma mort. Un sourire et je suis à ses pieds... Pathétique... Mais tellement magnifique... Et me voilà reparti dans mes rêveries, qui sont tragiquement brisées, par le pouffement de Kate... Oui oui vous avez bien entendu! Kate a pouffé... Je lui fais face puis suis son regard, et à l'inverse d'elle, je ne retiens pas mon hilarité... Est ce que mon rire est communicatif ou pas, je n'en sais rien, mais en tout cas Kate ne se retient plus et éclate de rire à son tour...

Faut dire aussi que la scène devant nous est inestimable... C'est pas tout les jours que l'on peut voir la grande Martha Rodgers, en robe de chambre et bigoudis dans les cheveux, se tenir dans un parking les mains sur les hanches avec un regard impatient... ou ma fille en pyjama les bras croisés et le pied, bien au chaud dans une pantoufle en forme de souris, tapant le sol avec un regard noir à notre encontre... Je tourne la tête vers Kate qui me regarde aussi et alors notre éclat de rire se transforme en fou rire sous les yeux incroyants des 2 autres femmes...

Le rire est ce qu'il nous fallait pour faire retomber la pression, et ce, même si c'est au dépend de ma mère et de ma fille... Après 1 dernier sourire partagé, nous nous débouclons et dans un même mouvement, nous sortons de la voiture... Pour être attaqués par les 2 nouvelles arrivantes... Alexis s'est précipitée dans mes bras pendant que Kate, choquée, se retrouve enserrée dans les bras de Martha. Je serre ma fille aussi fort que je le peux sans la blesser puis me recule pour emprisonner ma mère dans une étreinte. Alexis est allée se réfugier dans les bras de Kate... Incapable de détacher mon regard d'elles, je les observe interagir. Ma fille a la tête nichée dans la poitrine de Kate et celle ci a déposé l'une de ses main dans le dos d'Alexis tandis que l'autre s'est posé dans sa chevelure. Je ne vois que le visage de Kate qui porte un sourire tendre et qui est en train de parler à ma fille... L'amour pour ma fille et ma muse me submerge en voyant le tableau...

Elles finissent par se séparer mais Alexis attrape alors le bras de ma partenaire et sans mot ni regard en arrière l'entraine vers l'ascenseur. Mère et moi leurs emboitons le pas.

Dans la cabine, kate et moi nous retrouvons côte à côte. Je rapproche discrètement ma main de la sienne puis la presse doucement.

La montée se fait dans la paix, mais 1 fois dans la sécurité du loft, Alexis se met à nous mitrailler de questions en nous conduisant vers la table où se trouve des assiettes de sandwichs, une carafe de jus d'orange et un saladier contenant une salade de fruits. Avant de lui répondre, je pose à mon tour la question qui m'intrigue depuis que je les ai vu près de la voiture

-"Comment avez vous su que nous étions là?"

-"Georges... Je lui ai dis qu'on vous attendait et quand il vous a vu vous rendre dans le parking, il nous a prévenu. On a patienté mais comme vous n'arriviez pas, on est descendu pour savoir ce qui vous prenez aussi longtemps... On s'inquiétait." L'irritation de tout à l'heure à fait place à la peur... Coupable, je m'approche de ma fille et l'étreint

-"Je suis désolé Pumpkin..." Relevant la tête, je vois la même culpabilité dans les yeux de Kate. Je lui souris pour la rassurer et voulant détendre les femmes dans la pièce je m'exclame

-"Est ce que j'ai au moins droit à un sandwich avant d'être congédié dans ma chambre pour la nuit?"

Un rire de ma fille, un tapement sur le bras de ma mère et un roulement d'oeil de Kate sont les seules réponses. Prenant ça pour un oui, je m'empare d'un sandwich avant de m'assoir et d'être rejoins par les 3 personnes les plus importantes de ma vie... Alexis a l'amabilité de nous laisser manger un sandwich avant de repartir à l'attaque avec ses questions... Alors, tout en nous sustentant, nous leurs expliquons ce qui s'est produit... En omettant bien sûr les parties censurées. Et tout se passait très bien... Jusqu'au moment où mère, sans le savoir, met les pieds, que dis je le corps entier, dans le plat en disant

-"Votre petit ami doit être heureux que vous soyez saine et sauve."

Pour un non initié, le regard de Kate reste inchangé, mais pour moi qui la connais mieux que personne et parviens à la déchiffrer, je vois la différence... D'abord le choc...Ensuite vient la surprise suivie de près par la culpabilité, puis le malaise et le regret... Mais ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est que lorsque je croise son regard, je peux voir qu'elle a reconstruit son mur intérieur... La parenthèse est terminée. La vie réelle a repris ses droits...

Le coeur en miettes je la regarde se lever et s'excuser

-"Je dois le prévenir que je ne rentre pas ce soir." Ce soir... Pas jamais.

Comprenant que quelque chose cloche, ma mère pose sa main sur mon poignet et

-"Tout va bien Richard?" NON!... Non rien ne va!... La femme que j'aime et avec qui j'ai fais l'amour est avec un autre et dès que tout sera terminé, elle retournera dans ses bras... et aussi dans son lit... Et moi je n'aurai que mes souvenirs de cette soirée pour le reste de ma vie... Alors NON Mère je ne vais pas bien!

Ne pouvant définitivement pas lui dire cela, je me rabats sur une demi vérité

-"Ca ira parfaitement bien quand toute cette histoire sera finie." A son regard je sais qu'elle se doute qu'il y a plus mais elle se contente de cette réponse... Pour le moment, car je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle reviendra à la charge très bientôt... Le sourire triste de ma fille me fait presque craquer et pour ne pas flancher, je prend un nouveau sandwich et me force à le manger.

10 mn plus tard, Kate reparait dans la pièce. Je garde la tête baissée et évite son regard durant le reste du repas.

Perdu dans... Perdu tout court en fait... Je suis sorti du néant par l'étreinte chaude de ma fille et son baiser

-"Bonne nuit papa."

-"Bonne nuit Pumpkin." elle se détache de moi et va serrer Kate dans ses bras... Avant de grimper elle se retourne vers nous

-"Gram vous a déposé un pyjama sur le lit et y'a une brosse à dent pour vous dans la salle de bain... A plus tard vous deux."

Et elle s'en va nous laissant seuls... Et parce que je souffre ou parce que je suis un lâche... Ou les deux, je me lève et

-"Je vais me coucher... Laissez ça sur la table on le rangera à notre réveil." Je me précipite ensuite dans ma chambre... Je ne suis pas fier de moi mais, depuis qu'elle est revenue, je ne peux arrêter les images d''elle dans les bras de son Dr Motorcycle boy qui apparaissent dans mon esprit...

Je ne me fais aucune illusion; je sais que la nuit va être courte et je sais aussi qu'à notre prochaine rencontre, Kate et Rick auront à nouveau laissé leurs places à Beckett et Castle... Et c'est peut être mieux ainsi...

Après m'être préparé pour la nuit et après plus de 7 heures passé dans les bras de Beckett, je m'apprête à me coucher dans un lit froid et vide.

Kate

Tout se passait tellement bien... Je me sentais chez moi et en famille... Mais voilà, Martha avait fait explosé ma félicité en parlant de Josh...

Me choquant par la même occasion car je n'avais pas pensé à lui plus de 2 ou 3 fois en... En 10 jours. Alors que Rick n'avait pas quitté mon esprit une seule seconde... Elle avait donc ramené Josh sur le devant de la scène et la plénitude du moment s'était transformé en un immense vide... Puis la surprise était apparue; surprise de ne pas avoir pensé à lui alors qu'il est mon petit ami. La culpabilité avait suivie ; mais pas envers Josh... Envers Rick pour le faire souffrir. J'avais ressenti du malaise à être entouré et accepté par les 2 personnes les plus importantes pour Rick alors que j'étais en train de le blesser. J'avais des regrets... Beaucoup de regrets... Pour ne pas être capable de laisser mon coeur prendre le dessus sur ma raison, de ne pas pouvoir lui dire que je l'aime, de ne pas pouvoir lui... nous donner une chance... et tellement plus encore. Alors par automatisme pour ne pas souffrir et sans tenter de l'empêcher, j'avais laissé ma raison rebâtir mon mur intérieur.

J'avais quitté la pièce en disant que je devais appeler Josh. Seulement voilà... ce n'est pas lui que j'avais contacté, c'était Lanie... Quand j'étais entrée dans le bureau de Rick, j'avais été incapable de passer cet appel... Je savais que tôt ou tard je devrai lui parler, mais comment aurai je pu le faire à ce moment là alors que tout autour de moi me criait Rick... Son fauteuil, son ordinateur, ses étagères débordantes de livres, son serpent en trombones sur son bureau... identique au mien au commissariat... Mais plus que tout, c'était l'odeur... SON odeur. Oh, j'aurai pu faire abstraction de tout en fermant les yeux, mais à moins de cesser de respirer, son parfum était impossible à ignorer. Et pour être franche, je n'avais eu aucune envie de l'écarter... J'avais donc appelé Lanie.

A mon retour à table, la tension avait été à couper au couteau... Alexis et Martha avaient jeté des regards vers l'un l'autre puis entre elles tandis que Rick fixait son verre.

Accablée par la situation, j'avais suivi l'exemple de Rick et m'étais concentrée sur mon ramequin de fruits.

-"Bonne nuit papa."

-"Bonne nuit Pumpkin."

J'avais relevé la tête juste au moment où l'adolescente se penchait vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

Elle m'avait chuchoté un petit "Bonne nuit" puis s'était dirigée vers les escaliers.

Avant de monter elle s'était retournée

-"Gram vous a déposé un pyjama sur le lit et y'a une brosse à dent pour vous dans la salle de bain... A plus tard vous deux."

Et elle était partie...

-"Je vais me coucher... Laissez ça sur la table on le rangera à notre réveil." Il avait parlé sans croiser mon regard... Je ne lui en voulais pas... Je ne le pouvais pas puisque j'étais responsable de son mal être... Mais une partie de moi s'était quand même sentie abandonnée... J'aurai vraiment voulu lui donner ce qu'il désirait... ce que je désirais... sur le champs... mais j'avais ce besoin pathologique d'analyser, disséquer et réfléchir avant d'agir.

Avec un soupir malheureux, je me redresse et le coeur en berne je me rend dans la chambre d'ami.

Cette nuit le sommeil ne viendra pas... ou si peu... Seulement cette fois, ça n'aura rien à voir avec la crainte de me faire tuer.

Le réveil de mon portable me sort de mon repos agité dans lequel j'étais tombée... 6h20... Je me lève et me rhabille. Je refais le lit et dépose le pyjama dans la panière à linge sale dans la salle de bain. Ensuite, sans faire le moindre bruit, je descend et après un dernier regard sur la porte fermée de la chambre de Rick, je quitte le loft. Je récupère ma voiture et rentre chez moi.

Dans mon appartement, je fonce directement dans ma chambre. Je sors des vêtements propres puis vais prendre ma douche... L'eau chaude qui frappe mon corps soulage la tension de mes muscles. J'attrape ensuite mon shampooing et l'odeur de cerise qui s'échappe alors du flacon me fait monter les larmes. Je réussis, avec beaucoup de difficultés, à les contenir...

Une fois habillée, je me prépare un café. Celui ci à peine avalé je me dirige vers l'hôpital. La circulation est encore fluide à cette heure ci mais, comme si l'univers était contre moi, je me prend tout les feux rouges... Légèrement sur les nerfs, j'arrive enfin devant l'hôpital... 8h37... J'entre dans le bâtiment et me dirige droit vers le comptoir d'accueil pour demander la chambre de Brooke mais je suis interrompue par la voix de Ryan

-"Hé Beckett... Bien dormi?" Tout en se rapprochant il regarde derrière moi."-Rick n'est pas avec toi?"

A la mention de Rick, mon coeur fait une cabriole avant de s'arrêter au souvenir de la soirée d'hier. Avec un sourire de façade je lui répond

-"Salut Ryan. Encore un peu fatiguée... Et non Castle n'est pas avec moi." Sous son regard interrogatif je précise."-Je l'ai laissé se reposer." _Menteuse... Tu as fui_. Ne préférant pas m'appesantir sur les vraies raisons je continue "-Vous avez vu Brooke? Vous l'avez interrogé?"

-"Non. On a pensé que tu voudrais le faire. Espo est avec le médecin d'Aukif et moi je t'attendais avant d'aller voir Mme Katic."

-"Ok." Avec une petite appréhension je demande. -"Où est la chambre de Brooke?"

-"Couloir de droite, chambre 305."

Rez de chaussée? Chambre?... C'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout... Parce que les chambres du rez de chaussée sont réservées pour les... Pour les cas critiques.. Tentant de réfréner mon angoisse je m'enquère

-"Pourquoi est elle toujours aux urgences? Quelque chose ne va pas?"

-"Désolé Beckett je n'en sais pas plus." Après un dernier sourire il prend la direction des ascenseurs.

Je me donne quelques minutes pour faire redescendre la bile qui chemine vers ma gorge et permettre à mon coeur de regagner un rythme normal en prenant de lentes et profondes inspirations. Quand tout est sous maîtrise et sans un regard pour les gens autour de moi, je me dirige vers mon passé.

302...303...304...305... La main sur la poignée, je ferme les yeux une seconde puis ouvre la porte. Les volets sont toujours fermés, plongeant ainsi la chambre dans l'obscurité. Je patiente sur le pas de la porte pour permettre à ma vue de s'acclimater à la très faible clarté. Une fois fait, je toque doucement sur le battant et attend une réponse. Celle ci ne se fait pas attendre. Brooke qui me tournait le dos, complètement enfouie sous les couvertures, me fait maintenant face.

-"Bonjour." Sa voix est une tonalité plus haute que celle que je connaissais... Me rappelant par là même, le temps qui est passé sans elle... Loin d'elle... Je bloque les images douloureuses du passé et me reconcentre sur Brooke quand, grâce à la faible lumière du couloir qui éclaire la pièce, je la vois relever son lit et alors s'adosser à ses coussins pour ensuite tendre le bras pour allumer le néon au dessus de son lit.

-"Bonjour." Je fais un pas en avant et maintenant que j'ai une meilleure vue sur son visage, je sens mon coeur se fendre. Elle a de nombreux hématomes de couleurs différentes, où le violet prédomine. Elle a la lèvre fendue à 2 endroits et l'un de ses yeux ne s'ouvre pas totalement alors que l'autre à son contour qui vire au jaune/marron. Je cherche son regard et quand elle croise le mien, je suis incapable de dire si elle me reconnait ou pas... En ce qui me concerne, elle n'a pas changé... Juste vieillie...

-"Bonjour... Je suis le lieut..."

-"Je sais qui tu es Kate." Me dit elle avec douceur. Prise de court, je me met à bagayer... Chose qui se produit très RAREMENT...

-"Vous... Tu... Je... Je n'étais pa... "

-"Tu n'as pas changé." Elle me coupe avec un sourire.

-"Je... Toi non plus." Je lui répond en lui rendant son sourire.

Pensant peut être que la partie retrouvaille a assez duré, elle reprend en demandant

-"Tu es là pour m'interroger." C'est plus une constatation qu'une question, pourtant je lui répond

-"Oui... Et si tu préfères quelqu'un d'autre, je..."

-"Non c'est bon."

Je tire la chaise près de son lit, sort le magnétophone que j'ai récupéré chez moi, laissant tomber le bloc note pour cette fois, et m'assoie. Pendant l'heure suivante, sans l'interrompre, elle me raconte toute l'histoire... A la fin de son récit, je suis à la fois choquée, haineuse, triste, fière et tant d'autres choses... N'étant pas sûre de pouvoir me contrôler encore longtemps, je lui pose rapidement quelques questions puis remballe mon magnéto... Un dernier sourire et je quitte la chambre...Pour tomber sur 2 paires d'yeux inquiets.

-"Beckett..."

Bouillant toujours intérieurement et sentant que je perd mon sang froid, je décharge ma rage sur eux

-"ARRETEZ CA...JE VAIS TRES BIEN! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE PITIE." Après mon éclat, je m'éloigne précipitement...

J'ai besoin de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions... J'ai besoin de digérer tout ce que m'a dit Brooke... Et je dois le faire seule. Parce que je n'ai besoin de personne...

Rick

La lumière, ou plutôt le soleil, est ce qui me fait émerger de mon sommeil tardif. En ronchonnant et sans ouvrir les yeux, je me saisi de l'oreiller à ma droite puis le pose sur mon visage. Je ne bouge pas pendant quelques minutes... avec l'espoir fou de me rendormir, mais aucune telle chance. Alors, avec un soupir, je me décide à abandonner la chaleur de mon lit. Les yeux encore pleins de sommeil je me rend dans la cuisine pour préparer le café. Je monte ensuite à l'étage pour réveiller Kate... Qui m'aurait mis la puce à l'oreille si j'avais été correctement réveillé... Je frappe sur le battant... Pas de réponse... Je frappe une seconde fois et n'obtenant toujours rien, je pousse la porte en précisant

-"Je vais entrer... Alors ne me tuez pas." Silence... Mon cerveau qui commence à sortir du brouillard trouve cela bizarre... Je pénètre alors tout à fait dans la chambre... et ce que je vois me réveille entièrement... Le lit est fait...

Je regarde ma montre qui affiche 7h56... Elle est partie... Sans moi... Sans laisser de mot... Comme une voleuse...

Blessé et en colère, je retourne dans la cuisine et m'attelle à la préparation du petit déjeuner, pour ma famille et aussi pour me calmer, puis me prépare pour une journée qui s'annonce très rude.

Avant de partir, je laisse une note aux autres occupantes du loft puis descend et hèle un taxi pour qu'il me conduise au 12th District où je récupèrerai ma voiture...

Sur le chemin qui me conduit à l'hôpital, je ressasse encore et encore les même sombres pensées... Me sapant un peu plus le moral qui est pourtant déjà au plus bas.

Arrivé à destination, je trouve par miracle une place près de l'entrée. Je me gare et me dirige vers la bâtisse... Je m'avance lentement vers les portes coulissantes quand celles ci s'ouvrent subitement pour livrer passage à Lanie.

-"Salut Rick." Elle me sourit...

-"Salut Doc... Déjà marre des vivants?" _Bien... au moins je n'ai pas perdu mon sens de l'humour._

-"Très drôle Writer boy... Sinon, je vais chercher des cafés. Tu m'accompagnes?"

Je jette un regard derrière elle hésitant... Oui je sais merci, je suis un cas désespéré... Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir être près d'elle...

Lanie me sort de mes pensées en m'informant

-"Kate est avec son amie et les garçons sont assis dans le couloir l'attendant."

Non elle ne lit pas dans mon esprit, elle sait juste que je veux être auprès de Beckett pour la soutenir... Ce que la principale interréssée ne désire pas apparemment... Par dépit je répond

-"Ok je te suis."

Nous nous rendons dans le Starbucks le plus proche où nous commandons nos propres cafés ainsi que ceux de nos 3 amis... Sur le chemin du retour, Lanie brise le silence qui s'était installé.

-"Comment va Kate?"

Je la regarde avec surprise

-"Tu ne l'as pas encore vu?"

-"Non. Elle m'a juste appelé et elle..." Elle avale une gorgée de son café comme si pour se donner du courage pour la suite et continue"-... Elle semblait abattue, au bord des larmes. J'ai essayé de la faire parler...Mais tu l'as connais, toujours à dire qu'elle va bien." D'une pression sur mon bras elle stoppe notre marche et se tourne vers moi le regard soucieux."-Comment va t-elle... réellement?"

Que puis je dire?... J'ai beau connaitre Beckett, il reste toujours des zones de mystères auxquelles je n'ai pas accès... Et même si je le pouvais, serais ce à moi de le dire?...

Au bout du compte je choisi de lui faire part de mon analyse personnelle de Kate Beckett

-"Elle est en colère, triste, sur les nerfs, mais elle garde tout pour elle... Toute personne normale se tournerait machinalement vers sa famille et ses amis, mais Beckett, elle, préfère faire face à ses tourments toute seule... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'y arrive plus et alors, avec de la chance, elle nous demande de l'aide avant d'exploser... Ainsi, même si c'est dur de la voir se torturer, on doit juste attendre qu'elle nous la demande... Parce qu'on ne peux pas l'aider sans son accord."

Lanie soupire en secouant la tête de droite à gauche

-"Plus têtue qu'elle tu meurs."

-"Amen ma soeur."

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que nous pénétrons dans le bâtiment pour rejoindre nos collègues.

Sur le point de prendre le couloir de droite, nous voyons Beckett passer en trombe devant nous et se précipiter à l'autre bout du corridor de gauche... Un coup d'oeil chez Lanie, qui semble médusée, puis nous nous pressons vers le duo.


	14. Chapter 14

Et voilà, comme promis, une petite suite.

Bonne lecture...

Quand Castle et Lanie retrouvent les garçons, le choc pouvait se lire sur leurs visages. Celle ci tend leurs cafés aux types alors que Castle se retrouve avec celui de Beckett sur les mains. Il n'a pas le temps de décider quoi faire avec, qu'un homme, la jambe dans le plâtre, passe devant eux et se met à vociférer en direction de Beckett

-"Sale put***! Je savais que tu ne m'apporterais que des emmerdes... J'aurai dû buter ton vieux et te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion... J'aurai dû te défoncer le crâne à la place de Shannon... J'ai des potes Kate et ils vont t..."

Un coup de poing dans la mâchoire suspend ses insultes... La main de Rick recule lentement et comme si de rien n'était, il prend une gorgée de son café... Tout cela sous les yeux ahuris des 2 flics qui escortent Aukif, Ryan, Esposito et Lanie.

De fureur Aukif tente de se précipiter sur Rick mais les flics le maintienne fermement. Il se rabat donc sur hurler sur Castle

-"Tu vas me le payer sale fils de pu**... Je vais porter plainte et je vais vous faire virer flic de mer**. Vous all..."

-"Mais je vous en prie." Le coupe Rick avec un léger sourire ironique"- Je suis sûr que menacer de mort un policier devant plusieurs de ses collègues va beaucoup vous aider dans votre plainte." Après ça, il s'approche plus près d'Aukif et en le regardant droit dans les yeux et d'une voix à vous glacer le sang, il reprend"-S'il arrive quoi que se soit à Kate ou son père, je te ferai regretter de ne pas être mort ce soir... Qiao-Xu Zheng me doit un service et je n'hésiterai pas à faire appel à lui... Compris sac à merde?"

Frasers et Wangrey n'attendent pas la reconnaissance d'Aukif. Après un signe de tête au groupe, ils s'éloignent avec un Gary Aukif encore légèrement sonné et pâle.

-"Tu connais le chef de la triade *Sun Yee On*?" s'exclame Kevin choqué.

-"Seulement de réputation."

-"Bien joué Bro'."

Castle lui sourit puis se tourne vers Beckett... Toute la colère et le ressentit de plus tôt ont abandonné le corps de Rick à la seconde où Aukif s'en est pris à Kate. Maintenant tout ce qu'il veut, c'est être à ses côtés... Et au diable ce qu'il a dit à Lanie sur attendre qu'elle soit prête...

Il va la rejoindre... Enfin essaye... Car il est freiné dans son élan par une main sur son épaule. Faisant volte face, il se retrouve devant Javier.

-"Quoi?"

-"N'y va pas pal, elle est furax."

-"Pourquoi ça?"

Le binôme se regarde puis Ryan répond

-"Aucune idée. Quand elle est sortie, elle nous a regardé puis nous a crié dessus... Alors qu'on avait rien fait."

Il jette un oeil chez Kate et après s'adresse aux trio

-"J'y vais."

-"J'espère que tu ne tiens pas trop à ton visage."

Sous le ton sérieux de son ami Castle s'écrie

-"Quoi!"

-"Ouais, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu dans cet état et que quelqu'un a tenté de la calmer, il s'est retrouvé à l'hosto... Et c'était pas joli à voir."

-"Elle ne me blessera pas." Sa voix est sûre, mais intérieurement, il l'est beaucoup moins... Car il ne sait pas comment elle va l'accueillir après la soirée de la veille.

-"Si tu le dis homme."

-"Bonne chance Rick." termine Kevin.

Côté de Kate et Rick

Il donne les cafés aux types puis se détourne d'eux et marche vers Kate... A hauteur du comptoir des admissions, Rick attrape le premier truc à portée de main avant de continuer à avancer... Il finit par s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre de la jeune femme où il se met alors à feuilleter le magazine qu'il tient dans ses mains...

Que fait il me direz vous?... Très simple. Il laisse le temps à Beckett de s'habituer à sa présence... A son maintien rigide, il sait qu'elle n'est pas prête à le laisser entrer dans son espace personnel... Donc il patiente... Puis, peu à peu, il remarque que ses vas et viens se font moins virulents. Il se décolle alors du mur et fait quelques pas vers elle. Il est maintenant à quelques centimètres de Kate... A la limite de l'envahir... Celle ci passe plusieurs fois devant lui sans ralentir ni le regarder. Mais pour Castle qui la connait bien, il constate que ses épaules ont commencé à s'affaisser... C'est le 1ier signe qui indique qu'elle a accepté sa présence...

Toujours le nez dans son livre, il se met à parler-"Tu savais que ce sont les grands pingouins éteints depuis 1844 et non les pingouins de notre époque qui ne pouvaient pas voler? Et que la mer morte était hyper salée?... Quand elle était petite, Alexis croyait que la mer morte était où les gens décédés allaient... J'ai toujours rêvé d'observer une aurore boréale en Norvège. Mais le froid glacial m'en a toujours dissuadé..."

Non Castle n'est pas fou! Il s'est juste rendu compte au fil des années, et plus récemment, que sa voix avait un réel effet calmant sur elle... Et c'est exactement ce qui se produit en ce moment... Ses allers retours avaient ralentis et ses poings étaient déssérrés. Elle faisait maintenant une légère pause quand elle arrivait à sa hauteur...

Rick ferme son magazine et le range dans sa poche arrière puis attend que Kate lui tourne le dos pour faire un pas en avant. Quand elle passe à nouveau devant lui, la distance entre eux a encore diminué... Castle est maintenant entré dans son espace vital... Après 2 autres passages, Kate s'arrête enfin devant lui. Elle fait un quart de tour vers la gauche et lui fait face.

Ils se fixent dans les yeux...

Castle finit par prendre la parole

-"Tu veux en parler?"

-"Pas encore."

-"J'attendrai."

-"Je sais..." Kate rompt leur connexion en décalant son regard vers la droite. Puis, après s'être mordillée la lèvre demande"-Rick... Tu... Tu voudrais bien me prendre dans tes bras?"

-"Bien sûr KB."

En faisant les derniers pas vers sa muse et en la prenant dans ses bras, les deux amants sont à nouveau seuls au monde... Dans leur bulle... Où rien d'autre n'existe à part eux et leurs besoins de l'un l'autre... Et c'est dans ces conditions que Kate lâche enfin prise... Permettant à Rick de l'aider à se relever.

-"Ca va aller KB. Je suis là... Tu peux rendre les armes."

Il la sent trembler dans ses bras. Puis il entend ses sanglots... Son coeur se déchire de la voir si malheureuse. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour prendre la douleur d'elle... Mais puisque c'est impossible, il se contente de la serrer un peu plus à lui et lui frotte le dos pour l'apaiser.

-"J'aurai pu être à sa place... Si tu ne t'étais pas inquiété et si tu n'étais pas venu, je serai aussi dans un lit... ou pire... morte. Et... Et vous n'auriez jamais su ce qui m'était arrivé...Et Brooke... Elle a été battu et violé Rick. Ses enf..."

Ses larmes de rage l'empêchent de continuer. C'est donc dans le silence qu'ils passent les minutes suivantes...

-"Merci."

-"Always."

Elle desserre sa prise dans le dos de Rick puis s'extrait de son étreinte... Castle laisse échapper un soupir de déception. Il serait bien resté comme cela pour l'éternité... Ses mains finissent leurs voyages sur les épaules de Beckett. Ils s'observent de nouveau.

Castle qui s'est perdu dans ses pupilles vertes laisse glisser

-"Tu es magnifique."

-"J'ai les yeux rougis et gonflés, je dois ressem..."

-"A une femme magnifique."

-"Menteur... Mais merci." Kate lui sourit timidement.

-"Amour, même avec des haillons, tu serais sublime."

Gênée par ses compliments et par le petit nom, elle décide d'alléger l'atmosphère avec une action que l'on pourrait décrire non caractéristique de Kate et un petit sourire taquin

-"Blanche neige ou Cendrillon?"

Entrant dans le jeu Rick lui répond immédiatement

-"Cendrillon bien sûr... Blanche neige a trop d'hommes autour d'elle."

Cette fois, c'est un véritable sourire qu'elle lui rend. Elle le tape sur le torse en demandant

-"Jaloux?"

-"Très."

Kate ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et quand elle rencontre ses yeux, elle s'aperçoit qu'il est sincère... Elle y aperçoit aussi un éclair de possessivité. Qui dit clairement # Tu es à moi#. Et loin de la mettre en colère, cette réclamation de propriété l'exulte. Son rythme cardiaque déraille et le rouge lui monte aux joues, ce qui émoustille l'écrivain.

-"Je ne l'ai pas appelé hier... Je n'ai pas pu."

C'est sorti sans prévenir. Même Kate semble surprise... Rick qui ne sait pas quoi répondre se contente de la dévisager un instant. Puis, finalement, la curiosité prend le dessus et il demande

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Parce que je n'avais pas besoin de lui." Aucunes fioritures dans la réponse. C'est clair, net et précis.

-"Kate..." Le brin d'espoir qu'elle entend dans sa voix, lui donne le courage pour avouer

-"Je n'ai pas pensé à lui plus de 2 ou 3 fois ces 10 derniers jours. Et quand je le faisais, ça ne durait pas plus de quelques secondes... La personne avec qui tu es, est censé être toujours dans tes pensées... Et bien, il ne l'était pas... Alors que toi oui... Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je me demande ce que tu faisais, si tu t'inquiétais... Ou si je te manquais... Pour ma part, c'est toi qui me manquais... Pas lui... Et je crois qu'il a cessé de me manquer, le jour où je t'ai revu après tes vacances dans les Hamptons."

Ce n'est pas une déclaration conventionnelle, mais pour Rick, c'est la plus belle qu'une femme ne lui ai jamais faîte... Certes elle ne lui a pas dit qu'elle l'aimait, mais qu'importe, ses mots parlent pour elle.

Gardant à lui même son envie de l'embrasser pour lui montrer ce qu'il ressent et parce qu'ils auront tout le temps d'en discuter plus tard, il se borne à lui sourire et à lui déposer un baiser sur le front avant de lui demander

-"T'es prête à faire face à la meute?"

-"Non. Je veux juste rentrer à la maison." Sous le regard insistant de Rick, elle reprend après avoir exhalé un soupir"-Mais je dois des excuses aux garçons et je dois aussi leurs remettre l'enregistrement de l'interrogatoire de Brooke." A ça, Kate baisse la tête mais pas assez vite pour que Rick ne voit pas les larmes dans ses yeux. Il dépose son pouce et son index sous le menton de la jeune femme puis lui relève la tête. Encore une fois, semblant lire ses pensées il dit

-"Elle est vivante et c'est ce qui compte Kate... Oui elle a souffert et ça va être dur. Mais elle a prouvé qu'elle était forte. Et puis... elle n'est pas seule... Penses à ses enfants qui vont retrouver leur mère... Elle se battra pour eux... Et avec un bon soutien, elle s'en sortira... Je sais aussi que tu l'aideras."

-"Si elle veut bien de moi... Après toutes ses années peut être qu'elle ne voudra plus de mon amitié."

Les larmes qu'elle était parvenue à contenir jusqu'ici finissent par couler et Rick, avec douceur, les essuie de ses pouces au fur et à mesure

-"Elle pourrait te surprendre... Tu dois juste lui donner du temps."

-"Je n'ai que ça pour l'instant."

Rick la dévisage et face à son air abattu, il prend une décision

-"Tu sais quoi?... Tu as raison, rentrons."

Sans laisser le temps à Kate de rétorquer et sans la quitter des yeux, il sort son portable puis compose un numéro

-"Bonjour Capitaine. [...] Oui tout va bien. Je voulais juste vous demander un service. [...] Pourrait-on commencer les interrogatoires des suspects un peu plus tard? [...] C'est ça Mr [...] D'accord, je vous remercie. [...] Bien sûr. Nous serons là pour 14h. A plus tard Capitaine. [...]"

Et il raccroche.

Pendant l'appel, Kate a posé son front sur le torse de Rick qui en réponse, s'est mis à jouer avec ses cheveux. Quand la conversation se termine, elle redresse la tête et machinalement, il remet en place une de ses mèche.

-"Merci."

-"Mais de rien." Il lui sourit

-"Maintenant finissons-en que je puisse aller mettre au lit un certain Lieutenant magnifique et extraordinaire ."

Avec un tapotement sur la joue et un sourire sexy, elle lui répond

-"Quelqu'un espère devenir chanceux on dirait."

-"Est ce qu'il a raison d'espérer?"

-"Qui sait."

Alors, d'un même pas, le duo se dirige vers leurs amis...

Une fois devant eux Kate prend la parole

-"Je suis vraiment désolée les gars pour vous avoir hurlé dessus..." Elle tourne la tête vers la chambre de Brooke près de laquelle ils se tiennent toujours"-...C'était assez difficile à l'intérieur... mais ça ne me donnais pas le droit de m'en prendre à vous alo..."

-"T'inquiètes Beckett."

-"Ouais. Ca nous arrive à tous d'exploser de temps en temps."

-"Merci les garçons."

Le groupe échange des sourires puis Kate sort son petit magnéto de sa poche qu'elle tend à Esposito

-"C'est l'interrogatoire."

Pas la peine de préciser de qui elle parle. Espo s'en empare et le met dans sa propre poche de pantalon.

Kate se tourne alors vers Lanie qui n'a pas encore dit un mot. Celle ci dévisage son amie. Apparemment toujours pas remise de l'apparence de Kate.

Beckett s'approche d'elle

-"Lanie ça va?"

-Tu es blonde." Et avant que quiconque ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle se jette dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

-"Seigneur Kate! Ne me refait plus jamais une telle frayeur... Sans Rick on... Sans lui, Dieu sait où tu serais..."Un tremblement traverse son corps. Elle s'éloigne légèrement de Kate et reprend"-A partir d'aujourd'hui, quand tu décides de prendre des congés, je veux que tu m'appelles tout les jours... même si c'est juste pour dire bonjour. Compris?"

Sous le regard toujours douloureux et effrayé de son amie Kate acquièsce

-"Et c'est pareil pour vous 3 les gars... On garde le contact... Toujours."

Les 3 intéressés hochent la tête dans l'affirmative.

Kate se détache doucement des bras de Lanie et s'adresse à ses amis

-"Je rentre. On se retrouve au poste vers 14h ok?"

-"Ok."

-"A plus Beckett."

-"A tout à l'heure Kate."

Rick jusque là silencieux propose

-"Je vous raccompagne?"

-"Merci mais je suis venue avec ma propre voiture."

Rick hausse les épaules avec nonchalance

-"Dommage... Je suis venu avec la nouvelle Lexus et j..."

-"La HS 250h?"

-"Oui mais vo..."

-"Les clefs."

-"Je vous demande pardon?"

-"Vous m'avez très bien entendu Cast... Rick. C'est moi qui conduit. Donc... les clefs."

Rick regarde la main tendue de Kate et

-"C'est MA voiture. C'est à moi de con..."

-"Très bien... Si vous me laissez conduire, je vous laisserai jouer avec les lumières et la sirène pendant une semaine."

Rick fixe Kate dans les yeux tout en se tapant le doigt sur les lèvres et réfléchit

-"Non."

-"Parf..."

Rick l'interromps

-"Ou alors, je vous laisse conduire et vous donne la voiture si vous acceptez que l'on se tutoie."

-"Très drôle..." Devant son air grave, et pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, Kate se met à bégayer

-"Je... Vous... C'est... Vous êtes sérieux?"

-"Très."

Ils se jaugent du regard quelques minutes puis Kate répond

-"Ok..." Rick, qui s'apprête à faire la danse de la victoire, est coupé dans son élan par le doigt levé de sa partenaire."-... Je conduis. Mais, au lieu de me donner votre voiture, vous faites un don à l'association des orphelins de la police. Et seulement alors, on pourra se tutoyer."

-"C'est comme si c'était fait."

Et Rick, avec un énorme sourire idiot sur le visage, présente ses clefs de voiture à Kate qui s'en empare sans aucune hésitation sous les regards soufflés de leurs amis.

Puis la muse et l'écrivain s'éloignent.

Du côté des gars et Lanie

-"Quoi?"

-"N'y va pas pal, elle est furax."

-"Pourquoi ça?"

Le binôme se regarde puis Ryan répond

-"Aucune idée. Quand elle est sortie, elle nous a regardé puis nous a crié dessus... Alors qu'on avait rien fait."

Castle se tourne vers Kate puis dit

-"J'y vais."

-"J'espère que tu ne tiens pas trop à ton visage."

Surpris Castle s'écrie

-"Quoi!"

-"Ouais, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu dans cet état et que quelqu'un a tenté de la calmer, il s'est retrouvé à l'hosto... Et c'était pas joli à voir."

-"Elle ne me blessera pas."

-"Si tu le dis homme."

-"Bonne chance Rick." termine Kevin.

Il tend les cafés aux gars et s'éloigne.

Lanie, elle, claque les 2 hommes derrière la tête en leur lançant un regard noir... Préférant ne pas répondre, ils se concentrent sur Rick qui marche vers Kate

-Vous croyez qu'il va réussir à la calmer? demande Kévin.

-"Elle va faire de lui de la chair à paté."

Cette fois, seul Esposito reçoit une frappe sur la tête.

-"Elle ne le touchera pas... Si quelqu'un peut y arriver, c'est Rick. Il est le seul qui puisse l'approcher d'aussi prêt... Même moi qui suis sa meilleure amie depuis longtemps ne le peux pas."

-"Chui d'accord avec Lanie." Affirme Javier.

-"J'espère que vous avez raison, parce que je ne veux pas avoir à arrêter notre Boss."

-"Ouais, parce qu'après elle nous le ferait payer en nous faisait faire toute la paperasse."

Dans un silence religieux, ils observent Rick qui vient de s'appuyer contre le mur faisant face à une Beckett remontée et qui se met à lire un magazine.

-"Euh... Je croyais qu'il allait lui parler?" interroge Ryan.

-"On l'a peut être effrayé et il a changé d'avis."

-"J'avoue que moi aussi je suis perdue."

Ils voient alors Rick faire quelques pas vers Beckett puis stopper

-"Pourquoi il s'arrête?"

Lanie qui a compris ce qu'il faisait répond

-"Il lui donne le temps de s'habituer à sa présence." .

-"Hein?" S'exclament les 2 comparses.

-"Kate est tellement en colère qu'elle ne se contrôle pas. Et Rick le sait... S'il l'affronte maintenant alors qu'elle n'est pas prête, elle va se braquer. Et elle finirait par dire ou faire des choses qu'elle regretterait par la suite... Et même si elle ne le regarde pas, elle sait qu'il est là."

Ils remarquent alors que Rick s'est mis à parler.

-"Tu crois qu'ils se disent quoi?" Espo pose la question à son collègue.

-"Comment veux tu que je le sache. Je n'ai pas une super ouïe et je ne sais pas lire sur les lèvres."

-"Il lui parle des pingouins, de la mer morte, de sa fille, des au..." Sous leurs regards ahuris, elle s'exclame."- Quoi?"

Kévin réagit le plus vite

-"Tu sais lire sur les lèvres?"

-"Mon cousin est sourd, il m'a appris à signer et à lire sur les lèvres."

-"Ok... Mais cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi il lui parle de ça." Reprend Kévin.

-"C'est de Rick que l'on parle ici. Il ne fait jamais rien comme les autres." lui rétorque Esposito.

Justement, l'intéressé vient à nouveau de faire un pas en avant. Cette fois pourtant, il l'a fait derrière le dos de sa partenaire.

Beckett continue ses vas et viens comme si de rien n'était, puis ils la voient s'arrêter devant Rick et se tourner vers lui.

Rick ouvre la bouche et instinctivement les types se tournent vers Lanie qui elle fixe le binome

-"Quoi?"

-"Qu'est ce qu'il a dit?"

Lanie dévisage Javier

-"Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas savoir." Sous leurs regard soupçonneux elle reprend."-Enfin si mais c'est leur moment privé."

-"Pfff. Pas drôle."

Heureusement pour les tourtereaux que Lanie est décidée de leur laisser leur intimité. Sans quoi, ils auraient été démasqués.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits du trio, Rick prend Beckett dans ses bras.

-"Castle la tient dans ses bras!"

-"Et Beckett le serre aussi!"

Les garçons sautillent comme des puces. Puis en même temps ils s'écrient

-"Et la Terre est toujours en un seul morceau!"

-"Et vous osez traiter Rick de gamin... Désespérant." Mais un large sourire honore son visage.

Malheureusement, ils retombent très vite de leurs petits nuages quand ils devinent plus qu'ils ne voient Beckett pleurer.

-"Vous pensez qu'il s'est passé quoi entre eux chez Needle?"

-"Certainement pas ce à quoi tu pense Jav'... Rick était là-bas pour la libérer. Et puis Kate est avec Josh et lui avec Gina."

-"Parlons en de ces 2 là... Je n'ai rien contre eux, mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent encore là? Ils ne pourraient pas aller voir ailleurs s'ils y sont?"

-"Javier!"

Sous le regard meurtrier de Lanie, Espo s'excuse

-"Désolé."

-"Parti comme c'est parti, on sera tous marié et grand parents qu'ils n'auront toujours pas avancé... C'est ta meilleure amie, tu ne pourrais pas lui balancer un grand coup sur le crâne et lui dire de foncer?"

-"Et tu crois que je fais quoi depuis ces 3 derniers années Kévin?... Du canevas?... J'ai pas cessé de lui dire qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble... Mais cette tête de mule refuse de le voir. Et même si elle le réalise enfin, ça lui prendra des mois voire des années avant de se décider."

-"Génial, on va devoir encore les regarder se tourner autour."

-"Il semblerait." Confirme Lanie.

-"Super, encore de la tension sexuelle." se plaint Javier.

-"Vous êtes surtout inquiets pour vos paris."

-"Vois pas de quoi tu parles chica."

-"Yep. Aucune idée."

Ils aperçoivent alors Rick et Kate qui se séparent et distinguent un sourire sur les lèvres de leur amie.

Quand Lanie voit Rick embrasser Beckett sur le front et celle ci qui ne le repousse pas, elle s'écrit

-"C'est pas possible! Ces 2 là vont avoir ma mort sur la conscience!"

Les types rient et continuent de plaisanter...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Javier qui tourne la tête vers le couple surprend Beckett toucher la joue de Rick. Lanie qui l'a vu aussi hurle

-"Elle lui a caressé la joue. Kate a caressé la joue de Rick... Si après ça elle ose encore me dire qu'elle ne voit en lui qu'un ami et partenaire, je jure que je la pends la tête en bas avant de la secouer comme un prunier." Sous les regards moqueurs de ses amis elle s'exclame"-Quoi?"

-"C'est qui la gamine maintenant?" Lui rétorque narquois Esposito.

-"Euh... Je ne voudrai pas casser l'ambiance, mais ce n'était pas une caresse. C'était plutôt une tape.

-"T'es sûr?"

-"Yep."

-"Rabat joie."

-"Désolé Lanie."

-"Taisez vous ils reviennent." les informe Esposito.

Ils s'assagissent et attendent le retour de leurs 2 amis...

Puis la muse et l'écrivain s'éloignent.

-"La journée va être longue." Se plaint Esposito.

-"M'en parle pas... Entre les dépositions et les interrogatoires, on va en avoir pour des lustres." Rajoute Kévin.

-"Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je ne suis pas pressé d'assister à la déposition de Beckett. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que ces bâtards lui ont fait subir."

Les mâchoires serrées de Javier et Lanie sont la seule réponse qu'obtient Ryan.

-"Allons y Bro'. On a l'interrogatoire de Brooke à retranscrire."

Accompagnés de Lanie, les deux Lieutenant quittent l'hôpital.

Ce que personne n'a remarqué, est l'homme qui se tient dans l'embrasure d'une porte et qui a suivi, dans sa totalité, la conversation et les faits et gestes du groupe... Si l'un d'eux s'était retourné, ils auraient aperçu... Josh Davidson.

Mais après tout, comment pouvaient ils savoir qu'il serait dans cet hôpital ce matin là, alors qu'il travaille au St Vincent Hospital entre la 170W et la 12St... Et puis au final... Qui ça intéresse?.

A suivre.


	15. Chapter 15

Et une suite...

**Kate**

Rick et moi sortons du parking. Puis, sans en parler à mon partenaire, et contrairement à ce que je lui ai annoncé plus tôt, que je souhaitais rentrer chez moi, je prend la direction de chez Castle... Je ne veux pas retourner dans mon appartement. Où il y fait froid et où je ne me sens plus en sureté... Je sais que sa mère et sa fille ne seront pas là, mais le loft donne cette impression de chaleur et de sécurité, même vide de ses occupants, qu'il n'y a pas chez moi. Et en ce moment, j'ai besoin de me sentir protéger. Et Rick est le seul auprès de qui je me sente de cette manière...

Je profite d'être arrêté à un feu rouge pour regarder vers le siège passager... Rick, l'air très concentré, est en train de taper sur son téléphone. De ce que je peux en voir, il rédige un sms... Dont j'en ignore le destinataire car je suis contrainte de reprendre la route lorsque le feu passe au vert.

Quand du coin de l'oeil je le vois ranger son portable dans sa poche, j'entame la conversation

-"Tu n'étais pas sérieux pour la voiture pas vrai?"

-"Si. Si tu la veux elle est à toi."

Tout en gardant toujours les yeux sur la route je lui répond

-"Rick... Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'offres une voiture... ni de ton argent."

Je sens son regard fixé sur moi quand il me dit

-"Je sais et c'est pour cela que je te la donnerai sans hésiter si tu la voulais... Parce que tu apprécierais mon cadeau à sa juste valeur... Et ce, parce que tu n'en as pas après ma fortune."

3 ans qu'il se propose de m'offrir une voiture. Et 3 ans que ma réponse est identique

-"Merci Rick. Mais ma voiture me suffit."

Je tourne la tête pour le regarder... Juste à temps pour le voir se détourner vers la fenêtre latérale le regard triste... Ce regard qu'il a toujours après chacun de mes refus... Et, pour la 1ière fois, je regrette... Presque... d'avoir dis non.

Sans quitter la route des yeux, je pose ma main sur son poignet

-"Rick?"

-Mmm?"

-"Je n'ai pas la nécessité d'une Lexus ni d'u..."

Il fait volte face si brusquement, qu'il me fait sursauter.

-"Tu accepterais si c'était une autre voiture?"

Rrrrrr!... Là, au choix, ou je lui hurle dessus ou je lui attrape l'oreille et je la tord jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse tomber cette fichue obsession... Imputez ça à la fatigue si vous voulez, mais je préfère opter pour aucune des 2. Je me contente juste de garder le silence.

-"Pourquoi ne peux tu pas accepter un cadeau comme tout le monde?"

Tout le monde ou comme ses ex-femmes et conquêtes d'une nuit?... Ok. Ok. On va arrêter là la pensée. D'1 parce qu'il n'a rien dit de tel et de 2 parce que si je commence à croire qu'il me compare à elles, je pourrai devenir mauvaise et dire des choses regrettables... Et ça n'a rien avoir avec de la jalousie!...

Continue à te le répéter encore quelques fois et tu finiras peut être par y croire toi même Girl...

Génial! Lanie The return...

De toute façon, avant que je puisse formuler une réponse, il reprend

"-Ou alors c'est juste moi? Ce sont seulement mes cadeaux que tu ne peux accepter?"

La surprise me fait tournailler la tête vers lui. Pour tomber droit dans son regard bleu océan... Me faisant presque oublier que je suis au volant... Il me fixe intensément attendant une réponse... Que je ne lui donne pas... Que je ne peux pas encore lui confier... Alors, sans rien dire, je me reconcentre sur ma conduite. Tandis qu'à côté de moi, Rick pousse un soupir et reprend son observation des rues de New York.

J'en suis presque à remercier le Seigneur de l'avoir fait abandonner la discussion quand j'entends

-"Tu as peur de quoi Kate?... Qu'on pense que je t'entretiens? Ou que j'achète tes faveurs?... Qu'on te voit comme une femme superficielle ou matérialiste?... Ce n'est rien de tout cela et tu le sais, on le sait tous... Tu es mon amie et je fais des cadeaux à mes amis... Quand j'ai offert aux gars des écrans plats, personne ne les a jugé ou regardé de travers. Aucuns de vos collègues ont pensé que je les achetais ou cherchais à les rabaisser... Ils savaient que ça venait du coeur... Je pourrai acheter des 10aines de voitures pour le service si ça te faisait te sentir mieux, mais alors, ce ne serait plus un cadeau... Et KB?... Ca ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit... Tu n'as rien à voir avec mes vautours d'ex femmes."

Ouais! Bien! Au temps pour moi de vouloir garder mes sentiments à moi même ...

C'est vraiment effarant l'aptitude qu'il a de lire aussi bien en moi sans me regarder dans les yeux... Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, j'en suis tout aussi capable... Ben et Nuts ont raison, on est flippant.

Sinon, qu'ajouter de plus à cette tirade?... Rien, si ce n'est que si j'évoluai dans un monde moins masculin, j'aurai eu moins de scrupule à refuser ses cadeaux... Mais, être en minorité et de surcroît collé aux basques par un homme beau, riche et avec une réputation de playboy, n'aidait pas vraiment avec le qu'en dira t-on... Comme il l'a dit, ce n'est que le cadeau d'un ami à un autre. Seulement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de refuser, car la peur du jugement d'autrui est plus fort...

Je suis sortie de mes réflexions par la voix de Rick

-"Tu ne veux pas que je te tienne compagnie?"

-"Quoi?"

-"Tu as pris la direction de chez moi. Hors, je croyais que tu voulais rentrer chez toi?"

-"Euh oui je..."

Il me sauve en m'informant

-"Je veux bien aller au Loft, mais le rendez vous de ma mère a été annulé et elle a décidé de rester à la maison... Et Dieu sait ce qu'elle est en train de faire en ce moment."

Sans répondre et malgré ma déception de ne pas pouvoir me réfugier dans le cocon Castle, je prend la première occasion pour changer de direction... Et puis je n'ai pas tout perdu, après tout Rick m'accompagne, et il est tout de même une grande partie de ce cocon...

Nous effectuons la fin du trajet dans le silence.

Dans mon appartement, je me dirige droit vers la cafetière pendant que Rick, lui, referme la porte. Quand je lui fais face à nouveau, il est adossé à mon comptoir et il me dévisage.

Troublée par son regard, je demande

-"Quoi?"

Au lieu de répondre et sans me quitter des yeux, il s'avance lentement vers moi. Je les vois alors dévier vers mes lèvres et instinctivement j'y passe ma langue... Quand il accroche à nouveau mon regard, ses prunelles ont pris une couleur bleue nuit... Anticipant ce qui est sur le point de se produire, et que je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'arrêter, mon corps réagit en envoyant des picotement dans tout mon être...

Impatiente de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, je fais les derniers pas qui nous séparent et m'empare de sa bouche avec avidité... Je redécouvre avec plaisir son goût, sa douceur et quand il me serre contre lui, je retrouve la sécurité de ses bras.

Le baiser devient très vite intense. Je sens Rick m'accoler contre le comptoir derrière moi. Son corps est entièrement soudé au mien et mon désir s'intensifie. Quand ses mains partent à la redécouverte de mon corps, je laisse échapper un râle de contentement. En réponse, il colle plus intensément nos bassins, me faisant sentir son désir. Ma réaction est immédiate, je l'attrape par les cheveux et attaque sauvagement sa bouche... Malheureusement, le besoin d'air est plus fort que notre envie...

Mes mains sont toujours dans ses cheveux tandis que les siennes sont retournées dans le creux de mes reins et qu'il a posé son front sur mon épaule.

-"Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurai pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fais. Tu as tes rais..."

Seriously! Comment voulez vous résister à un homme qui est prêt à prendre le blâme pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait?... Personnellement, je ne peux pas.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa tempe puis

-"Rick, si quelqu'un doit s'excuser ici, c'est moi... C'est moi qui est un problème, pas toi."

Il relève la tête et avec solennité rétorque

-"Si tu as besoin d'aide pour le résoudre, je suis là."

Et je n'ai aucun doute sur la véracité de ses dires... Il me l'a prouvé à maintes reprises.

-"Comme toujours."

Un dernier baiser puis il s'éloigne de moi

-"Que dirais tu d'avoir de la nourriture à la place du café Lieutenant?"

-"Et tu proposes quoi Writer Boy?

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne relève pas le Writer Boy... Il ne tente même rien pour me prouver qu'il est un Man et non un Boy. Pourtant, je peux voir qu'il a envie de moi...

A mon plus grand regret, il se contente juste de me sourire en disant

-"Ton choix."

Mon choix?... Il est vite fait. Il se trouve juste devant moi... 1m87, 90 Kg de muscles et un corps à damner un saint... Voilà ce que je veux...

Pour éviter de céder au désir de lui sauter dessus, je met de la distance entre nous puis lui répond

-"Indien."

Sans faire de commentaire sur mon léger recul, il se dirige vers le canapé, où il a posé sa veste, et en récupère son portable. Pendant qu'il passe commande, je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux... Les images de nos étreintes se rappellent à mon bon souvenir et avant de pouvoir le retenir, un gémissement franchit mes lèvres... Rick se retourne vers moi et mon envie de lui surpasse tout. Je me précipite sur lui et nos lèvres se réunissent à nouveau. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir à mon assaut, je défais, ou plus exactement, je déchire sa chemise. Je m'attaque ensuite à son t-shirt que j'ôte rapidement. Il répond enfin... Mais pas comme je le souhaitais. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me repousse délicatement

-"Penses à autre chose Kate."

Que je pense à autre chose? Il en a de bonnes lui... Je suis un volcan en fusion sur le point d'entrer en éruption... L'Etna à côté, ce n'est qu'un craquement d'allumette

-"Quoi? Pourquoi?"

-"On ne peux pas... Pas maintenant."

-"Pourquoi? Tu en as autant envie que moi."

God! Est ce que ça retentie aussi désespéré que je le pense?

Il dépose ses mains sur mes joues et capte mon regard

-"C'est vrai mais... Mais on a pas le temps. Le livreur va arriver et ensuite on doit aller au poste."

Pourquoi faut il qu'il soit raisonnable justement maintenant?... Même si je sais qu'il a raison, ça n'en ait pas moins frustrant...

Il y a aussi cette légère hésitation et son regard fuyant qui me dit que ce n'est pas les seules raisons à sa retenue.

N'insistant pas, je le dépasse et vais m'asseoir sur le canapé où il me rejoint après avoir remis son t-shirt. Je saisis sa main, passe son bras autour de mes épaules et me colle ensuite à lui.

Blottie dans ses bras et en attendant notre repas, je lui demande de me raconter en détail toute la mise en place de la mission...

Il en est à son entrevue avec Ronald quand la sonnette retentit dans l'appart. Je me détache des bras de Rick et pars ouvrir. Je paye le livreur et reviens près de Castle. Je dépose les sacs sur la table basse et me rend dans la cuisine pour y prendre 2 fourchettes, 2 verres, le tire-bouchon et 1 bouteille de vin. J'offre à Rick d'ouvrir celle-ci puis m'installe une nouvelle fois à ses côtés.

Pendant le repas, il continue de me raconter l'histoire. Et plus celle ci avance, plus je réalise à quel point il a pris des risques pour moi...

Un peu plus tard, je suis en train de finir la vaisselle quand le carillon résonne à nouveau.

-"Tu peux aller ouvrir? Ce doit être mon père."

N'attendant pas de réponse, je termine mon nettoyage... Après quelques minutes et une seconde sonnerie, je me retourne pour voir Rick me dévisager d'un air affligé. Sans prononcer un mot, il ouvre la porte. Et là, sur le pas de ma porte, se tient Josh. Mon coeur rate un battement... Je ne veux pas le voir. Pas maintenant...

Sans prévenir, je sens la panique arriver puis la peur. Car cela signifie que Rick va vouloir partir... Et c'est exactement ce qui se produit quand je le vois se rapprocher du canapé et saisir sa veste... Tout cela sans croiser une seule fois mon regard... La peur, de son départ imminent, me prend aux tripes, et sans y réfléchir à 2 fois, et sous les yeux de Josh qui se tient toujours dans mon entrée, j'attrape la main de Rick et l'entraine vers mon coin salle à manger.

Pour ne pas être entendue de Josh, je chuchote

-"Restes."

-"KB... Tu ne peux pas l'éviter."

D'une, il a compris ma réticence. Et de 2, et plus important, il m'a appelé KB... Pas Beckett. Comme il le faisait toujours quand ça concernait Josh. Et son regard n'est ni froid ni triste. Chose qui arrivait tout le temps où Josh était mentionné.

-"Je ne l'évite pas. Il n'est juste... pas ma priorité."

Ok! Oui je l'évite. Mais j'ai mes raisons... Il me rappelle la réalité de ma... notre situation. Mais plus terrifiant, il fait remonter en moi mes angoisses.

Rick doit avoir deviné ce que je lui tais, parce qu'il me sourit et sort son portable de la poche de sa veste. Puis de sa voix normale il s'exclame

-"Castle[...] Oui, je suis toujours avec Beckett[...] Pas de problème. On sera là dans 20 mn... Puis il rempoche son téléphone.

Impatiente de découvrir l'excuse qu'il va inventer, j'entre dans son jeu en lui demandant

-"Qui était ce?"

-"Le Capitaine. Il veut commencer par les interrogatoires. Pour être sûr qu'ils passent leur prochaine nuit en prison."

Je ne suis pas déçue par sa réponse. Je lui sourie affectueusement avant de dire

-"Ok. Allons-y."

C'est à ce moment là, que je me rend compte que je tiens toujours la main de Rick. Je la presse rapidement puis me dirige vers Josh, le visage sans expression, pour lui parler

-"Salut Josh. Je suis désolée mais on doit partir... Je t'appelle dès que j'ai terminé."

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, je monte dans ma chambre pour me changer... Laissant les 2 hommes en tête à tête.

**Rick**

Après le départ précipité de Kate, je retourne dans le salon. Davidson qui n'a toujours pas dit un mot me vrille du regard. Pas vraiment dans l'optique de lui faire la conversation, je ramasse mon verre resté sur la table basse et vais le laver.

A mon grand dam, mon imagination, qui était restée en sourdine depuis le début du repas, reprend du service... Et les doutes et la peur ne sont pas loin derrière cette fois...

A cet instant précis, je regrette presque d'avoir arrêté les assauts, aux combien délicieux, de Kate... Mais si je l'avais fait, c'était en partie parce que je n'avais pas pu m'ôter de la tête Motorcycle Boy et le fait qu'elle était avec lui... Si j'étais orgueilleux, je dirais que j'étais sûr qu'elle allait rompre avec lui... Malheureusement, je ne le suis pas...

On s'était peut être laissé aller chez Needle mais maintenant que nous étions de retour dans la vraie vie, mes certitudes en prenaient un coup...

Ca peut sembler injuste que je lui mette cette responsabilité sur le dos, mais c'est Kate qui allait devoir donner le pas sur notre relation future...

Après tout, c'est elle qui n'est pas libre... Si elle veut que l'on soit ensemble, elle devra larguer le chevelu et me le dire. Mais si elle choisit de rester avec lui, alors je... je... En fait, je préfère ne pas penser à cette possibilité car je ne suis pa...

-"Vous foutez quoi chez MA petite amie?

Non content de me sortir de mes réflexions, ce qui m'agace au plus haut point, l'insistance qu'il met sur le MA me donne envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure. Mais par respect pour Kate, je n'en fais rien...

Et puis, même si ça me donne la nausée, en tant que petit ami, sa question est légitime...

Mais rien ne m'interdit d'être petit avec ce crétin n'est ce pas?

Je me retourne lentement vers lui et croise les bras tout en le dévisageant

-"Vous vous sentez menacé peut être?"

Croisant ses bras à son tour, il me détaille de la tête au pied puis répond dans un sourire

-"Par vous?... Absolument pas."

Piqué par sa réplique mais aussi pour éviter d'en révéler trop et mettre Kate dans une position fâcheuse, je serre les dents.

Prenant sans doute mon silence pour une victoire, il rajoute

-"Vous n'êtes pas assez d'un homme pour elle. Et Kate aime les hommes... Les vrais... Maintenant, pourquoi n'iriez vous pas emmerder quelqu'un d'autre Castle?"

Je prend le temps de faire redescendre un minimum de la colère qui est en moi avant d'annoncer

-"C'est MR Castle pour vous... Castle c'est pour mes amis. Ce que bien sûr vous n'êtes pas... Et pour votre gouverne, j'emmerderai Kate, comme vous le dîtes, aussi longtemps que je le voudrai. Si ça vous pose un problème et bien tant pis"

-"Et si vous aviez un minimum de respect pour Kate, vous la laisseriez tranquille. Parce qu'elle n'attend que ça... Que vous dégagiez de sa vie... Mais elle est trop bien élevée pour vous le dire... Alors faites lui une faveur et barrez vous."

Maintenant, j'ai plus envie de le plaindre que de le frapper... Cet abruti a la chance d'être avec une femme aussi extraordinaire que Kate et il n'a même pas fait l'effort d'essayer de la connaître

-"Si vous connaissiez vraiment Kate, vous sauriez que si elle a quelque chose à dire... elle le dit. Et s'il est vrai qu'elle ne me veut vraiment plus à ses côtés, elle me le fera savoir, car rien ni personne ne l'empêchera de se débarrasser de moi... Quand à moi, ce n'est pas un toubib de pacotille qui va me dicter ma conduite."

Et comme si j'étais chez moi, je marche vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre. Puis, d'une voix froide, j'indique

-"Au revoir Davidson."

Il ne bouge pas. Et bien que je meurs d'envie de le jeter dehors, je referme calmement celle ci avant d'aller m'installer sur les marches des

escaliers. Ne me préoccupant plus de Motorcycle Boy.

-"Poussez vous."

Je relève la tête du livre que j'ai dans les mains pour voir Davidson se tenir devant moi

-"Vous disiez?"

-"Laissez moi passer. Je voudrai aller voir ma pet..."

Je me redresse sans pour autant lui accorder l'accès aux escaliers

-"Je ne crois pas avoir entendu Kate vous demander de la rejoindre."

Il croit quoi le chevelu? Que je vais lui faciliter la tâche peut être?...

-"Laissez moi passer Castle ou je me ferai un plaisir de vous en mettre une."

-"J'aimerai bien vous voir essayer Motorcycle Boy."

Il se rapproche encore de moi. Essayant sûrement de m'intimider... Ce qui, il faut bien le dire, ne fonctionne pas du tout.

Il est sur le point de parler quand le bipeur, accroché à sa ceinture, jailli à la vie.

Après un ultime regard mauvais dans ma direction, il quitte enfin l'appartement.

Lâchant un soupir, je regagne le canapé et m'y pose. Je penche la tête en arrière puis ferme les yeux.

**Kate**

Enfin prête, je me dirige vers les escaliers quand j'entends la fin du discours de Josh

-"...aime les hommes... Les vrais... Maintenant, pourquoi n'iriez vous pas emmerder quelqu'un d'autre Castle?"

Je me raidi, craignant la réaction de Rick.

-"C'est MR Castle pour vous... Castle c'est pour mes amis. Ce que bien sûr vous n'êtes pas... Et pour votre gouverne, j'emmerderai Kate, comme vous le dîtes, aussi longtemps que je le voudrai. Si ça vous pose un problème et bien tant pis"

1-0 pour Rick.

-"Et si vous aviez un minimum de respect pour Kate, vous la laisseriez tranquille. Parce qu'elle n'attend que ça... Que vous dégagiez de sa vie... Mais elle est trop bien élevée pour vous le dire... Alors faites lui une faveur et barrez vous."

La moutarde me monte au nez... Non mais qui est t-il pour décider ce qui est le mieux pour moi?... Ou qui je dois fréquenter?...

-"Si vous connaissiez vraiment Kate, vous sauriez que si elle a quelque chose à dire... elle le dit. Et s'il est vrai qu'elle ne me veut vraiment plus à ses côtés, elle me le fera savoir, car rien ni personne ne l'empêchera de se débarrasser de moi... Quand à moi, ce n'est pas un toubib de pacotille qui va me dicter ma conduite."

La réponse de Rick fait disparaitre ma colère et un sourire fleurit même sur mes lèvres.

2-0 pour Rick.

Curieuse de savoir ce qu'il va se passer, je m'adosse contre le mur et attend.

Je distingue le bruit de l'ouverture de ma porte puis entend Rick dire la voix glaciale

-"Au revoir Davidson."

Aucun mot ni bruit dans la pièce... Josh est t-il parti?... Peu importe. Quand la porte se referme, je me décolle du mur... Je franchi juste l'encadrement qui sépare le couloir des escaliers quand la voix de Davidson se fait entendre

-"Poussez vous."

Par réflexe, je recule jusque dans le corridor.

-"Vous disiez?"

-"Laissez moi passer. Je voudrai aller voir ma pet..."

Je grimace quand je me rend compte de ce que Josh était sur le point de dire... Et je réalise alors, que je ne me suis jamais considérée comme telle et que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça non plus ...

Rick... Si comme tu ne cesses de me le répéter nous sommes connectés, alors S'il te plait ne le laisse pas monter.

-"Je ne crois pas avoir entendu Kate vous demander de la rejoindre."

Merci Rick... Mais ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, un coup de chance... Nous ne sommes pas vraiment connectés... Pas vrai?

-"Laissez moi passer Castle ou je me ferai un plaisir de vous en mettre une."

-"J'aimerai bien vous voir essayer Motorcycle Boy."

Et voilà qu'il le provoque... Cet homme est impossible. Faut vraiment que je lui demande d'arrêter de faire ça car un jour cela finira mal... Dieu merci un bip, que je reconnais comme étant celui du biper de Josh, résonne dans l'appartement...

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte qui claque m'informe que Josh est parti.

Je vide mes poumons de tout air puis prend quelques inspirations avant d'emprunter les escaliers. Je m'immobilise derrière le canapé, à hauteur de la tête de Rick, et avec douceur, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Il ouvre les yeux et m'adresse un sourire fatigué et pourtant éblouissant. Je me penche en avant et l'embrasse sur le front.

A cette seconde, alors que nos regards se croisent, je sais exactement ce que je veux et avec qui je veux être...

Toujours hypnotisée par ses iris bleu ciel, et sans pouvoir le retenir plus longtemps, je murmure

-"Je t'aime."

Pas 5 secondes plus tard, et sans savoir comment cela est survenu, je me retrouve dans les bras et sur les genoux de Rick avec ses lèvres sur les miennes. Totalement consentante, je m'abandonne dans son étreinte et deviens rapidement aussi impliquée que lui dans nos baisers...

Après quelques minutes de making-out intenses et très agréables, nous nous séparons. Je débarque de ses genoux et en demeurant dans ses bras, je m'arrange près de lui... Pour basculer en arrière quand il se redresse soudainement. Je le regarde interrogative... Un sourire et sa main tendue est tout ce qu'il me donne en retour.

Je m'en saisi mais désireuse de savoir ce qu'il prépare, je demande

-"On va où?"

Il ne répond pas. A la place, il m'emmène vers la sortie. J'ai à peine le temps de récupérer ma veste et de mettre mes chaussures, que je suis poussée hors de mon appartement.

Ma main de nouveau prisonnière dans la sienne, il m'entraîne vers la cage d'escalier. Pendant la descente, aucun de nous ne parle...

Une fois devant la voiture, je me dirige naturellement vers la portière conducteur. Mais avant de pouvoir l'ouvrir, je sens Rick derrière moi et je vois ses 2 mains se poser sur le toit du véhicule, de part et d'autre de mon corps, me bloquant entre celle ci et lui... La promiscuité entre nos 2 corps me fait frissonner. Je ferme les yeux et inspire lentement pour tâcher d'apaiser le feu qui s'intensifie dans mon bas ventre... Mais son souffle chaud près de mon oreille n'aide pas vraiment... Encore moins sa voix douce et rauque quand il chuchote

-"Pas cette fois KB."

Je n'ai jamais été une grande fan des démonstrations en public, pourtant à cet instant, je fais fi de ce qui nous environne et sans m'éloigner de lui, je me retourne dans ses bras... J'accroche immédiatement son regard et tout en posant mes mains sur son torse, je l'interroge

-"Pourquoi?"

Il retire l'une de ses main du toit et la passe dans mes cheveux avant de jouer avec une de mes mèche

-"Avant d'aller au poste, je voudrai t'emmener quelque part."

-"Où ça?"

Il me répond avec une question

-"Tu me fais confiance?"

Avec ma vie... Avec mon coeur...

-"Tu sais que c'est le cas. C'est juste que j..."

-"Que tu détestes ne pas savoir. Je sais... Mais juste pour cette fois, laisse moi aller jusqu'au bout de ma surprise sans me faire passer un interrogatoire."

Pourquoi pas!... Après tout, je lui confie ma vie chaque jour et je suis sur le point de lui donner mon coeur... Et si ça, ce n'était pas naviguer dans l'obscurité totale, alors je ne m'appelle plus Katherine Beckett...

Et puis, en devenant une partie de sa famille et Rick étant un grand enfant qui adore les surprises et surtout en faire, je dois m'attendre à ce qu'il m'en fasse de temps en temps... Alors autant commencer maintenant non?

Sans réfléchir plus et avec un petit sourire fébrile, je me jette à l'eau

-"Ok."

Sous son regard médusé, je lui passe les clés pour ensuite aller me tenir près du côté passager... Je peux observer ses traits changer au fur et à mesure qu'il prend la pleine mesure de ma réponse...

Puis, regagnant enfin le contrôle de lui même et avec une sourire éclatant, il déverrouille la voiture et ensemble nous nous y installons...

Comme l'a fait remarquer Rick, je déteste être dans le flou. Et même si j'ai accepté sa proposition, très vite l'anxiété apparait et je commence à me mordiller les lèvres puis les ongles... La main de Rick se pose sur ma cuisse et de son pouce il la caresse. Je place ma main sur la sienne et commence à jouer avec ses doigts.

-"Détends toi. Ce n'est rien d'extravagant je te le promet."

Avec une seule phrase, il a encore réussi à atténuer mon angoisse. Plus sereine, j'entremêle mes doigts avec les siens et ferme les yeux...

C'est l'immobilité du véhicule qui me les fait rouvrir.

Devant moi se trouve une vitrine avec écrit *COLOR HAIR* juste au dessus. Je regarde Rick

-"Je te préfère au naturel."

Je lui sourie et sort de l'auto. Il s'approche de moi et côte à côte nous nous rendons au salon.

Nous sommes acceuillis par un homme d'1 soixantaine d'années aux cheveux poivre et sel et un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

-"Salut Richard. Je suis ravi de te revoir. Et comment vont ta fille et ta mère?"

-"Salut Frank. Ravi de te voir aussi. Et Alexis et mère vont très bien Merci."

-"Parfait... Bien, tout est prêt, on va pouvoir y aller."

-"Merci Fran..."

-"Arrête de me remercier veux tu?"

-"Désolé."

-"Et arrête de t'excuser aussi."

-"Wow! T'es dur en affaire."

Je suis l'échange avec attention... C'est une des 1ière fois, voire la 1ière, où je rencontre quelqu'un faisant partie du passé de Rick... Et j'en sais tellement peu sur son passé... Et à voir la complicité entre les 2, il est clair qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps.

Les yeux marrons pétillants de Frank se fixent alors sur moi

-"Bonjour, vous devez être la petite amie de Richard."

L'affirmation de l'homme me trouble à peine... J'observe Rick avec un léger sourire tandis que lui, légèrement incommodé, a pris un intérêt particulier pour ses chaussures... Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas au commentaire de son ami.

Je retourne mon regard vers l'homme face à moi et lui tendant la main

-"Bonjour Mr. Et oui je suis sa petite amie."

Ok! Officiellement, je ne le suis pas... Mais ce n'est qu'un petit détail qui devrait très vite être réglé...

Dans ma vision périphérique, je vois Rick, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds, me dévisageant.

-"Appelez moi Franck. Et c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer."

-"Merci... De même. Et... Euh... Appelez moi Kate."

Alors, sans aucun avertissement, le vieil homme me saisit par les épaules puis me fait tournoyer devant lui... Une fois terminé, il regarde de moi à Rick puis moi à nouveau

-"Suivez moi jeune fille. Je vais vous débarrasser de cette abomination."

Il me conduit ensuite à l'arrière du salon.

Pendant l'heure suivante, Franck me lavera, coupera, teindra, coiffera et sèchera les cheveux... Et à aucun moment, il ne me sera permis de me regarder dans la glace...

Quand il a enfin fini, il me sourit puis s'éclipse... Rick, qui pendant toute la séance est resté assis à me contempler, se lève et s'approche de moi.

-"Ferme les yeux."

Je me conforme à sa demande sachant très bien où il va me mener. Après quelques pas, il s'arrête et vient se poster derrière moi

-"Tu peux les ouvrir."

Ce que je fais...

Je suis devant un miroir à pied à 3 glaces, et là, dans les reflets, je me reconnais enfin... Je croise le regard de Rick dans la miroir central... Sans rompre le contact, il s'empare d'une poignée de cheveux et dit

-"C'est bon de te retrouver Kate."

-"C'est bon de se sentir soi même à nouveau."

Je fais demi tour et me colle à Rick

-"Merci."

Puis je l'embrasse.

**Rick**

Après avoir remercié Frank et lui avoir promis de revenir bientôt, nous quittons le salon. De nouveau dans la voiture et tout en roulant vers mon loft, je ne peux éviter de jeter des regards vers Kate... Elle est tellement magnifique...

J'avais pu assisté au processus entier de sa transformation et j'en avais été fasciné. Et quand enfin elle avait été à nouveau elle, mon coeur avait explosé de bonheur... Pas qu'il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt. Seulement, la revoir telle que j'en étais tombé amoureux m'avait émerveillé.

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres quand, pour je ne sais la combien de fois, je la surprend en train de se regarder dans la petite glace du pare soleil.

-"Si tu continue comme ça, je vais finir par croire que tu es narcissique."

-"Et ça vient de l'homme qui passe des heures dans la salle de bains."

-"Je ne... Comment tu...?"

-"J'ai passé la nuit chez toi après l'explosion de mon appart tu te souviens? Et le lendemain, j'ai dû attendre, pas loin d'une heure, que tu sois prêt pour aller au poste."

Exact... Et j'avais même eu droit à un de ses regard de tueur quand j'étais enfin sorti de la pièce.

-"Je te l'accorde, je prend mon temps pour me préparer... Mais ce n'est pas du narcissisme... Je fais simplement attention à moi."

-"Est ce que tu m'as entendu me plaindre?"

Elle plaisante! C'est exactement ce qu'elle est en train de faire... Et je ne me gêne pas pour le lui faire remarquer

-"Juste à l'instant."

-"C'est le temps que tu passes dans la salle de bains qui m'énerve... Pas le résultat."

Si elle savait que c'est depuis que je l'ai rencontré que cette pièce est devenue aussi importante.

Choisissant l'humour, et en la regardant du coin de l'oeil, je lui répond charmeur

-"Si je veux plaire à ma muse, faut bien que j'y travaille."

-"Tu n'as pas besoin d'artifice. Tu es très bien comme tu es."

Saleté! Rien dans sa voix ne me permet de savoir si elle est ou pas sérieuse... Et je Déteste quand elle fait ça, parce que je ne sais pas à quoi m'en tenir.

Sûrement dû à l'habitude, je choisi le pessimisme et lui rétorque

-"Pourtant, je n'ai rien de Ben Affleck ou de Brad Pitt."

Ni de Sorensson, Demming ou Davidson d'ailleurs...

-"Je ne les trouve pas particulièrement beau... Et puis, la beauté extérieure n'est rien si cette du coeur ne suit pas."

-"Tu sais, si un jour t'en as assez d'être flic, tu pourras toujours tenter ta chance dans l'écriture."

-"Je suis une lectrice pas un écrivain."

-"Dommage. J'aurai aimé devenir ton inspiration."

-"Eh! Qui te dis que je t'aurais choisi?... J'aurai pu prendre Espo ou Ryan comme Muse."

-"Aouch... Ca fait mal."

-"Je suis sûre que tu t'en remettras très vite."

Nous continuons à plaisanter jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive finalement chez moi... Je stationne la voiture dans le parking puis ensemble, nous ressortons dans la rue. J'apostrophe un taxi pour qu'il nous conduise à l'hôpital où nous récupèrerons la Crown Victoria de Kate.

A suivre...


	16. Chapter 16

**Après un peu d'attente, voici la suite****.**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews**

******Bonne Lecture  
><strong>

**Rick**

Dans le taxi et dans un accord tacite, aucun mot n'est prononcé... Mais cela ne nous, ou plus spécifiquement Kate, empêche pas de garder le contact en nous touchant... Elle a appuyé sa tête contre mon épaule et a emprisonné ma main dans les siennes qu'elle a placé sur ma jambe. Elle caresse et joue avec mes doigts... Fait exprès ou pas, ses propres doigts effleurent de temps en temps l'intérieur de ma cuisse mettant à feu mon corps... Quand elle remonte l'une de ses main vers mon entre-jambe, il ne fait aucun doute que ses gestes étaient voulus.

Sachant que je ne réagirai pas sous peine d'alerter le chauffeur et parce qu'elle sait l'effet qu'elle a sur moi, elle accentue ses va et viens... Cette torture, à la fois douce et insupportable, réveille rapidement une certaine partie de mon corps... Pour m'éviter de gémir et de nous faire remarquer par là même, je serre la main de Kate un peu plus fort et avec l'autre, j'attrape sa main baladeuse et la fait arrêter.

Je prend ensuite de lents souffles discrets pour me calmer

-"Un problème Rick?"

Sa voix basse, sexy et légèrement moqueuse ruine tout mes efforts pour apaiser mon appétit d'elle... Bloquant les images pas très catholiques qui me passent par la tête, je lui répond

-"Si tu veux te retrouver en 1ière page du New York Times ou pire bouclé pour comportement indécent, alors continue."

Avec un soupir, elle récupère ses mains, se glisse à l'autre bout de la banquette et se met à observer le paysage. Mais avant qu'elle n'est complètement détournée la tête, j'ai le temps d'apercevoir un petit sourire vainqueur sur ses lèvres... Souriant comme un niais, je me détourne à mon tour pour regarder hors de la fenêtre...

10 mn plus tard, nous sommes en route vers le 12th et je suis de nouveau assis côté passager... Faut pas rêver, elle n'allait pas me laisser conduire sa voiture... Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, pendant que nous roulons et depuis notre sortie de l'hôpital, Kate s'est murée dans le mutisme. J'avais tenté d'ouvrir la discussion mais je n'avais eu aucun retour... J'ai beau me creuser la caboche, je suis sûr de n'avoir rien fait pour la mettre dans cet état... A moins que... Non! Ca ne peux quand même pas être pour ce que je lui ai dit dans le taxi... Elle ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça... Si?... Contrarié et frustré, je me contente de regarder, sans vraiment les voir, les gens qui se pressent sur le trottoir.

-"L'après-midi va être long."

Et sorti de nulle part, voilà qu'elle reprend la parole... Avec cette voix douce et sexy et adoraaa... Fichue femme!... Je ne suis même pas capable de rester furieux contre elle alors que mes émotions jouent au yoyo par sa faute... Bon Dieu! Si Eve était un tant soit peu comme Kate, pas étonnant qu'Adam est mangé la pomme.

Dans le reflet de ma vitre, je la vois se tourner vers moi. Je garde ma position, front appuyé contre la vitre, quand je répond

-"Très."

-"Rick? Tout va bien?"

Et voilà la voix qui fait fondre mes intérieurs... Celle qui crie Incertitude et insécurité... Et qui me donne qu'une envie, celle de la serrer contre moi et de la protéger du reste du monde... Au lieu de ça, parce que je ne veux pas lui succomber aussi vite, je rétorque simplement

-"Oui."

-"Castle!"

Et ici vient la voix dont je me passerai volontiers... Celle qui dit clairement, ne me pousse pas à bout ou je te descend.

Je lui fais face et réplique

-"Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question non?"

Sous son regard réellement surpris je m'explique

-"Depuis que nous avons quitté l'hôpital, tu n'as pas dit un mot. Tu as ignoré toute mes tentatives de conversation."

Son regard se voile et elle se remet à regarder la route... Je m'en veux immédiatement d'avoir été aussi accusateur et essaye de me rattraper

-"Kate, je..."

-"Je suis désolée si tu as cru que je t'ignorai... J'étais... je réfléchissais."

Quel abruti je fais!... On se rend au poste où elle va devoir revivre tout ce qu'elle a vécu, évidemment qu'elle a l'esprit à ce qui va suivre. Elle ne serait pas LA meilleure des flics si ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle finit par traduire dans des mots mes réflexions

-"Je pensais à tout ce qui s'est produit ces 10 derniers jours et... A demain."

Je ne m'attendais pas à la dernière partie. Encore moins dite avec autant d'hésitation... A t-elle peur d'avoir fait une erreur? Où pense t-elle à un futur commun mais en est encore effrayée?

En espérant utiliser les bons termes, je lui demande

-"Que dirais tu si, pour commencer, on se concentrait seulement sur aujourd'hui ? Tu auras tout le temps de penser à demain plus tard... Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée."

La tension tombant de ses épaules et un signe de tête positif me font savoir qu'elle est d'accord avec mon idée.

-"Comment as tu fait la connaissance de Frank?"

Frank... Un sujet parfait pour oublier, pendant un moment, ce qui nous attend. Avec un sourire, je lui conte notre rencontre

-"Lui et sa femme sont venus s'installer en face de chez nous quand j'avais 1 dizaine d'années... Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de leur arrivée... J'étais assis sur les marches de mon perron avec un livre quand j'ai vu débarquer une Plymouth Horizon noire suivie d'un camion de déménagement. Je me souviens aussi, alors qu'ils étaient encore dans leur véhicule, que les voisins se sont empressés d'aller leurs parler de la famille Rodgers... Pour éviter de faire une bêtise et décevoir ma mère, je me suis réfugié chez moi... J'étais à peine installé sur mon lit que le carillon a résonné. Quand j'ai ouvert, je me suis retrouvé devant Frank et Livia tout sourire. Ils nous ont invité à les rejoindre pour le diner... Très vite, ma mère et Livia sont devenues les meilleures amies. Liv' qui était professeur m'aidait quand j'en avais le besoin et Frank, lui, est devenu une sorte d'oncle... Une fois, pendant l'une de nos sortie entre hommes, je lui ai demandé pourquoi ils ne nous traitaient pas comme les autres. Il a répondu et je cite *Mes parents étaient appréciés là où ils vivaient. Ils avaient tout pour être heureux. Pourtant, ça n'a pas empêché mon paternel de tenter de tuer sa femme et son fils de 4 ans parce qu'il les rendait responsable de sa perte de liberté. Après cela, les gens ont commencé à nous regarder bizarrement. Comme si c'était notre faute... Alors petit, je sais ce que ça fait d'être jugé pour les actes d'un autre* Dès lors, j'ai cessé de me battre quand on me traitait de bâtard... Bien que j'ai continué à dire à ma mère que mes combats étaient tous à ce sujet... Et non à cause de comment on l'appelait... Un jour, je me suis battu avec le fils de la coiffeuse du coin et quand ma mère s'est rendue dans son salon, elle lui a interdit l'entrée... Frank m'avait dit qu'il avait fait des études de coiffure mais qu'il avait dû stopper par manque d'argent. Alors, quand ma mère m'a appris ce qu'il s'était passé, j'en ai parlé à Frank qui a décidé de la coiffer. Et depuis, il est le coiffeur attitré de la famille Rodgers-Castle."

M'extrayant de mes souvenirs, je réalise que la voiture est à l'arrêt et que nous nous trouvons dans le parking du 12th. Je pivote vers Kate qui me fixe. Dans un chuchotement, comme craignant de briser le charme, elle demande

-"Et Livia comment va t-elle? Et leurs enfants où sont ils?"

-" Ils n'ont jamais eu d'enfants... Après 3 fausses couches, les médecins ont dit qu'elle était trop fragile pour supporter une grossesse jusqu'à son terme..."

-"Ca n'a pas dû être facile de devoir tirer un trait sur leurs désirs de famille."

-"Non, mais ils s'avaient et c'était le plus important... Malheureusement, le pire était à venir. Quelques mois plus tard, ils apprenaient qu'elle avait un lymphome T lymphoblastique... De constitution fragile, son corps n'a pas réussi à tenir jusqu'à une possible greffe de moelle osseuse... Liv' est morte il y a 7 ans "

Aucune banalité telle que *Je suis désolée* ou *Toutes mes condoléances*. Et je l'en remercie.

En outre, ayant elle même vécu un deuil, elle sait que ses phrases sont sans valeurs parce qu'elles ne soulagent pas la peine et ne ramèneront pas la personne perdue.

C'est donc dans un silence religieux que nous sortons de la voiture et nous engouffrons dans le bâtiment.

Dans l'ascenseur qui nous conduit au 4ième, Kate et moi ne nous quittons pas du regard. Nous nous fixons sans bouger... Jusqu'à ce que Kate franchisse la distance et s'empare de mes lèvres. Ma réaction est instantanée, j'entoure ses hanches et la colle à moi pendant que sa langue demande à franchir l'accès... Que je le lui octroie avec plaisir... Je remonte mes mains dans son dos et enterre l'une d'entre elles dans ses cheveux plaquant sa bouche plus près... Je me perd très vite dans notre étreinte et aux réactions de Kate, il en est de même...

Le manque d'air et l'unique neurone qui ne se soit pas consumé de désir, me font interrompre la session. J'appuie mon front contre le sien et repose mes mains sur ses hanches.

-"Bien que j'aimerai réaliser un de mes fantasmes, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon endroit."

-"J'ai mis l'ascenseur en pause."

Et effectivement, je me rend compte que la cabine ne se déplace plus.

Amusé, je m'exclame

-"Lieutenant Beckett, auriez vous dans l'idée de me séduire?"

-"Absolument."

-"Je suis impatient de voir ça. Tu dois savoir que je suis très difficile à sat..."

Un plaquage contre le mur et un baiser à allumer un incendie me coupe... Mais celui ci se termine trop rapidement . Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je plonge dans ceux rieurs de ma muse

-"Tu allais dire?"

Et comme elle plus tôt, je ne peux retenir les mots qui viennent

-"Je t'aime."

Le conflit d'émotions qui traverse son visage m'affole. Puis, le sourire lumineux sur ses lèvres me rassure... Après un dernier baiser, elle s'écarte de moi pour rectifier sa tenue et ses cheveux. Je fais pareil. Pour finir, elle remet l'appareil en route.

**Kate**

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin. Je prend une grande inspiration et fais un pas en avant. Rick est immédiatement sur mon côté et je le sens poser sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Mon corps se relaxe illico.

Pas le temps de le remercier que des applaudissements se font entendre autour de nous... En 1ière ligne se trouve nos amis et le Capitaine. Lanie se précipite à notre rencontre et me serre dans ses bras

-"Enfin tu as récupéré ta couleur... Crois moi Girl, le blond ne te sied pas du tout."

Avec ces quelques mots, Lanie vient de détendre l'atmosphère. Je lui souris chaleureusement avant de m'extraire de ses bras pour saluer Roy.

A ma grande surprise, il me prend lui aussi dans ses bras. Je lui rend son étreinte quelque peu gênée par l'attention... Mais quand je vois le reste du service me regarder sans animosité et tout en souriant, je me détend...

Les retrouvailles sont interrompues par l'arrivée de mon père qui m'engloutit dans ses bras

-"Tu vas bien... Dieu merci tu vas bien! J'étais mort d'angoisse Katie." Je resserre mes bras autour de lui et chuchote

-"C'est terminé papa. Il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter."

Sans avoir besoin de me retourner, je sais que Rick se tient juste derrière moi et j'en ai la confirmation quand mon père enlève une de ses main de mon dos et dit

-"Merci Rick. Merci de m'avoir ramené ma fille saine et sauve."

-"Je n'y serai pas parvenu sans votre aide Mr Beckett ni sans celle de tout le service. C'était un vrai travail d'équipe."

Et modeste avec ça...

Je me retourne dans les bras de mon paternel et plonge mon regard dans celui de mon partenaire... Montgomery rompt la tranquillité de l'endroit en reprenant son rôle de Capitaine... Il ordonne à ses lieutenants de retourner au travail. Puis il demande à Rick, mon père et moi même de le suivre dans la salle de réunion, les gars et Lanie dans le remorquage.

Même si l'enquête est devenue officielle ce matin, elle est toujours sous les radars des journalistes...

Avec l'accord du commissaire, Ryan et Espo se chargeront de nos dépositions. Et Rick et moi effectuerons les interrogatoires.

Je suis la 1ière à passer puisque tout à commencé par moi... Je débute au moment de mon départ du poste et quand j'en arrive à la partie de ma soirée avec Josh, je sens Rick se tendre et, avec étonnement, je vois les gars et Lanie en faire autant... Une main sur mon genou me sort de ma surprise et, avec un micro sourire, je le remercie... J'omet de parler de mon insomnie et surtout de mon rêve assez chaud puis explique pourquoi je ne les ai pas prévenu

-"Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger... Je sais de quoi il est capable et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous... Et... je pensai y arriver toute seule."

Face à leurs regards ennuyés, je continue

-"Mais j'avais tord."

Je leurs parle aussi de nos rendez vous chez son pote et d'Aukif qui est celui qui a envoyé l'E-mail... Je raconte ma semaine aux mains de Gary et plus je progresse dans mon récit, plus la tension augmente dans la pièce. Vient ensuite les 3 jours chez Needle et là, mon père qui était resté stoïque jusqu'à maintenant se lève avec brusquerie. Il marche dans la salle les poings serrés et le regard sombre

-"Laissez moi 5 minutes avec ses fumiers et je leurs ferai comprendre leurs erreurs. On ne s'en prend pas à ma fille sans en subir les conséquences."

Etrangement, cette phrase fait écho à celle que Rick avait prononcé chez Needle.

Après un regard d'excuse envers les personnes présentes, je me lève et vais rejoindre mon père

-"Papa, je vais bien. Ils ne peuvent plus rien nous faire."

Il s'arrête devant moi

-"Désolé Katie... Ca va aller... On peut reprendre."

Il m'embrasse sur le front puis retourne s'asseoir. Je le rejoins et termine mon histoire.

Les 2 heures suivantes sont passées à raconter la visite de Rick à Josh et mon père, les 3 jours de mon père, seul avec Ben, puis pour mon père et moi, ils racontent les 3 jours avec la mise en place de la mission. Pour finir, Roy appelle les lieutenants qui se sont occupés de sauver Brooke, de rechercher Aukif et d'arrêter la jeune fille qui gardait Mme Katic. Et à tour de rôle, ils nous narrent leurs assauts...

Après m'avoir rendu mon badge et mon arme, Montgomery nous donne 1/2 heure avant de débuter les interrogatoires...J'en profite pour parler avec mon père pendant que Rick contacte sa mère et sa fille... A son retour, notre groupe se dirige vers la salle d'observation. Une fois à l'intérieur, Rick se frotte les mains et demande

-"On commence par qui? Les gentils ou les méchants?"

Nous sourions tous à sa tentative d'humour. Le Capitaine est celui qui répond à sa question

-"Esposito, allez chercher Mr Fillion."

Après le départ de Javier il reprend

-"Beckett/Castle vous l'interrogerez sans le brusquer." En disant cela, il s'est tourné vers moi.

-"Je n'en ai pas l'intention Mr." Au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre dans la salle d'interrogatoire, on se tourne tous vers les nouveaux arrivants... Après avoir regardé mon père je termine

-"On a rien contre lui."

Je tape ensuite légèrement Rick sur le bras en lui disant

-"Allez venez Castle, allons voir ce qu'il a à nous apprendre."

A suivre...


	17. Chapter 17

**Une petite suite pour la route**

**Ben**

Patientant dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, je sens la peur revenir me titiller les entrailles. Je ne me fais aucune illusion sur ce qu'il m'attend, mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est ce qui va advenir de ma mère lorsque je serai en prison. Elle n'est plus au meilleur de sa for... La porte qui s'ouvre brusquement me fait sursauter et avaler difficilement. Mais quand je découvre qui sont les deux nouveaux arrivants, je suis à la fois heureux et effrayé... Car ce ne sont autres que la femme que j'ai aidé à retenir et l'homme qui est venu rendre visite au père de celle ci.

Savoir qu'elle va bien me soulage beaucoup... Gary m'en avait très peu dit sur ce qu'il attendait d'elle, et il était sûr de dire à la façon dont il l'avait traité, qu'il ne la portait pas dans son coeur. De plus, sachant de quoi il était capable, j'avais vraiment craint qu'il la tue ou la fasse tuer... Mais savoir qu'elle avait réussi à s'en sortir était une bonne chose parce que je m'en serai voulu si, à cause de ma lâcheté, il lui était arrivé du mal... Malheureusement pour moi, mon soulagement et de courte durée... Quand je baisse les yeux, ceux ci rencontrent le badge de police accroché à la ceinture de la jeune femme. La frayeur et la panique font une montée en flèche dans mon système déjà malmené. A cet instant, je prend la pleine conscience de ce dans quoi je me suis embarqué... Et le peu de courage qui avait survécu, s'évapore.

La tête baissée j'attends... Du coin de l'oeil, je les vois s'approcher de la table. Je ferme puis ouvre les yeux avant de relever la tête prêt à faire face aux conséquences de mes actes... Parce que conséquences il va y avoir...

On ne s'en prend pas à un flic et sa famille sans impunité. D'ailleurs, je ne serai pas surpris de découvrir que ses collègues se tiennent derrière la porte attendant pour me faire la peau... Tout le monde sait bien que les flics sont une famille. S'en prendre à l'un c'est s'en prendre à tous...

Alors que je croise le regard de Ricky, si je me souviens bien, je suis choqué de le voir me sourire... Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, que j'entends la voix de sa partenaire s'exclamer

-"Bonjour Mr Katic..."

Anxieux, je décale mon regard vers elle et à nouveau, je suis frappé de stupeur car il n'y a aucune animosité dans le sien. Incapable de parler, je les observe s'asseoir pendant qu'elle continue

-"Je suis le Lieutenant Kate Beckett et voici mon partenaire Richard Castle."

Castle? Pourquoi ce nom me dit il quelque chose?... Quand la réalisation se fait et oubliant momentanément le pétrin dans lequel je suis, je m'écrie sans retenue

-"Castle? L'écrivain?... Oh Mon Dieu!" Je me tourne vers le lieutenant"-Et vous êtes... vous êtes celle qui lui a inspiré Nikki Heat."

Accablé par l'ampleur de la situation et sans plus faire attention aux 2 autres, je lâche la bride et des larmes silencieuses inondent mon visage...

Non content de m'en être pris à un Flic et son père, je m'en étais pris à la muse d'un des meilleurs écrivain de notre époque... Pas étonnant que Gary ne m'en ait pas informé...

Mais est ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose?... Probablement pas... Ma mère aurait toujours été en danger...

Enfermé dans ma peine, je ne réalise qu'on s'adresse à moi seulement quand je sens une main se poser sur la mienne

-"Mr katic, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais nous devons vous poser quelques questions."

Pourquoi n'est elle pas en colère? Pourquoi s'adresse t-elle à moi comme si ce que j'avais fais n'était pas répréhensible?... Bordel! Quand Gary avait menacé ma mère, j'avais voulu le tuer... Pourquoi n'agissait elle pas ainsi?...

Ne discernant pas son comportement, je retire ma main de sa prise. Puis, tout en triturant mes doigts sur mes genoux, je lui demande

-"Pourquoi êtes vous aussi gentille? Je veux dire... Je vous ai menacé d'une arme. J'ai retenu votre père contre sa volonté et... Et j'aurai pu blesser Mr Castle quand il est venu."

A ce point, j'ai rebaissé la tête incapable de leur faire face... Effrayé de voir leurs regards changer.

Surpris par la voix tranquille qui se fait entendre, je la redresse

-"Mr Katic... Ben... Je ne vous connais pas mais de ce que j'ai pu en voir et entendre vous étiez, et même s'il y a toujours d'autres solutions, pris au piège vous même... Je ne cautionne pas ce que vous avez fait mais personnellement, je comprend... Si ma fille avait été menacé de mort et si je n'avais eu personne vers qui me tourner et très peu de temps pour décider, j'aurai certainement agi comme vous."

-"Mon partenaire a raison. J'ai compris dès le début que vous n'étiez pas là de gaieté de coeur... Et puis, j'ai moi même été forcé de faire des choses contre mon gré pour protéger mon père... Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je vous pardonne, mais je ne vai..."

-"Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas le faire, je vous jure. Mais Gary a dit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à ma mère... Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je ne pouvais pas... Je sais que j'aurai dû appeler la police et je voulais faire, mais il a dit qu'un de ses pote me surveillait et qu'au moindre geste suspect, il mettrait sa menace à exécution. Je... Je sais que je vais aller en prison et je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de vous demander ça, mais ne dites rien à ma mère... Elle est très malade et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi... Vous pourriez juste lui dire que j'ai dû partir pour le travail et que... que je reviendrai dès que je le pourrai. S'il vous plait, laissez la croire jusqu'au bout que son fils est un homme bien. Je le lui dois après tout les sacrifices qu'elle a fait pour moi."

Tout en reprenant ma respiration, j'attends, vaguement inquiet, leurs réactions.

-"Ben... Une dernière question. Comment avez vous fait la connaissances d'Aukif?"

Pas la réponse que je voulais mais au moins ce n'est pas un non catégorique... Ils ont peut être besoin de réfléchir...

En attendant, la tête toujours dans mes mains, je leur raconte le jour regrettable de ma rencontre avec Gary

-"Il y a quelques mois, il s'est présenté à ma porte en disant être le petit neveu de mes voisins et je l'ai cru... Parce qu'il est vrai qu'ils ont une grande famille et qu'ils ont souvent de la visite... Alors je l'ai fais entrer chez moi. Mais très vite, il est devenu imposant et quand je lui ai conseillé de ne plus venir, il m'a tabassé puis il a disparu pour revenir il y a 15 jours... Et vous connaissez la suite."

Les larmes sont une nouvelle fois de la fête. J'entends plus que je ne vois le duo s'éclipser... Me laissant seul face à ma honte d'avoir gâcher ma vie et d'avoir détruit tout ce pourquoi ma mère avait travaillé si dur.

**Castle**

Une fois à l'extérieur de la salle, Kate et moi échangeons un regard identique... Emplit de complaisance... Sans s'être concerter, nous en sommes venus à la même conclusion... Et c'est toujours sans communiquer que nous rejoignons nos collègues dans la pièce d'à côté.

Nous découvrons sur leurs visages, les même expressions tristes et consternées.

Après une dernière oeillade en ma direction et un petit sourire, KB s'adresse à Roy

-"Capitaine, je sais que l'affaire est devenue officielle mais peut être que nous... Nous pourrions le laisser partir."

Totalement en accord avec elle, je plaide pour la cause de Ben

-"Sa déposition pourrait se perdre dans les rouages de l'administration... Il s'est senti pris à la gorge et vu la tête qu'il a fait quand il a réalisé que Kate était un flic, il ne le savait pas. Et puis Mme Katic n'a plus que lui et... On pourrait lui laisser une seconde chance."

J'espère de tout coeur que Roy va accepter... Ben n'est pas un type méchant. Il a juste fait confiance à la mauvaise personne.

-"Je suis d'accord avec Cas... Rick... Pas pour perdre la déposition, mais plutôt de ne pas en faire une... Vous avez déjà celle de mon père et la mienne. Ca devrait suffire et puis... Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Je connais Aukif et sa violence... Il aurait tué Mme Katic sans sourciller."

Une fois de plus, ayant suivi son train de pensée, je fini pour elle

-"Vous pourriez juste l'effrayer en lui disant qu'il aura de la prison avec sursis et 1 mise à l'épreuve."

Six paires de yeux se tournent vers le Capitaine qui lui, nous dévisage Kate et moi.

-"Très bien... Mais faites le mariner un peu... Juste pour l'effrayer un peu plus."

-"Merci Capitaine."

Et sans attendre, j'entraîne ma coéquipière hors de la pièce.

10mn plus tard, après avoir ramené Ben en cellule pour quelques heures, nous nous rendons une nouvelle fois dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour cette fois interroger la jeune fille qui a surveillé Mme Katic.

**Kate**

Si je n'avais pas lu l'information sur la jeune femme que nous allions interroger moins de 2 heures plus tôt, au premier coup d'oeil, j'aurai dit qu'elle n'avait pas plus de 16 ans alors qu'elle allait sur ses 21...

A notre entrée, elle n'avait pas redresser la tête. En m'approchant de la table, je lançais

-"Bonjour Mlle Mason. Je suis le Lieutenant Beckett et voici mon partenaire Richard Castle... Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là?"

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je dépose le dossier sur la table puis m'assied. Rick imite mon action et nous observons silencieusement la jeune fille face à nous.

Tout comme Ben, Mélissa n'a pas de casier et n'a jamais eu de problème... Alors, savoir ce qui l'a conduit à s'allier avec Aukif est notre priorité... Ca et le besoin qu'elle implique clairement cet enfoiré. Car tout comme Rick, je n'ai aucun doute sur sa participation.

J'ouvre lentement la chemise et en retire 1 photo. Je la fais glisser vers elle

-"Vous connaissez cet homme?"

-"Je veux un avocat."

Pas bon pour nous si elle se retranche derrière un avocat.

-"Vous n'êtes pas en état d'arrestation... Vous êtes là en tant que témoin."

Extraite de mes pensées et surprise par l'exclamation de Rick, je pivote vers lui... Il me fixe à son tour et de par son regard, je comprend qu'il voit en cette jeune fille, Alexis... Faut dire qu'elle est à peine plus vieille qu'elle... Mais j'y lis aussi une demande de soutien de ma part. En retour à sa supplique, je lui offre un sourire d'appui. Je jette aussi un rapide coup d'oeil vers la vitre sans tain avant de refaire face à la table. Mélissa, plus détendue, nous jauge du regard...

Ayant enfin son attention je reprend

-"Nous savons que ce n'était pas votre idée. Nous avons seulement besoin que vous identifiez la personne qui vous a engagé."

-"Et j'y gagne quoi dans tout ça?"

Rick, plus rapide que moi, répond

-"Votre liberté... Aucunes charges retenues contre vous et la certitude que celui ou celle qui vous fait du chantage ne s'en sorte pas."

-"Comment savez vous qu..." Elle se stoppe...

Nos regards affables doivent la convaincre de continuer car elle poursuit

-"Il est venu me voir et m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de moi pour veiller sur la mère d'un ami. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était de la gentillesse alors j'ai accepté mais rapidement j'ai compris que ça n'en était pas. Je l'ai informé que je refusais, que je ne voulais aucun problème... Et c'est là qu'il... Qu'il m'a menacé."

-"Qu'a t-il contre vous qui vous ai fait changer d'avis?"

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle nous raconte

-"Il y a 4 ans, je suis sortie avec un mec beaucoup plus âgé pour faire chier mon vieux... 5 mois plus tard, je suis tombée enceinte. Dès que je l'ai su, je suis allée le voir pour le lui annoncer mais en arrivant, j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et un autre gars... Ils se disputaient à propos de drogues... Je ne savais pas qu'il en vendait...

Si je l'avais su, je ne serais jamais sortie avec lui... Pas après que ma mère et mon petit frère aient été tué par un chauffeur conduisant sous l'effet de la drogue... Alors, de peur, je suis partie et je ne l'ai jamais revu."

Je rapproche la photo de Ben vers Mélissa puis je sors celle d'Aukif que je pose à côté de l'autre. Au mouvement de recul de la jeune fille, nous avons la preuve qu'Aukif est dans le coup. Mais nous devons l'entendre de sa bouche... Rick tape alors son index sur la photo de Ben

-"Vous le connaissez?"

-"Non, je ne lai jamais vu... Mais il y avait des photos chez la dame que je devais surveiller... Est ce qu'elle va bien? Elle dormait beaucoup, mais dès qu'elle était réveillée, elle ne pensait qu'à son fils."

Sans répondre à sa question, je tourne mon attention sur la 2ième photo

-"Et lui, vous le connaissez?"

Après un temps d'attente elle rétorque

-"C'est lui qui m'a engagé."

-"Vous savez son nom?"

-"Gary Aukif."

Bingo!

-"Pourquoi vous?" lui demande Rick.

La question est légitime car moi même, je ne vois pas le lien entre les deux.

-"Il est un des ami de mon ex."

Je tourne la tête vers Rick qui observe Mélissa intensément. A son visage je vois qu'il est en pleine réflexion et son air concentré m'indique qu'il est en train de remonter un scénario et quand ses yeux s'illuminent, je devine qu'il est sur le point de nous faire partager sa théorie... Ce qu'il fait à peine ma pensée terminée

"Vous avez gardé le bébé... Puis un jour, Aukif vous a aperçu avec lui et il a tout de suite su qui en était le père. Pourtant il n'en a rien dit... Jusqu'au jour où il est venu vous demander ce service. Et quand vous avez refusé, il s'en est servi contre vous. Il a menacé d'aller apprendre à son ami qu'il avait un enfant... Je pense aussi que si vous avez accepté et avez tenté de vous défenestrer en abandonnant votre petit, c'est parce que vous l'avez mis en sécurité... C'était certes un geste désespéré, mais vous préfériez qu'il grandisse sans parents plutôt qu'avec une mère en prison ou élevé par un drogué. Vous n'avez pas alerté la police justement pour le protéger et parce qu'Aukif vous a sûrement dit que vous seriez surveillé... Et je crois savoir qui est le père de votre enfant."

Sous mon expression ébahie et surprise et choquée et effrayée de Mélissa, Rick annonce

-"Il s'agit de William Fillion n'est ce pas?"

-"Comment...? Vous êtes quoi? Un médium ou un truc du genre?"

-"Pas médium. Juste observateur... Quand vous avez parlé de votre bébé, vos yeux se sont éclairés et quand je l'ai mentionné, vous avez posé votre main sur votre ventre... Signe de protection chez une mère... Pour ce qui est du père, j'ai reconnu le tatouage sur votre poignet. C'est le même que celui de Fillion que j'ai vu sur sa fiche de police."

Par réflexe, on voit Mélissa tirer sur sa manche pour cacher son tatouage qui est pourtant hors de vue.

Je lance un sourire à Rick puis me reconcentre sur Mélissa. Je lui tend une feuille et un stylo

-"Faites votre déposition et signez la puis vous serez libre de rejoindre votre enfant."

-"Vous n'allez vraiment rien retenir contre moi?"

-"Non... Mais qu'on ne vous revoit plus compris?"

-"Je vous en fais la promesse... Merci..."

Dans un dernier sourire et le dossier en main, nous quittons la pièce...

Maintenant la partie difficile commence. Roman, Aukif et Needle seront moins facile à effrayer. Mais j'ai confiance. Avec Rick, nous réussirons.

J'aurai aimé féliciter Rick pour sa clairvoyance, mais déjà le groupe nous rejoint dans le couloir et avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche le Capitaine s'adresse à nous

-"Si vous n'étiez pas ma meilleure équipe et si je ne vous avais pas donné carte blanche, je vous aurai viré pour prendre une telle décision... Mais bon, l'affaire étant peu commune, je passe l'éponge... Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus. Maintenant, dès qu'elle aura signé sa dépo, vous rentrerez tous chez vous."

Comment ça rentrer! Il nous reste encore beaucoup à faire. Et je ne me gêne pour le lui faire remarquer

-"Capitaine, nous devons encore interroger Needle et Aukif ainsi que Roman, nous ne pouv..."

-"Kate... Ils ne vont allés nulle part. Demain, ils seront tous à Rickers et alors nous pourrons mettre ça derrière nous... Je sais que vous voulez activer les choses pour votre amie... Mais pour le moment, laissez la reprendre des forces et profiter de sa famille... Elle devra faire face à ses bourreaux bien assez tôt... Alors rentrez, reposez vous et demain nous mettrons un terme à cette affaire."

Malgré ma réserve, j'accepte.

C'est donc tous ensemble que nous attendons de récupérer la déposition de Mélissa. Et c'est toujours ensemble, que nous quittons le service et le 12th.

Près de ma voiture, Rick propose à mon père et moi de passer le reste de la journée et la soirée au loft. Mon père recherche mon approbation. J'incline affirmativement de la tête mais leurs dis que je les rejoindrai plus tard... En disant cela je fixe Rick dans les yeux et à son sourire, je sais qu'il a compris où je me dirige. Je lui rend son sourire puis tout deux commencent à s'éloigner. Je les observe marcher côte à côte quelques minutes puis monte dans ma voiture et démarre.

A suivre...


	18. Chapter 18

**Kate**

Arrivée devant la bâtisse, je tape le code d'ouverture puis m'engouffre dans le bâtiment. Je grimpe avec empressement les 2 étages. Une fois dans le couloir, je marche droit vers la porte 2A. Sans hésitation, je frappe sur celle-ci et attends...

La circulation, assez dense en ce milieu d'après midi en direction de NoLita, m'avait donné un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir à comment je pouvais mettre un terme à notre relation... Devais je y aller franco ou au contraire arrondir les angles? Devais je lui dire la vérité ou lui mentir par omission? Devais je prendre tout les torts sur moi?...

Même maintenant, alors que je me tiens devant cette porte, je n'ai pas trouvé la réponse... Car tout le monde sait qu'il n'est jamais facile de rompre avec quelqu'un, même s'il on ne l'aime pas...

Qu'en à moi, qui aurait cru qu'en moins d'1 an, je romprai avec 2 mecs pour le même homme.

La porte s'ouvre enfin et se tient devant moi la dernière personne qui m'empêche de vivre pleinement ma nouvelle relation avec Rick... Il me fait face seulement vêtu d'un short et la vue de son torse nu ne m'inspire aucune réaction... C'est pourtant pas faute d'être bien bâti...

A cette seconde, alors qu'il est juste sous mes yeux, je suis sincèrement incapable de dire si un jour j'avais même eu une forte réaction à sa vue... Et si c'était le cas, elle n'avait certainement pas été aussi puissante que celle que j'avais eu lorsque j'avais vu Rick sans t-shirt. A cette pensée, un frisson d'excitation me traverse...

Soudainement, me rendant compte que je fixe toujours son buste je lève les yeux vers lui, et ce que je vois dans son regard ne me plait pas du tout... Loin de l'inquiétude de 10 jours sans nouvelles, je n'y lis qu'un désir de possessivité et d'envie. Il n'y a pas une once d'amour ou de tendresse dans eux... Il dit qu'il m'aime et pourtant il ne m'a jamais regardé comme le fait Rick... Songer à lui me ramène à la raison de ma venue. Je fais un geste en direction de son appartement en demandant

-"Je peux entrer?"

-"Bien sûr."

En arrivant à sa hauteur, je le vois se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser mais j'évite le baiser. Je me retourne avant même qu'il est refermé la porte. Je croise les bras et patiente. Quand il me fait face à nouveau, il se met à me regarder de bas en haut avec un sourire affamé qui me donne envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure... Il s'approche de moi et tente de me prendre dans ses bras. Je me recule et lui lance un regard meurtrier...

Son attitude m'écoeure, et moi qui hésitais encore sur la marche à suivre, je finis par tout laisser sortir d'un bloc... Plus vite ce sera terminé, plus vite je partirai

-"10 jours que tu ne m'as pas vu et tout ce à quoi tu penses c'est me mettre dans ton lit?... T'es tu au moins demandé où j'étais? As tu essayé de me joindre au téléphone? Es tu allé chez moi pour t'assurer que j'allais bien?... As tu essayé de joindre le poste ou d'appeler mon père pour savoir s'ils avaient de mes nouvelles?... Pas la peine de répondre car je sais que la réponse est non... J'ai dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir, j'ai jamais dit que je voulais couper le contact... Alors quoi? Je t'appelles pas donc tu m'appelles pas?... Tu ne cesses de répéter que tu m'aimes. Pourtant tu me laisses par moi même... Quand je dis que j'ai besoin d'espace, tu pars. Quand je dis que je veux qu'on ralentisse, tu recules... Tu fais tout ce que je te demande. Tu n'essayes pas de me faire changer d'avis. Tu ne poses jamais de questions ... Tu ne sais rien de ma vie et les rares fois où tu as osé poser des questions, je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas en parler et tu as accepté ma décision. Tu n'as jamais insisté... Pourquoi? Tu n'as ri..."

-"Bien! Asseyons nous et parlons... Je te poserai toutes les questions que tu veux. Je te..."

Et puis quoi encore? Il veut pas que je les lui note aussi!... Il n'a vraiment rien compris. Il n'a aucune idée de comment je fonctionne... Pressée de terminer cette discussion, je l'interromps et sans un seul regret je lui sors

-"C'est trop tard Josh... Ces 10 derniers jours, contre toute attente, m'auront au moins servis à me rendre compte que je ne veux pas d'une relation comme celle que nous avons... Je veux quelqu'un qui se soucie assez de moi pour prendre le risque d'aller au delà de mes rebuffades. Je veux un homme qui me fasse passer avant lui même. Qui soit à mes côtés quand je ne vais pas bien. Qui fasse tout dans sa puissance pour me remonter le moral... Même si ça veut dire s'auto-saboter ou se ridiculiser... Je veux un compagnon qui désire réellement me connaître. Je veux un homme qui m'aime entièrement."

Pendant que je reprends ma respiration, je réalise que tout ce que j'ai cité, c'est ce que fait Rick pour moi depuis le jour de notre rencontre... Alors, le dernier doute qui pouvait persister encore s'évapore à cette réalisation... Je suis maintenant à 100% dans mon rapport avec Rick. Et mon coeur fait des saltos dans ma poitrine. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me précipiter dans ses bras et de ne plus en sortir... Mais je dois d'abord mettre un terme à cette histoire...

La voix de Josh me parvient finalement mais n'ayant pas entendu un seul de ses mots je m'écris

-"Tu disais?"

-"Est ce que t'es en train de dire que nous deux c'est terminé?"

-"Oui. Nous deux c'est fini."

Voilà, c'est dit... Et ça soulage.

Son regard s'assombrit et sa mâchoire se contracte

-"Tu me laisses tomber pour cet écrivaillon pas vrai?"

Je meurs d'envie de lui hurler Oui!... Mais préférant éviter de faire s'envenimer cette discussion, je lui répond plutôt

-"Non. Je rompt parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi."

-"Pourtant ça ne t'as jamais dérangé de coucher avec moi."

Sérieux! Il vient de quelle planète... Si on couchait seulement quand on est amoureux, il y aurait au moins 96% de célibataires frustrés sur terre... Et qu'il ne me dise pas qu'il a été amoureux de toutes celles avec qui il a couché parce que je ne le croirais pas... Gardant pour moi cette réflexion je lui rétorque

-"C'est le mot exact... On a couché ensemble. Ce n'était que du sexe... Et au bout d'un moment on s'en lasse. On veut plus. Et ce PLUS, je ne le veux pas avec toi."

-"Non, tu le veux avec lui... Tu es amoureuse de lui?"

-"Je te demande pardon?"

-"Je t'en prie ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Tu sais très bien de qui je parle."

Je pourrai évidemment mentir, mais ce serait salir ce que nous sommes sur le point de construire ensemble... De plus, je n'ai pas honte de mes sentiments... Et puis, si je me souviens correctement, Jésus a dit *La vérité vous libèrera*... Et bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, libérons nous

-"Oui. Oui je suis amoureuse de Rick."

-"Tu l'étais déjà avant que l'on se rencontre n'est ce pas?... En fait, je n'étais qu'un pis aller. Tu t'es servie de moi pour l'oublier... Mais ça n'a pas marché."

-"Non."

-"Non quoi Kate? Non tu ne t'es pas servie de moi, non tu n'ét..."

-"Non ça n'a pas marché."

-"Je vois. Et j'aurai beau te dire qu'il ne te rendra jamais heureuse, qu'il te trompera avec la 1ière venue et qu'il te jettera quand il en aura marre, tu ne changeras pas d'avis pas vrai?... Tu veux savoir? Le jour où ça arrivera, j'espère que tu souffriras. Et à ce moment là, je viendrai te voir et je te dirai, *Je t'avais prévenu*... Maintenant si tu veux bien, sors de chez moi."

Je franchis la porte sans un regard en arrière et sans aucuns regrets... J'avoue que s'il m'avait dit cela il y a un mois, j'aurai été effrayé. Mais maintenant que j'ai vu tout ce que je représente aux yeux de Rick, je suis sereine... Toutes les épreuves que nous avons affronté ensemble n'ont fait que nous rapprocher et notre lien est plus fort que tout... C'est donc le coeur léger et l'esprit libre que je vais rejoindre les personnes que j'aime le plus... MA famille...

**Jim**

Sur le chemin qui nous conduit chez Rick, aucuns mots n'ont encore été échangé. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il semble tendu à l'extrême... Es ce moi qui le rends aussi nerveux? Ou bien avait il mal interprété le départ de Katie?...

Ma fille ne m'avait rien dit, mais je n'avais eu qu'à regarder dans ses yeux pour savoir qu'elle avait enfin consenti à faire face à ses sentiments envers son écrivain... Et cela me ravissait parce que ça signifiait qu'elle avait décidé d'être heureuse... Et fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'elle s'était rendue chez son petit ami pour rompre... Car ma fille n'était pas de celle à tromper son compagnon... Aimé ou pas...

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment et avec quoi entamer la conversation, je garde le silence... Qui s'éternise jusque chez Rick.

En entrant chez lui, il est accueilli par 1 jeune tête rousse qui se jette dans ses bras. Une seconde tête rousse, plus âgée, se joint à l'étreinte... Ne voulant pas briser leurs moments, j'observe la scène sans mot...

Une fois à nouveau libre de ses mouvements, il se tourne vers moi

-"Jim, laissez moi vous présenter ma fille et ma mère... Alexis, Mère, voici Jim Beckett."

J'ai droit à une réception chaleureuse de leurs part... Je comprend maintenant ce que me disait Katie quand elle affirmait qu'on se sentait aimé auprès d'eux...

Pendant que je sirote mon jus d'orange assis sur le canapé près de la fille de Rick, je remarque que Martha, elle avait insisté pour que je l'appelle ainsi, s'est elle aussi servie un verre de jus d'orange... Alors qu'aux dire de ma fille, elle avait une préférence pour le vin... Je n'aurai pas été dérangé si elle ne l'avait pas fait, mais j'appréciais le geste... Ca en disait long sur le respect qu'elle portait à ma fille... Je devinais aussi pourquoi Katie était tombée sous le charme de la jeune Alexis... Elle était douce, gentille, vive et très mature pour son âge. Elle me rappelait beaucoup ma fille avant la mort de Johanna...

En sentant une main sur mon épaule, je m'aperçois que je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je tourne la tête vers la jeune Castle qui me regarde avec inquiétude

-"Tout va bien Mr Beckett?"

-"C'est Jim Alexis. Et oui je vais bien. Pourquoi cette question?"

Au lieu de me répondre, elle jette un rapide coup d'oeil vers son père puis reviens vers moi

-"C'est juste que... vous pleuriez alors je... Je m'inquiétais."

Quoi? Par réflexe je passe ma main sur l'une de mes joue et effectivement, elle est humide...

Je lui offre un faible sourire avant de la rassurer

-"Ce n'est rien Kiddo... J'étais seulement en train de penser à Katie."

Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que Johanna était aussi dans mes souvenirs. Même si c'est évident...

-"Et ça vous a fait penser à votre femme."

Très perspicace.

-"Oui."

-"Je suis désolée que vous l'ayez perdu."

-"Merci Alexis."

Pour toute réponse, elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue puis reprend sa conversation avec son père...

Un coup sur la porte me sort de ma contemplation d'un album photos que Martha est allée chercher quelques minutes plus tôt... Alexis, plus rapide que le reste de sa famille, se rue sur la porte. Elle laisse entrer Katie avant de se blottir dans ses bras... Le visage épanoui de ma fille me confirme qu'elle a accepté de faire une place dans sa vie à ces 3 personnes... Je croise son regard et lui fais un magnifique sourire... Rick, lui, contemple la scène entre Katie et sa fille avec dans les yeux énormément de tendresse. Il s'est levé du canapé, mais est toutefois resté en retrait... Martha, à son tour, prend ma fille dans ses bras. Toute ceci se produit sans que Rick et ma fille ne se quittent des yeux... Une fois libérée de l'étreinte de Martha, elle pénètre plus loin dans le loft. Au passage, elle pose sa main sur mon épaule puis s'approche de Rick. Sans prononcer un mot, elle se penche dans lui et l'embrasse sur les lèvres... Réaffirmant par la même occasion mon intuition...

Les regards des 2 femmes sont un mélange de stupéfaction et de bonheur... Quand ils se séparent, Alexis se précipite sur eux et les serre dans ses bras avant d'exprimer ce que nous tous pensons

-"C'est pas trop tôt."

Après les félicitations, nous reprenons nos places et racontons alors au deux absentes notre après midi au poste... Très vite, l'heure de préparer le repas arrive et c'est dans la bonne humeur que celui-ci se fait... Ma fille et Rick ayant proposé de s'en occuper, Martha, Alexis et moi nous sommes installés sur les tabourets de bar d'où nous les observons se déplacer dans la cuisine. Ils travaillent dans la synchro et la symbiose. Ils se tournent autour sans jamais se gêner... C'est comme regarder une danse parfaitement exécutée... Mais rapidement, la nature joueuse de Rick refait surface... Pendant que Katie ajoute la crème fraîche pour la sauce Madère, Rick, à sa droite, se tourne vers elle et souffle dans sa main. Un jet de poudre noire vole jusqu'à elle... Un éternuement se fait prestement entendre... Comme si de rien était, elle continue à travailler à la sauce... Puis elle plonge sa cuillère dans le pot de crème et sans se tourner vers son compagnon, elle balance le contenu de celle ci dans la figure de Rick...

Malgré notre amusement et sentant la riposte immédiate de son fils arriver, Martha intervient

-"Vous jouerez plus tard les enfants. On est 3 a avoir faim ici."

Je ne veux surtout pas penser à ce que son *Vous jouerez plus tard* signifie.

Avec un sursaut ils font volte face

-"Désolé."

-"Désolée."

Ils ont parlé en même temps... Ma fille sourie à l'écrivain puis lui tire la langue avant de reprendre sa préparation... Rick, quand à lui, s'adresse à sa fille

-"Pumpkin, tu veux bien mettre la table s'il te plait?"

-"Sûre."

10 minutes plus tard et sans autre incident, le repas est enfin prêt.

Le diner et le reste de la soirée se déroule dans une ambiance festive...

Quand arrive le moment de se dire au revoir, Rick propose que je passe la nuit sur place... Arguant que ce serait idiot de partir pour revenir demain... Face à sa logique implacable, j'accepte... Bien, ça et parce que j'aime observer ma fille évoluer auprès de la famille Castle-Rodgers...

-"Jim, vous dormirez dans la chambre d'ami. Kate, tu prendras ma chambre et moi, je dormirai dans mon bureau."

-"Richard! Pourquoi compliques tu les choses? Kate et toi dormez dans ta chambre."

-"Mère!"

-"Martha!"

Même si on préfèrerait que rien ne se passe une fois la porte fermée, ils sont adultes et amoureux... J'apporte donc mon soutien à la matriarche

-"Martha a raison. Et puis de toute façon, Rick finira par te rejoindre. Alors autant vous simplifier les choses."

-"Papa!"

-"Jim!"

Le rougissement de ma fille et l'air choqué de Rick me font éclater de rire et je suis très vite rejoins par ceux de Martha et Alexis...

Après un dernier regard ulcéré de ma fille à notre encontre, elle se détourne et se dirige vers ce que je présume est la chambre du maître de maison... Rick n'a pas bougé. Il me fixe du regard comme si pour s'assurer que je suis bien avec l'idée. Je hoche légèrement la tête dans l'affirmative et après un bonne nuit à la ronde, il prend le même chemin que ma fille... Nous ne mettons pas longtemps à suivre leurs actions. Tous trois montons et nous préparons pour la nuit...


	19. Chapter 19

Et voilà la suite... C'est l'avant dernier chapitre...

Bonne lecture

Rick

Encore déconcerté par l'attitude de Jim, je pénètre dans ma chambre... Kate est déjà passée dans la salle de bains. Je prépare mes affaires pour la nuit en l'attendant... Quand elle sort enfin, elle porte mon peignoir et se dirige droit vers mon dressing... Pas besoin d'être sagace pour savoir ce qu'elle y cherche. Avec un sourire, j'entre à mon tour dans la salle de bain... Depuis le temps que je rêvais de la voir dans une de mes chemise, ce soir était enfin arrivé et j'en étais ravi... Je me déshabille avec empressement. Si vite en fait, que j'évite de justesse de m'étaler sur mon carrelage. Sur le point de saisir ma brosse à dents, je remarque la seconde qui se tient juste à côté de la mienne dans le verre, et à nouveau, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres... D'abord ses vêtements dans ma panière à linge sale et maintenant la brosse à dents... Ca fait tellement domestique...

Note à moi même : Mieux vaut éviter d'en faire la remarque à Kate si je ne veux pas finir sur la table en métal de Lanie...

Une fois prêt, je sors de la pièce pour trouver Kate assise au pied du lit vêtue dans une chemise bleue et la tête dans ses mains... Appelons ça une mauvaise habitude, mais en un quart de seconde, l'inquiétude et la peur de la perdre reviennent me saisir les tripes... Fébrile, je m'assied doucement à ses côtés et pose ma main dans le creux de ses reins

-"Kate?"

Le noeud dans mon estomac se contracte un peu plus quand elle ne me répond pas et que je vois son corps commencer à tressauter... L'angoisse envahissant mon être, je m'agenouille devant elle et attrape ses mains pour les éloigner de son visage... Et ce que je vois me laisse pantois... Loin d'être triste ou abattue, elle est à la limite du fou rire... Toutes mes émotions refluent alors et, soulagé, je m'affaisse sur mes pieds.

Elle redresse la tête et son rire finit par résonner dans la chambre... Il y a quelque chose de changé chez elle... Ou plutôt en elle. Elle semble... Heureuse... Je me perd dans ma contemplation pendant longtemps... Très longtemps... C'est son corps contre le mien et ses lèvres sur les miennes qui me font émerger. Je répond avec plaisir à son baiser qui très vite devient enflammé... Je ne serai pas contre le fait de lui faire l'amour à même le sol, mais pour notre 1ière fois en tant que couple, je veux que ce soit parfait.

Je ralenti le baiser puis l'éloigne de moi... Je me redresse avec elle puis la conduit au côté du lit. Je la reprend dans mes bras et plonge mon regard dans le sien... De sa propre initiative, ma main se soulève pour aller caresser la joue de Kate. Au passage, mes doigts attrapent une mèche de ses cheveux qu'ils ramènent derrière son oreille. Puis ils continuent leurs chemins dans la masse soyeuse de sa chevelure pour se stopper à l'arrière de son crâne. La seconde d'après, nos lèvres se dévorent à nouveau... Avec douceur, je l'allonge sur le matelas puis la rejoins... J'abandonne sa bouche pour parcourir son visage puis son cou de baisers. Mes mains se baladent le long de ses bras puis descendent le long de son corps. Kate n'est pas en reste, ses propres mains passent sous mon t-shirt et se dispersent dans mon dos tandis que sa jambe droite remonte le long de ma jambe gauche... 5 mn et nous sommes déjà en feu... Je tente de freiner les choses, mais le grognement de Kate, ses ongles qui s'enfoncent dans ma chair et son coup de bassin me font perdre pied... Nos corps se déchainent alors dans la folle passion...

3 heures, 2 visites au 7ième ciel et 2 douches plus tard, nous nous situons dans le lit, Kate la tête posée sur mon épaule et sa main droite caressant le haut de mon torse. Ma main, elle, joue avec ses cheveux... La sérénité de l'instant est rompue par la voix basse et douce de ma compagne

-"J'arrive pas à croire que nos parents nous ait jeté dans le même lit."

-"Ton père n'avait pas tord, je comptais te rejoindre une fois que la maison aurait été endormie... Non, moi ce qui m'a surpris, c'est qu'il me donne son aval sans m'avoir fait passer un sale quart d'heure avant."

Kate soulève son bras puis pose sa tête dans sa main avant de me fixer

-"Je t'aime."

-"Moi aussi je t'aime KB."

Dans un petit rire, elle répond

-"Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus Rick... Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que mon père sait que je t'aime et... que tu me rends heureuse... et..."

-"Et tant que ça en sera ainsi, il ne menacera pas de me tuer."

-"T'as tout compris."

-"Super! Entre ma fille, ma mère et ton père, J'ai à peine la pression... Et je ne parle pas de quand les gars, Roy et Lanie l'apprendront... Mon Dieu! Je suis un homme en sursis... Un seul faux pas et je suis bon pour un séjour gratuit pour la morgue. "

-"Ou pour disparaitre."

-"Merci beaucoup Lieutenant. Je suis tout à fait rassuré maintenant."

-"Tout le plaisir est pour moi."

Son regard, qui jusque là n'avait pas quitté le mien, dévie vers le côté gauche de mon visage. Sa main droite vient délicatement caresser ma joue

-"Ca fait mal?"

Son regard s'assombrit, mais pas de désir, de culpabilité... Je m'empresse de la rassurer en posant ma main sur la sienne

-"Aucune douleur... Juste un tatouage temporaire."

Ma blague n'ayant pas l'effet escompté, la faire sourire, je reprend

-"Je vais bien KB... Et puis, ça m'apprendra à vouloir te pousser à bout."

-"Peut être oui... Mais j'aurai dû me contenir... D'ordinaire, il en faut plus que ça pour me faire craquer."

-"Je te crois sur parole. J'en suis la preuve vivante... Après 3 ans à te faire tourner en bourrique, je suis toujours en un seul morceau... Et je t'en remercie d'ailleurs..."

Cette fois, mon humour atteins son but. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres ainsi qu'une lueur mauvaise qui brille dans ses yeux quand elle répond.

-"Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi mais pour moi. Te blesser ou te tuer, m'aurais obligé à faire de la paperasse en plus... Et crois moi, j'en ai déjà assez avec les vrais criminels."

-"Merci à eux alors... Mais, pour en revenir à ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle de bains, n'importe qui aurait craqué aussi... Tu es passée par beaucoup et être enfermé sans pouvoir rien faire n'a rien fait pour aider... Tes émotions étaient à fleur de peau, fallait que tu évacues... Et d'une certaine manière, je suis heureux que ça se soit produit avec moi."

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Parce que, plutôt mourir que de lever la main sur toi... Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous les hommes."

-"Je suis quand même désolée..."

Je sens ses doigts dessiner ce que je devine comme les contours de la marque de main

-"Elle a viré au violet... Tu vas devoir la camoufler encore quelques jours." Elle me donne son regard de méchante fille puis reprend."-A moins que tu veuilles laisser les gars voir ta blessure de guerre."

-"Tu plaisantes! Je n'en verrai plus jamais la fin s'ils l'apprenaient... Et puis Kate, ce qu'il s'est passé là bas restera entre nous."

-"Aucun problème avec moi."

-"Bien... Maintenant dormons."

Elle se réinstalle confortablement dans mes bras puis j'éteins les lumières et en peu de temps, le sommeil nous emporte...

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, j'étais arrivé 10 mn après Kate...

A peine avais je tendu son café à ma muse, que Kévin nous avait interrompu en tendant un dossier à sa boss.

Sans penser, je m'étais penché sur son épaule et avais lu les feuillets... il s'agissait des informations sur Roman... J'avais vu KB tressaillir mais elle n'avait rien dit... Ce matin, elle avait décidé de coiffer ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche. Et alors que j'avais adoré ça plus tôt, à ce moment là, ça avait été une torture... Je mourrai d'envie d'embrasser sa nuque découverte... Sentant ma respiration devenir saccadée, je m'étais raclé la gorge et m'étais redressé pour m'éloigner de la tentation. J'avais repris ma place sur ma chaise. Et quand j'avais jeté un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Kate, j'avais aperçu un minuscule sourire sur ses lèvres... Il n'avait fait aucun doute qu'elle avait su ce qu'il m'était arrivé... J'avais tenté de me calmer en buvant mon café... Seulement, j'avais été incapable de détacher mon regard d'elle... Et j'étais en train de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de ma boisson quand elle s'était humectée les lèvres puis avait emprisonné sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Résultat, j'avais avalé de travers et avais recrâché le surplus de café dans un petit geyser qui avait atterri sur la veste de la responsable...

J'en suis donc là, à tousser comme un malade pendant que Javier, que je n'avais pas vu arriver, me tape sur le dos à m'en décoller les poumons.

Quand la crise est passée, je regarde, tout comme les types, Kate avec anxiété . L'attendant pour exploser... Mais à notre grande surprise et sans relever la tête elle s'exclame

-"Alors Rick, on ne sait plus boire?"

J'ai du mal à respirer quand elle fait cela... Alors boire, c'est impossible...

Une fois sûr de pouvoir m'exprimer et sous les regards goguenards du duo, je répond enfin

-"Je bois vos paroles sans aucun problème Lieutenant, c'est déjà pas mal non?"

Elle se retourne vers moi et se penche en disant

-"Bien, buvez celles ci alors Mr l'écrivain... C'est la 2ième fois que vous m'aspergez de café. A la 3ième,..."

Et comme si de rien était, elle reprend sa lecture...

Moi qui avais crains que les taquineries et le flirt disparaitraient maintenant que nous étions ensemble, j'étais rassuré...

Enchanté, je lui demande

-"A la 3ième quoi Kate?... Tu me fouettes? Tu ne me laisses pas conduire?... Oh non, ça tu le fais déjà... Je sais, tu me menottes à ton lit."

-"Crois moi Rick, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je te ferai si tu recommençais." En disant cela, elle avait relevé son regard vers moi et ce que j'y lis me paralyse et me fais déglutir difficilement... Du désir... Son regard est chargé de désir... Seigneur! J'aurai presque envie de lui renverser ma tasse sur la tête rien que pour voir ce qu'elle me réserve.

Le toussotement de Ryan nous ramène sur terre... Kate me tend le dossier tout en se levant puis s'adresse à Javier

-"Il est dans quelle salle?"

-"La 2."

Elle jette une oeillade dans le bureau de Roy et je fais de même. Celui ci est au téléphone et à sa façon de se mouvoir, on se doute que sa conversation est animée... Il doit sûrement parler avec le commissaire et/ou le maire.

La main de Kate sur mon épaule me détourne de mon observation et je tombe dans ses prunelles vertes. Il y a dans eux de la colère et de la tristesse... Voilà, la récréation est terminée... Retour aux affaires.

Je lui souris en me levant

-"Prête?"

Elle me rend mon sourire avant d'acquiescer.

Nous nous acheminons alors vers notre 1ier interrogatoire de la journée.

Kate

Ma main, proche de la poignée de porte, est interceptée par celle de Rick. Son souffle sur mon cou m'électrise et je m'abandonnerai bien à la sensation quelques secondes, mais ses prochains mots m'en empêche

-"Je suis là si tu as besoin."

-"Je sais Rick... Merci."

Brooke m'avait dit que Petit Poucet, comme elle l'avait surnommé, ne l'avait jamais touché... Depuis ma visite, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête les images de son visage et de son corps meurtri... Alors, malgré sa demande de ne pas être trop dure avec lui, ce que je ne comprenais pas, j'avais décidé de le traiter comme tout autre criminel... Il avait quand même fermé les yeux sur ce que son collègue faisait subir à Brooke...

Dans la salle, je laisse tomber les formules de politesses et m'assois. J'ouvre ensuite le dossier que Rick a placé devant moi et d'une voix froide, je commence l'interrogatoire en posant devant l'homme une photo de Brooke prise par Flyers à l'hôpital

-"Vous la connaissez?"

-"Vous savez bien que oui."

-"Comment s'appelle t-elle?"

Silence.

Malgré mon envie de lui hurler dessus, je reste stoïque et continue

-"Qui vous a engagé?"

-"Je veux un avocat."

Il veut un avocat!... Ma patience, déjà mise à rude épreuve, s'amenuise un peu plus... Surtout quand la vision de Brooke sur son lit d'hôpital passe à nouveau devant mes yeux... Silencieusement, Rick pose son bras sur le dos de ma chaise. Il ne me touche pas, mais la chaleur qui irradie de son corps fait un bon travail de m'apaiser. Je m'adosse à la chaise, cette fois entrant en contact avec lui. Je croise les bras lui faisant comprendre que je lui donne la direction de l'interrogatoire le temps de retrouver mon calme. Il récupère son membre supérieur puis se penche vers Roman. Il ramasse la photo et la tient devant lui avant de s'écrier dans une tonalité dure

-"Vous voulez un avocat?... Regardez la!... Est ce que vous avez respectez ses droits? Est ce que vous l'avez laissé partir quand elle vous a supplié de la libérer?...Non et non... Vous avez perdu vos droits à la seconde où vous l'avez emmené avec vous..."

Il replace la photo dans le dossier, et alors que je pense qu'il en a fini avec lui, il reprend

-"Votre acolyte est mort. Sur qui croyez vous que ça va retomber?... Vous avez le choix. Vous parlez maintenant et il n'y aura pas de procès et vous en prenez pour 20 ans ou vous demandez un avocat et alors vous irez jusqu'au procès et en aurez pour 35 ans minimum."

Il se tourne vers moi

-"Est ce que je me trompe?"

-"Non. C'est exact."

Je fais face au suspect et continue d'un ton neutre

-"Vous êtes le 1ier que nous interrogeons. Avez vous une idée de ce qui se produira quand votre employeur saura que vous n'avez pas parlé? Je vais vous le dire... Il va se trouver le plus cher des avocats, puis il vous mettra tout sur le dos... Alors, êtes vous sûr d'en vouloir un?"

-"Non. Parce que je ne dirai rien... Et vous êtes une piètre menteuse... Mon patron est trop malin pour se faire choper."

-"Tellement malin, qu'il s'est fait voler des millions dans sa propre maison par l'un de ses employé et qu'il a laissé entrer un flic chez lui."

Pendant mon petit monologue, il avait commencé à se tortiller sur sa chaise. Maintenant, il se rongeait les ongles perdu dans ses réflexions... Sûrement prenant le temps de peser le pour et le contre... Je profite de son débat intérieur pour sortir les photos de Ben, Mélissa, Needle, son acolyte et Aukif que je dépose en ligne sur la table devant lui...

Je lui laisse encore quelques minutes avant de reprendre en espérant qu'il se mette à parler

-"Qui vous a engagé?"

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, il pointe le doigt sur la 3ième photo.

-"Quel est son nom?"

-"Anthony Needle."

-"Depuis combien de temps travaillez vous pour lui?"

-"2 ans."

-"Pourquoi?"

La question vient de Rick. Surpris par son intervention, Roman se tourne vers lui

-"Pourquoi quoi?"

-"Pourquoi bossez vous pour ce type? Votre dossier ne relate que des faits mineurs. Vous n'avez jamais été en prison... Alors pourquoi vous être enquoquiné avec Needle?"

-"Pour l'argent évidemment."

-"Vous avez de la famille? Des amis? Une petite amie? Un..."

-"En quoi ça vous regarde?"

-"Vous avez de l'argent. C'est génial... Mais avez vous quelqu'un avec qui le partager?... Mieux, êtes vous heureux?"

Seul le silence lui répond.

Sur le point d'intervenir, Rick s'exclame

-"Vous savez ce qui est ironique? Vous êtes riche, mais là où vous allez aller, il ne vous servira plus... Et qu'est ce qu'il vous restera? Rien... Vous allez vous retrouver pauvre et seul... Est ce que ça en valait la peine?"

Au fil du temps, j'avais découvert que Rick exécrait les personnes qui plaçaient l'argent avant la famille... Lui qui se délesterait de sa fortune pour les siens et ses amis sans sourciller, avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre et supporter que l'on préfère des morceaux de papiers à ses proches... Dans ces moments là, il devenait taciturne et morose...

Voulant éviter que cela se produise aujourd'hui, je me hâte de changer le sujet en attirant l'attention de Roman sur les photographies. Le regard de celui ci s'arrête sur la photo de Troy et il vire noir... A notre grande stupéfaction, il crache sur la photo

-"Je suis heureux que les flics l'ai abattu. Il le méritait pour ce qu'il a fait à cette pauvre fille... Je ne suis pas blanc comme neige, mais je ne suis ni un violeur ni un tueur... Seul l'argent m'intéressait.

Il relève la tête vers nous

-"Qu'est ce que vous me proposez si je vous dis tout?"

-"Comme vous l'a annoncé mon partenaire, 20 ans."

Il nous observe, parcoure une dernière fois les photos, puis les ramasse et les retourne avant de s'adosser à sa chaise.

-"Ok. Que voulez vous savoir?"

Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois Rick entrelacer ses doigts sur la table et patienter. Je me donne quelques secondes pour organiser mes pensées puis commence

-"Qui vous a demandé de la retenir?"

-"Needle. Il nous a sommé, à Troy et moi, de l'emmener dans sa cabane et de la surveiller."

-"Pourquoi la retenir prisonnière?"

- "Il disait qu'elle lui avait volé de l'argent."

-"Ce qu'elle n'a pas fait... Chose que vous auriez su si vous lui aviez demandé... Vous dites ne pas être un tueur, pourtant vous étiez prêt à les laisser la tuer."

-"Eh! Je ne l'ai pas touché... Au contraire, sans moi, elle serait au fond de l'Hudson."

La colère, face au déni de sa responsabilité, monte en flèche et je ne la retiens pas

-"Et vous auriez fait quoi quand serait venu le moment de l'éliminer?... Vous vous seriez interposé peut être? Vous vous seriez battu pour elle? Bien sûr que non... Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes aussi responsable que les autres."

Son silence est de trop et je sens que je suis en train de perdre le contrôle de l'interrogatoire en laissant mes émotions prendre le dessus. Je me redresse pour me pencher vers Roman dans l'intention de lui remonter les bretelles, mais une sensation de chaleur sur mon avant bras me fait baisser la tête pour voir ce qui l'a apporté... La main de Rick en est la raison... Mes yeux suivent le chemin de son bras et finissent dans son regard océan... La douceur et l'amour que celui ci dégage fait tomber la tension... Une légère pression de ses doigts et un sourire pour me réaffirmer son soutien puis il récupère sa main... De nouveau ayant la maîtrise de mes sens je me réinstalle, sous le regard noir de Roman qui nous dévisage, et je termine la discussion

-" Nous avons déjà la déposition de la jeune femme... Si j'étais vous, je n'omettrai aucuns détails et espèrerai qu'elle soit conforme à la sienne... Car sinon, notre accord tombe à l'eau et nous ferons tout pour qu'un procès ait lieu."

Un mensonge évidemment, mais il n'a pas à le savoir... Et au sourire fugace de mon partenaire, il est clair qu'il a compris que je bluffais.

Je quitte ma chaise et avant de me diriger vers la sortie, je conclue

-"Nous en avons fini... Un de nos collègue va venir vous surveiller pendant que vous remplierez votre déposition."

Et Rick sur mes talons, nous nous retirons pour aller retrouver le groupe qui attend dans la pièce adjacente...

Ils se tiennent tous derrière la vitre teintée observant Needle... Le Capitaine Montgomery est appuyé contre la glace les bras croisés. Ryan et Esposito se sont installés sur la table, les jambes dans le vide. Lanie est à la gauche de Kate, les mains dans les poches. Rick est à la droite de sa coéquipière et il a placé sa main dans le bas du dos de celle ci tandis qu'elle a les poings serrés de part et d'autre de son corps... La tension est palpable... Tous, à des degrés différents, ont une envie folle de faire souffrir l'homme...

Sans un mot, Beckett s'éloigne de la vitre et quitte rapidement la salle accompagnée de Rick qui tient des dossiers dans sa main droite.

Rick

Même si je l'ai senti se détendre à mon contact, je sais qu'intérieurement, elle bout. Et parce que je pressens qu'elle n'est vraiment pas disposée pour ce qui nous attend... Ce que je comprend parfaitement parce que lorsque je m'étais tenu devant lui dans son bureau, je n'avais eu qu'une souhait, c'était de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure... Je la rattrape dans le couloir et pose ma main sur son avant bras la faisant se retourner

-"Laisse moi commencer l'int..."

-"Castle, je suis as..."

-"Tu meurs d'envie de le frapper... C'est compréhensible... Mais l'affaire est officielle et il peut porter plainte... Et on ne veux pas qu'il s'en sorte... Alors prend le temps de te calmer et quand tu le sentiras, remplace moi."

Elle me jauge du regard puis dans un soupir résigné, s'incline.

Je fais un 360°... Personne... Je me penche vers elle et dépose un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Avant qu'elle est pu réagir, je pousse la porte ouverte et entre. Elle en fait de même quelques secondes plus tard.

La 1ière réaction de Needle est la stupeur. La 2ième est la fureur... Il a probablement compris qu'il s'était fait berner... Il nous fusille alors du regard... Effet qui reste sans résultat. Au lieu de ça, nous lui sourions fièrement.

Je m'installe face à l'homme tandis que Kate va s'appuyer près du miroir derrière moi... J'utilise la méthode de KB et reste silencieux quelques minutes à dévisager le suspect...

-"Je suis Rick Castle et derrière moi, c'est le Lieutenant Kate Beckett... Vous savez pourquoi vous vous trouvez dans nos locaux Mr Needle? Ou puis je vous appeler Tony?"

A part un regard incendiaire et un serrage de mâchoire, il reste immobile.

J'ouvre la 1ière chemise et lis... ou plutôt survole les feuilles lentement... Kate m'avait appris que cela stressait les suspects... Je doutais que ça fonctionne avec celui ci, mais j'essayais quand même...

Je relève enfin la tête et sors la photo de Brooke que je dépose sur la table

-"Vous la connaissez?"

-"Jamais vu."

-"Vous êtes sûr? Parce que ce n'est pas ce que l'on nous a dit."

Il me fixe avec un sourire confiant que je me fais un bonheur de faire tomber

-"Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi nous l'avons retrouvé dans votre cabane avec 2 de vos hommes?... Dont l'un est mort et l'autre nous a tout raconté... "

-"Apparemment, il avait plus peur de la prison que de vous ... Sans oublier que nous avons la déposition de la jeune femme."

Avec cette intervention, Kate vient de reprendre le contrôle de l'interrogatoire... Elle s'assied à ma gauche et je lui fais glisser les dossiers... Comme dans un passage de relais...

Kate

-"Je ne dirai plus un mot sans la présence de mon avocat."

Evidement, on préfère se cacher derrière son homme de loi... Je me rapproche de lui et l'informe

-"Faites donc. Seulement cette fois, il ne pourra rien pour vous... Attendez qu'il découvre que vous avez tenté de prostituer une flic..."

Needle s'abaisse vers nous et passant de l'un à l'autre, il rétorque

-"De ce que j'ai pu en voir, ça n'avait pas l'air de vous déranger plus que ça de vous faire tripoter."

Oh non! J'ai adoré...

Je vois Rick sortir son carnet, se saisir du stylo dans ma main et dévisager Needle

-"Le numéro de votre avocat."

Soulagée qu'il est fait dévier le sujet, je l'observe noter nom et numéro... Une fois terminé, il se redresse et se dirige vers la sortie. Je suis le mouvement et nous nous retrouvons dans le couloir... Il me tend la feuille et je me rend à mon bureau pour contacter l'avocat du suspect.

Le Capitaine réintègre son bureau tandis que Lanie redescend à la morgue... En attendant l'arrivée de l'avocat, les garçons, Rick et moi, nous installons dans la salle de réunion où nous revoyons et complétons si besoin est le dossier de l'affaire...

La sonnerie du téléphone sur mon bureau me force à quitter la pièce.

Rick

A peine Kate partie, je sens les regards du tandem me transpercer... Je relève la tête. Kévin me fixe avec un sourire idiot tandis que Javier me donne son regard intimidant.

-"Quoi?"

-"Vas y on est toute ouïe."

Je sais très bien ce qu'ils veulent savoir, mais je préfère jouer l'idiot

-"Vous voulez que je vous dise quoi?"

Espo fléchit en avant et d'un air encore plus mauvais répond

-"Qu'à insinué Needle tout à l'heure?"

-"On veut savoir si toi et Beckett avez franchi le pas."

Si Javier avait été subtil, Ryan, lui, y était allé sans ambages... Je dégluti péniblement... Comment leurs donner ce qu'ils désirent sans nous dévoiler?... J'en suis encore à chercher les bons mots quand j'entends la voix de ma compagne retentir dans mon dos

-"On a juste fait ce qu'on voulait qu'il voit pour rester en vie."

Le ton dur et l'oeillade qui hurle *Insistez et je vous fous à la circulation* font baisser la tête des 2 comparses...

Elle se réinstalle à mes côtés et tout 4 reprenons notre occupation... Mais très vite le silence est rompu par Ryan

-"Au fait Beckett. C'était qui au téléphone?"

-"Jason, l'ami de Brooke. Il voulait nous remercier de l'avoir sauvé... Et il aimerait nous rencontrer."

-"Elle va bien?"

Elle se tourne vers moi

-"Mieux depuis qu'elle a retrouvé ses enfants."

Son regard est triste mais il y a aussi une étincelle de joie dans ses yeux. Je m'approche de son oreille et lui chuchote

-"Tu devrais l'appeler..."

Je sais que je lui avais dit de laisser du temps à son amie, mais prendre des nouvelles de sa santé, ce n'est pas faire du forcing... C'est surtout que cela la soulagerait d'entendre par elle même qu'elle est bien

-"Profites en, je suis d'humeur à faire de la paperasse."

Un sourire éclatant et un merci du bout des lèvres puis elle ressort de la salle son téléphone déjà en main.

Les gars me regardent soupçonneusement... Irrité par leurs comportements je m'écrie

-"Quoi encore!"

-"Rien."

Je les aurai cru s'ils n'avaient pas répondu aussi vite... Pourtant, je ne sais pourquoi, je me sens dans l'obligation de préciser

-"Je lui ai seulement dit d'appeler son amie pour qu'elle soit rassurée."

-"Comme c'est mignon." Rétorque Javier.

Mais son ton et son attitude détonnent avec ses mots. Je cherche de la compréhension auprès de Ryan, seulement celui ci fixe le plafond... Enervé et je dois bien le dire déstabilisé par leurs conduites, je m'exclame rudement

-"Ok! Je peux savoir ce que j'ai ou n'ai pas fais pour que vous agissiez comme ça?"

-"Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher?"

Et là, c'est l'illumination... J'ai très rarement assisté aux interrogatoires d'Esposito, mais je comprend qu'il tente de m'en faire subir un... D'une voix égale je répond

-"Rien du tout. Si ce n'est que j'aurai dû suivre mon instinct et agir."

Et c'était véridique... Même si Kate allait bien, je culpabilisais de l'état de Brooke... Mon regard doit avoir trahi mes pensées parce que Javier s'exclame

-"Désolé Bro."

-"Ouais, on aurait dû te suivre sur ce coup là."

Je ne cherchais pas à les culpabiliser, juste leurs dire mon ressenti...

Dans un sourire, j'essaye de les rassurer en leurs disant

-"On sait bien que j'ai tendance à devenir paranoïaque quand il s'agit de Beckett... Vous vous êtes comp..."

-"Tu avais des doutes et on ne t'as pas écouté." Continue Kévin.

-"Eh! Oh! Les gars... C'est bon on oublie ok?... Le plus important c'est que Kate n'est pas été blessée."

Ils hochent la tête de concert et nous nous reconcentrons sur notre paperasse.

5 mn plus tard, Kate réapparait avec des cafés et un panier de viennoiseries... 3 paires d'yeux la dévisagent...

-"Quoi?"

-"Tu nous offres des beignets maintenant?" Ironise Kévin.

-"Vous emballez pas... On ME les a offerts... J'avais envie de les partager avec vous mais..." Elle fait le geste de les récupérer."-Mais si vous n'en voulez pas, je les gar..."

Je l'interromps en me saisissant de son poignet

-"Plus un mouvement Lieutenant... Vous allez lentement éloigner votre main de ce panier très alléchant et vous reposer tranquillement sur votre chaise comme la gentille fille que vous êtes."

Sa riposte est immédiate. De sa main libre, elle capture mon nez entre ses doigts et le tord

-"Apple. Apple... Appleeee."

Elle finit par le libérer en même temps que je relâche son poignet

-"Aïee! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?"

-"Vous le demandez vraiment?"

Bien sûr que je sais pourquoi elle a attaqué mon nez... Elle déteste être vu comme une gentille au poste.

-"Je ne suis ni gentille ni 1 fille."

Qu'est ce que je disais...

Au mot *Fille* mes yeux, de leurs propres chefs, se mettent à détailler de haut en bas le corps de Kate... Oh non! Elle n'a rien d'une fille... Elle est une vraie femme...

-"CASTLE!"

OH! OH! J'ai des ennuis... Malheureusement, et j'ai beau essayer, mon cerveau refuse de laisser s'effacer les images qui le traverse...

-"RICHARD CASTLE!"

Un grand triangle rouge avec un WARNING qui clignote frénétiquement apparait devant mes yeux... Je sursaute et sort de mes pensées puis fixe Kate gêné

-"Désolé... Je pensais... euh... Je réfléchissais à... Désolé." Perdu pour des mots... Un comble pour un écrivain... Je me remet à la lecture de mes feuilles... C'est sa faute aussi, elle n'était pas obligée de le dire avec cette voix qui disait clairement * Je peux te le prouver.*

Les gloussements du binôme me font redresser la tête et je les fusille du regard, qui bien évidemment n'a aucune conséquence... Je décide donc, pour éviter de faire une autre ânerie, d'attraper un beignet et de boire mon café...

-"Vous croyez que nous aurons terminé avant 19h?"

Nous dévisageons Ryan et Javier est le 1ier à répondre

-"Pourquoi? T'as rendez vous?"

-"C'est l'anniversaire de Jenny aujourd'hui et elle aimerait que vous soyez tous là... C'était prévu depuis longtemps... Mais avec... On s'est dit que..."

Prenant pitié de lui j'interviens

-"Tu peux compter sur moi."

Et les 2 autre suivent.

-"Ce serait avec plaisir Kévin."

-"Chui avec toi Bro'."

-Merci... Je devrai aller prévenir Jenny." Puis il s'éclipse.

Pendant son absence, nous discutons de tout sauf de l'enquête... Un coup nous fait tourner la tête. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tient un homme d'1 cinquantaine d'années en costume sombre... Quand il se rend compte qu'il a notre attention, il prend la parole

-"Je cherche le Lieutenant Beckett."

Kate se lève et se dirige vers lui

-"Je suis le Lieutenant Beckett... Et vous devez être l'avocat de Mr Needle."

Il confirme... Kate se tourne vers moi et d'1 petit signe de la tête m'invite à la suivre. Je récupère rapidement les dossiers et trottine derrière eux jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire.

Kate

L'avocat s'installe sans attendre près de Needle. Rick dépose les chemises devant moi et j'en tend une à l'homme de loi. Il jette un oeil au dossier que nous avons monté puis s'entretient avec son client quelques minutes avant que je ne reprenne l'interrogatoire

-"Mr Needle, j'aurai be..."

Je suis coupée dans ma phrase par l'avocat

-"Que proposez vous à mon client?"

La mort la plus douloureuse qui soit... Voilà ce que je lui propose...

Consciente que je ne peux pas répondre ça, je me rabat sur

-"La perpétuité au lieu de la peine de mort... Mais pour cela, il doit nous donner les noms de ceux qui travaillent avec et pour lui ainsi que les noms de tout ceux qu'il a tué... Sans omettre de nous dire où nous pouvons trouver les corps."

-"Je n'ai rien à vous dire sale garce."

-"Très bien. On se retrouvera au tribunal."

Rick et moi nous dirigeons vers la sortie...

-"Attendez!" Intervient Maître Galojeh. Il fait face à Needle et reprend"-Vous devriez accepter. J'ai juste survolé le dossier mais de ce que j'en ai lu, je suis désolé de le dire, il est en béton... Et le fait qu'une flic intègre et respectée ait été vendue et traitée comme une prostituée n'arrange pas vos affaires..." J'aimerai croire qu'il n'est ni idiot ni intéressé par l'argent... Mais il est l'avocat de Needle... Un homme qui tue sans aucun remord et qui traite les femmes comme de la marchandise... Alors, je dirai que son discours n'est là que pour pouvoir préserver sa crédibilité auprès de ses autres clients qui, j'en mettrai ma main à couper, sont aussi pourris que celui qui se trouve dans la pièce...

Je me tourne vers Rick qui, lui, a le regard fixé sur le duo. Sa mâchoire et ses poings sont tellement contractés, que je m'inquiète à l'idée qu'il ne puisse se retenir plus longtemps de lui sauter à la gorge... Je pourrai lui ordonner de sortir, mais égoïstement, sa présence m'est indispensable pour ne pas moi même craquer et me jeter sur Needle... Au lieu de ça, je me décale pour me retrouver entre Rick et les 2 hommes.

Son regard sombre tombe dans le mien et petit à petit, sa mâchoire et ses poings se desserrent... Si l'on avait pas eu de spectateurs, je n'aurai pas hésité une seconde à le toucher... Mais déjà que nos regards et notre lien unique faisaient jaser, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si on me voyait avoir un geste affectueux envers mon partenaire... Oh si! Je peux sans problème imaginer la réaction de Lanie... Elle hurlerait de joie. Et la seconde suivante, elle organiserait le mariage et se placerait en 1ière ligne pour être la marraine de notre 1ier né...

-"A quoi tu penses pour avoir ce regard rêveur et ce sourire aussi radieux?"

-"Toi."

Tout naturellement, j'avais répondu dans la même tonalité que Rick... C'est à dire en chuchotant.

-"Et je peux savoir à quoi exactement?... Parce que j'aimerai bien revoir ce sourire."

J'imagine sa tête si je lui disais que je me vois mariée et mère avec lui... Il en ferait une attaque... Ou il me ferait l'amour sur place...

-"Cette fois, pas besoin de me dire car ton rougissement et ton regard qui s'obscurcit parlent pour toi... Quoique je voudrai bien savoir où on le faisait."

Quelque chose doit m'avoir trahie, parce que son regard passe de moi à la table et vice versa avant qu'un sourire sexy prenne place sur ses lèvres

-"C'est quand tu veux KB."

_"... Aucun avocat, aussi talentueux soit il, ne pourra vous empêcher de finir en prison et vu les charges retenues contre vous, la peine de mort sera requise et certainement accordée et alors, dans moins d'1 an, vous recevrez l'injection... Vous pouvez toujours aller chercher conseil auprès d'un de mes confrère mais n'espérez pas obtenir mieux que maintenant... A votre place, je prendrai cette offre avant qu'ils ne franchissent le seuil de cette porte."_

Heureusement ou malheureusement, la voix de Needle éteins le brasier que nous avions commencé à allumer... Nous faisant revenir à la réalité.

-"Ok."

On retourne vers eux et je sors le bloc note de sous le second dossier puis le glisse vers lui avec le crayon... Rick s'adosse au mur qui fait face à la porte pendant que je reprend mon siège...

Quand il a fini de noter, je récupère le calepin puis ouvre le 2ième dossier pour en sortir plusieurs photos que je pose l'une après l'autre sur la table

-"Les connaissez vous?"

Il ne pipe mot. Alors je continue

-"Je vais vous dire qui ils sont... Là, ceux sont les hommes que vous avez engagé pour retenir prisonnière cette jeune femme que vous avez accusé de vous avoir volé... Ce qui n'était pas le cas puisque cela venait d'un de vos homme... Enfin Bref... Pour finir, voici celui à qui vous achetiez des femmes... Dont moi... Pour ensuite les prostituer... Quelque chose à ajouter avant d'être conduit à votre nouveau lieu de villégiature?"

Comme il ne daigne pas répondre, je remballe tout et sort de la salle... Rick pas loin derrière. Je demande à l'officier, qui se tient à la porte, de ramener Needle en cellule jusqu'à l'arrivée du véhicule pénitentiaire qui le conduira à Rickers.


	20. Chapter 20

Et voilà la fin de l'histoire...

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et qui ont commenté...

Kate

A peine l'officier hors de notre vue, que Rick se tourne vers moi

-"Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer dans cette pièce?"

A son air ahuri, il est clair qu'il ne parle pas de notre petit moment intime... Apparemment, tout comme moi, il n'a rien raté du discours de l'avocat

-"Je suis comme toi Rick, je n'en ai aucune idée... Je voulais juste essayer d'effrayer Needle en lui..."

-"Je sais ça... Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que quand l'avocat n'a pas objecté pour la peine de mort, tu n'as rien dit. Pourquoi?"

Levant les sourcils en le fixant droit dans les yeux je rétorque

-"Et toi, pourquoi n'es tu pas intervenu?"

Question dont je connais la réponse... Seulement, jusqu'à maintenant, cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de s'ingérer dans la conversation... Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait aujourd'hui?

-"Tu oublies que je ne suis pas flic... Et puis, j'avoue que je voulais voir jusqu'où ça irait."

J'aurai dû m'en douter... Il n'y a que lui pour trouver une telle situation divertissante... Et si au début de notre partenariat j'avais trouvé son comportement irrespectueux et immature, plus de 3 ans plus tard, je comprenais que c'était sa façon de fonctionner... Quand il agissait comme un gamin devant un suspect ou sur une scène de crime, les gens avaient tendances à baisser leurs gardes, moi y comprise, et Rick l'avait très bien compris... Alors, tandis qu'une personne extérieure penserait qu'il ne fait que s'amuser, moi, qui le connais bien, je sais qu'il étudie, dissèque et analyse la scène qui se joue devant lui pour tenter de comprendre et voir jusqu'où quelqu'un ou une situation peut aller... Et puis, dans le cas présent, je mentirai si je disais que moi même, je n'avais pas été intrigué par la non réaction de cet avocat.

-"Déçu?" lui demandais je alors.

-"Non... Plutôt perplexe."

-"Ouais, moi aussi."

La sortie de Needle et de l'officier met un terme à notre conversation... L'homme de loi franchit la porte à son tour mais avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, il se tourne vers nous avec un sourire sur son visage

-"Merci pour tout Lieutenant Beckett et vous aussi Mr Castle... Passez une bonne journée."

Sous nos regards déconcertés, il quitte enfin le service...

Pas le temps de nous reprendre que des pas se font entendre derrière nous. On se retourne pour faire face au duo qui nous regarde incertain, et au Capitaine, dont la colère est visible sur son visage, qui ne nous laisse pas la possibilité d'ouvrir la bouche

-"Je veux que vous me trouviez tout ce que vous pouvez sur ce type... Il est hors de question qu'on se foute de ma gueule et de celle de mon équipe, ni qu'on ruine mon enquête."

Après un dernier coup d'oeil à notre encontre pour être sûr de s'être fait comprendre, il reprend la direction de son bureau...

Nous nous regardons quelques minutes en silence puis nous rendons à nos bureaux respectifs

-"Espo, Ryan, occupez vous de ses appels téléphoniques et trouvez moi son adresse... Ou n'importe quoi d'autre, même minime, qui nous permettrait de faire une demande de mandat."

-"On est dessus patron."

Je fais rouler ma chaise sous mon bureau et commence à mon tour les recherches sur Galojeh...

Intriguée par le silence de mon compagnon, je lui fais face et découvre qu'il est lisant le dossier de Needle.

Sentant sans doute mon regard sur lui, il s'exclame sans redresser la tête

-"J'ai cette sensation bizarre, comme si ce type s'était servi de nous... C'était trop facile... Il nous l'a littéralement servi sur un plateau. Mais pourquoi? Qu'avait-il à y gagner?"

-"Je vois ce que tu veux dire et j'y ai pensé aussi... Peut être qu'il travaille pour l'un des hommes inscrit sur la liste que Needle nous a donné, et ce type, le veut hors du business... Et quoi de mieux que de l'envoyer derrière les barreaux pour être tranquille."

-"Ou bien, il vient d'un monde parallèle où il est réellement avocat et où la peine de mort est toujours d'actualité... Et, qui sait pourquoi, il a traversé un portail spatio temporel pour se retrouver ici... Ou alors il vient d'une autre planète qui..."

Son imagination est un puits sans fond et sans limite... Pourtant il a raison... Pas sur le monde parallèle ou l'autre planète... Mais sur où il pouvait avoir eu son diplôme...

Retenant mon envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres pour le remercier de m'avoir mise sur une nouvelle piste... Encore... Je me concentre sur ma nouvelle investigation... Je recherche le nom de Galojeh dans toutes les listes d'avocats inscrits au barreau aux Etats Unis...

25 mn plus tard, je reviens bredouille. Il n'y a aucun homme de loi de ce nom dans tout le pays... Rick, qui n'a pas perdu une miette de mon travail, est aussi surpris et inquiet que moi.

En parfaite synchronisation, nos regards se dirigent vers Montgomery

-"Tu crois que ça va compromettre l'affaire?"

-"Je ne sais pas... Heureusement que Galojeh est parti, parce que je n'aurai eu aucun problème à lui balancer mon poing dans le nez."

Rick qui s'est réinstallé correctement sur son siège m'interroge

-"Je vais me faire l'avocat du diable, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir contredit pendant l'interro?"

-"On avait besoin de cette liste... Et puis, ce n'était pas mon rôle de dire à son client que la peine de mort est obsolète."

Sans répondre à ma mauvaise foi flagrante de ma fin de phrase, il étire ses jambes puis penche la tête en arrière

-"Donc Needle ne sait pas qu'il a engagé un fraudeur."

-"Il semblerait."

Je contemple mon partenaire sans retenue pendant un petit moment avant de me lever. A mon mouvement, et sachant ce que je m'apprête à faire, il se redresse sur sa chaise

-"Tu veux que je t'accompagne?"

Bien que je sois tentée par l'idée, je préfère y aller seule... Il pourra toujours me remonter le moral après

-"Pas cette fois... Mais merci."

-"De rien."

Je me rapproche de lui jusqu'à entrer en contact avec ses jambes

-"Si ça ne te dérange pas, en attendant, tu pourrais aller acheter à manger... Je meurs de faim."

Il bondit de son siège un sourire éclatant plâtré sur le visage

-"Chez Remy's?"

-"Sûr."

-"Je te rapporte un grand milkshake à la fraise?"

Comme si j'en avais déjà refusé un! Avec un magnifique sourire je lui répond

-"Si tu me prend par les sentiments comment puis je refuser."

Il me renvoie alors THE smile qui me fait fondre puis se dirige vers les garçons pour prendre leurs commandes... Je les observe quelques secondes avant de me rendre dans le bureau de Roy.

A 3 pas de la porte du bureau du Capitaine, celle ci s'ouvre sur l'intéressé qui, encore une fois, rentre directement dans le vif du sujet

-"Quelles sont les nouvelles?"

-"J'ai cherché le nom de Galojeh sur les listes du pays mais rien. J'ai aussi parcouru les 2/3 de la liste sans trouver de lien avec notre homme... Je suis désolée Capitaine, pour le mo... "

-"Ryan! Esposito! Au rapport." M'interrompt-il.

Les gars nous rejoignent. Et, comme il l'a fait avec moi, il ne les laisse pas en placer une

-"Qu'avez vous trouvé sur ce type?"

Le binôme s'échange un rapide regard dépité

-"Rien... Il n'a aucuns comptes, aucun permis..."

-"Ni d'appartement ou maison à son nom... Son téléphone est un prépayé, donc inutilisable... Ce mec est un vrai fantôme Capitaine." Termine Espo navré.

-"Continuez à chercher... Allez au delà du pays s'il le faut, mais dénichez moi quelque chose sur lui."

-"A vos ordres Capitaine."

3/4 heures plus tard environ, une voix, douce à mes oreilles, me sort de ma frustration grandissante

-"Hé Beckett! Regardez sur qui je suis tombé devant le bâtiment."

Je fais volte face et aux côtés de Rick, se tient l'autre homme de ma vie

-"Papa... Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que tu ne venais que cet après midi."

-"Bonjour à toi aussi Katie... Et pour répondre à ta question, j'étais venu pour t'inviter à déjeuner mais... J'arrive trop tard."

-"Ne dites pas de bêtises Jim. Y'en a assez pour nous tous... Vous devrez juste partager votre fille pendant le repas." Intervient Rick sans me quitter des yeux.

-"Seulement pour le repas Richard?."

-"Je vous répondrai bien pour la vie, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide."

Leurs regards sont maintenant posés sur moi... Quoi?... Ils ne peuvent quand même pas s'attendre à ce que je réponde. Si?... Gênée d'être devenue leurs centres d'attention, j'attrape un des sac dans les mains de Rick puis me dirige vers la salle de repos... 3 des 4 hommes entrent à leurs tours dans la salle. Par les vitres, j'entrevois Rick qui se rend dans le bureau de Roy. Il lui tend une boite et par la suite, vient nous rejoindre.

Au début du repas, nous expliquons à mon père le problème auquel nous devons faire face. Puis, d'un commun accord, nous changeons de sujet et parlons de tout et de rien...

De retour à mon bureau, je suis encadrée par Rick à ma gauche et mon père à ma droite. Tout 2 sont assis me faisant face... Mon père est plongé dans un livre récupéré Dieu sait où tandis que Rick a appuyé sa tête sur sa main et joue négligemment avec mes éléphants.

Je pose mes avants bras sur mon bureau et chuchote en direction de mon partenaire

-"1 penny pour tes pensées."

Tout en continuant à manipuler les statues il répond

-"Comment à notre époque, 1 homme peut ne pas avoir d'existence? Il sort bien de quelque part quand même!"

Faisant un tour d'horizon de l'open space et ne voyant personne dans les alentours, je place ma main sur sa cuisse le faisant tressaillir et du pouce la caresse... Tout comme moi, il déteste ne pas parvenir à résoudre une énigme. Mais, contrairement à moi qui évacue ma frustration par la colère, Rick, lui, tombe dans l'abattement... Et cette fois, c'est mon tour de lui remonter le moral

-"Probablement d'une autre planète."

Il relève la tête et me récompense d'un sourire reconnaissant

-"Merci."

-"Always."

Peu de mots... Pas besoin de longues phrases pour revenir à un meilleur état d'esprit... On sait toujours ce dont l'autre a envie. Et j'ai très vite découvert qu'il en était de même dans notre intimité... Il pose sa main, qui tenait précédemment sa tête, sur la mienne et se met à caresser mes doigts un par un... Ayant initié le geste affectueux la 1ière, et comprenant son désir de contact, je le laisse faire... Et puis, nous sommes protégés des regards du duo et de mon père par mon bureau et le corps de Rick

-"C'est peut être une question stupide, mais vous ne pouvez pas vérifier si Galojeh à 1 numéro de sécurité sociale avec juste son nom?"

Sans enlever ma main de sa prise, je me tourne vers les bureaux de mes collègues

-"Espo! Tu as vérifier dans les dossiers de la sécu et des mutuelles?"

-"J'ai essayé mais ils ont refusé de me donner les infos sans 1 mandat."

-"Le Capitaine est au courant?"

-"Nope."

-"Bien, va le voir. Il pourra peut être en obtenir un."

-"Ok boss."

Je fixe à nouveau mon regard sur Rick qui, lui, à les yeux rivés sur ma tasse de café... Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, j'en boirai bien un autre... Je m'apprête à lui en proposer un quand il prend la parole

-"Ce qui aurait été bien, c'est qu'il demande un verre d'eau où qu'il nous laisse une bout..."

Il se redresse et se tourne vers moi... Nos regards s'accrochent et à la vue de ses yeux qui brillent, je comprends que la même pensée vient de nous traverser l'esprit... Enthousiaste je m'écrie

-"On a pas besoin de son ADN parce qu'on a ses empreintes sur le dossier."

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que Rick dirait, mot pour mot, la même chose au même moment... Ce n'était pas nouveau cette habitude de parler en même temps, mais c'était toujours déstabilisant... Et comme toujours quand cela se produisait, on ne se quittait plus des yeux, faisant passer par nos regards ce que l'on éprouvait à cette seconde.

Un raclement de gorge à ma droite brise notre connexion. Toujours penchée vers Rick, je tourne la tête vers mon père qui nous observe fasciné

-"J'en avais beaucoup entendu parler mais je n'y avais jamais été témoin et c'est vrai que c'est... Mignon et effrayant à la fois." Nous informe t-il à voix basse.

Je lui lance un regard dont j'ai le secret puis reviens à ma précédente préoccupation... Je me saisi du dossier tout en criant

-"Ryan, appelle la scientifique et dis leur de nous envoyer un technicien pour un relevé d'empreinte."

-"Chui dessus."

Espo sort enfin du bureau de Roy et marche droit vers nous. Je retire ma main de la jambe de Rick en laissant toutefois trainer le plus longtemps possible mes doigts sur sa cuisse et son genou.

-"Montgomery a obtenu un mandat du juge Markway... Je vais le chercher et je me rendrai directement à la maison mère de la sécurité sociale... Je vous vois plus tard les gars."

Pas 2 minutes plus tard c'est au tour de Ryan de nous rejoindre

-"On fait quoi en attendant?"

Je regarde de mon père à Rick

-"On va interroger Aukif."

-"Ok. Je vais le chercher."

-"Merci Kévin. Emmène le en salle 1 et ensuite, dès que le technicien arrive, donnes lui le dossier de Needle pour le relevé d'empreinte."

-"Aucun problème."

Je fais face à mon paternel

-"T'es sûr de vouloir assister à l'interrogatoire?

-"Absolument... Je veux vous voir lui faire regretter de s'en être pris à notre famille."

Je sourie à son explication... Pas parce qu'il veut nous observer mettre à terre Aukif, mais parce qu'il a totalement intégré Rick dans notre cercle familial... Je tourne la tête vers Rick pour voir sa réaction... Il semble gêné et surpris...

-"Très bien, allons y"

Avec Rick nous rassemblons les infos sur Aukif dans 1 nouvelle chemise et nous munissons du dossier commun à tout les interrogatoires... Celui qui contient les photos de tous les suspects ainsi que de Brooke... Bien que nous connaissions les liens entre Aukif et certaines des personnes, il nous était nécessaire de l'entendre de lui.

Après le retour de Ryan, tout 3 nous dirigeons vers les salles... Mon père pénètre dans la 1ière alors que Rick et moi entrons dans la suivante.

La 1ière chose que je remarque est l'hématome sur la figure de Gary... Qui, lui, fixe Rick d'un regard assassin que celui ci retourne... Pas la peine de demander qui est responsable de son état... Je m'interroge simplement sur le pourquoi de cet acte...

Rick est le 1ier à prendre place autour de la table. Je les fixe quelques secondes de plus puis après un dernier regard vers le miroir, je vais rejoindre mon partenaire.

Rick

Si j'avais juste eu l'envie de frapper Needle quand je m'étais retrouvé face à lui quelques heures plus tôt. A cet instant, je me retenais à grand peine de me servir du visage de cet enfoiré comme d'un puntching ball, jusqu'à ce que celui ci n'en soit plus un... Je voulais lui faire payer les 10 jours d'angoisse dans lesquels j'avais vécu. Mais surtout, je voulais le faire souffrir pour avoir osé mettre en danger la femme de ma vie... Je me surprenais moi même à vouloir la mort d'un autre être humain... J'avais déjà haïs des gens bien sûr, mais jamais au point d'être prêt à les tuer sans aucuns remords...

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes yeux s'étaient posés sur le Glock de Kate attaché à sa ceinture... C'était tentant... Tellement tentant... Je n'avais qu'à tendre la main pour m'en saisir... Je la dirigerai vers Aukif , viserai son front et appuierai sur la détente... Une balle entre les 2 yeux et tout serait terminé...

Terrifié par mes pensées, je relève la tête vers Kate et ses prunelles vertes m'emprisonnent. Je me perd dans son regard... Avait elle suivi mon train de pensée? Savait elle que sans elle près de moi à cette seconde, il serrait peut être dans une housse mortuaire?

Je la vois s'abaisser vers moi pour s'approcher de mon oreille

-"Je vais bien Cast'... Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre... Il n'en vaut pas la peine... Pour éloigner ta colère, fais comme moi, pense à quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui te rend heureux... Et si ce n'est pas assez, rappelle toi que je me tiens juste là."

Elle se réinstalle correctement sur sa chaise nos regards à nouveau liés...

Rassurée, elle se refocalise sur Aukif et débute son interrogatoire que je n'écoute que d'une oreille.

Expérimentant sa méthode, je pense au bonheur qu'est ma fille... Je la revois quand elle a appris à faire du vélo toute seule ou quand elle se jetait dans mes bras dès la sortie de l'école en disant * Tu m'as trop manqué papa.*... De temps en temps viennent s'inviter des moments que j'ai partagé avec Kate... Nos soirées films qu'elle ne refusait jamais quand l'invitation venait d'Alexis, nos échanges véhéments sur tels ou tels sujets... Je sens mon corps commencer à s'apaiser... Mais pas sûr d'être assez détendu pour pouvoir me contrôler, je laisse encore quelques souvenirs m'envahir...

-"Joues pas les saintes nitouches Kate, je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré te faire baiser par to..."

Sorti brutalement de mes pensées par l'exclamation d'Aukif ou plutôt par ses dires, j'empoigne le bord de la table et la pousse de toutes mes forces en direction de Gary. Celle ci va frapper si violemment son abdomen, que la chaise bascule en arrière et il se retrouve au sol. Je me rue vers lui, le relève par le col et le plaque durement contre le mur une main encerclant sa gorge que je serre

-"Je vous avais prévenu. Vous vous en prenez d'une quelconque façon à Kate et je vous détruit..." Je me rapproche de son visage et termine doucement ."Qiao-Xu Zheng mis à part, combien de détenus refuseraient d'éliminer un minable comme vous pour 20 000$ à votre avis?... Si vous ne voulez pas que je devienne votre pire cauchemar et être obligé de passer le reste de votre vie à vous demander quand viendra votre dernier jour, vous allez vous excuser et répondre à toutes ses questions... Compris?" Ma fureur n'a d'égale que l'amour que j'éprouve pour Kate.

Une main sur mon épaule me fait me décoller de la figure d'Aukif. Je me tourne pour rencontrer le regard effrayé de KB... Dans mon état actuel je suis incapable de la rassurer et je m'en veux... Je baisse les yeux désolé... Quelques secondes plus tard, son autre main vient se poser sur mon avant bras où elle y applique une légère pression

-"Lâche le Rick... Ne lui donne pas ce plaisir... Tu vaux mieux que lui."

De quoi parle t-elle? De mon envie de l'étrangler sur le champs? Ou a t-elle entendu ce que j'ai dis à Aukif?

Je plonge une nouvelle fois dans son regard émeraude, je presse une dernière fois la gorge de Gary puis le relâche sans toutefois reculer. Kate enlève sa main de mon épaule pour la poser sur mon torse où elle y instaure une petite poussée pour me faire comprendre de m'éloigner. Après un dernier regard noir envers Aukif, je repars m'asseoir.

Kate ramasse la chaise puis agrippe Aukif sans ménagement et le réinstalle sur son siège. Elle vient ensuite me rejoindre.

Aukif relève la tête vers Kate

-"Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis... Et je suis prêt à répondre à toutes tes questions."

Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres. Moi aussi je peux être effrayant... Bien... Moi et Qiao-Xu Zheng.

Kate

-"Meurtrier n'était pas assez pour toi, tu voulais ajouter proxénète à ton dossier déjà chargé."

Il s'incline vers moi

-"Joues pas les saintes nitouches Kate, je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré te faire baiser par to..."

La réaction violente de Rick me surprend tellement, qu'il me faut plusieurs minutes pour réagir... Quand je récupère, Aukif est collé au mur avec les doigts de Rick serrés autour de son cou. Je marche vers les 2 hommes prête à les séparer mais la haine et la froideur dans la voix de Castle me scotche littéralement sur place... Je le vois se pencher vers Aukif et lui parler à l'oreille... Son corps est tellement crispé, qu'un geste ou un mot de travers pourrait le faire exploser... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit mais cela a eu l'effet de le faire légèrement se détendre... Sentant que je peux m'approcher sans l'effrayer, je me place sur son côté et pose l'une de mes main sur son épaule... A travers celle ci, je peux sentir les tremblements de son corps... Il se détourne de Gary pour me regarder et ce que je vois dans ses yeux me fais peur... Oh oui j'avais peur... Pas pour Aukif, lui je m'en contrefiche. Mais pour l'homme que j'aime... Je ne voulais pas que son désir de vengeance le fasse faire quelque chose de mauvais... Je ne voulais pas qu'il perde sa fraicheur et sa légèreté. Mais plus que tout, je voulais qu'il garde cette innocence que j'avais fini par adorer... Parce que quand on cédait une fois à ses envies destructrices, on ne s'arrêtait plus...

Ayant perdu son contact visuel, je pose mon autre main sur son avant bras et le presse légèrement avant de lui parler

-"Lâche le Rick... Ne lui donne pas ce plaisir... Tu vaux mieux que lui."

L'inquiétude passe dans ses yeux... A t-il vu ma peur à travers ma poker face?

Je sens ses muscles se contracter quelques secondes puis je finis par perdre ma prise sur son avant bras. Il l'a lâché mais n'a pas reculé d'un pouce. J'ôte ma main de son épaule et vais la déposer sur son torse où je peux sentir son coeur battre rapidement... Il n'était pas tout à fait calmé apparemment... J'appuie doucement sur celui ci lui demandant par ce geste de se retirer. Il lance un dernier regard meurtrier à Gary puis s'en va.

Je ramasse la chaise à terre et sans cérémonie me saisie de Gary et l'assoie. Je retourne dès lors auprès de Rick.

Aukif me dévisage

-"Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis... Et je suis prêt à répondre à toutes tes questions."

Mon regard passe de l'un à l'autre plusieurs fois... Qu'est ce que Rick a bien pu lui dire pour qu'il se propose lui même de tout dire?... Mettant ça de côté pour le moment, j'ouvre le dossier contenant les photos. J'en sors celle de William

-"Savait il que tu comptais m'utiliser pour retrouver sa soeur?"

-"Pourquoi je le lui aurai dis alors que je n'avais même pas l'intention de sauver sa trainée de soeur."

Je me retiens de lui envoyer à mon tour la table dans l'estomac

-"Alors quoi? Tu avais l'intention de quitter la ville mais subitement tu as changé d'avis?"

-"C'est à peu près ça."

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Je me suis aperçu que j'allais être en rupture de stock... Mais je n'avais pas d'argent pour en acheter al..."

-"C'est à ce moment là que tu as décidé de te servir de moi en m'emmenant chez ce type..." Lui dis je en lui montrant la photo de Needle.-"... En sachant parfaitement que je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir toute seule."

-"C'était le plan... Needle aurait finit par te repérer et il t'aurait fait tuer en découvrant que tu étais flic... Et ça aurait fonctionné si ton petit ami ici présent n'était pas intervenu."

Mon petit ami? Non, Rick n'a rien d'un petit ami... Il est mon compagnon, l'homme de ma vie... Mon One and Done.

-"Vraiment désolé d'avoir contrecarré vos plans... Mais promis, la prochaine fois que vous voudrez tuer MA petite amie, je ne bougerai pas le petit doigt... Oops! J'oubliais, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois car vous allez pourrir en prison. Et j'ai hâte de voir si vous ferez toujours autant le fier quand vous vous retrouverez entouré par les pires criminels."

Attend une seconde... Je viens bien de l'entendre dire *ma petite amie* en insistant bien sur le MA?... Seigneur, faites que personne d'autre que mon père ne soit derrière la vitre.

Je me tourne vers Rick le sourcil levé

-"Quoi!"

Son air coupable puis paniqué quand il réalise ce qu'il a dit alors que nous avons peut être une assistance derrière nous, me donne envie de rire... Au lieu de ça, je secoue la tête et retourne mon attention vers Gary. Je lui montre la photo de Needle

-"Depuis quand lui vends tu des filles?"

-"8 ou 9 mois."

Je ne lui montre pas les photos de Ben et Mélissa puisque nous avons décidé de les laisser en dehors de l'affaire. Par contre, je prend celles de Troy et Roman que je dépose devant lui

-"Tu les a déjà rencontré?"

-"Seulement croisé de temps en temps quand j'emmenai une fille... Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils font pour Needle."

-"Une dernière question... Connais tu un homme du nom de Galojeh?"

-"Non."

-"Très bien, on a terminé."

Je récupère les dossiers mais laisse le bloc et le stylo sur la table que je fais glisser vers Aukif

-"Rédiges et signes ta déposition... Ensuite tu seras conduit à Sing Sing."

L'officier prend notre place et tout 2 nous éclipsons...

Ryan

Quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je suis tranquillement buvant mon café dans la salle de repos quand mon téléphone de bureau sonne. Tasse toujours en main, je me dirige vers celui ci pour décrocher

-"Lieutenant Ryan."

-"C'est Simmons. J'ai fais le relevé. Il y avait 3 jeux d'empreintes différents... Je les ai passé au CODIS qui a trouvé celle du Lieutenant Beckett et Richard Castle comme prévu... Par contre quand j'ai lancé la recherche sur les 3ièmes, il y avait bien une concordance mais quand j'ai voulu entrer dans le fichier, une fenêtre s'est ouverte avec écrit * confidentiel*... Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je vous ai tout de même envoyé les empreintes."

-"Merci Simmons."

L'appareil toujours en main, je m'affale sur mon fauteuil... C'est pas bon... Pas bon du tout... L'affaire se corse et Beckett va détester ça...

Je peux toutefois déjà voir la tête ravie de Rick quand il saura que le dossier est protégé... On va avoir droit à tout les sigles et acronymes gouvernementaux...

Avant de subir la tornade Beckett, je prend le temps de finir mon café... Une fois fait, je n'ai plus d'échappatoire et je me dirige donc vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Mais parvenu devant celle de l'observation, j'hésite quelques secondes avant de finalement y pénétrer... Curieux de voir où en est l'interrogatoire.

Mr Beckett est face à la vitre le visage fermé, mais quand il entend la porte se refermer il se détourne et en me voyant me sourit. Je le lui rend et viens m'installer près de lui... Quand je fixe mon regard dans la salle devant moi, Rick s'apprête à parler

-"Vraiment désolé d'avoir contrecarré vos plans... Mais promis, la prochaine fois que vous voudrez tuer MA petite amie, je ne bougerai pas le petit doigt... Oops! J'oubliais, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois car vous allez pourrir en prison. Et j'ai hâte de voir si vous ferez toujours autant le fier quand vous vous retrouverez entouré par les pires criminels."

Sa petite amie?... Oh Mon Dieu! Ils sont ensemble... Enfin!

Vaut mieux tard que jamais...

-"Vaut mieux tard que jamais pour quoi Lieutenant Ryan?"

-"Je vous demande pardon?

-"Vous avez dit *vaut mieux tard que jamais*... Pour quoi donc si ce n'est pas indiscret?

Mer**! J'étais persuadé de l'avoir simplement pensé

Sans croiser son regard et incommodé par la discussion, je me met à bafouiller

-"Je... euh... c'est... c'est juste que...euh..." Pitoyable... Mais comment dire au père de sa Boss qu'on désespérait tous de voir sa fille et son écrivain former un couple, sans se faire descendre par la principale intéressée... On ne sait pas non plus ce que Mr Beckett pense de Rick... Peut être qu'il le trouve juste assez bien pour être le partenaire de travail de sa fille.

-"Je peux vous poser une question?"

Surpris par l'intervention de Mr Beckett, je relève la tête pour le regarder tandis qu'il fixe toujours l'autre pièce

-"Euh... Oui bien sûr."

-"Vous aimeriez qu'ils soient ensemble n'est ce pas?"

Je jette un coup d'oeil au couple dans l'autre pièce

-"On est tous le souhaitant."

-"Qui ça tous?" demande t-il en se tournant vers moi.

-"Nos collègues, la famille de Rick, Lanie, ma fiancée, le Capitaine et même le maire, le commissaire et le juge Markway d'après ce que j'ai entendu."

A quoi ça servirait de mentir... Il lui suffirait de passer une journée entière au poste pour le savoir.

."Vous ne croyez pas que depuis le temps, si quelque chose avait dû se produire ça serait fait?"

Je le dévisage désappointé

-"Vous voulez dire que ce qu'à dit Rick n'est pas vrai?"

-"Aukif est celui qui a insinué que Richard était le petit ami de ma fille."

-"Oh."

C'était trop beau pour être vrai... Pourtant il est clair qu'ils s'aiment... Il suffit de les observer pour en être convaincu... Alors, si ces derniers jours éprouvant n'ont pas fait évoluer leurs rapports, qu'est ce qui pourrait le faire?

Désabusé, je fixe mon attention sur Beckett qui pousse un calepin vers Aukif... Comprenant qu'ils ont terminé, je me dirige en silence vers la sortie...

Rick

La porte de la pièce n'est pas encore close, que je m'enquière

-"Pourquoi pas Rikers?"

-"Parce que, bien que sa mort m'indiffère, je préfère qu'il reste en vie pour qu'il paye... Et s'il va à Rikers, il sera avec Needle et ce dernier n'hésitera pas à le tuer pour lui avoir emmené un flic."

-"Effectivement, ce serait un problème."

-"Beckett?"

Ryan qui nous a rejoint continue

-"Désolé de vous interrompre mais j'ai eu un appel du technicien... Et les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes."

-"Ne me dis pas qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé de correspondance."

-"Ils en ont bien trouvé une, seulement..."

-"Seulement quoi!"

Kévin, qui jusque là, se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, se stoppe net quand il croise le regard coléreux de sa supérieure

-"Ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans le fichier parce qu'il est classé confidentiel."

-"Comment ça confidentiel! C'est qui ce type bordel de mer...!" S'énerve Kate.

-"FBI, CIA, DEA, NS..."

Elle vrille son regard exaspéré sur moi... Pas inquiet pour un sou, je croise les bras, l'attendant pour éclater ou se calmer... Lisant dans ses yeux, je la vois lutter sur quelle émotion laisser s'exprimer... Finalement, elle se dirige sans rien ajouter vers son bureau.

Ryan et Jim, qui se tient en retrait, me dévisagent... L'un est contrit et l'autre est amusé... Je tape Ryan sur l'épaule pour le tranquilliser, puis me rapproche de Jim pendant que Kévin va regagner son propre bureau

-"Vous restez avec nous?"

-"Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'ai prévu de partir à la pêche avec un ami."

-"Kate le sait?"

-"J'ai pas eu le temps de le lui dire... Je vais y aller de ce pas... Et nous, on se revoit à mon retour. J'organiserai un déjeuner à la maison pour toi et ta famille, pour qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance... Parce qu'il semblerait que l'on soit amené à se côtoyer régulièrement."

-"Vous n'êt..."

-"Toi, Alexis et Martha faites partis de la famille."

Il avait accepté ma fille et ma mère... S'il savait à quelle point cette simple phrase me ravissait... Les parents de Kyra m'avaient toujours détesté, ceux de Mérédith n'avaient jamais accepté mère et ceux de Gina étaient allés jusqu'à refuser d'apprendre à connaitre Alexis et mère... Au fond, pas étonnant que je n'ai jamais laissé entrer entièrement quiconque dans ma vie et celle de ma famille... Il y en avait toujours un qui avait été rejeté... Personne n'avait été prêt à prendre le lot entier... Jusqu'à KB... Et maintenant son père.

-"Merci Jim et c'est réciproque... On se reparle à votre retour alors."

-"Tout à fait."

Je lui tend la main mais au lieu de la prendre, il me scrute du regard pensif

-"Un problème Jim?"

-"Katie m'a dit que vous ne vouliez pas révéler votre relation... Cependant je pense, et ce n'est que mon avis, que vous devriez au moins en parler à vos collègues... Ils n'attendent que ça, de vous voir ensemble." Me confie t-il.

-"Je sais... C'est juste que votre fille est très secrète... Je ne veux pas la brusquer. Je vais juste attendre qu'elle soit prête."

-"Je vais extrapoler en disant que ça ne devrait pas être long."

-"Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça?"

-"Elle ne t'as pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'elle est partie."

Je pivote vers l'open space et effectivement, Kate, de son bureau, me contemple... Je lui offre un sourire avant de me retourner vers Jim

-"Je vais avoir droit à mon propre interrogatoire plus tard."

-"Ce ne serait pas la femme que l'on aime si elle ne le faisait pas." Déclare t-il amusé.

-"Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche."

-"Bien, je ferai mieux d'y aller avant que Jack ne décide de partir sans moi."

Il me présente sa main que je serre et pendant que je me rend dans la salle de repos pour faire du café, Jim se dirige vers sa fille...

De nouveau installé dans ma chaise après le départ de Jim, je tente une approche en utilisant le café comme drapeau blanc

-"Tiens."

Elle se saisie de la tasse sans pour autant croiser mon regard. Elle en boit une longue gorgée avant de la reposer en face d'elle

-"Merci..." Elle redresse enfin la tête pour affronter mon regard."- ... Et excuse moi pour tout à l'heure. Cette affaire me rend cinglée... Alors qu'on en avait presque terminé, voilà qu'on a ce gars qui sort de nulle part et dont on arrive pas à savoir qui il est. Je dét..."

-"On trouvera Beck', je te le promet."

Tout comme moi plus tôt, elle ne conteste pas le nouveau surnom

-"C'est ton optimiste qui parle hein?"

-"Non, c'est ma croyance en toi qui l'est."

Elle se passe les mains sur le visage et dans les cheveux en laissant entendre un soupir

-"Et bien... Je vais en avoir besoin parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est, je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher."

-"Tu m'as moi."

-"Je t'ai toi." Répète t-elle en me fixant...

-"Yo Beckett! Ca y est j'ai la liste."

On se regroupe tous autour du bureau de Kate impatient d'en savoir plus. Malheureusement, l'air contrarié de Javier ne nous rassure pas vraiment.

-"Vas y, donne nous les mauvaises nouvelles." Lui intime Kate maussade.

-"J'ai obtenu 9 personnes portant le nom de Galojeh dans tout l'Etat de New York... J'ai réquisitionné l'un de leurs ordinateur, et je les ai vérifié 1 par 1... Rien, nada, niente..."

KB jailli de son siège et va se positionner devant le tableau blanc... Elle note le nom de Galojeh et y ajoute plusieurs points d'interrogations à la fin. Ensuite, elle trace 3 traits verticaux sous celui ci et y inscrit les mots *Témoin sous protection?* *Agent Fédéral?* *Policier?*

Elle fait volte face et nous demande

-"D'autres idées?"

-"Fils de Diplomates étrangers?" Je propose sans conviction.

Contre toute attente, elle esquisse un nouveau trait et y écrit *Diplomate ou fils de?*

-"Il fait peut être l'objet d'une enquête Fédérale et ils ont bloqué son dossier pour être alerté en cas de recherche." Continue Ryan.

-"Où il est recherché par ces mêmes Feds qui ont mis une alerte pour pouvoir le retrouver." Je théorise, plus convaincu par cette proposition que la 1ière.

Elle note nos 2 dernières suggestions... Elle est toujours penchée sur le tableau quand une voix de femme résonne dans le service

-"Excusez nous, nous cherchons le Lieutenant Beckett."

Nous faisons tous volte face et devant l'un des 2 nouveaux arrivants, je m'exclame choqué

-"Vous êtes un client de Needle!"

-"Vous êtes une fille de Needle!" S'écrie ma compagne en même temps.

On se fixe puis nos regards passent de l'homme à la femme... Mais les surprises ne s'arrêtent pas là, celles ci continuent quand nous apercevons Galojeh qui se rapproche de notre groupe.

Kate s'apprête à s'élancer vers lui quand je la rattrape par le bras. Sans la lâcher, nous attendons qu'il nous atteigne... Il s'arrête à 1 mètre de nous

-"Lieutenant Beckett, Mr Castle... J'ai cru comprendre que vous me cherchiez." Enonce t-il avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Ce qui irrite ma partenaire... Tendue, elle marche vers lui son bras toujours emprisonné dans ma main... Chose qu'elle ne semble pas remarquer

-"Vous n'êtes pas avocat, alors qui êtes vous?" lui crache t-elle en le fusillant du regard... Devant tant d'agressivité, son sourire faiblit... Et voilà, encore un homme qu'elle a maté sans difficulté...

Je réduis la distance entre le corps de Kate et le mien... Constatant que la tension en elle s'atténue, je desserre mon emprise de sur son bras et scrute celui qui nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs ces dernières heures...

-"Je suis l'Agent Mapress de la vice Squad... Et derrière moi ce sont les Agents Gervais et Jusdon."

-"Qu'est ce que la Brigade des moeurs vient faire dans notre affaire?" S'écrie Kate plus calme maintenant.

-"Vous voulez dire notre enquête."

-"C'est mon enq..."

-"Que diriez vous que nous continuions cette conversation dans un endroit plus approprié?" Je m'interpose, avant qu'un pugilat n'éclate entre les 2... Et, sans attendre de réponse, j'entraîne Beckett à ma suite vers la salle de réunion

-"Je sais combien tu détestes céder ou partager une enquête... Laisse leurs juste une chance de s'expliquer avant de leurs sauter à la gorge ok?"Je lui chuchote.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes et un regard sombre est sa réponse...

Kate

Les Agents de la Vice Squad et nos collègues entrent à leurs tours dans la pièce... On s'installe tous autour de la table puis je passe à l'attaque -"On vous écoute."

Mapress fait un signe de tête en direction de Gervais lui signifiant de commencer

-"Il y a 5 ans à peu près, 6 jeunes chypriotes ont été retrouvé morte sur un bâteau de pêche à Port Morris dans le Bronx. Celui ci avait été loué au nom d'un certain Abramo Ghisolfo... Après enquête, le 40th Precinct du Bronx au 257 Alexander Avenue, a découvert qu'il appartenait en réalité à Anthony Needle... Ils l'ont interrogé, il était leurs meilleurs suspect mais ils n'avaient pas assez de preuves pour l'arrêter... Ils ont donc clos l'enquête."

-"Quelques mois plus tard, 4 autre filles ont été découverte aux abords du Flushing Meadow Park dans le Queens... Le 110th Precinct du Bronx au 9441 Elmhurst a repris l'enquête, et une nouvelle fois le nom de Needle est ressorti... Seulement cette fois, il avait un alibi... Il était à Las Vegas... Comme ils n'avaient plus de pistes, le Lieutenant en charge de l'affaire est venu nous voir, à contre coeur, et nous a transmis le dossier. Il était certain que ces femmes faisaient parties d'un réseau de prostitution mais il ne pouvait pas le prouver sans preuves...

Je lui ai promis d'y jeter un oeil... En tant que Vice Squad, nous avons plus de moyens que vous et au fil de nos recherches, nous avons pu remonter la filiale... Le problème, c'est que le Grand Patron de ce réseau est un vrai fantôme... Nous avons arrêté plusieurs de ses sous fifres mais aucuns n'ont été capable de nous donner le nom de leur Chef. Par contre, il nous ont dit que Needle, qui était son protégé, devait le connaitre. Mais qu'il ne parlerait jamais... Nous avons passé plusieurs mois à le surveiller. Puis un jour, nous avons fini par trouver un moyen de nous infiltrer dans le réseau de Needle quand son avocat, qui était sous surveillance, a été surpris le pantalon baissé en compagnie de 2 jeunes adolescentes... On lui a proposé un marché... Il me présentait à son client comme un vieil ami et lui proposait que je devienne son nouvel avocat car lui était mourant... S'il acceptait, il en prendrait pour 10 ans au lieu de 20...

Needle m'a pris à l'essai pendant 2 mois puis quand Harch est *mort*, il m'a gardé... Nous avions aussi besoin de quelqu'un à l'intérieur en permanence. Jusdon s'est proposée... Au début, on lui envoyait différents collègues en plus de Gervais. Puis ce dernier est devenu son client régulier... La suite vous la connaissez.."

Wouah! C'est tout ce que je peux penser pour l'instant... Je fais un tour d'horizon de mon équipe et les 3 sont dévisageant les agents les yeux écarquillé et la bouche ouverte... Je roule des yeux au tableau qu'ils offrent... Ils ressemblent à des poissons qu'on a sorti de l'eau...

-"Fermez la bouche avant d'avaler des mouches les gars."

3 regards indignés se tournent vers moi. En réponse, je leur souris amusé puis porte mon attention sur l'agent Mapress

-"Vous êtes infiltré depuis combien de temps?"

-"Ca faisait 3 ans et demi environ."

-"Pourquoi faisait? Je croyais que vous vouliez attraper le Big Boss?"Je m'exclame surprise.

-"C'est le cas. Et nous allons le trouver... Vous avez fait tomber le réseau de Needle et grâce à vous, nous avons les noms de tout ceux avec qui il a travaillé... Nous espérons qu'il se trouve parmi eux. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors nous surveillerons tout les hommes sur cette liste et dès que nous saurons qui est son nouveau protégé, nous planifierons une autre infiltration."

-"Attendez... Vous êtes entrain de dire que vous nous laissez Needle? Pourquoi?"Je lui demande suspicieuse.

-"Oui Lieutenant, il est tout à vous... Needle n'était qu'un pion. Maintenant que nous avons obtenu ce que nous voulions, il ne nous sert plus à rien."Finit il.

Moi qui étais persuadée que j'allais devoir batailler dur pour conserver l'enquête, j'en suis pour mes frais... Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, parce que c'est ce que je voulais

-"Merci." Je lui répond enfin.

-"Avant de vous laisser, j'aimerai savoir... Pourquoi étiez vous après Needle?"

J'inspire lentement avant de lui expliquer

-"Nous ne l'étions pas... Il y a 1 peu plus de 10 jours, un homme de mon passé est venu chez moi et a menacé de me tuer ainsi que mon père si je ne faisais pas quelque chose pour lui..." J'avale la boule qui s'est logé dans ma gorge quand les souvenirs sont remontés. Et au moment où je reprend mon discours, je sens la cuisse de Rick frotter contre la mienne. J'imite son geste. "-Une amie d'enfance avait été enlevé par Needle. Il m'a fait entrer chez lui en tant que cliente et une fois à l'intérieur, je devais trouver où il la retenait avant qu'il ne vienne me rechercher... Le truc, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir. Il voulait que Needle me tue... Ce qu'il aurait fait quand j'aurai refusé de faire plaisir à ses amis."

-"Avez vous retrouvé votre amie? Et comment vous en êtes vous sortie?"Je me tourne vers Jusdon qui s'exprime pour la 1ière fois depuis le début de la conversation

-"Oui et elle va bien..." Je considère mes types un moment puis continue "- Je ne m'en serai pas sortie sans l'aide de mon équipe et du reste de mes collègues... Ils ont compris que quelque chose clochait et ils ont mené leur propre enquête... Puis ils sont venus me chercher."

Je sais que Rick a fait le plus gros du boulot, mais sans l'aide du reste du service, il n'aurait jamais pu y arriver tout seul.

-"Bien, puisque tout est réglé, nous allons vous laisser." Déclare Mapress en se levant.

Nous suivons son mouvement... Puis tout les 6, nous nous serrons la main et pour finir, nous observons les agents quitter le service.

-"Allez les gars! J'entends la paperasse qui nous appelle." Je déclare faussement enjouée.

-"Wouah! Vous avez vu l'heure?... Désolé de vous abandonner mais j'ai un..."

En entendant l'excuse bidon pour échapper à la corvée, je fais brusquement demi tour et me plante devant Rick... Il est hors de question qu'il s'en aille maintenant... Cette fois, je ne le laisserai pas se dérober. Il est là dedans jusqu'au cou... Et puis, faire la paperasse avec lui, c'est beaucoup moins ennuyant

-"Je te préviens Castle... Si tu quittes ce poste avant que nous ayons tous fini de remplir notre dernier rapport, ce soir et les prochaines nuits, tu les passeras sur la table de Lanie."

-"Tu n'oserais pas hein?"

-"Tu veux parier?"

Seigneur, s'il achète mon bluff, je suis fichue... Une seule nuit dans ses bras et je ne peux déjà plus m'en passer... Alors imaginer, passer plusieurs nuits loin d'eux, se serait un supplice.

-"Est ce que je peux au moins aller me faire un café avant de subir la torture?"

-"Mais bien sûr... Il est clair que tu vas en avoir besoin pour rester éveiller."

-"Tortionnaire." Me retourne t-il tout en se rendant dans la salle de repos.

-"Et fière de l'être." Je lui répond en riant.

Oui, la fin d'après midi va être longue et fatigante... Mais avec Rick à mes côtés, tout est plus supportable... Ma vie, depuis qu'il y est entré, est devenue 10 000 fois plus belle ... Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

FIN.

J'ai la possibilité de poster un épilogue... Ca vous dit?


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul?"

Castle se détourne du paysage pour faire face à la voix qui l'a apostrophé. A la vue du propriétaire de celle ci, il laisse un sourire éclairer son visage

-"Je pensais." Lui répond t-il en l'observant s'avancer en sa direction.

-"Et où étaient elles?"

Pendant qu'elle s'adresse à lui, elle vient se lover dans ses bras.

-"Je songeais à tout ce qui nous était arrivé depuis l'affaire Needle."

-"Des regrets?"

-"Tu plaisantes! Chaque jour qui passe, je remercie le ciel d'avoir été enfermé dans cette chambre avec toi." S'écrie Castle faussement outré qu'elle puisse même l'imaginer.

Au lieu de répondre à sa déclaration voilée, elle s'empare de ses lèvres et lui transmet, par ce baiser, tout ce qu'elle éprouve pour lui... Pas parce qu'elle est incapable de le lui dire, mais parce que si Rick préfère exprimer les choses, elle, elle préfère les montrer.

-"Je t'aime."

-"Je t'aime aussi Cast'. Et tu sais ce que je voud..."

-"Papa! Maman! Je peux dormir chez Ana ce soir?"

Kate se retourne dans les bras de son compagnon pour voir sa fille sautiller sur place devant eux

-"On veut bien Munchkin, mais il faut d'abord que l'on demande à..."

-"C'est déjà fait maman... Et ils ont dit oui." S'enthousiasme la fillette... Mais sous le regard perçant de sa mère, Laura baisse les yeux tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure

-"Mais vous devez vous assurer par vous même que Tante Lanie et Oncle Javier sont d'accord." Exprime la petite fille faiblement... Et sans autres mots, elle repart, son entrain disparu.

Rick embrasse Kate dans le cou avant de lui chuchoter

-"Je ne me lasse pas de te voir en mode *MomCop*"

-"Il faut bien que quelqu'un se comporte en adulte dans cette famille."

-"EH! Je ne t'ai jamais vu ni entendu te plaindre quand nous avons décidé d'essayer tous les parcs d'attractions de la planète... Et si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas non plus la dernière pour monter sur les manèges." Rétorque Rick offusqué.

-"Je voulais juste vous faire plaisir." Répond elle mi sérieuse mi amusée.

-"Tu espères vraiment que je vais te croire?... Si tu veux, je peux toujours ressortir les films que nous avons fait."

-"Fais ça et tu dors sur le canapé ce soir."

-"En parlant de dormir, que dirais tu d'envoyer Elliott chez les Ryan? Comme cela, nous aurions la maison pour nous et nous pour..."

-"RICHARD CASTLE! Tu oserais te débarrasser de tes enfants pour du sexe?"

-"Pas du sexe KB... Parce qu'entre nous, ça n'en a jamais été... Et puis, je pensais plutôt à une grasse matinée... Mais puisque tu y as fait mention, je ne serai pas contre pour faire l'amour à ma sublime femme."

Une nouvelle fois, Kate pivote dans les bras de son mari pour lui faire face

-"Je parlerai à Kévin et Jenny... Et s'ils ne peuvent pas, je suis sûre que mon père sera ravi d'avoir son petit-fils pour lui tout seul."

-"Et c'est moi le père indigne." S'exclame Rick blasé.

-"Absolument."

Pour la punir, Rick s'empare de ses lèvres et très habilement, l'emporte aux portes du plaisir...

-"J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu pas toi?"

-"Tout à fait... Et tout comme la 1ière fois, je ne sais pas si je dois me précipiter aux toilettes pour vomir à cette vision ou les obliger à me payer des scéances chez le psy pour oublier cette même vision." S'exclament 2 voix masculines.

-"Ouais, c'est toujours aussi perturbant de voir Papa et Maman s'embrasser." Confirme Javier.

Sans se déplacer, Kate rétorque

-"Ca l'est aussi de voir les enfants le faire."

A cette réplique, les 4 adultes éclatent de rire...

-"Je croyais que la fête avait lieu à l'intérieur." S'écrie Lanie qui rejoint le groupe en compagnie de Jenny.

Cette fois, Beckett se retire de l'étreinte de son homme et va s'appuyer dos à la rambarde. La main de Rick toujours sur sa taille.

-"On les a ENCORE surpris en train de s'embrasser." Explique Javier.

-"Ouais, et c'est toujours choquant." Termine Kévin en allant prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

-"Grandissez les mecs. C'est pas comme si c'était la 1ière fois." leurs dit Lanie.

-"Justement!" Se récrie Espo "-Ca l'était... C'était ENCORE limite déconseillée aux - de 18 ans."

-"J'en ai encore des frissons rien qui d'y penser." Rajoute Kévin.

-"La ferme les gars." les rembarre Kate, gênée au souvenir de ce jour.

_Flashback_

_L'affaire sur laquelle ils bossaient, c'était terminée par la mort du suspect principal. Cela avait laissé un goût amer d'inachevé aux Lieutenants et à l'Ecrivain... Deux pauvres enfants s'étaient retrouvés orphelins et ils n'auraient jamais la chance de savoir pourquoi on leurs avait enlevé leurs parents... Pendant 3 jours, ils avaient repris le dossier et réinterroger les témoins et voisins... Mais rien... Fatigué de l'humeur sombre du groupe, Montgomery les avait obligé à fermer le dossier. Kate s'était proposée pour aller le déposer aux archives et Rick l'y avait accompagné..._

_Ca faisait maintenant 3 mois qu'ils étaient en couple et personne n'était encore au courant... Kate continuait à repousser au lendemain le moment d'en parler aux autres... Effrayée, malgré leurs amitiés, que les choses changent dans leurs dynamiques. Elle se sentait coupable de leurs mentir, surtout à Lanie... Mais quand celle ci revenait, elle se rappelait que son amie, avait elle même caché sa relation avec l'un de ses collègues... Ok ils n'avaient pas attendu des années pour qu'ils soient ensemble, contrairement à Kate et Castle, mais toutes les personnes qui connaissaient Kate, savaient qu'elle était protectrice de sa vie privée... Alors, depuis, elle attendait que l'angoisse à l'idée de tout dévoiler ne se manifeste plus. Signe qui dirait qu'elle était prête..._

_Les tourtereaux sont devant l'étagère qui abritera bientôt la boîte contenant le dossier de l'enquête non résolue... La 3ième qui allait être rangée ici depuis l'arrivée de Rick..._

_Ces affaires touchaient particulièrement Kate car elles lui rappelaient que l'enquête de sa mère était aussi sur l'une de ces étagères... Attendant d'être solutionnée..._

_Voilà pourquoi Castle l'avait escorté... Pour la soutenir et lui faire savoir qu'il était là en cas de nécessité... Même si c'était pour passer sa frustration et ses nerfs sur lui..._

_Lorsque Kate range la boîte, elle prend le temps de redessiner de son doigt le nom des victimes. Rick se doute qu'à cet instant, le nom de sa mère s'est superposé à celui inscrit sur le devant de la boîte..._

_Prenant soin de ne pas l'effrayer, il se positionne derrière elle et l'enlace. Il pose son menton sur son épaule et patiente en silence..._

_Peu de temps après, Kate place ses mains sur celles de son compagnon. Elles s'entremêlent puis Beckett se penche dans Castle. Il resserre son étreinte et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle se retourne sans sortir de ses bras et va mettre ses mains sur la nuque de Rick... De sa main droite, Castle commence à caresser son front puis sa joue. Une larme s'échappe de ses yeux clos. Il la récupère en embrassant sa pommette puis il dépose d'autres baisers légers sur son visage pour finir par ses lèvres... Il le veux léger, mais Kate en décide autrement quand elle presse sa nuque en avant pour qu'il l'approfondisse... Celui ci devient très rapidement fougueux et les choses en entrainant une autre, ils commencent à s'abandonner au désir que l'autre lui fait éprouver..._

_Totalement perdus dans leurs mondes, ils n'entendent pas les voix les appeler. C'est seulement quand ils se séparent une ultime fois pour reprendre de l'air, que Kate aperçoit ses 2 collègues dans le dos de Rick._

_Castle qui a senti le corps de sa compagne se tendre relève la tête. Et quand il voit que son attention est dirigée dans son dos, il fait volte face et se retrouve faisant face au duo... Tout 2 les regardent à la fois choqués et heureux... Dépassé par la situation et inquiet de la réaction de la jeune femme, il passe des gars à Kate à plusieurs reprises..._

_Ryan est celui qui rompt le silence inconfortable_

_-"Je vous promet de vous féliciter dès que les images auront déserté mon cerveau." Dit il en secouant sa tête dans tout les sens._

_-"Pendant qu'il se secoue, je vais juste vous dire 2 choses. Je suis heureux pour vous et c'est pas trop tôt."_

_Castle dévisage Kate qui a fixé son regard sur son torse_

_-"Merci Javier... Et s'il te plait, ne dis rien ni ne textote à Lanie... Je préfère qu'elle l'apprenne de moi." Lui demande t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux._

_-"Lui dire quoi?" Rétorque Espo souriant tout en zippant sa bouche._

_Elle lui rend son sourire et après une discussion silencieuse avec Rick, elle quitte la salle pour aller parler à son amie._lashback

_Fin Flashback_

-"Il est vrai qu'on ne l'avait pas vu venir... On avait remarqué un rapprochement mais on avait mis ça sur le compte de ce qui s'était produit... En tout cas, vous avez été plus discret que Javier et Lanie sur ce coup là." Constate Kévin.

-"Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Quand Kate m'a annoncé la nouvelle, j'ai failli en faire une attaque." Déclare Lanie en prenant son amie à témoin.

-"Et j'ai cru que j'allais devenir sourde puis ensuite mourir étouffée." Termine Kate amusée.

_Flashback_

_Lanie est en pleine autopsie quand Kate franchit les portes battantes de la morgue... Ayant reconnu le claquement de talons de son amie, celle ci lance sans redresser la tête_

_-"Tu vas bien?"_

_-"Ca aurait pu être pire."_

_A sa réponse, le médecin relève la tête... Quand elle croise le regard de sa meilleure amie, elle n'y lit pas la douleur qu'elle s'attendait à y voir... Non, à la place, elle y entrevoit de la gêne et de l'inquiétude mais ce qui la surprend le plus, ce sont ses yeux qui brillent et le petit sourire qui est sur ses lèvres... Elle soulève son sourcil en question. Comme elle n'obtient pas plus d'explications, elle repose son aiguille et ôte ses gants..._

_Tout en s'éloignant du corps elle questionne_

_-"Un café?"_

_-"Avec plaisir."_

_Dans son dos, Kate fait quelques pas pour se rapprocher du bureau de la légiste... Elle prend plusieurs inspirations_

_-"Lanie, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose."_

_Celle ci fait volte face les 2 tasses en mains. Elle en tend une à son invitée qui, au lieu d'en prendre une gorgée, la repose sur le bureau. Lanie la regarde intriguée puis suit le geste de Kate... Elle l'observe se mordre la lèvre et croiser ou décroiser ses bras_

_-"Je suis tout ouïe Girl... C'est quand tu veux."_

_-"Je... C'est... Ca concerne Rick et..." Bégaye t-elle._

_-"Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait?" L'interrompt Lanie._

_-"Lanie! Pourquoi tu penses tout de sui..." Aux sourcils levés et au sourire moqueur de son amie, elle s'arrête avant de reprendre."-Ok. J'ai rien dis... Sauf que cette fois, il n'a rien fait... Enfin si mais..." Prenant une grande inspiration et décidant d'utiliser la méthode du pansement qu'il faut retirer d'un seul coup pour ne pas souffrir, elle lâche rapidement"-On est ensemble depuis 3 mois et il me rend vraiment vraiment heureuse."_

_Lanie en reste muette de stupeur la main sur le coeur, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Cette image de son amie estomaquée, fait retomber le stress de Kate... Pensant que son état durerait un petit moment, elle approche sa main du bureau pour récupérer sa tasse._

_Malheureusement, c'est ce moment que choisi le médecin pour revenir à la vie_

_-"OH MON DIEU! OH MON DIEU! OH MON DIEU!... TOI ET RICK ETES ENSEMBLE... ENFIN... OH MON DIEU! ... Je suis tellement heureuse que tu es enfin vu ce que nous tous avions vu pendant des années et que tu es acceptée de faire face à tes sentiments pour lui." S'écrie Lanie les larmes aux yeux en se jetant dans les bras de son amie et en la serrant à la broyer..._

_-"Lanie... Peux plus... Respirer." L'informe Beckett en grimaçant._

_La légiste desserre son emprise sur Kate sans la lâcher complètement_

_-"Félicitation Girl... Et prévois une soirée entre filles, parce que je veux tout savoir._

_Fin Flashback._

-"Même si Kate m'a raconté votre discussion ce jour là, je regrette de ne pas y avoir assisté... J'aurai vraiment aimé voir ta tête." La taquine t-il.

-"Et moi, j'aimerai bien te disséquer... Mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir pas vrai?" Rétorque Lanie d'une voix malfaisante.

-"Vous n'aurez jamais mon corps Dr Foldingue... Je ne vous lai..."

Ils sont interrompus dans leurs conversations par une horde d'enfants qui se ruent sur le balcon

-"Dépêchez vous! Alexis va jeter son bouquet de mariée." Hurlent en coeur Ana et Laura en bondissant sur place.

-"On se calme las niñas." Répond Javier en prenant sa fille dans ses bras et en faisant un clin d'oeil à sa nièce.

-"Mais pa'! Laura et moi, on doit essayer de l'attraper."

-"Et pourquoi donc?" Intervient Lanie souriant au ton sérieux dans la voix de sa princesse.

-"Parce qu'elles veulent se marier avec Sean et Jeremy." Les informe Elliott en tirant la langue à sa soeur qui lui lance un regard noir.

-"ELLIOTT CASTLE!" Grondent les concernées.

-"Quoi!" S'écrient les 2 pères 3 secondes après.

-"Je savais que ce petit vaurien avait des arrières pensées... Kate, donnes moi ton arme que j'aille faire voi..."

-"PAPA!" Crie Laura en se précipitant dans les jambes de sa mère, le regard suppliant.

-"T'inquiète pas Munchkin... Papa plaisantait." La rassure t-elle en fixant, amusé, son mari qui est passé en mode *Papa super protecteur*

Kate passe son bras autour des épaules de la fillette tout en se décollant de la rambarde, puis se dirige vers l'intérieur du bâtiment pour assister au lancé de bouquet de sa belle-fille...

Après le départ d'Alexis et Zackary, les invités avaient commencé à se retirer... Pour ne laisser que la famille...

Kate qui revient des toilettes, s'appuie sur une des colonnes présente dans la salle et observe les personnes toujours présentes...

Ryan et Jenny qui dansent au rythme d'un air de blues... 9 ans 1/2 de mariage, Pierce et Trevor, des jumeaux de 9 ans et une Colleen de 5 ans...

Lanie et Javier qui s'occupent de Ruben... 8 ans de mariage, 1 fille de 6 ans et 1 garçon de 3 ans...

Roy et Evelyn qui discutent et qui sont tout 2 à la retraite et qui profitent de leurs nouvelles libertés pour faire tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu faire quand Roy était Capitaine.

Son père... Qui est devenu le plus heureux des hommes quand il l'a mené jusqu'à l'autel et lors de la naissance de ses petits-enfants.

Sa belle-mère... Qui lui a donné, à sa façon, l'amour maternel qui lui manquait.

Et Rick... Qui est son meilleur ami, son confident, son partenaire, le père de ses enfants, son âme soeur, son mari, l'homme de sa vie... Celui sans qui elle n'aurait jamais pu être la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui... 9 ans de mariage, 1 fils de 8 ans et une fille de 6 ans... Lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble, il lui avait promis que la routine ne ferait jamais partie de leurs vies. Il avait tenu parole, il faisait de chaque jour une nouveauté... Et chaque jour qui passait, elle tombait un peu plus amoureuse de lui...

Elle était une femme et une mère heureuse... Et un jour, 3 semaines et 4 jours après la naissance d'Elliott, son bonheur avait été au summum quand le commanditaire du meurtre de sa mère avait été enfin arrêté puis emprisonné... Pour finir, elle était devenue Capitaine du 12th District quand Roy était parti il y a 5 ans... Elle avait accepté à la seule condition que Rick devienne un membre à part entière du commissariat, en tant que consultant officiel... Chose que personne n'avait eu l'idée d'objecter...

Il y a 10 ans, un biscuit chinois avait révélé *Ouvrir une porte cadenassée sans peur, c'est être prêt(e) pour le meilleur.* ... J'ai ouvert en grand la porte du mur qui entourait mon coeur à Rick et, en échange, il m'a offert une vie de bonheur... Faite d'amour, de joie, d'espoir et de magie...

Je pourrai décrire cette décennie en disant, ils se sont mariés, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et vécurent heureux... Mais le seul mot qui me vienne en tête et qui caractérise mon couple et ma vie, c'est...

Always.

_FIN..._


End file.
